Chuck Versus The New Enemy
by LittleCandyMan
Summary: Somewhat AU! Team Bartowski teams up to stop a new threat, Insignia, but they can't do it alone. The story is complete, but you can still read and review this Chuck Sandwich packed with the Comedy as the lettuce, Action as the meat, Drama as the tomatoes!
1. Chuck Versus the Decision

**I decided that I would try my hand at a comical, fun story instead of dark and full of angst. Chuck and Sarah aren't an actual couple and this is totally AU. Chuck is the leader of his own team that works exclusively with Beckman. Chuck has Intersect 2.0. If there is any confusion, just let me know and I'll clear it up next chapter.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck, wearing a black tuxedo with a rose in his chest pocket, walks into the ballroom with Sarah and Carina under his arms. Sarah is wearing a dashing blue cocktail dress and her hair beautifully resting on her shoulders; and Carina is wearing a vibrant red, skimpy dress that reveals a great length of her long legs. The smile on Chuck's face is impossible to overlook as almost all eyes of the guests of the room are judging him with jealousy and envy. Chuck turns to his right and gives Sarah a soft kiss on the cheek and then the same to Carina, who is under his left arm. They both smile happily at him as they continue on to the bar. They find three adjacent seats and sit down at the bar.

"What would you girls like?" He asks them in a sincere manner. They both giggle slightly at his friendliness.

"I'll have a martini," Sarah joyously answers.

"Oh, and me a Cosmo!" Carina hollers happily. Chuck grins and pulls out a fifty dollar bill.

"Barkeep!" He hollers while leaning forward, flashing his money. The tall, burly man walks up to him. "A martini for the beautiful blonde," Sarah beams a smile gratefully, "a Cosmo for the fiery redhead," Carina grins seductively, "and a Johnnie Walker Black Label for me." The bartender replies with an annoyed, sarcastic grunt. Chuck smiles at Casey, the bartender, as he rolls his eyes and starts making the drinks.

Chuck and the two girls turn around and survey the ballroom. "So, what do we got?" He asks softly.

"Three guards by the door, one by the bathroom, and two making rounds on the floor," Sarah explains inconspicuously pointing out where the guards are.

"The mark is at that booth," Carina points with a giggle, eliciting her happiness.

"Your drinks, sir," Casey growls quietly as Chuck hands him the fifty.

"Keep the change," he pats Casey on the chest and hands the girls their drinks as they look back at the room. "How should we approach this?"

"Well, we need to get his wallet that has the data in it," Sarah explains, "I can swipe it from him if you just cause a slight distraction."

"Like spilling my drink on his table?" Chuck confidently asks.

"Sounds good," Sarah says as they both nod and head over to the mark's table. Sarah and Carina are both wrapped around each arm as he gets to the table.

"Mr. Harden," Chuck happily introduces himself to the host of the party. "I am Charles Carmichael," he shakes his hand.

"You can call me Rick," he replies in a friendly manner. "Who may your beautiful companions be?" He quickly eyes both of them and his eyes stay on Carina a little longer than normal.

"Ah, yes. This stunning blonde is Sarah." She chuckles as she throws out her hand to shake. Rick stands up and hugs Sarah. She was surprised as she felt his arms around her back.

"It's a pleasure," he happily informs.

"And this leggy goddess is Carina," Chuck displays Carina as she smiles seductively.

"I can see," Rick mumbles slyly as he hugs Carina tightly. He holds onto her for an uncomfortably long length so Carina takes advantage and quickly snatches his wallet inconspicuously. "It's a real pleasure," he seductively says as he kisses her hand. Carina forces a grateful smile on her face.

"This is magnificent," Chuck informs Rick sincerely, "just wanted to thank you for the lovely party tonight."

"Oh, no, it's my pleasure," Rick waives off Chuck's gratitude nonchalantly. Chuck, Sarah, and Carina walk away, back over to the bar.

"You got it, right?" Chuck asks Carina.

"Piece of cake," she confidently says as she hands him the wallet. Chuck starts going through the wallet, looking for the data chip.

"At least I didn't have to spill my drink, right?" He jokes happily. Sarah smiles as she holds onto his arm tightly.

"That would've been one hell of a waste of some good alcohol," Casey comments as he pretends like he is working while watching Chuck closely. After a brief minute of Chuck shuffling through all the cards and such, he finds the chip. "Bingo," he says as he hands it to Casey.

"Thank you," Casey swipes the chip and slides it into his pocket and leaves.

"We need to give him his wallet back," Chuck states, looking at both Sarah and Carina.

"I think it would be easiest if Carina gives it back," Sarah suggests. Carina shoots a confused angry glance.

"Why me?" she asks, not wanting to do give it back.

"He obviously took a liking to you," Sarah explains matter-of-factly.

"He did seem very hands-on with you," Chuck backs Sarah up.

"Dammit!" Carina sighs, knowing she cannot get out of this. Carina angrily swipes the wallet from Chuck's hand and sexually brushes by his upper thigh. Chuck shivers slightly as Carina walks over to Rick.

"Why does he think she is prettier than me?" Sarah asks, a little jealous. She is fiddling with the plastic sword in her martini, with her head down in depression. Chuck looks at her.

"Carina is just his type," Chuck smirks, eliciting a smile from Sarah. He wraps his arm around her, holding her tightly to him. "I still love you just as much," he gives her a little peck on her cheek. This lightens Sarah's mood greatly as she grins.

"Can we get out of here before he tries to touch me again?" Carina asks irritated.

"Where did he touch you?" Chuck asks, sounding protective and ticked off.

"It's no problem," Carina diffuses Chuck's defensiveness quickly. "Lets just get out of here already."

"Alright," he reluctantly responds. He hates when people disrespect others, let alone women that he cares about. Chuck walks out with a girl glued to each arm.

/

They get back to their base, beneath Chuck's childhood house. Casey is waiting for them, after uploading all the data from the chip they acquired earlier.

"What do we have here?" Chuck asks Casey.

"Looks like everything is here; good job," Casey grunts as he shows Chuck the data. Chuck looks over it for a few minutes and is satisfied so he calls up the general.

"General?" He asks, as the screen in front of him shows a petite redhead in her early fifty's staring intently at the team.

"What did you acquire?" She asks.

"We got the data," he replies while typing on the keyboard in front of him. "I'm sending you it now."

"Great job team," she replies as everyone smiles. She doesn't condone the unprofessional way Chuck runs his team, but overlooks it for his successfulness.

"The mission went quite well. We were in and out without a problem," Chuck explains.

"That's what I expect from my best team," she replies with no happiness present, but no sadness either. She ends the feed and Chuck looks back at his team with a furrowed brow.

"Does she just hate saying goodbye or is she just not good at it?" He jokingly asks.

"Why not ask her?" Carina asks matter-of-factly.

"She gives me the willies," he answers with a shiver that makes them all laugh.

"Well, I'm getting out of here," Casey looks at the other members and silently tells them goodbye and leaves.

"That sounds good," Carina replies minutes later as she heads out. "I'll see you later, Chucky," she says seductively while placing her hand on Chuck's chest intimately. Sarah narrows her eyes in anger and jealousy. Chuck awkwardly stands there. After she releases him, which felt like minutes to both Chuck and Sarah, she walks out.

"Goodbye Carina," he sheepishly says as she walks out of the base. "Well, I guess it's just you and me," he grins and shrugs his shoulders at Sarah. She smiles back.

"I'm sorry for how Carina acts," she sheepishly replies.

"It's no problem. I've gotten used to it."

"I thought it was sweet how you wanted to protect her earlier." She asks him as they head upstairs to his actual house.

"I hate when people disrespect women. It is just despicable. Especially when it is someone I care about."

"You care about her?" Sarah asks sounding almost disappointed.

"Obviously I care about her. I care about you and Casey just as much. You are all part of this team," he explains seriously.

"You care about me?"

"Sarah," he softly says her name as he holds her cheek up gently so she can look into his eyes. "You are an integral part of this team and one of my best friends."

"Are you sure you don't want to be more than friends?" She asks seductively.

"Sarah…" He exhales in almost a warning tone that is still playful.

"What? I was just asking," she innocently pouts. Chuck sits down on the couch, looking exhausted while laughing. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"You've been sleeping here a lot lately. Is everything alright?" He asks with a worried tone.

"I just like to be as close to you as possible," she joyfully states as she lies on the couch with her head on his lap. He smirks as he plays with her hair.

"Is that the real reason?"

"Yep," she smiles up at him.

"Well, I better make the guest bed for you," he gets up, which grants him a depressed pout from Sarah. She wanted to sit like that for longer.

"I can always sleep with you," she innocently suggests.

"I don't think that will go well with the rest of the team."

"I don't think Casey would mind," she jokes.

"What about Carina?"

"You like her more than me, huh?" She asks depressed. "Why does everyone think she is more attractive? I'm sorry if I don't like to whore myself out like that!"

"No I don't," he whispers into her ear. "You know how much I love you." Her eyes immediately shoot up to his. "I love all of you guys." The butterflies in Sarah's stomach dissipate instantly. "I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world," he admits as he gives her a peck on the cheek and starts making the bed for her. Sarah smiles like a teenage girl talking with her crush. Sarah goes to the bathroom as he finishes making the bed. He goes back into the other room to watch TV on the couch. Sarah walks out a couple minutes later.

She walks over to Chuck and his jaw slightly drops and his eyes widen as he sees her in one of his old shirts and some simple cotton panties. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your shirts," she smiles at him.

"Uh, yea, no problem," he stutters, trying to regain his composure. She sits next to him and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Anything on?"

"Not really," he says with a dissatisfied tone. She slides her head down onto his lap. He instinctively starts playing with her hair again. She silently purrs at the gentle touch of his fingers sliding down her head.

/

The next morning, Sarah steps out of bed feeling refreshed. She always gets a better sleep in Chuck's house than her hotel. She walks out of the room to see Chuck standing there with his back turned to her. He is only wearing sweatpants and she watches him devilishly as he stretches, showing off his toned back muscles.

"What's for breakfast?" She asks sincerely as she walks towards him. He jumps at her voice and stands in a fighter pose holding a spatula as a weapon.

"Sorry, I forgot you were here," he calms down after the quick fright.

"A spatula, huh?" She smiles.

"Better than nothing, right? Well, anyways, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Are you on the menu?" She asks seductively as she presses against his chest intimately.

"Sorry, I don't really like the idea of being eaten by a beautiful girl," he slyly responds.

"You're no fun," she pouts as she steps back from him.

"Eggs are fine?" He states more than he asks as he laughs.

"Yea," she continues to mock depression.

"So what are you doing today?" He asks sincerely as they eat breakfast together.

"Nothing really. Just some shopping," she wiggles her shirt that is actually Chuck's.

"It's no problem, really. It looks better on you anyways," he beams at her. She smiles back. "Well, I'm going to check in with Ellie and see what she is up to."

"Can I come?" She bolts upright ecstatically. "I haven't seen Ellie in like forever. We could all go shopping together!" Chuck looks at her in disbelief. Every guy knows shopping with women is excruciatingly painful.

"Shopping, really?" he asks apathetically.

"I'll make it fun for you," she playfully hits him in the arm.

"Fine, but it better be fun," he hastily agrees.

/

Chuck and Sarah both arrive at Ellie's apartment. She opens the door to greet both of them.

"Sarah! It's so great to see you again!" Ellie exclaims happily. They hug quickly.

"It's great to see you again to!" Sarah exclaims. She really did miss seeing Ellie.

"Does this mean you guys are back together?" Ellie asks, misconstruing them both at her apartment.

"Sadly, no," Sarah answers, looking depressed. Ellie looks at Sarah's gloom and gives Chuck a death stare.

"You guys were so great together! You should be together. You love each other so much!" Ellie informs them with frustration. She hates seeing Sarah unhappy. She gets angry at Chuck because she knows how much they love each other.

"Sarah wanted to go shopping today. You up for it?" Chuck asks, changing the subject.

"Sure!" Ellie exclaims. "Let me get ready!"

Chuck and Sarah sit on the couch together while waiting for Ellie.

"Your sister is right," Sarah says. "We were great together. Why don't you want to be with me anymore?"

"It is just complicated, you know?" Chuck tries to avoid the question.

"No, I don't know," she answers seriously.

"You know how much I love you," he starts to explain.

"Then why can't we be together?"

"It's just not right anymore."

"You like Carina more than me, huh? You don't need to lie. She is a beautiful girl. I understand," she explains sadly. Chuck sees her looking so down. He needs to cheer her up somehow.

"Sarah," he says her name seriously while holding her head up so she can look into his eyes. "I love you more than anyone else. I just don't think it would be a good idea to date while working." He gives her a passionate kiss on her lips and hugs her tightly. Ellie walks in on them and stays quite as she watches the kiss with a smile on her face. After they finish, she speaks up.

"You guys ready?" Ellie asks, pretending like she didn't just see them kiss.

"Yea," Chuck answers as they both stand up and head for the door.

/

Sarah is in the dressing room trying on some new dresses. Chuck and Ellie are sitting there waiting.

"Why aren't you guys dating anymore?" Ellie asks with determination.

"It just complicates things in the spy life, you know?"

"No I don't know. She loves you more than anyone I have ever seen. I can tell you love her too. Stop hiding behind your job. She makes you happy and you make her happy."

"I know. I do love her a lot. I just don't know how to tell her," he confesses sadly.

"Just tell her. I like seeing you happy and I love Sarah like a sister. Stop being selfish and tell her," Ellie demands of Chuck. He nods as Sarah peeks her head out.

"Chuck? Can you come here for a second?" Sarah asks harmlessly. Chuck looks over at Ellie, saying sorry with his eyes. Ellie smiles and winks slightly at him as he walks over to Sarah.

"What do you need?" He asks Sarah as he steps into the booth. Sarah lets her arm down and shows Chuck the lingerie panties she is wearing without a top on. Chuck immediately goes into a daze as his eyes glaze over her perfect breasts. He shakes off the daze as he hears Sarah's laughing.

"I thought you needed to buy tops over bottoms," he explains sheepishly. She smiles at him as she rests her head against his chest. "Sarah, I would really like to have a relationship with you, but I don't know how it would work. If you just give me some time, I think I might find a way to make both of us happy because you make me happier than ever."

"I understand," she smiles up at him and gives him a peck on the lips. She secretly is uneasy that Chuck may be lying to her. This makes Sarah angry and sad, but she hides it behind her smile.

/

**I felt I had to find somewhere to end the chapter, so here seems reasonable. I'm sorry for all the Chuck and Sarah. I guess a glass of wine makes me want to show them happy together. I think I will make the next chapter all about each character's background and how they got to here. I'll try to make it more fun and comical as this chapter had more angst then anything else in my opinion.**

**Please review because it makes me want to write more. I also don't know who to make the bad guys so all suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chuck Versus the Background Story

**This chapter is all flashbacks of how everyone got to where they are. It isn't essential to the story but if you want to know how everyone got here then enjoy.**

**I do not own Chuck,**

**/**

Chuck and Bryce both graduated from Stanford and join the CIA. During training, Chuck meets one Sarah Walker. They totally hit it off and become great friends. She has never met someone so sincere and loving. He falls in love with her and they date for a while. Sarah meets Ellie and Devon. Ellie and Sarah became great friends and started calling each other sisters. Chuck is persuaded to download the Intersect. Sarah objects, not wanting Chuck to change because she loves him so much. He neglects her and downloads anyways. She hates him for a little while and breaks up with him. Chuck and Sarah were a great spy team until this happened and Sarah was replaced because their downfall in successfulness. Bryce joins Chuck as Sarah goes on missions with Carina. This is when Sarah first meets Carina.

At first, they were an awkward pair because Sarah was always angry that she got reassigned from Chuck. Carina tried to be there for her and helped her insurmountably. They became best friends and worked quite well together; even with Carina's improvising. After a year of not seeing Chuck, she was finally granted the choice of working with him again. She accepted and asked if Carina could join her. Carina was neglected and stuck working with the DEA. Again, Sarah got bitter about how the government keeps hurting her emotionally.

Major John Casey of the NSA was working in Afghanistan when General Beckman asked him if he would like a new mission because she felt his talents were being wasted. He gladly accepted wanting out of that hellhole as he called it. Beckman collaborated with the CIA to have Casey protect Chuck as he is the only Intersect agent in the world. Chuck instantly took a liking to Casey, learning how to be more tough and "badass." Bryce, who was working with Chuck at the time always laughed when Chuck tried to act tough and Casey secretly loved the attention although he would never say it. Casey taught Chuck extensive weapons training and Bryce helped with more fluid Intersect flashes and hand-to-hand combat.

It was hard for Chuck at first, having to leave Sarah. Bryce helped him a lot and Casey did his fair share. Chuck was at first very depressed, but over time he got over it and met Jill nine months ago and started dating a few weeks later. They were so similar, liking video games and being nerds.

Sarah meets Chuck again and it is awkward to say the least. Chuck was with Jill Roberts and Sarah got extremely jealous. She struggled to let the relationship play out, while giving warnings to Jill if she hurt Chuck, she would kill her. Jill was deterred because of the history between Chuck and Sarah. Jill acted more affectionate in front of Sarah to make her jealous and Sarah almost had ulcers holding in her anger. It was just after Chuck and Jill's six week anniversary of dating when they found out she was Fulcrum. This tarnished Chuck as he couldn't trust anyone anymore. Sarah spent the next three weeks comforting him and telling him that it wasn't his fault. Bryce and Casey helped out slightly but Sarah started sleeping it the same house as Chuck and making sure he was alright.

Stephen Bartowski finished the Intersect and stayed with the CIA, helping on making new gadgets and technology to help them succeed on missions. When he found out that his son, Chuck, was in the CIA, he instantly demanded to be part of Chuck's team. After threatening Director Graham and General Beckman, they conceded and let him work along with Chuck. When he learned that Chuck was going to upload the Intersect, he was angry and did his best to convince Chuck that it was the wrong choice. After Chuck uploaded it, Stephen decided he would have to be there for his son and stayed close, always watching over him. He did hate how Chuck ruined his relationship with Sarah because they worked so well together. Stephen stayed in contact with Chuck, making new gear and such to help him on his missions and kept in contact on all missions. Over time, he slowly eased up and stopped helping out, knowing how successful his son's team was and only helped when it was a necessity.

Ellie and Devon both knew that Chuck was a spy from the start. Ellie didn't like it but realized that Chuck is not her problem anymore. Chuck visited regularly, bringing Sarah at first. Ellie really loved Sarah and got very angry when Chuck told them they broke up. That was when he told her about the Intersect. Ellie never liked Jill like she did Sarah, the few times she met Jill. Ellie wasn't surprised when she learned that Jill was a traitor and she kept trying to persuade Chuck to get back with Sarah. Chuck asked Ellie and Devon to become personal doctors for him and his team and they obviously accepted, knowing they can keep Chuck safer that way.

Carina was on a mission to capture a cocaine dealer when the mission went to hell. Her cover was blown and she barely made it out with a gunshot wound in the shoulder and bruises from torture. She knew that Sarah was stationed nearby and found her team. Chuck immediately took her in and helped Sarah nurse her back to health. Carina was so grateful that she demanded being part of the team, with Chuck and Sarah's permission. She was granted a member and enjoyed working with Sarah again. She was angry at Chuck for hurting her emotionally, but he did save her life so she felt like it was even.

Bryce was reassigned to go on deep undercover missions, although Chuck disliked Graham's plans to do it. This left Chuck with Casey, Sarah, and Carina as his team and they were very successful with the help of Stephen on missions and Ellie and Devon as a medical team.

Beckman became the main superior of the team as Graham had other issues he had to deal with. She still collaborates with him, but he rarely appears during debriefings for missions.

/

**I hope this clears how everyone got here. If I forgot anyone or anything, let me know. I will have Morgan in the story somewhere and his story is the same, along with other characters I may include in this story. I understand this was just a background chapter and it isn't essential to read, but please review.**


	3. Chuck Versus the Mask

**Looks like reviews are hard to come by lately. Is this a means to an end for this story?**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"It's nice to have a day off for once," Casey says as he takes a sip of his whiskey. Sarah is sitting next to him enjoying a beer at the bar.

"That's for sure," Sarah answers. Over their missions, they became good friends and better partners. Sarah actually kind of enjoys talking to Casey because he always says the truth and doesn't beat around the bush. "What's up with Chuck and Carina?"

"What do you mean?" He takes a puff from his cigar.

"They seem to be very affectionate."

"That's just Carina being Carina."

"Yea, but Chuck seems to encourage it, you know?" Sarah finishes her beer and gets another from the bartender.

"The moron doesn't like it. You don't notice him freeze up every time she touches him? He is just too much of a pussy to stop her." Sarah looks at him questionably. She does notice Chuck act a little awkward when she touches him. Maybe she is just paranoid. He did say he wants a relationship.

"Thanks Casey," she smiles at him as she takes a swig from her beer. Casey just grunts in response. They both relax for a few minutes, enjoying the down time they rarely get from their jobs. After the few minutes, Sarah speaks up again. "Do you think Chuck likes me?"

"Jeez Walker. Enough with the lady feelings. I didn't come here to listen to your emotional crap," he replies in a slight sincere manner that still proves his point without being too mean. Sarah looks down at her now empty beer, feeling a little embarrassed and a little annoyed that he blew her off. Casey glances over and sees her look a little frantic. "The kid's crazy about you. Solo missions with him suck. All he talks about is you."

Sarah looks at Casey with a smile growing on her face. She is thinking if he loves her that much than why doesn't he want to have a relationship? "How about a little darts game?"

Casey looks at her in disbelief. "You know I have no chance with your knife throwing skills."

"We'll just play for fun," she pleads with him.

"Fine," he reluctantly agrees.

/

Chuck is relaxing on the couch of his place, watching TV. A hand lands on his shoulder and he bolts upright and turns around in fighting stance holding the remote as a weapon.

"Really?" Morgan asks sarcastically. "A remote?"

"Better than nothing," Chuck coyly responds. "What's up? Wait, how did you get in?"

"Oh come on," Morgan shows his disbelief, "the original Morgan door."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"Wanna for a little Call of Duty sesh?"

"How could I say no?" Chuck responds happily. They start up a game and start playing.

"When are you going to let me go on a mission with you?" Morgan asks in desperation.

"This isn't a video game, man. This is real life."

"So… When are you going to let me go on a mission with you?"

"You just want to hit on Sarah and Carina," Chuck smirks.

"Well obviously, but I still want to go on a mission. Well, I wouldn't hit on Sarah but Carina for sure."

"Why not Sarah?" Chuck asks harmlessly.

"It's not that she isn't hot. She is smoking! Even hotter than Carina but she definitely loves you and it would be against the Bro Code to get in the way of that." Chuck and Morgan share a laugh together.

"I do love Sarah but it would complicate missions if we were a real couple," he explains emotionally.

"Don't give me that crap. You would do anything to save her if she was kidnapped, right?"

"Yea."

"So what does it matter if you guys are in a relationship or not. You wouldn't act any different. You guys are both the best spies I know and then you guys can make an awesome super spy baby!"

"I think you're getting a little carried away."

"I'm just getting started! A bunch of little Chucks and Sarahs running around kicking ass and taking names! Come on, doesn't that sound awesome?"

"Sure, buddy," Chuck laughs.

/

"What is it General?" Chuck asks as the team is rounded up behind him.

"The data you retrieved the other day just showed us plans to release a neurotoxin into the air somewhere in L.A." Beckman responds sounding almost urgent. "I need you to find this man." A picture comes up on one of the other monitors that shows a shy looking doctor that looks to be in his late fifty's. Chuck's eyes flutter and he flashes on him.

"Doctor Barnhardt. He has an apartment on 46th street and owns an abandoned warehouse in Barstow," Chuck replies giving the essential information he just learned.

"His lab is most likely in Barstow. Bartowski and Walker, you will check the apartment. Casey, Miller, that leaves you the warehouse. I'll have a team set up a perimeter and meet you there." They all nod in agreement. The feed ends abruptly and they all start getting geared up.

"Charles," Stephen's voice comes up on the computer screen.

"Yea Dad?"

"Be careful on this one. This guy is a loose cannon and there are many variables I cannot account for. Take the GPS tracker and the gas masks I made for you."

"Alright Dad," Chuck responds as he hands each one of the team a mask and a tracker. The masks are small, clear synthetic sheaths that cover the mouth and nose simply and hook to a small air filter on their vests. The tracker is an almost microscopic chip that is hidden in the vest.

/

Chuck and Sarah arrive at the apartment complex. They gear up with the gas masks and a device to check how contaminated the air is. Sarah picks the lock and they check every room. The room is empty and the air is safe to breathe. They both take off their masks. While checking out the apartment, Chuck has to get something off his chest.

"Sarah?" He asks.

"Hmm?"

"I know I told you having a relationship with you would be too complicated, but…" He struggles to find the right words. He looks back at Sarah as a hopeful smile tugs at her cheeks. Chuck looks down at Sarah's feet trying to find the right thing to say. He sees a device with a string attached to it. "Sarah! Don't move!" He hollers seriously.

"What?" She takes a step back and the string tenses as Chuck rushes to her. As the string rips apart, there is a loud click and Chuck pushes Sarah outside the apartment and closes the door. A loud noise vibrates the door that Sarah is desperately banging on. "Chuck!" She bangs on the door as she sees a green gas escape beneath the door. She quickly puts on her mask and kicks the door open. He is just standing there with a confused look on his face. "Chuck?"

"Huh?" He turns around and looks at her. He smiles brightly as Sarah notices something different about him. She gets a sample of the gas and sends it to Stephen to analyze it. Sarah takes Chuck out of the room and outside to get fresh air. Chuck was just giggling the whole time.

"It's the neurotoxin Benathydril," Stephen explains through the headset they are wearing. Chuck flashes on it and smiles at Sarah. She looks at him, confused.

"It is a gas that boosts serotonin to cause everything to seem enjoyable and it causes them to want to tell the truth," he laughs out to her with a goofy grin on his face.

"So you're just stoned?"

"Wait," he waves his finger around giggling. "It causes loss of motor skills and without an antidote, death is inevitable after thirty six hours," he smiles and Sarah's eyes open widely at the hearing the lethality. "Oh, and it isn't contagious." Sarah pulls off her mask and Chuck kisses her on the lips. "Mmmmm… you taste good." He laughs again as Sarah rolls her eyes and puts him in the passenger seat of the car.

"Do you know where the antidote is?" Sarah asks Stephen.

"Should be at his lab. Casey and Carina just captured Barnhardt and will get it from him. Just get over there as soon as possible." Sarah looks over at Chuck giggling and puts his seatbelt on him. He watches her arms in amazement as they pull the seatbelt.

"I'm going to die?" He says and then breaks out in laughter. She slaps him across the face really hard.

"Don't you say that!" She orders him. His eyes widen from the shock of the slap. She looks at him and holds his head up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Just please don't say things like that," she softly explains while rubbing his reddened cheek. He smiles brightly at her. She buckles up quickly and heads for the warehouse.

/

"The moron got poisoned?" Casey asks Stephen.

"Chuck," he corrects Casey, "got poisoned by Benathydril. Get the antidote from the doctor using any means necessary."

"Sounds like fun," Casey smirks as he walks up to the tied up doctor. Carina is standing behind, after hearing the conversation. "We're going to need an antidote to Benathydril. You wanna let me know where I could get it?"

"Why would I tell you?" The doctor spats at him.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. So please, keep talking back so I can do it the hard way. Which incidentally is the fun way," he explains as he puts his mouth right by the doctor's ear. "Fun for me at least," he whispers. Casey walks out of the room.

"I, uh, I want immunity," the doctor shivers at the thought of torture. Sweat starts to form on his forehead.

"That's not how this works," Carina adds slyly while Casey walks back in with a devilish grin with a screwdriver. The doctor's eyes widen in fear.

"So, should I start with your left hand or your right?" Casey asks. The doctor is visibly convulsing in fear. "I take it you don't mind?" Casey lines up the sharp point on the doctor's hand that Carina is holding there. He takes a few practice swings, stopping just before he hits the doctor's hand. He lifts his arm up high, ready to stab the doctor's pinky.

"No! Wait! It is in the cabinet over there. It's the blue liquid!" The doctor confesses cowardly.

"Never get to have fun," Casey mumbles as he goes to get the antidote.

/

Sarah is trying to drive with Chuck's 'distractions.' He keeps looking over at her like a little school girl looking at her crush. He is trying to do it inconspicuously but Sarah notices it. "What?" She asks in anger.

"You're cute when you're focused," he coyly responds with small giggles between. Sarah rolls her eyes and tries to focus on driving. She feels Chuck's hand on her shoulder. She looks at him as he is fascinated by touching her bare arm. He is acting like a kid with a new toy. Both hands are rubbing her arm softly. His eyes widen as he decides to see how her skin feels on his cheek. He leans over and brushes his cheek against her arm. "Whoa…" he says amazed.

Sarah raises her eyebrows in disbelief. His hands snake their way over to her head. He brushes her hair gently as Sarah just smiles to herself.

/

Casey walks back up to the doctor with the antidote and lays it on the table. "This is it?"

"Yes, that's it," the doctor exhausts, still in fear.

"How do I know you're not lying to me and this is actually a poison?"

"I swear it is the antidote!"

"Drink one of them," he hands a vial to the doctor. "We'll see if anything happens to you."

"Alright, fine," the doctor nods his head vigorously. Casey pours it down his throat and watches for the next five minutes. The doctor seems fine and even a little calmer now that he wasn't going to be tortured. Casey walks out of ear shot of the doctor.

"We have the antidote. How far along is Chuck?" He asks Stephen.

"They are a few miles out. I'll let them know."

/

Chuck is playing with Sarah's ear and tugging on it playfully. Sarah hits a bump in the road and Chuck's hand slips down to her breast. "Whoops," he mumbles innocently as he leaves his hand on her breast. She looks at him and down at his hand. He gives her a goofy grin and laughs. She takes his hand off of her breast and he drops his hand onto her thigh, still grinning.

"Really Chuck?" She asks, getting a little annoyed.

"You have pretty legs," he cutely mumbles.

"I'm wearing pants," she answers apathetically.

"That doesn't mean you don't have pretty legs and soft skin," his hand starts rubbing her right forearm. She just shrugs her shoulders and continues. A few minutes later, Chuck feels the need to break the silence. "Sarah?"

"Yea Chuck?"

"I wanted to tell you earlier that I do want to have a relationship with you," he tries to explain as seriously as possible but it keeps faltering with giggles and smiles. "I love you."

Sarah massages Chuck's neck and looks at him. "I know. I love you too." He smiles and relaxes as her hand soothes him. He becomes a mush of putty by the time they get to the warehouse. Carina and Casey are both standing outside waiting. Sarah gets out and helps Chuck out of the car.

"Sugar bear," Chuck bursts into laughter and stumbles his way into Casey's arms. Casey growls at him, holding him up.

"The poison makes him very happy to say the least," Sarah comments, hoping Casey doesn't want to kill him.

"This could be fun," Carina devilishly grins and grabs Chuck.

"You're pretty," he laughs. Carina rides her hips against Chuck's. His eyes open wide and his body stiffens as he feels her hands on his ass.

"Get off of him!" Sarah growls, protectively. She pushes Carina off and grabs Chuck by his vest. She brings him along like a dog on a leash. "Where's the antidote?"

"Right here," Casey pulls out a vial and goes to hand it to Sarah.

"Wait!" Carina halts all of them.

"What?" Sarah asks frustrated.

"We should take advantage of this," Carina answers simply. Sarah narrows her eyes. "Watch…" She walks over to Chuck. "Do love Sarah?"

"Obviously," he laughs wholeheartedly. "She is my kick-ass ninja girl!" Carina and Casey both laugh together as Sarah almost melts into his arms. "Feel her skin. It is so soft," he says in an orgasmic voice. They all continue to laugh.

"Who do you think is more attractive, me or Sarah?" Carina asks while still chuckling.

"That's enough!" Sarah freezes everyone with her forceful voice. She is afraid that Chuck will say that Carina is. Chuck just laughs, holding his stomach.

"You are cute when you're angry," he smiles at her. "It's okay," he leans to whisper into Sarah's ear, "I like you more." Sarah keeps her composure and takes the vial from Casey and hands it to Chuck.

"Drink it," she demands.

"It's blue. Whoa…" His eyes widen in amazement. "Just like your eyes," he smiles at Sarah. She blushes slightly, knowing everyone is watching, she blinks it off and takes the vial from him. She unscrews it and pours it down his open mouth. "Ewww… It tastes like cough syrup."

"How many more of those antidotes do we have?" Carina asks harmlessly.

"Ten, why?" Casey asks.

"It looks like fun," she answers slyly. Casey rolls his eyes and sees Chuck and Sarah together. Sarah is holding Chuck with his head on her shoulder and her hand petting his hair. As the toxin wears off, his giggles are getting more spaced out and less noticeable.

/

"Good job team," Beckman congratulated them. They all nod. "We've recovered the toxin and now manufacturing the antidote."

"I can't say it wasn't an amusing toxin," Chuck comments as everyone smirks, even Beckman. She obviously heard about how he acted. It was probably Casey who told her.

"That is all," she says.

"Goodbye!" Chuck quickly says before the feed cuts away. He turns around to look at his team. "You think she heard me?"

"I think so," Sarah answers with a smile. Casey just grunts and Carina wasn't really paying attention.

"That was a fun mission," Carina scoffs.

"Maybe for you," Chuck narrows his eyes. "I couldn't control myself and you took advantage of it."

"Barely," Carina responds nonchalantly.

"I still didn't like it," he responds bitterly.

"Don't worry," Casey places his hand on Chuck's shoulder, "you just professed your love to Walker. That's all," he jokingly explains. He laughs as he walks out. Chuck blushes slightly and Carina joins Casey in laughter as she follows him.

"I'm sorry about earlier today," Chuck apologizes sincerely.

"I thought it was sweet," she leans in to where her lips are mere inches from his lips. "I'm your kick-ass ninja girl, huh?" She softly whispers as he feels her breath cause shivers down his body.

"I said that?" He sheepishly grins apologetically.

"Yea and you said you love me," she whispers as her lips get a little closer. He closes his eyes and inches forward so their lips could connect.

"Charles," his dad interrupts them and they quickly stand normal again. "How did the masks work?"

"Great, although I probably should have worn mine when that toxin was released in the apartment," he smiles.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," he glances at Sarah for a second, "actually I'm more than fine. I'm great."

"Alright, good job today," Stephen can obviously tell how in love they are, "both of you."

"Thanks," Sarah says.

"Thanks, Dad." Chuck says as Stephen leaves. He turns to Sarah, "where were we?"

"I was just explaining how you acted under the influence of the toxin," she smiles seductively.

/

**I hope this is a little more comedic. I don't know why, but I cannot help but make Sarah and Chuck together. It is like my mind won't let me change it. Well, I think I can live with that.**

**Please review because it makes me feel good.**


	4. Chuck Versus the New Enemy

**This story is like a whole new idea. I may bring some characters from the story in, but we'll see. If there is anyone you really want, let me know in a review.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

/

Chuck and Sarah are sitting on the couch eating vegetarian pizza without olives. The TV is on, but they aren't really paying attention to it.

"So, what made you want to be with me?" Sarah asks harmlessly.

"Well, Morgan," Chuck shrugs his shoulders.

"Morgan?" She asks in disbelief. "Morgan was able to convince you and I couldn't?"

"Well he is my best friend," Chuck replies with the only answer he could think of. "He showed me that being together only makes us happier and it wouldn't complicate missions because I love you just as much as if we weren't together." Sarah hugs him and gives him a peck on the cheek. She lays her head against his shoulder and just enjoys the company of Chuck while he does the same. They sit in each other's arms for a little while.

"I take it you want to sleep here?" He jokingly asks.

"Only if we get to share your bed," she pouts playfully.

"Come on, it's me," he answers in an obvious tone. She straddles him and starts kissing him passionately. His hands make there way to her bottom and hold her gently. She moans into his mouth contently.

/

Chuck wakes up in his bed with a mess of blonde hair by his face. He looks at Sarah, who is sleeping peacefully in his arms. He gives her a soft kiss on her forehead and just admires her. She looks so calm and innocent when she sleeps. He softly brushes her hair and comforts her arm. She squeezes a little tighter around him and he grins.

"Chuck?" She asks groggily.

"Yea?" He beams a smile at her as she looks up at him with sleepy eyes.

"I love you," she smiles at him. He brushes some hair out of her face.

"I love you too," he gives her a sweet kiss and tries to get out of bed. Sarah tightens her grip and holds him there. "Sarah…" he warns playfully.

"Lets just stay like this for now. Do you have anything to do today?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope," she starts rubbing his bare chest with her left hand.

Chuck's phone rings and he looks at Beckman's face staring at him contemplatively. He sighs and answers the phone.

"Yes General?" Chuck asks as Sarah listens while drawing circles on his chest with her finger. "Alright. I'll get everyone ready." He hangs up the phone and looks at Sarah.

"Mission?"

"Yea."

/

The team is waiting in the base as Beckman's face appears. "Good morning team," she says hurriedly as she wants to inform them on their next mission. "Dr. Barnhardt told us he had plans to sell his neurotoxin to Insignia." Beckman waits as Chuck's eyes flutter and he flashes.

"Whoa," he exclaims after the long informational flash. He stumbles as he tries to regain his composure. Sarah immediately helps him stay standing and everyone smirks because they know how much she cares about him and that they are probably together again. "A lot of info to process."

"I know. I need you to stop them," Beckman explains nonchalantly.

"What do you need?" Chuck asks prepared.

"A source tells me that there is a weapon disguised as a sculpture during an art show tomorrow night. I need you to infiltrate the show and flash on any members that may be Insignia."

"We could do that. Sarah and I go as a couple as Carina and Casey go as a couple," Chuck explains and glances back at Casey's disgruntled face.

"Better than being her father," Casey mumbles. Carina just revels in her new mission. It is all she strives for in life.

"That won't be necessary," Beckman explains. Chuck's eyes widen in confusion. "I have a new member to join you on this mission."

"I don't like having new members I can't trust," Chuck angrily objects.

"No love for me?" A voice startles all of them and they all look back to see Bryce Larkin leaning against the wall.

"Bryce? What has your super spy ass been up to?" Chuck smiles and hugs him briefly.

"Just the usual. Kill a few guys, save the world," he answers nonchalantly. Chuck laughs and introduces everyone.

"You remember Sarah, right?"

"How could I forget? The girl who stole your heart," he jokes as he gives Sarah a friendly hug. Sarah smiles at the comment as Chuck just rolls his eyes.

"Carina," Chuck gestures to her. Carina smiles devilishly because she thinks Bryce is hot. Bryce smirks back as they shake hands. "And you know this guy."

"Casey," Bryce smiles as they shake hands. Casey grunts in satisfaction. "I missed the grunts. What was that number twelve?" He asks Chuck jokingly.

"Your grunt language is a little rusty. That would be number sixteen," Chuck jokes and Casey rolls his eyes with another grunt that sounded more like annoyance.

"Now that you're all best friends, lets get on with the mission," Beckman interrupts bitterly. They all look at Beckman, ready to listen. "Carina and Bryce will go as the other couple and Casey; you will be in the van monitoring the team." Chuck looks back quickly and sees what looks like a hint of depression on his face.

"Consider it done." The feed ends and Chuck looks back with a smile on his face. He gets to work with his best friend again and just wants to catch up with him.

/

Everyone is getting ready for the mission at Chuck's house. Bryce and Chuck are putting the finishing touches of their suits on as Sarah and Carina are getting ready in the bathroom. Casey is just relaxing, waiting for everyone to get ready. Chuck puts his tie on and Sarah walks out of the bathroom with a stunning reddish dress that hugs her body perfectly. Her hair is gently held back as a few strands flow freely beside her face.

"How do I look?" She asks softly, looking directly at Chuck. He stares for a few seconds in amazement.

"You look so beautiful," he happily says as he lifts her in his arms. She laughs as he lets her down and smiles brightly at her. Casey and Bryce watch knowing there is something more than just being partners.

"Are they together?" Bryce whispers to Casey.

"Apparently," Casey responds. Carina walks out and smiles at Sarah and looks at everyone.

"Ready to go?" She asks no one in particular.

"Yep," Sarah happily answers while fixing Chuck's tie. Casey just nods and Bryce looks at Carina determined.

/

Chuck and Sarah walk into the ballroom with their arms entwined. Carina and Bryce arrived a few minutes earlier so they wouldn't arouse any suspicion. "You look so beautiful in that," Chuck whispers to her.

"I was hoping you'd like it," she whispers back.

"I love it," he kisses her on the lips.

"Keep it in your pants, Bartowski," Casey orders over the earpiece. Chuck tries to ignore him as he and Sarah walk by Bryce and Carina. They don't show any knowledge of knowing each other as they ignore each other. Chuck's eyes scan all the guests, looking for anyone to flash on. He sits at the bar with Sarah after a little while.

"Any flashes?" She asks softly.

"Nope, nothing," he answers dejectedly. "Are we sure Beckman's source was reliable?"

"I was the source, Chuck," Bryce whispers through his watch into Chuck's earpiece.

"Are you sure your sources were—" Chuck's eyes flutter as he looks at the woman on the far end of the table. "Well, the brunette over there is part of Insignia," he whispers through his watch. "She is actually kind of high up on their family tree of bad guys."

"We need to get closer to her," Casey informs them.

"Oh no," Chuck shakes his head. "I am not going to seduce her."

"It's okay, Chuck," Sarah places her hand on his arm to show she doesn't care.

"I'll do it," Bryce says as Chuck breathes loudly in relief. Bryce and Carina separate to diffuse any remembrance of them being a couple.

"Keep looking," Casey informs Chuck. Chuck gets up and walks with Sarah. He sees a man walk out of the bathroom and flashes again.

"Well, that man right there is another Insignia," he informs them. "He is just a grunt though."

"We need all the intel we can get," Casey explains. "Carina, you need to seduce him."

"On it boss," she jokingly says as she heads for the man. Chuck looks at Sarah and sees a man looking at the statue in question. Chuck wills the guy not to turn around for fear of flashing. The man turns around and Chuck's eyes flutter and he flashes.

"Dammit," he cusses under his breath.

"What?" Sarah asks concerned.

"I just flashed on that guy and now you're going to have to seduce him," he says sadly. "I don't know if I can deal with knowing what you are doing," he confesses desperately.

"Buck up, Nancy," Casey tells Chuck. Chuck looks at Sarah and pleads with his eyes for her to not do it.

"I'm sorry Chuck," she massages his cheek. "I love you," she whispers as she kisses him passionately on the lips. She walks away as Chuck looks dejectedly at her.

Sarah walks up to the statue next to the man. "Beautiful statue, huh?" She asks him without making any eye contact.

"Molto bene," the man answers. "It was made back in Italy during the Renaissance."

"Really?" Sarah asks, actually truly surprised. She comes to the assumption that the statue before her must be a fake if it is actually a weapon.

"Yea," the man answers in awe. "It was made by an unknown Renaissance artist who was rumored to be one of Michelangelo's apprentices."

"I could see the similarities with the statue of David," Sarah says. The man turns to her and his eyebrows raise at her beauty.

"At least there is someone in here who isn't artistically challenged," he jokes as he holds out his hand. Sarah laughs along with it to keep the man interested. "I'm Enrico." She shakes his hand happily.

"I'm Sarah. So, how do you know so much about this statue?" She asks while Chuck watches from a distance. A taste of disgust forms in his mouth as he sees the Italian man shake Sarah's hand.

"I am just intrigued by Renaissance art," Enrico responds.

"They really don't make them like they used to," she sighs as Enrico shares the moment of reminisce. Enrico places his hand gently on Sarah's arm.

"Are you here alone?" Enrico asks sincerely. Chuck narrows his eyes as he watches the hand gently slide slightly up and down her bare arm.

"Nope," she answers slyly. "I'm here with all this fantastic art." She smiles as Enrico laughs lightly.

"I'm a bit of an art collector myself."

"Do you have any pictures of your art?" Sarah asks, faking interest.

"I have them all on my laptop upstairs. Would you like to see?"

"I would love to," she answers with feign excitement. Chuck watches as Enrico's hand finds its way to the small of Sarah's back. Chuck growls inwardly as he follows them to the elevator. Sarah and Enrico wait for the elevator as Chuck casually walks up to the elevator and waits with them, pretending he doesn't know them at all.

"What are you doing, moron?" Casey asks angrily. Chuck ignores Casey's question. Sarah glances at him trying to tell him to get out of there with only her eyes. Chuck smiles and nods his head at Enrico, who nods back with a greater smile. This takes all of Chuck's patience to not attack the guy right then. All three of them head into the elevator. Enrico presses number six.

"What floor, sir?" Enrico asks Chuck.

"Seven," he answers as Enrico presses the button. "Thanks. Lovely art show down there huh?" Sarah rolls her eyes slightly as she holds in her anger.

"Yea, one of my favorites," Enrico responds merrily. The next thirty seconds, they stand in awkward silence as the elevator dings and the doors open. Enrico and Sarah walk out and turn to the right. The doors close and he heads for the next floor.

"Have you lost your mind?" Casey forcefully asks in anger.

"I'm just making sure my team is safe," Chuck answers.

"Are you sure you aren't just worried about your new toy?"

"I care about every member of this team." Chuck's voice slowly raises as the door opens to the seventh floor and he quickly takes the stairs down a floor. He just barely sees Sarah and Enrico walk into his room.

Chuck listens through the door but cannot hear anything. Sarah and Enrico step into the hotel room.

"Make yourself at home," he says as he undoes his tie and lays it on the bed and steps into the bathroom. Sarah immediately holds her CIA bracelet communicator to her mouth.

"What are you doing Chuck?" She whispers angrily.

"I'm just getting your back," He explains.

"I got this. You almost ruined my cover." Right as she said it, Enrico walks back out and Sarah acts comfortable.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but the guy was touching you all over and I got jealous," he confesses wholeheartedly. "I love you so much and it is so hard for me to watch you with someone else. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Sarah's cheeks start to fluster as a tear forces itself out of her eye. She quickly wipes it away, but it was too late.

"What's wrong?" Enrico asks.

She says in her mind _Damn you Chuck_. "Nothing, I'm fine," she diffuses any doubts with a smile. Enrico skeptically overlooks her sadness as he pulls up some artwork on his laptop. He flips through the pictures slowly as Sarah feigns interest. Then next picture goes by and then a picture of Bryce and Carina tied up. Sarah steps back in shock and throws a punch at Enrico.

"I have your team," he coldly says as he catches her arm. He talks into the bracelet. "I have your agents. Tell me who you are."

Casey, distracted by Chuck's moronic antics, lost sight of Carina and Bryce. He quickly searches all the security footage of Bryce and Carina and sees that they both were forced by their marks to leave. "Dammit," he curses under his breath. Chuck's eyes widen as he hears the cold voice over the earpiece. Casey quickly checks the GPS locators that Stephen made. They are only a few miles out. Sarah pulls her arm out of Enrico's grasp by kneeing him in the side. She tries a high kick as Enrico dodges it and pulls out a gun. Sarah kicks it away before he could aim and she lunges for the gun. Enrico pulls her back by her hair and she screams in pain. Sarah elbows him in the stomach and his hand releases her hair. He punches her in the mouth and she stumbles back slightly by his power. She tries a leg sweep but he hops over it and punches her in the side.

Chuck can hear the scuffle and panics until the Intersect 2.0 kicks in. "You save Walker. I'll get Larkin and Carina," Casey explains with determination through the earpiece. The punch forces Sarah into a dresser, hurting her back shoulder. She dodges another punch and pushes Enrico's head into a mirror. The mirror cracks as the force slices open his forehead. Blood trickles down as he grabs Sarah and throws her against a wall. She falls down and tries to get up but a kick in her abdomen and lifts her in the air and she lands face down. Just as another kick approaches her abdomen, she rolls to the side, making the kick miss. He tries to stomp down on her, but she kicks his other leg, causing him to fall on his side. She gets up quickly and heads for the gun. Enrico trips her, causing her cheek to collide with the edge of the bed frame.

Chuck finally kicks in the door with the help of the Intersect and sees Sarah's frail, bruised body struggle to get up and Enrico getting up. Chuck runs full speed with his knee striking Enrico in his face with the force of lightning. Enrico is knocked unconscious instantly and Chuck falls to Sarah's side.

"Sarah? Oh my god," he frantically pleas as he holds her in his arms and she reaches her arms around his neck. She looks up at him with a bloody lip and the signs of bruising on her cheek.

"We need to save Bryce and Carina," she tells him, while his hand massages her unharmed cheek.

"Casey's on it. Are you alright?" He asks with concern and love.

"I'm fine," she answers as she tries to smile but falters with the pain coursing from her cheek.

"I'm sorry I almost screwed up your cover. It is just so hard to watch you with another man. I love you too much. It hurts so much—" He confesses with heart and sorrow.

"I will never leave you Chuck. I love you," She pulls him in from his neck and kisses him passionately. He then lifts her up and helps her out of the hotel room, letting a cleanup team to retrieve Enrico. Sarah and Chuck get the whereabouts of Bryce and Carina and meet up with Casey outside the warehouse.

/

"What do you know about Insignia?" The woman Bryce was supposed to seduce asks coldly.

"Isn't it that TV brand that only Best Buy sells?" He asks jokingly, looking at Carina.

"I think he's right. Nope, yea, that definitely is it," Carina pretends to think about it as they just stall the torture. The woman rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"You think you're so funny. I'd like to see you joke without a partner," The woman holds a knife to Carina's neck, slowly pressing it into her skin.

"Partner?" Bryce laughs. "I have no idea who she is. I met her twenty minutes ago when you took off the blindfold. Hi, I'm Erik. I'm sorry if I don't shake your hand," he jokingly introduces himself as he gestures to his bounds.

"Nice to meet you Erik. I'm Jessica," Carina responds. "I do feel a little hurt that you won't even shake my hand," she jokes.

"Shut up!" The woman yells as she takes the knife away from Carina's neck. There is a slight drip of blood that trails down her neck.

/

"What are we looking at, Casey?" Sarah asks.

"Three men and the woman. We need her alive though," Casey explains.

"How should we do this; guns blazing, stealth?" Chuck asks.

"Stealth if we want her alive," Sarah says.

"Sarah, you alright to fight?" Chuck asks, almost hoping she says no just so she'll be safe.

"I'm fine," she answers as she cocks her gun.

"Chuck and I will take out the men," Casey explains. "Walker, you will arrest the woman."

"Got it," she replies confidently.

"Move out," Casey says. Chuck kisses Sarah on the lips quickly.

"I love you," he whispers as they separate.

/

"I'll ask you again," the woman threatens. "What do you know about Insignia, Bryce?"

"I thought your name was Erik?" Carina asks feigning hurt.

"Shut up and answer my question!" The woman barks at Bryce.

"Well, they are fairly inexpensive and actually great quality," Bryce explains.

"Yea, I bought a TV a year back and that thing is nicer than one of those top of line ones like—" Carina jokingly explains with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The woman loses it and takes a knife and walks towards Bryce with intent to kill. Suddenly, two bullet shots wring through the warehouse and the woman looks back in shock.

"Freeze!" Sarah yells, holding a gun aimed at the woman's head. The woman looks at her.

"Oooo…" The woman cringes slightly. "Looks like someone messed up that pretty face of yours." Sarah's eyes narrow as she squeezes the trigger a little tighter. Chuck and Casey walk into the area with the woman holding her hands up and Sarah focused on her.

"Was shooting them really necessary?" Chuck asks.

"If you learned how to count, nerd, I got two and you got one," Casey smirks.

"A little help here?" Bryce asks.

"Oh yea. Sorry," Chuck says as he unties Bryce as Casey unties Carina. They handcuff the woman and take her into custody.

/

The team gets back where Ellie and Devon are waiting to assess Sarah's injuries as Bryce and Carina were virtually unscathed.

"You called them, didn't you?" Sarah rolls her eyes at Chuck.

"I need to make sure you're okay," he explains while helping her walk although she doesn't need any help.

"I'm fine," she responds as Ellie walks up to them.

"Sarah, what happened?" Ellie frantically asks.

"Just a few bruises; that's all," Sarah acts nonchalantly.

"Let me take a look," Ellie says as she sits Sarah on a chair and examines the bruises. Devon takes a quick look at Carina's cut on her neck and immediately passes it as nothing more than a paper-cut. Sarah lifts her shirt to reveal her bruised abdomen. Chuck's eyes widen as the bruise covers almost forty percent of it.

"Oh my god, Sarah!" He examines it closer and holds her hand. She just laughs at Chuck.

"It's not that bad," she smiles at Chuck as Ellie presses against it slightly to see where it hurts. "Ow!" Sarah shrieks. Ellie looks up at her with a smile on her face.

"It's very superficial. You'll be fine in a day or two. Just keep some ice on it," Ellie explains sincerely. "Now let me see that cheek." Sarah glances over at Chuck in annoyance. Ellie examines it and Sarah doesn't feel any pain. "Must not have been too bad," Ellie comments. "Just some ice and you'll be as good as new."

"Thanks Ellie," Sarah says as she goes to the freezer to grab a couple frozen products to use as ice. Ellie and Chuck talk for a little while.

"So Sarah will be fine, right?" Chuck asks.

"Yea, baby bro. You were so caring. It was so sweet," Ellie laughs. "Are you guys together yet? I know she wants to be with you and you want to be with her."

"Yes we are. It became official a couple days ago." Ellie shrieks loudly in happiness and hugs Chuck.

"Group hug?" Devon says as he joins in. "Awesome…" He exclaims as they all release. "You and Sarah are awesome, bro," he claps Chuck on the shoulder as Sarah comes out from the kitchen holding a steak to her cheek and another to her stomach. She smiles as she sees them talking. "Well you guys be good," Devon says.

"And make sure you ice those bruises," Ellie says to Sarah. Chuck turns around to see her standing there. He takes the steak from her hand and presses it against her cheek gently.

"Goodnight," Chuck says.

"Goodnight," They both reply.

"Thanks for checking on me," Sarah says as Ellie and Devon open the door to leave.

"We were glad to help," Ellie says as they wave and leave. Chuck and Sarah join the team downstairs, who were informing Beckman of what happened during the mission.

"How are you?" Carina asks Sarah.

"I'm fine, just a couple bruises," Sarah responds with a smile.

"It's good to see you're alright, Agent Walker," Beckman says. "Good job on the mission and Agent Larkin will become a temporary member for now." Chuck flashes a smile at Bryce.

"Yes ma'am," Chuck acknowledges Beckman's decision and the feed turns off.

"Just like old times?" Bryce remarks. Chuck nods happily.

"Where are you staying?" Chuck asks him.

"They set me up with a nice hotel room at the Maddison."

"Sweet," Chucks says as he yawns. "Well, it was a long day. I think I'm gonna crash pretty soon. Feel free to stay and watch some TV or something."

"Will do, bro," Bryce says as Chuck and Sarah go upstairs. Bryce turns back at Casey and Carina. "It's nice to work with you again. Thanks for saving us earlier." Casey just grunts. "Are you alright, Carina?" Bryce asks sincerely.

"Yea, I've been through worse," she responds nonchalantly.

"I hope the next mission we go on goes better than this one," he slyly comments.

"Me too," she replies in a seductive tone. Bryce isn't quite sure how to take her tone, but just ignores it.

/

**A bit of a long chapter, but I thought it was action packed with some comedy and not too much drama or angst. I hope everyone enjoys Bryce not as a Sarah stealer from Chuck.**

**Please review with any ideas you may have. Maybe some comical ideas or action ideas. It is quite hard to come up with a new mission each chapter. I have to give props to all the writers and people who make Chuck. If your idea encourages me, I may mention you in the intro of the next chapter… Oooooo! You know you wanna…**


	5. Chuck Versus the Outfit

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck, Sarah, Carina, Bryce, and surprisingly Casey are all catching up on Bryce's time deep undercover a few days later.

"You were in Paraguay?" Chuck asks with amusement.

"Yea," Bryce answers nonchalantly.

"You didn't quell a revolution with a fork, did you?" Chuck jokingly asks. Sarah giggles at the inside joke as she hits Chuck playfully.

"Not exactly," Bryce answers with his eyebrows raised in confusion. "Just some recon work really.

"Sounds more fun than Burbank," Casey grunts.

"Oh come on big guy," Chuck happily pats him on the back. "It grows on you." Casey just rolls his eyes with another grunt of disgust.

"Enough about me. You guys have been quite successful here," Bryce reverses the conversation, no matter how much he likes to boast.

"We just do our jobs," Chuck acts nonchalantly. "What I do have to ask is what is up with all these weird enemy names?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asks, clearly confused.

"I mean like," he counts using his fingers, "lets see, there was Fulcrum," he counts one finger, "The Ring," he counts another finger, "and now Insignia? Where do they get there names, Villains for Dummies?" He chuckles as everyone laughs with him.

"As long as they die, I don't complain," Casey comments.

"I second that, Uncle Johnny," Carina jokes making yet another uncomfortable atmosphere for Casey.

"So what is up with you two?" Bryce asks Chuck and Sarah.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asks ignorantly.

"You guys are obviously together."

"Thank god for that," Chuck exhausts happily as he looks at Sarah. "I don't know how I lived without her." He smiles at her and she immediately smiles back.

"Yea, a whole hell of a lot of training," Casey jokes. Bryce laughs heavily.

"You were a mess when they split you guys up," Bryce explains as Sarah looks at Chuck intently with loving eyes. Carina notices it and speaks up.

"Sarah, you were pretty bad yourself," Carina smiles. "How could they do that? Make me leave my Chuck?" Carina cries out, mocking Sarah.

"I was not that bad," Sarah barks as the embarrassment flusters her. Chuck wraps his arm around her and gives her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I was worse," he whispered into her ear, but Bryce overheard him.

"Yea he was," he laughs as Chuck blushes knowing what is coming. "I'm such an idiot! I hurt the only girl I've ever loved!" Bryce mocks Chuck with fake yelps. Chuck rolls his eyes as Casey gets a great laugh out of it as Carina actually looks at Chuck longingly for a second before laughing.

"Enough," Chuck playfully threatens.

"Oh and then Jill," Bryce says laughably. Sarah's smile instantly turned into a scowl. Bryce sheepishly looks apologetic. "A bit of a sore spot?"

"That bitch hurt my Chuck," Sarah angrily says as she holds Chuck in her arms. "She's lucky I didn't kill her," her eyes narrowed as she sounded very disgruntled and serious.

"I never did like her," Casey backs up Sarah.

"She was nice," Bryce says, not able to think of any other good qualities. Chuck just watches everyone talk about her and relaxes now that he is with Sarah and she would never do anything like that to him.

"She was also a backstabbing bitch," Sarah says through clenched teeth. Chuck sees the genuine anger on Sarah's face and looks at her keenly.

"It's okay. I got over it," Chuck tells Sarah.

"Yea after weeks of console and comfort," Sarah says, not believing Chuck.

"Bad subject to bring up," Chuck lightheartedly tells Bryce who nods in agreement. Chuck wraps his arm around Sarah and holds her tightly.

/

Since Bryce has been out of the gaming world for some time, Chuck elected to take him to the Buymore to check out the new games. They step in as the smell of formaldehyde bombards their sense of smell. Chuck reminisces back when he was working there mere years ago, which felt like yesterday to him. He quickly ducks behind the first aisle as Bryce looks at him like he is crazy.

"I shouldn't have come here," Chuck whispers as Bryce casually follows him.

"Why not?"

"I used to work here," Chuck nervously responds.

"Yo, Chuck!" Skip claps Chuck on the shoulder as he walks by. Chuck freezes up and thrashes his head in annoyance after Skip leaves.

"Chuck?" Lester's voice projects through the store. Chuck rolls his eyes as he slowly looks over the aisle and sees the Nerd Herd's dysfunctional twins.

"Hey guys," Chuck says apathetically.

"Charles Irving Bartowski," Lester slyly says his full name as he walks up with Jeff right behind him. "What are you doing on the holy ground of Buymoria?"

"Just showing my friend here some new games," Chuck answers.

"Hello, I'm Bryce," he holds his hand out to shake sincerely, but gets a loud, disgusting burp from Jeff. Bryce retracts his hand as he flinches slightly.

"We can hook you up with employee discount," Lester tries to act godly.

"That's fifteen percent off," Jeff leans in assertively into Bryce's face. Lester rolls his eyes and continues.

"How's blondie?" Lester asks.

"She's fine," Chuck answers through gritted teeth.

"Is that Sarah?" Bryce asks and Chuck nods.

"That reminds me," Lester says hitting Jeff in the stomach and Jeff flinches slightly, "we haven't done a good stalk in a while." Jeff smiles creepily as Chuck and Bryce's brows furrow in disgust and confusion.

"Yo Chuck," Morgan hollers as he steps up and leads Chuck and Bryce away from Jeff and Lester.

"Thank you Morgan," Chuck says.

"No problem. It's good to see you again Bryce," Morgan pats him on the upper arm.

"You too," Bryce says.

"The only reason why you guys would ever come here is because you need special agent Morgan Guillermo Grimes," Morgan stands at attention, "Codename Cobra."

"Sorry buddy," Chuck lays his hand on Morgan's shoulder, "just here to show Bryce some new games he's missed out on." Morgan slumps for a second and then looks just as brightly at Chuck and Bryce.

"Well, I'm here if you need me. Let me show you to the games section," Morgan happily leads them to the right section.

/

"Another mission already General?" Chuck asks, clearly tired of the continuous missions.

"This is just a simple snatch and grab," Beckman explains, ignoring Chuck's complaining.

"Who're we taking?" Casey asks with excitement.

"You need to acquire a suitcase that has intel we need. You need to infiltrate Vistol Industries and get the case," Beckman explains as Casey looks a little disappointed. "Walker and Bartowski will pose as Nerd Herd as Bryce and Carina will get the suitcase. Casey, you will monitor everything from the van and assist if needed."

"Always the van," Casey grumbles.

"Is there a problem, Major Casey?" Beckman asks bitterly.

"No ma'am," he responds quickly.

"The outfits should have arrived and you need to leave immediately. I will have a computer virus attack their computer systems and have their call redirected so the Buymore will never know. You should be able to fix it, Bartowski," Beckman explains as Sarah holds up her outfit.

"Really?" She asks as the skimpy skirt barely makes it halfway down her thighs.

"That is the regulation outfit of the Nerd Herd," Beckman explains.

"No wonder why you worked there," Sarah mumbles to Chuck with a mischievous grin. Chuck smiles back.

"Any questions?" Beckman ignores the petty banter between Chuck and Sarah.

"No ma'am," Chuck averts his attention back to Beckman. The feed ends and Carina smirks at Sarah as she examines the outfit.

/

Chuck and Sarah step out of Casey's van and head for the building. "You looks so hot in that outfit," Chuck smiles at her. "I don't know how I'm going to fix a computer with you next to me like that," he jokes.

"Thanks," Sarah blushes slightly. "You're not so bad yourself. Bring back any memories?"

"A lot. I ran into the old gang earlier today," Chuck sheepishly smiles at Sarah. "Jeff and Lester are still creepy stalkers so… nothing's changed," he shrugs his shoulders.

"You know I have no idea how to fix a computer, right?" Sarah informs Chuck.

"Don't worry," he smirks at her, "I'll do all the hard work. You just need to stand there looking like you know what you're doing." She smiles back at him.

"Enough with chit chat," Casey orders over their earpieces. They both walk through the double glass doors of Vistol Industries in their Nerd Herd outfits. Everyone glances at Sarah in awe as Chuck tries his hardest not to get jealous. Bryce and Carina easily sneak through as all eyes were on Sarah. Casey smirked at how easy all the people in there could be distracted.

"Someone called about a computer emergency?" Chuck asks at the front desk as he flashes his Nerd Herd I.D.

"Right this way," the receptionist smiles at Sarah. She feigns a smile back.

"The suitcase should be on the sixth floor," Casey informs Bryce and Carina. They both head up to it.

Sarah and Chuck are led into the server room where most people gathered just to stare at her. "So… what do we got here?" Chuck asks.

"The servers just crashed and won't turn back on," the geeky computer specialist who works there explains. "I'm Ricky by the way," he stares at Sarah and throws out his hand so he could shake her hand and have some SOS (Skin On Skin).

"I'm Chuck," Chuck shakes his hand, blocking Sarah from having to touch him. Chuck plugs in the special thumb drive that will turn the computer on and starts it.

Bryce and Carina make it to the sixth floor and search for the correct office. They inconspicuously make their way through the floor.

Sarah leans on the counter, acting focused on the computer screen. Her skirt tightens around her backside as she leans closer as Chuck types on the keyboard. Everyone is still eyeing Sarah up and down, which is really pissing Chuck off. "Looks like you got a virus," Chuck comments as he types furiously.

Bryce and Carina arrive at the office, but there is someone working in there."Excuse me?" Carina asks innocently while leaning on the door frame.

"Yea?" the man looks up in awe as he sees her.

"I was having trouble with the printer. Do you think you could help?" Carina portrays a damsel in distress to the best of her abilities.

"Oh yea. No problem," the man gets up and leads Carina to the printers. Bryce slips in and finds the suitcase and snatches it and gets out cleanly.

"I got it," he tells Casey through his watch. He goes to the stairwell to wait for Carina.

Carina and the man get to the printer and she says that it won't print. The man checks all the different compartments and turns around to tell Carina that there is nothing wrong but she is gone. She vanishes and the guy just shrugs it off.

Chuck and Sarah are pretending to be immersed in the computer. "They got the suitcase. You can stop the peep show," Casey tells Chuck and Sarah. Chuck gets angry at the comment as Sarah ignores it. Chuck opens the thumb drive and installs the anti-virus. Seconds later, the computer is as good as new.

"Looks like we're all done here," Chuck informs all the people staring at Sarah. All their eyes avert away from Sarah as she looks up at them.

"Thank you," Ricky says, looking Sarah in the eyes. "You are way too pretty to work at the Nerd Herd," he says to Sarah. This puts Chuck over the edge.

Sarah feigns a smile at the guy as she smiles legitimately at Chuck and he gives her a passionate kiss in front of everyone. The desired effect of the kiss works flawlessly as everyone looks disappointed. Chuck smirks as he and Sarah walk out with his left hand over her skirt and clenching her left cheek.

"Damn that guy is lucky," Ricky says in envy as Chuck and Sarah walk through the doors and they disappear.

/

"Good job team. The intel will help in our fight against Insignia," Beckman explains as the team listen intently inside Chuck's base.

"What have we learned?" Chuck asks.

"The intel hasn't been analyzed yet. I will let you know once we figure out their plans," Beckman responds. The feed ends and Chuck looks back at Sarah. They are both wearing their Nerd Herd outfits.

"What was up with that kiss?" Sarah asks Chuck.

"I was getting jealous," Chuck simply responds.

"And the ass-grabbing?"

"I'm sorry. It just got to me," he apologetically confesses. Everyone else laughs.

"You know I love you," she smiles at him.

"I know. It's just all those people were undressing you with their eyes. It was emasculating," he explains with seriousness and emotion.

"I wouldn't blame him," Bryce speaks up. "Even I'm struggling to not stare; no offense," he says as friendly as possible to not elicit any anger from Chuck.

"I could ravish you right here on this table in that outfit," Carina says seductively as everybody raises their eyebrows as their imaginations go to work. Sarah blushes at the comment from embarrassment and a small dose of fear.

"Please change before someone here rapes you," Chuck jokingly pleads. Everyone chuckles as she looks at him with a content agreement on her face.

"Just for you, honey," Sarah smirks and kisses Chuck as she walks out of the base, strutting sexually up the stairs. Chuck just watches in awe and arousal.

/

"Dammit!" A shady man slams his fist in a dark room with the symbol of Insignia behind him. "I want this team gone right now!" He shouts in anger as he watches security footage of Chuck and Sarah kissing while in Vistol Industries. "I think we need to start project Duplicity."

"We don't have all the evidence that is needed, sir," an analyst on the other side of the desk explains. "The plan isn't completely guaranteed yet."

"I don't care! Just make it happen," the angry man growls.

"Yes sir," the analyst cowers away.

/

Chuck is resting on his bed, watching TV while waiting for Sarah to come out of the bathroom. Sarah walks out wearing a black skirt that is hiked way above her knees and a white, short sleeve dress shirt, a grey tie and a pocket protector. Chuck just stares at her in arousal as his eyes widen.

"You up for a little role-playing?" She seductively asks. Chuck devilishly smiles as he takes her in his arms and kisses her fervently. "You called about a computer emergency?" She laughs as Chuck finally puts her down.

"I did. There is this computer in my head that has been overheating and needs to release some tension" he slyly remarks.

"let me take a look," she smirks as she pushes him onto the bed and devours him.

/

**I know this is a fairly short chapter but I didn't feel like stretching it with more filler stuff. If you want me to do that for any other short chapters that may come, let me know and I'll throw in fluff and stuff.**

**Please review with any ideas what Project Duplicity is or any criticism or praise. All is welcome.**


	6. Chuck Versus the Duplicity

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Sarah wakes up in Chuck's arms, after the long, pleasurable night. He is still sleeping, with a slight snore. Sarah smiles to herself as she nuzzles her head tighter to his chest. His arm holds her closer to him and she gives him a peck on the lips.

"Hi," she innocently says. "How'd you sleep?"

"Magnificently," he responds while rolling Sarah on top of him. "That was an amazing night."

"I'm still wearing the tie," she flashes the tie that is loosely around her neck. Chuck grins, remembering all the antics of last night. She just rests on him for a few seconds, enjoying the moment. "Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so protective of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like last yesterday you kissed me in front of everyone and grabbed my ass—"

"You have a perfect ass," he smiles greatly. She slaps him playfully on the chest.

"What about when I had to seduce Enrico? You wouldn't let me out of your sight and almost blew my cover."

"I know. I'm sorry," he emotionally apologizes, "it's just that you are so perfect and the nerd rarely, never gets the girl of their dreams. I am just afraid some James Bond guy will come in and take you away from me." Sarah's eyes soften as she feels a pang in her heart.

"Chuck, I love you. I would never leave you," she hugs him tightly and gives him a slow, tender kiss.

"I know and I love you too. It is just that there is still the fear of you leaving me."

"Chuck!" She looks deeply in his eyes. He gets mesmerized by the sapphire orbs staring into his soul. "What is it going to take to convince you that I am not going to leave you?"

"I don't know," he sadly responds as Sarah lays her head on his chest.

/

"This is Casey," Casey says into his phone, back at his apartment.

"Is there any chance that Agent Walker could be Insignia?" Beckman asks seriously. Casey flinches at the question.

"No ma'am. I would trust my life with her," he stays his ground.

"I have a considerable amount of evidence that she is Insignia."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" He growls into the phone.

"The evidence came directly from Langston Graham's office." Beckman explains as Casey ponders what is happening. "You need to bring Agent Walker in for questioning."

"Bartowski isn't going to let me just take her."

"Agent Bartowski will not be aware. You cannot tell any other members about this because we do not know if they are rogue. I know how hard this is for you but rest assured this is the best course of action. I don't believe that she is a double agent either but we have to be certain." Casey grunts loudly and anger and disgust.

"I will see what I can do," he hesitantly responds.

"Thank you 'Colonel' Casey," Beckman emphasizes the word 'Colonel.' Casey is about to ask but she continues. "You have served your country well and deserve this."

"Thank you ma'am." Beckman hangs up the phone and leaves Casey with a dilemma.

"Dammit!" He thrashes around thinking of what to do. He isn't sure if he should tell Chuck or anyone else. He doesn't believe Sarah is a rogue agent. She would never betray this country and definitely never ever betray Chuck. Then thoughts of her being such a good agent that she convinced all of them she is CIA. She was always the top of her class in seduction and convincing others. Maybe she is a rogue spy, but this would just crush Chuck. He would never be able to get over this. Jill was bad enough, but Sarah being rogue will irreparably tear his heart to pieces.

/

Chuck is enjoying the day off with Sarah. They are relaxing on the couch watching TV while Chuck lays his head on Sarah's lap and she plays with his curls. After a little while, Sarah hears her phone vibrating in the bedroom and leaves to answer it. Just then, the doorbell rings and Chuck gets up to answer it.

Sarah looks at the encrypted number contemplatively. She hesitantly answers it. "Hello?"

"You have thirty seconds before Agent Casey arrests you and takes you in," the ominous voice informs her. She looks a little horrified.

"Who is this?"

"There is a generous amount of evidence that says you're Insignia. If you don't want to be tortured, you have to get out of there now."

Chuck opens the door and sees Casey fiddling with his thumbs for the first time in his life. "Casey? What are you doing here?" Casey walks in and turns around to look at Chuck.

"Is Walker here?" Casey asks.

"Yea, why?" Chuck is totally lost with where Casey is going.

"There is evidence that says she is Insignia."

"That is crap!" Chuck spats in disbelief.

"The evidence is deep. All of her missions under Graham were formed by Insignia."

"I worked with Graham. I even worked some missions with Sarah. Why is there no evidence against me?" Chuck is starting to get angry and stubborn.

Sarah is listening intently through the phone, trying to formulate a plan to fix everything. "I do not work with Insignia!" Sarah barks into the phone.

"Yea, we know but your government thinks you do," the ominous voice laughs. "Insignia extinguishes all their problems and your team is one of them."

Chuck is losing his patience with Casey. "I know how it sounds Chuck. I don't believe it either, but if we can just bring her in, we can clear this all up." Casey tries to explain sincerely.

"This is bullshit," Chuck says through clenched teeth and heads to the bedroom to confront Sarah. Casey waits in the living room.

Sarah listens to the ominous voice explain all the evidence against her. She actually fears for the amount of evidence that is against her. "Since you insist on staying, say hello to Colonel Casey for us," the voice says with a laugh as the dial tone breaks Sarah out of her daze. She is just thinking _Colonel?_ The door creaks open and Sarah turns to see Chuck standing there, worried.

"Casey is here, huh?" She frightfully asks not really wanting to hear the obvious answer.

"Yes and he says you're Insignia," Chuck bawls out. "Please, it can't be true."

"It's not. They are framing me. I swear," she pleads to him. "They just called me and told me about it."

"I believe you and so does Casey. Just come in and we'll clear this up," he explains emotionally.

"They have too much evidence against me. I will never be able to defend myself," a lone tear drips down her puffy red eyes. She knows what she has to do and it is going to kill her inside. "I have to run," she states boldly.

"No, Sarah, please. Just come in. The team will defend you," Chuck pleads in hope that she doesn't leave.

"I'm sorry Chuck, but I have to. I need to clear my name."

"Then let me go with you."

"You can't or they will think you're Insignia too."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I can't tell you; plausible deniability," she shakily explains as she steps into Chuck's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Please don't do this," Chuck cries as he holds her tightly in his embrace.

"I'm sorry Chuck," she looks up at him with tears streaming down her face. "I love you," she kisses him passionately, "I always have." She steps back from Chuck and sneaks out the window. Chuck just stands there in pain and heartbreak. Casey gets impatient and walks in to see Chuck's frail body standing in shock.

"What happened?" Casey asks.

"She left. She said she wasn't rogue and that she needed to clear her name," Chuck explains emotionless, still in shock of the whole situation.

/

The team, minus Sarah, is in Chuck's base talking to Beckman. It doesn't feel like 'the team' without Sarah. Chuck is struggling from just breaking down while Carina and Bryce both comfort him. "I'm sorry Chuck," Beckman shows her care for him, "we need to apprehend Agent Walker. She is now a rogue agent—"

"She is not rogue!" Chuck yells at Beckman.

Beckman stares at Chuck intently before continuing, "…and I am going to have all my resources dedicated to finding her. I promise we will not hurt her."

"I've worked with her many times and she is one of the top agents of the CIA. I would bet my life that she isn't Insignia," Carina says gallantly.

"Colonel," Beckman starts as everyone looks at Casey's amused grunt, "Larkin and Miller; you will lead the search for Agent Walker. Chuck," her voice hushes as she speaks to him, "you need to take a few days to let everything sink in." Chuck looks up at the screen in his slumped form with tear-filled eyes.

"How could this happen?" He cries out.

"I do not know but you must find her as soon as possible," Beckman explains and the feed ends. Chuck can barely stand as his knees weaken and a lump in his throat threatening his lung capacity.

"I'm sorry Chuck. I know how much she means to you," Bryce softly says, comforting Chuck's shoulder. "We'll find her for you." Bryce steps back as Carina hugs Chuck soothingly. Chuck just stands there like a wobbly statue as her arms wrap around him.

"I love her like a sister. I won't let anything happen to her," she explains with emotion and care. Casey walks up to Chuck and lays his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get her back here and clear this bullshit up," Casey is obviously very angry about this situation. He has lost two members in the last couple hours (Chuck and Sarah). Everyone leaves Chuck and head out to save Sarah. Stephen walks in quietly. He sees Chuck standing there almost emotionless.

"Son," he humbly speaks, "she still has the GPS locator in her jacket." Chuck looks at him as his eyes widen.

/

Sarah knows what she has to do. She needs to get to Langley and find out what missions Graham had been sending her on. She is stuck in Burbank though, so she heads for the CIA sub-base location in Los Angeles. Her heart hasn't stopped burning since she was forced to leave Chuck. She misses him so much and hopes she will get to see him again. She needs to find a way to get to Los Angeles and infiltrate a CIA base with her lone, trusty pistol. "I'm sorry Chuck," she whispers painfully as she summons the courage to move on.

/

"We need to find her!" Chuck says to his dad, Stephen. "She is not rogue!"

"I know. Right now, she is still in the area," Stephen explains.

"We need to stop her before she does something regrettable," Chuck explains emotionally.

"You need a team and I'm too old for field work," Stephen explains.

"I know of one person," Chuck states boldly.

/

Chuck steps into the Buymore and searches around. Jeff and Lester notice him as he walks up to the desk.

"Charles—" Lester starts.

"Not now Lester," Chuck holds his palm up, "where's Morgan?"

"By the TVs," Lester answers, appalled by Chuck's assertiveness. Chuck walks over to Morgan.

"Morgan," he breathes loudly.

"Chuck? What are you doing here?" Morgan asks happily.

"It's time," Chuck says with conviction.

"Really?" Morgan's eyes widen.

"Yes," Chuck leans in, "Cobra," he whispers into Morgan's ear. A smile grows instantly on Morgan's face.

"Lets go!" Morgan exuberantly exclaims as he grabs a towel meant for cleaning the TVs out of the green shirt that was cleaning and tosses it to Jeff and Lester apathetically as if it was his work shirt and he was throwing it to show he is leaving.

/

"Do we know where she is going?" Casey asks Beckman while in the van.

"We last saw her on the corner of Wilshire and 66th," Beckman explains.

"She's heading towards Los Angeles," Casey says through clenched teeth.

"I am not sure why though. I believe she would want to clear her name by infiltrate the CIA and taking out Graham," Beckman explains.

"How is she going to get to Langley?" Carina asks.

"There is a CIA sub-base in Los Angeles, right?" Bryce asks.

"Yea," Beckman answers not fully sure where Bryce is going with it.

"If she logs onto one of those computers, she could get into the mainframe and find out the sources," Bryce explains.

"Los Angeles it is," Casey says, still angry.

/

Chuck and Morgan are gearing up inside the base. Stephen is watching the GPS of Sarah intently, knowing how awful a spy Morgan must be. Chuck straps his vest on and looks over at Morgan who is struggling with all the Velcro straps.

"Here," Chuck helps him out.

"This is so awesome!" Morgan is ecstatic while looking at all the guns in the armory. He grabs an H & K USP .45 handgun and rubs it like a genie lamp. He puts it back when his eye spots a SCAR-L Carbine rifle. "Just like Call of Duty!" He chants, getting Chuck's attention. Stephen comically smacks his head in doom. "What's the mission, Carmichael?"

"There is evidence that Sarah went rogue—"

"What?"

"She is being framed. We need to get her before—"

"I understand," Morgan pats Chuck on the back.

"This is serious. We are committing treason. If you don't want to, I understand," Chuck says seriously, knowing the magnitude of the situation.

"I would do anything for you. If you want Sarah back, I'm here to help," Morgan emotionally exclaims. "I will always get your back."

"Thanks buddy."

"She is in Los Angeles. The only thing I could think of is the CIA sub-base there," Stephen explains.

"We need to hurry," Chuck says as he holsters two tranquilizer pistols and gives another to Morgan.

"No real weapon?" Morgan complains.

"We're infiltrating a CIA base," Chuck deadpans, "You want to be responsible for their deaths?" Morgan gulps loudly and looks back at the tranquilizer pistol in his hand. "Be careful with it," Chuck warns as Morgan examines it like a newborn baby.

"Son," Stephen hands him what looks like grenades, "take these. They are specially designed flash bangs that explode in a crescent shape. Just throw it in front of you and it will blind everyone ahead of it."

"Thanks Dad," Chuck takes them and hooks them on his vest. "You ready?" He asks Morgan.

"Yes sir," Morgan says excitedly.

"Good luck son," Stephen says as they head out to Chuck's car.

/

Chuck and Morgan race down the freeway, weaving through cars. Chuck is trembling at the thoughts of what could happen. Stephen keeps them updated on were Sarah is and how close the other team is to finding her. "This is crazy!" Morgan exclaims in surprise. "Sarah would never betray this country or you!"

"I know buddy," Chuck humble agrees. "Insignia needs to be stopped."

"Insignia, like the TVs?" Morgan asks, confused.

"That is the nefarious organization that framed Sarah," Chuck explains. Morgan nods understandably. "Where is she now?" Chuck asks Stephen.

"She is stopped inside a store a few blocks away," Stephen says, "hold on. Let me see what store." After about thirty seconds, he speaks up again. "She is at a wig store. She is altering her appearance. We won't know what she may look like with different hair."

"I'll know," Chuck says confidently.

/

"I have informed the sub-base that she is to be apprehended immediately on sight," Beckman tells the team.

"Don't let them use any force," Carina pleads.

"I told them to not use force unless absolutely necessary, but non-lethal only," Beckman explains. "How far out are you?"

"Fifteen minutes," Casey says as he speeds the bulky van down the streets of Los Angeles.

/

"Looks like she's stopping again," Stephen informs Chuck.

"Now where?" Chuck asks.

"A gun store," Stephen sighs. Chuck stares at Morgan with seriousness.

"We need to stop her before she kills someone," Chuck says breathily as he speeds down the off ramp.

"How long until you'll be there?" Stephen asks.

"Should be about ten minutes," Chuck answers seriously. Morgan stares at Chuck, never seeing him so focused except for that one game of Halo where it came down to the last kill.

/

Sarah, now wearing a black wig that is long and distracts from her face, is standing outside the sub-base. She cocks her gun inconspicuously and hides it behind in her pants. She bought forty two rubber bullets and one extra clip. She loads the two clips with the rubber bullets and breathes heavily to calm herself down. She knows she cannot kill a bunch of CIA agents and analysts and she smirks because Chuck would tell her that, if he was there. She calms herself and determinably walks in.

/

"Do you think Sarah betrayed us?" Bryce asks Carina.

"Hell no," she answers with determination. "This is obviously a conspiracy on her. She would never betray this country."

"She's right," Casey concurs. "Walker is a damn hero and the best one at that."

"Are we all in cooperation with helping Sarah clear her name, then?" Bryce asks.

"Yes," Casey grunts in satisfaction as Carina nods her head.

/

Sarah walks up to the receptionist and flashes her badge while covering her picture discreetly. The receptionist nods his head and lets her pass. She heads for the elevator and presses the button. She looks at the description of each level and decides level three is the best place to start because it is the first floor of offices. She heads up and takes the elevator up. "I'm coming back for you, Chuck," She whispers with purpose. This gives her the courage needed as she exits the elevator. She walks by a plentiful amount of workers in cubicles while window offices are along her left. She finds an empty office and closes the door and hits the blinds.

She reaches the computer and it asks for a password. She doesn't know how to hack it and doesn't have the tools to. She also has no idea whose office it is so she reluctantly signs on using her name. She searches for the source of the evidence. It says "redacted" on the file and she gets angry. She searches for the details and sees that they are all reviewed by one, Special Liaison Agent Jamie Mitchell. She searches his name to see where he is located. She finds out he is located on the tenth floor of the building. She smiles to herself as she finally has some luck go her way. She logs off and steps out.

/

"Walker just signed into the CIA database," Beckman explains to her lacking team.

"What was she looking for?" Bryce asks.

"She searched all her missions that were flagged as Insignia," Beckman explains. "She searched something else but I cannot access the information right now. I am sending you all the files to see if you can find out any similarities between them. We're searching security footage to see if we can find out where she is going but she hasn't shown up on any cameras yet."

"Yes ma'am," Carina says as she brings up the files on the laptop.

/

Chuck and Morgan arrive outside the sub-base and step out. "Morgan, I'm going to have to pretend you're a prisoner," Chuck informs him apologetically.

"Why?" He asks, obviously not wanting to be a prisoner.

"You don't have a badge and this is the only way for me to get you through security. Once we get out of the lobby, I'll cut you free," Chuck explains holding a zip tie. "I promise I'll be gentle," he says as Morgan swallows deeply.

"Sarah just signed into the database and searched an Agent Jamie Mitchell," Stephen explains. Chuck's eyes flutter as he flashes. "I blocked Beckman's analysts from acquiring the exact name to buy you some time. He is on the tenth floor."

"Thanks Dad," Chuck says. "This guy is like the right leg of Insignia. He has been feeding them information for years. Without him, they will struggle to stand. We need to go!" Chuck and Morgan make haste as he ties the zip tie on gently and walk him in forcibly.

The receptionist looks at Chuck confused and surprised. "I need to take this prisoner to the holding cells," Chuck says bitterly, going along with his cover. The receptionist looks at him contemplatively. Chuck notices and speaks up. "Have you heard of the Bearded Butcher?" He asks coldly and the receptionist shakes his head.

Morgan growls maniacally at the receptionist and he flinches back. Chuck shows his badge to the receptionist. "Special Agent Carmichael. He's a real nasty one," Chuck explains, going along with Morgan's growl. The receptionist nods his head in slight fear.

"Cells are on the basement floor," the receptionist explains merrily but shakily, not suspecting a thing about Chuck and Morgan.

"Thank you," Chuck says as he forces Morgan to the elevators. "Did you really need to bark at her?"

"I was just going with the plan," Morgan explains. "Who would believe you were taking some normal guy into a CIA base?" He deadpans as if it is obvious what the answer is.

"Okay, buddy," Chuck chuckles slightly, knowing the danger of this mission. He is already having second thoughts on letting Morgan help. He has no training and can be unpredictable in stressful situations, unless weeks of Call of Duty counts as training.

/

Sarah gets in the elevator and presses the tenth floor button. The elevator starts descending and she gets a little confused but remembers that there most important floors are underground. This also means the most protected with the most guards so she has to be careful. The elevator opens and she sees two guards standing there. She flashes her badge at them.

"We're going to need to see the photo," one of the men informs. Sarah rolls her eyes and sighs. She hands the badge to the guy as she roundhouses the other in the face. Before the man with the badge could react, Sarah's hand crashes into his cheek like a train. The man tosses the badge up as he drops unconsciously, joining the other man. Sarah catches the badge in mid-air.

"I'll take that," she heads through the hallway.

/

Chuck and Morgan get into the elevator and press the tenth floor button. The elevator descends and Chuck tries to balance himself in surprise. "Are we going down?" Chuck asks.

"Feels like it," Morgan responds. "Mind cutting me loose?"

"Oh right," Chuck pulls out his tactical knife that he would never imagine using on a person and cuts the tie and frees Morgan. He hands him a tranquilizer pistol.

/

Casey, Carina, and Bryce hop out the van. "Do we know where she is headed?" Casey asks.

"The only similarity is this guy's name and Graham's name," Bryce explains.

"What's the guy's name?" Casey asks.

"Jamie Mitchell."

"Then that is who we need to find before Walker kills him." They head into the building and walk up to the receptionist. "I'm looking for Jamie Mitchell. Where can I find him?" Casey asks in a growl as everyone shows their badges.

"Tenth floor, sir," the receptionist explains as they hastily rush to the elevator.

"Hmm… hectic hour," the receptionist mimes to himself.

/

The elevator opens to two unconscious guards. Both Chuck and Morgan's eyes widen. "Lets hope we're not too late," Chuck worriedly says as he quickly checks for a pulse, which he feels strongly and they head down the hallway.

/

Sarah makes her way through the hallway, shielding her face from the cameras. She easily gets through the hallway shooting all the guards in her way with rubber bullets. She shoots out the cameras that she cannot dodge and continues.

/

Casey, Carina, and Bryce take the elevator down to the tenth floor. "This is still Sarah," Carina informs them. "We need to talk her down. No weapons. We cannot harm her pretty face for Chuck."

"Don't worry," Casey says as the elevator opens. They see two unconscious guards. They check the pulse and can tell they are still alive. "Set off the alarm. She needs to be stopped."

/

Morgan and Chuck follow the trail of unconscious bodies. "Jeez she has taken out a lot of people," Morgan says in surprise.

"She must really be determined," Chuck smirks as they continue to follow the bodies.

/

Sarah peeks around a corner and sees two guards outside of Mitchell's office. She whistles loud enough for the men to hear. "What was that?" One of the men asks.

"Probably just someone whistling at a hot girl," the other man laughs.

"I'm gonna go check it out."

"Be my guest." The man walks up the hallway and turns the corner to see Sarah standing there seductively. The man turns the corner in awe and she knocks him out with a swift elbow to the mouth. She lays the body down quietly so the other man doesn't hear anything. "Yo! Johnny! Where you at?" The man asks impatiently. Sarah turns the corner and aims the pistol with rubber bullets at the man's head.

"He's a bit indisposed," she coldly and slyly says as she shoots the man in the chest. The man crumples down in pain and she walks up to the door when the alarm goes off. "Damn!" She says under her breath.

/

Chuck and Morgan both freeze as the alarm goes off. Chuck's first thought is that Sarah has been caught, but drudges forward with Morgan.

/

Six agents pour into the hallway behind Sarah as she gets to the door. "Freeze!" One of them yells. She turns around and angrily raises her hands.

"I'm sorry Chuck," she mumbles to herself emotionally as she drops her head. Suddenly all the men drop to the ground in a slumber to reveal Chuck and Morgan standing there in as bad-ass a pose as they could think of. Sarah's eyes widen as she sees Chuck for the first time in what felt like years.

"Did someone call for backup?" Chuck says with a smirk on his face.

/

**Another fairly long chapter. I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger and I'm sorry for that. Now is when all the questions going through your head of what is next is written some encouraging words immortalized forever in a review.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chuck Versus the Cobra

**How do people get so many reviews on their stories? Is it because of a beta? I have no idea, but I think I'm doing alright. It is quite discouraging seeing these stories with over 200 reviews, but I overlook that.**

**Anyways, please enjoy because I am now just complaining.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"You should have said 'Come with me if you want to live'," Morgan states in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

"Damn! That is so much better than what I—" Sarah jumps into Chuck's arms and kisses him passionately as he was scolding himself for not thinking that line seconds ago.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asks with relief as she reluctantly climbs out of Chuck's arms and kisses him again in a longing passion.

"I couldn't let you go alone," Chuck explains happily.

"It was Jamie Mitchell who—"

"I know," Chuck informs her.

"Special Agent Grimes," Morgan throws out his hand to Sarah. She smiles at him.

"Thank you," she happily shakes his hand.

"You both ready?" Chuck asks. Morgan shoots one of the slumbering guards with another dart. Chuck gives him a deadpanned look.

"Now I'm ready," he says boldly as they step over the bodies and head for Mitchell's room.

/

Casey, Bryce, and Carina follow the unconscious bodies through the hallway. Casey checks one of the bodies and sees the rubber bullets. "Walker's using rubber bullets," he grunts amusingly, "Smart; not killing anyone."

"Is Bartowski with you?" Beckman asks them in a growl.

"No, why?" Casey asks.

"Him and," Beckman pauses in annoyance, "Grimes are in the building. They must be helping Walker and we must assume they are also rogue."

"No," Bryce says with conviction. "Sarah is unlikely enough but Chuck? There is no way he is rogue."

"I really hope so," Beckman worriedly says. "Get a move on," her voice goes back to being stern instantly.

/

Chuck unclips one of his crescent flash bangs and readies it to throw. Sarah opens the door slightly and Chuck slips the bang in and Sarah shuts the door. A loud bang shakes the door and they head in with awareness of anyone in there. Mitchell is covering his eyes and shrieking in pain. His advisor is trying to shake off the effects as he is blinded too. Chuck shoots the advisor and he drops quickly. Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan stand there with their weapons pointed at Mitchell.

"How long have you been corrupt?" Sarah asks as Chuck locks the door behind them. Mitchell is still blinking off the blinding light as he is in shock.

"Who are you?" He asks, not able to fully see yet.

"Answer my question," Sarah growls at him, "rubber bullets hurt like a bitch." Mitchell flinches slightly as he sees a blurry Sarah, Chuck and Morgan.

"I am not corrupt!" He spats at them. Sarah rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Just shoot him in the hand or something," Chuck suggests, knowing time is of the essence.

"Gladly," she smirks as she shoots Mitchell in the left forearm.

"**AHHH!**" Mitchell screams in pain as the bullet leaves a nasty welt.

"You ready to talk, dirt bag?" Morgan growls at him. He accidentally squeezes the trigger and the dart lands an inch from Mitchell's head and pierces the chair he is sitting in. Chuck gives Morgan a stare that tells him to be careful. "I got caught in the moment," he tries to justify his mishap.

"What do you know about Insignia?" Sarah asks in anger.

"Nothing! I know nothing!" Mitchell pleads, but no one believes him.

"The other forearm?" Chuck suggests. Sarah aims the gun at Mitchell's arm.

"No, wait! I'll talk," Mitchell cries out. Everyone looks at him expectantly.

/

Casey, Bryce and Carina see the six bodies littered in a row on the floor. "Sarah did all this?" Carina asks in surprise.

"No," Casey kneels and looks at the one of the bodies. He pulls out the dart in the back of the guard's neck. "Tranq dart," he shows his two partners. "Bartowski…" He grunts under his breath. They hurriedly get to Mitchell's office door.

/

Chuck, Sarah and Morgan listen intently to Mitchell's confession. "Insignia's not the bad guys here," Mitchell explains.

"That's what they all say," Chuck rolls his eyes in disbelief. "Why can't it just be a nefarious organization that isn't misguided and just evil?"

"They want to combine all the government agencies into one organization," Mitchell explains.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Chuck comments.

"You see?" Mitchell insists.

"Shut up!" Sarah shouts, quieting both Chuck and Mitchell. "Why does the government think I am Insignia?"

"I just simply forged the mission reports to flag them as Insignia," Mitchell explains nonchalantly. "It was quite easy."

"Well that will sound good on tape," Chuck slyly smirks as he holds out a voice recorder on his iphone. Sarah looks at him in relief and love. A bang on the door shakes them from there moment. They all turn quickly, but Sarah knows to not let Mitchell out of her sight through experience and training.

"Open up Walker!" Casey's voice is muffled through the door.

"I am not Insignia!" Sarah shouts back.

"Just open up and we'll talk about it."

"We do have the evidence on my phone," Chuck tells Sarah. She looks at him reassuringly. "Casey! If we open the door, you can't shoot. We have the evidence." Chuck explains through the door.

"We aren't going to shoot. We just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Casey explains.

"Like knock out thirty guys?" Morgan asks quietly.

"I'm going to open the door slowly," Chuck says. "I will play the evidence we have."

"Alright!" Casey shouts. The door unlocks and as Chuck turns the handle, the door busts open with Casey's shoulder emerging first. Then two guns trained on everyone from Bryce and Carina. Chuck jumps out of the way nearly getting his nose broken from the door.

"Casey. She is not Insignia," Chuck holds his phone out, "listen."

"_Why does the government think I am Insignia?" Sarah's voice is heard on the device._

"_I just simply forged the mission reports to flag them as Insignia," Mitchell explains nonchalantly. "It was quite easy."_

"You see Casey?" Chuck asks.

"We never did believe she was," Carina assures Chuck and Sarah.

"So this is the filth that set you up," Casey says staring down Mitchell.

"He's Insignia," Chuck informs him.

"I'll talk to Beckman and tell her you're not rogue," Casey tells Sarah. Casey pulls out his phone and dials Beckman. "General, we found Agent Walker. She isn't rogue. We have proof."

"What proof?" Beckman asks sternly.

"Mitchell here is Insignia," Casey informs her. "Bartowski has a recording of him saying he forged her mission reports."

"Alright," Beckman actually sounds relieved. "Do whatever it takes to get information out of him," she explains. "Under the laws of the U.S. Constitution," she warns him.

"Yes ma'am," he replies and she hangs up. "Looks like we're going to have a field day with you," he slyly smirks at Mitchell as he leans in with intimidation. Mitchell swallows loudly.

"I want immunity!" He shouts in fear. Carina rolls her eyes.

"Why does everyone ask for that? It's not like we have direct contact with the President," she explains clearly annoyed.

"Like Jack Bauer?" Chuck jokingly asks. No one got the joke except Morgan. Morgan wants to impress Carina so he tries to act like Jack Bauer.

"Special Agent Grimes," he says to Carina in a low, badass voice; at least what Morgan thinks is badass. "I'll handle it from here," he walks up to Mitchell with determination. Carina just looks at him contemplatively. "What do you know?" He growls at Mitchell.

"I just forged the mission reports. That is all," Mitchell informs shakily. Morgan takes a pencil from the desk and puts it between Mitchell's fingers and starts to squeeze them together. Mitchell winces in pain as everyone looks at Morgan in disbelief. Morgan quickly retreats his method because he feels like it isn't working. "Let me see that," he reaches for Sarah's gun with the rubber bullets. Sarah looks at him like he is crazy.

"Let him have his fun," Chuck tells Sarah. Sarah hesitantly hands over the gun carefully so Morgan doesn't point it at her.

"We're all doomed. Grimes has a gun," Casey comments staring at Chuck and Sarah. Morgan presses the barrel of the gun against Mitchell's knee.

"Spill it," he says hoarsely. Mitchell looks at him like he is crazy and then stares at everyone else nervously hoping for them to stop him. He doesn't know they are rubber bullets.

"You're crazy! Somebody stop him!" Mitchell pleads.

"That depends on if you want to talk now or not," Chuck says with a devilish smile.

"Okay, okay! Just don't shoot!" Mitchell pleads as Morgan eases up on the gun. "As I was saying, Insignia wants to combine all the government agencies into one collaborative agency."

"How would they do that?" Bryce steps forward and asks.

"I don't know! They didn't tell me. I am just a part of the organization. They specifically don't share the knowledge of the other sections for this very reason."

"So you're no help then," Casey says. "Go ahead and shoot him," Casey nonchalantly says to Morgan. Morgan freezes up and his eyes widen for a second and then he presses the gun into Mitchell's thigh and squeezes the trigger. A loud bang and an even louder scream ensue.

"**AHHH! UHHHH!**" Mitchell cries out in pain as the bullet penetrates his skin at such close proximity. Everyone's eyes widen at Morgan's craziness as blood fountains out of Mitchell's thigh.

"You weren't supposed to shoot him!" Chuck yells at Morgan.

"But he told me to," Morgan tries to blame Casey. Casey actual grunts in satisfaction. He didn't expect Grimes to have the stones to do it.

"Give me that," Casey snatches the gun from Morgan with a grunt. Morgan looks at Carina to see her reaction to his 'badassery.' She is just as surprised as anyone else, but no lust or any other signs noticeable to Morgan.

"What was your section in control of?" Bryce asks Mitchell as he holds his leg in pain.

"I am supposed to watch over the CIA," Mitchell explains, "and report everything to an unknown leader."

"They must have someone in every organization," Sarah suggests, realizing how deep Insignia is in the government.

"We got what we need," Casey says. "Lets bring him in now." They cuff Mitchell and take him into custody.

/

Everyone gets back at the base, including Morgan. Beckman's face pops up on the screen and she immediately scowls. "What is he doing here?" She asks bitterly, looking at Morgan.

"Uh, me?" Morgan asks with a sheepish, apologetic expression on his face.

"Morgan was helpful on the mission," Chuck starts to explain before Beckman angrily cuts him off.

"You disobeyed direct orders! That is treason!"

"I knew Sarah wasn't rogue and you would have tortured her and locked her away," Chuck explains with horrified realization of if he didn't help, that may have actually happened.

"I will not allow you to disobey a direct order again! You hear me?"

"If my team is involved and wrongfully accused, I cannot agree to that," Chuck holds his ground.

"You got lucky this time," Beckman says through gritted teeth. She knows Chuck won't give up on his tirade and tries to change the subject. "You are too important to go off on rogue missions. You are not expendable," she explains, sounding like the rest of the team is.

"Everyone on this team is just as important as me," he glares as Beckman through narrowed eyes. "Everyone is a vital part of this team." Beckman sighs irritably as Chuck always tends to annoy her with his 'heroism' and 'genuine care.'

"What I was saying," she stares down Chuck, "was that you got lucky that Agent Walker was not rogue and you stopped an Insignia agent that was deep in the agency."

"From what he told us, we believe there is an Insignia agent in all the different agencies. We need to check all high positioned agents in each one," Chuck explains professionally, overlooking the whole argument seconds ago.

"I am aware of that and I will have a team gather information."

"No," Chuck says a little too loudly and frantic. She looks at him thoughtfully. "If Insignia has an agent in all agencies, there is one inside the NSA too. You cannot tell anyone about this."

"That is a good point," she concurs with him and it brings a grin to Chuck's face. She looks at him firmly and his grin vanishes. "Your team is the only team I can trust. I need you to look into everyone in my agency. This is very severe. I will get all the information I can and you will see if you can flash on anyone."

"Once we cleanse your agency, we can trust your people. I don't believe the other traitors will know about it. Make sure Mitchell tells us everything he knows."

"Will do. Any questions?" She asks, not expecting any. Chuck raises his hand. "Yes Bartowski?" Chuck glances at Morgan and Beckman immediately pinches her noise. "Why did I ask?" She grumbles to herself.

"Morgan was very helpful and he could be useful as a member of this team," Chuck starts to ramble and Beckman's patience was already thin enough and this broke through.

"Alright," she reluctantly agrees, not feeling like arguing with Chuck anymore. "He is going to need training though." Beckman's eyes shift to Casey. Casey notices it and just groans loudly. Everyone smiles at Casey's annoyance. "I'm sorry Colonel," Beckman says as the feed ends.

"I don't think she likes me," Morgan comments to no one in particular.

"She grows on you," Chuck laughs and pats him on the shoulder.

"Lets go elf," Casey drags Morgan by the collar to the armory and shooting range.

"Thank you for helping me," Sarah emotionally shows her gratitude to Chuck with a hug. "I hated having to leave you, but you came back."

"I will always come back to you," Chuck assures her with a fiery kiss that ignites Sarah's passion.

/

"What are you teaching me first?" Morgan asks Casey. Casey thrusts a pistol into Morgan's hands. "Can I use an H & K USP .45?" Morgan asks. "That is my favorite weapon." Casey just grunts satisfactorily that Morgan actual knows his weapons. He switches the guns out and gives Morgan the USP.

"Just aim down the sights and squeeze the trigger," Casey explains. "Just like when you shot Mitchell, which I didn't expect you to actually do. Maybe you're not as hopeless as Bartowski when it comes to killing." Morgan aims the gun, squinting one eye and standing in the correct position. "Nice form."

"You can thank all the years of video games for that and the War Channel." Morgan squeezes the trigger fearfully, tightening ever so slightly. The trigger passes the point and the bolt kicks the bullet and the gun makes a loud bang and the gun flips out of Morgan's hands. Casey luckily caught it and sighed in annoyance.

"You need to keep your grip. Maybe we should start with something a little lighter. Maybe a .22?" Casey reaches for a tiny peashooter pistol.

"But that is a girl's gun," Morgan complains.

"Exactly," Casey remarks with a grin on his face. Morgan takes the USP from Casey's hands and aims it again. This time the gun stays in his hand but the bullet hits the ceiling twenty feet ahead of him. "Stop pussying out! Breath out as you squeeze the trigger and don't close your eyes." Morgan shoots another bullet and it clips the edge of the target.

Morgan cheers happily and turns around to face Casey. "I hit the target! Look!" He waves the gun around in excitement. Casey grabs the gun and aims it away from both of them and to the ground. His eyes threaten Morgan and he cowers in fear as he turns around. "You know I confide in you, right?" Morgan asks and Casey just grunts in return. "Do you think Carina likes me?" Morgan asks harmlessly. Casey actually laughs.

"Is that why you went all Jack Bauer on Mitchell?"

"Yea," Morgan shyly responds.

"She's not in it for the long run like Walker and Bartowski. She's a good screw but that's about it."

"So do I have a chance?"

"Maybe if Bryce leaves and she can't find someone else; which is very unlikely."

"Damn," Morgan says under his breath as he shoots another round and grazes the edge of the target again.

/

Carina and Bryce watch Chuck and Sarah getting affectionate and they both stand there awkwardly. "I'm, uh going to watch some TV upstairs if that's alright," Bryce sheepishly asks, not wanting to interrupt them but definitely doesn't want to watch them get frisky.

"Go ahead," Chuck says, tearing his lips from Sarah's and she pouts.

"Mind if I join?" Carina asks, "This is getting a little too R-rated for me."

"Too R-rated for you?" Sarah asks, now tearing her lips from Chuck's and it is his turn to pout. Carina and Bryce ignore that comment as Carina gives her a sly grin.

"Sure," Bryce tells Carina, "lets leave the lovebirds to themselves." Bryce and Carina leave Chuck and Sarah in the base alone.

"I missed you a lot," Sarah says between kisses.

"I missed you too," Chuck responds. "What if I just tore your clothes off right here on this table?" He asks slyly.

"I thought that was reserved for Carina?" She responds, remembering Carina's comment of ravishing her on the table while in the Nerd Herd outfit.

"Technically I own the table, so it's my say," he sits her on the table, still kissing her. Her legs straddle his waist. Chuck's hands unzip her jacket and he helps pull her arms out of the sleeves. She smiles devilishly as she unbuttons his shirt. Chuck's hands roam her stomach and chest until they reach the top button of her shirt. He sensually unbuttons the shirt to reveal a black bra that hugs her perfect breasts. His hands are about to traverse her bosoms…

"Ugh!" A loud grunt of disgust reverberates around the room. Chuck and Sarah both look at the origin of the noise and see Casey and Morgan standing there. Casey's face is distorted with repulsion as Morgan's smile is from ear to ear. Chuck and Sarah blush crimson red as they sheepishly smile at them. "Get a room!" Casey growls as they leave Chuck and Sarah to themselves.

/

Casey and Morgan walk into the living room to see Carina and Bryce watching TV. They are both seated on opposite sides of the couch, which surprises Casey. Bryce was always a ladies man and Carina is a man-eater. Bryce turns around and looks at Casey's slightly green face. "You caught them in the act?" He laughs.

"Remind me not to ever use that table again," Casey responds in disgust. Carina and Bryce both crinkle their noses and make an 'ew' sound. Morgan joins them on the couch and sits closer to Carina and smiles at her. She gives him a brief smile and then ignores him as Casey just leaves.

/

An hour later, Chuck and Sarah walk out of the base and see the three people on the couch. "This is going to be awkward," Chuck whispers to Sarah. They step in and everyone looks at them with a devious grin.

"How was the 'debriefing'?" Bryce asks, using air quotes. Chuck and Sarah's cheeks turn red with embarrassment. Carina and Morgan laugh with Bryce.

"It went very well actually," Chuck says with a grin on his face. Bryce raises his hand for a high five and Chuck happily obliges.

"You ass!" Sarah hits Chuck in the chest forcefully. Chuck just laughs harder with everyone else.

"You liked it," he tries to reason with her.

"I loved it," she smiles up at him seductively.

"Shouldn't I be the one getting laid constantly and you the sexually repressed?" Carina scoffs to Sarah. Morgan's eyes widen and his ears perk up at the comment. Sarah retorts by sticking her tongue out playfully.

/

**The team is back together with (oh no) Morgan. Will he be a good or bad addition to the team? You'll have to wait and see. Muhahaha…**

**Please review because it is awesome to see the number of unread messages in my inbox.**


	8. Chuck Versus the Dreamwatcher

**Gets a little dark and there is beating and torture. BE WARNED! But hopefully it will get back to more comedic, but we'll see… Du-du-dun!**

**I do not own Chuck.**

/

Chuck is sprawled across the table, files are littered around him. The rings under his eyes have darkened and he looks worse than ever. He's been looking at NSA files for a couple days now and no flashes. He is losing patience in his search for the Insignia mole. Sarah hates seeing him like this and will do anything to help him sleep better and come back to her. He is slowly starting to neglect her and immerse himself more into his work.

"Chuck?" Sarah's soft voice lifts his tired, bloodshot eyes. He looks at her with fear and worry. "Please come back to me," she cups his cheeks with her hands gently.

"I'm right here," he tries to joke but fails horribly. She looks at him with a slight smile. "I just need to find the mole," he explains through sadness.

"You've looked over the files three times," she explains with sadness. "We need a new plan. You haven't been yourself in days. I miss my Chuck so much," she nearly breaks into tears as she kisses his forehead with love and warmth.

"I don't know what to do, but I promise I'll get better. I just need some time. Please don't give up on me, it's just…" He struggles to continue, not wanting to tell her the next part.

"Just what?" She asks with concern.

"I don't want to bother you with it," he insists.

"Chuck, I love you. You can tell me anything," she is really starting to get worried to the point of talking with other members of the team and maybe even Beckman.

"Just give me some time, please," he pleads. She looks at him with longing and hesitantly agrees to give him some time.

"Okay," she exhales. "I need you more than you know," she walks out disappointed that he is keeping a secret from her.

/

Sarah knocks on John Casey's apartment door and just realizes that it is almost eleven at night. About thirty seconds later, he answers the door in a bathrobe and a confused expression on his face. "Walker?" He asks, seeing her fiddling with her hands for the first time he has ever seen and her head down. Sarah slides in urgently in an epiphany before Casey has the chance to say anything.

Sarah steps in and sees a half naked woman in her early thirty's sleeping on the lounge chair. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back later," she stammers in embarrassment and remorse. Casey sees his partner in an emotional dilemma and he feels obliged to at least listen. Sarah heads for the door before Casey stops her with a gentle hand on her wrist.

"It's okay," he says in a hushed tone. "She's just a friend." Sarah looks up at him as a smile grows on her face.

"That's why you always leave so abruptly," she playfully smacks him in the chest. "You sly dog you," she chuckles slightly. Casey just grunts in amusement and satisfaction.

"What do you need?" His voice continues to take on this hushed tone that she has never heard before. She thinks it may just be so he doesn't wake up his 'lady friend' but it sounds so comforting and soothing.

"It's Chuck," she quickly says. "I don't know what to do with him? He keeps ignoring me and all he cares about is the damn mission," she explains with a tinge of anger but mostly sadness.

"He loves you," Casey says no matter how much that word disgusts him. "He is just one of those rare people who feel the need to put the world's burdens on his shoulders," he explains truthfully. Sarah looks at him worried.

"Well I don't want him to," Sarah complains sorrowfully. "I just want him to hold me again!"

"Shhh…" Casey shushes her gently as he points at the woman sleeping in the chair.

"Sorry," she looks over at the woman and sees her chest rising lightly up and down. "She has some nice breasts," Sarah comments as she looks over at Casey and sees a smirk on his face. She quickly recuperates and gets back to the matter at hand. "I'm scared for him. He isn't himself," she scarily confesses.

"I don't know what to tell you," Casey admits with truth, "I have never been in a relationship longer than a couple weeks, not including my wife."

"You have a wife?" Sarah is shocked to hear it, although he seems like the ladies man with a half naked woman in his chair.

"I had a wife," Casey bitterly clarifies. "Or at least my old self did." Sarah could see the grimace on his face and smartly gives up on learning more.

"He has been having nightmares and rarely sleeps in the bed. I hate waking up next to cold sheets," tears threaten to emerge as she holds them in.

"I wish I could help," Casey seriously says, "I really do, but I don't know how. Try confronting him about the nightmares. Maybe he'll open up." Casey suggests, knowing it isn't a foolproof plan.

"Thank you Casey," she sincerely says with all her gratitude. Her eyes glance over at the woman again.

"Are you that desperate?" Casey jokes, noticing her eyes constantly fixated on the woman.

"It is just hard to believe," she says in a breathily laugh. Casey wants to confront her on why it is so hard to believe. He is a good looking guy and has personality when he feels like it. She heads to the door that Casey opened for her. "Thank you," she says one more time for recognition and leaves.

/

"Son," Stephen looks at Chuck, "What's wrong?" Chuck stares at him in hope emanating from his horrid stature.

"I need help so badly dad," Chuck confesses with all his emotion. "I am pushing Sarah away and I love her!"

"Why do you insist on doing everything yourself?" Stephen's voice is loud and aggressive. Chuck didn't expect that kind of tone and looks at him bewilderedly.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asks as if he just got offended.

"You have the best team in the world and you don't have them help you at all?" Stephen shakes his head in dislike. "I taught you to be smart and utilize all possible assets." Chuck looks at him in a new light and realizes how wrong he was going about it. If the mole isn't in the Intersect, they need to draw him out somehow. "Now about the nightmares…" Stephen moves on knowing his son has the right idea.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm not totally useless," Stephen jokes. "I have seen you jolt awake in a layer of sweat a couple times."

"They are so vivid," he complains. "I lose Sarah in the end," he shivers at the thought.

"So you're afraid you're going to lose Sarah?"

"Are you a psychiatrist?"

"Come on, son."

"I am afraid. She is too great for someone like me."

"Why do you always downplay yourself?" Stephen looks at him incredulously. "I guess it's a Bartowski gene," he mumbles to himself. "She loves you and the only way you're going to lose her is if you keep pushing her away."

"I know what type of guy she likes and I'm not muscular, toned, or a hero."

"You are her type! Why can't you see it? She would give up anything for you."

"I don't know! It is like something isn't letting me flush out the idea that she is going to leave me."

"It could be a side effect of the Intersect."

"Can you fix it?"

"I'll see. Maybe I could put it in an update but I need to know the nightmares in-depth."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"When I was working on the Intersect, there was another project a friend of mine was working on that could display exactly what a person is dreaming from a third-person perspective. It was a way to check the psyche of soldiers before they go into battle. Ask the General if the project was ever completed."

"But then she'll know I am having problems."

"It is a necessary risk. The Intersect may be heightening your subconscious to mix with your fears."

"I'll ask her. Thank you, dad."

"No problem, son." Stephen still enjoys being called Dad and loves being able to say Son.

/

Chuck tidies up the table and starts a conference with Beckman. "What is it Bartowski? Did you flash on anyone?" She asks.

"No ma'am. Whoever is the mole is not in the Intersect. I have a plan though. We need to draw the mole out by providing false information that would catch his attention only; maybe a fake mission report or something, but I'm not sure yet." Chuck explains and Beckman listens in content.

"That sounds reasonable. Is that all?"

"Uh, actually, I have one favor."

"What is it?"

"My father told me the government was working on a tool to see people's dreams. I have been having nightmares that may be caused by the Intersect," Chuck explains and Beckman worries for a second because of the importance of Chuck, being the only Intersect.

"I can have the machine sent over tomorrow. This may be serious. I am going to send a licensed CIA doctor who will have clearance to your whole file, including the Intersect."

"Thank you ma'am." Chuck shows his gratitude and the feed ends.

/

Chuck doesn't want Sarah to find out about the nightmares through some machine so he feels obligated to tell her about them. He finds her watching Tron on the couch and he cannot help but smirk. He sits next to her and she looks at him as she scoots closer to him. "It reminds me of you," she comments about the movie and he smiles.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant lately," he starts to explain before she cuts him off.

"I understand. You are having nightmares and you tell me when you're ready," she says in a soft, reassuring voice. He hugs her close to him and massages her head.

"That is the biggest problem. I need to tell you about them because Beckman is having a doctor to analyze my nightmares tomorrow and I don't want you to be shocked at what you see," he rambles seriously.

"What are they about?" she asks innocently, trying not to pry.

"You," he simply says. Her eyes widen in curiousness. "I keep dreaming that you leave me." Her heart drops at the explanation.

"I would never leave you!" She almost shouts with conviction.

"I know but I think the Intersect is messing with my subconscious and making me have these nightmares."

"I love you, Chuck Bartowski," she stares deftly into his eyes. "I am not going to leave you."

"I know and I love you too," he kisses her forehead softly. "I love you so much."

/

The next day, Chuck goes down to the base surprised to see Beckman herself with a doctor. "General? What are you doing here?" He asks in surprise. The doctor, who looks old with graying hair but could have been a mad scientist when he was younger.

"I need to make sure you are alright. You are too valuable," she explains.

"It's good to see you again, General," Stephen shakes her hand.

"You are a vital part of this team and for that I thank you," she responds professionally.

"The machine is all ready to go," the doctor explains. He walks up to Chuck. "Hello Chuck, I'm Dr. Dreyfuss."

"Nice to meet you," Chuck says as they shake hands.

"Is there anyone you would rather not see any of this?" Beckman asks, knowing how private dreams can be.

"My team deserves to know what I am going through," Chuck says and Beckman nods.

"Compassion is a rare trait in agents," Dreyfuss explains with a slight smile. "You just need to put this device on and fall asleep." He points at the device and then a makeshift bed they set up for him. Chuck fondles the device with curiosity. There are cables attaching it to a projector.

"If any of you don't want to watch, feel free to leave," Chuck tells his team as they all stand there ground; wanting to make sure he is okay. Chuck slips the device on and lies down on the bed. He gently shuts his eyes and lets the sleep consume him. The team sits in the foldable chairs that are facing the projector screen. After about twenty minutes, Chuck falls into REM sleep and the dreams start to materialize on the projector.

_They all watch as they see Chuck watching TV in his house with Sarah cradled in his arms. He is petting her hair while she lays her head in his lap. He has a very content smile on his face as does Sarah. The vision instantly vanishes and then shows Sarah in an elegant black dress with diamonds along the seams. Her hair is resting on her shoulders beautifully and she is positively glowing like an angel._

"He would see Walker like that," Casey remarks with amusement, but is met with silence.

_Again, the dream vanishes to show Chuck hanging by his bound hands, being tortured._

Everyone in the room gasps. Sarah feels pain growing in her heart, seeing Chuck bloody and beaten.

_Casey, Carina, and Bryce walk in and smirk evilly at Chuck. "Ready to talk yet?" Casey asks. Chuck just stays quiet. "You know she doesn't love you. How could she love a loser like you?"_

"_Yes she does!" Chuck yells back in anger._

"_How could anyone fall in love with such a loser?" Carina laughs. Chuck's face slowly grows in pain and sorrow._

"_Come on, you like video games, computer stuff, and safety," Bryce explains. "She is the exact opposite of you. She likes men, not wimpy nerds."_

Sarah blinks her eyes furiously, trying not to cry. How could anyone say that to such a sweet guy?

_Just then, Sarah walks in looking more amazing then usual. "Sarah?" Chuck exhales loudly in relief almost as if her being there makes everything alright._

"_Chuck," her voice is stern and serious, "I don't love you and I never will." Chuck's face turns to sorrow as his eyes widen to hear such harmful words._

The real Sarah's heart skips a beat as she sees Chuck hurt by her, although it is all a dream. She wants to wake up Chuck and tell him how much she loves him.

"_You're just a pathetic loser," Bryce says to him. _Everyone in the room is surprised by that. The real Bryce feels bad even though it is not true. _"How could someone this beautiful ever fall in love with a nerd like you?" Bryce laughs at him and Sarah joins him. Chuck crumples to the ground in pain and rejection. Casey steps up behind him, smoking a celebratory cigar._

"_I can't believe you thought she loved you, moron," Casey laughs and burns Chuck with the cigar. "Pathetic," he comments as Chuck screams in pain._

"_Spies don't fall in love idiot," Carina says seriously before laughing at him._

Everyone in the room is shocked and feels horrible for how their dream counterparts are acting. Sarah wants to wake Chuck up so bad as tears start to flow down her beautiful face.

_Sarah lifts Chuck's slumped head to see tears streaming down his face. She laughs heavily. "He's crying!" She hollers in laughter and everyone laughs harder. "Chuck, watch this." She steps up to Bryce and kisses him hard and passionately with her tongue dueling with his right in front of Chuck's face._

"_What a loser," Casey says._

Sarah cannot hold in her tears anymore as they are flooding down her face. She silently sobs as everyone is horrified by what they see.

_Chuck dangles there lifelessly as they all laugh at him. "You ready to talk now?" Casey asks, still laughing._

"_Just kill me. I have nothing left to live for," Chuck responds icy and emotionless. His soul has been stolen from him and he just wants his life to end._

"_Have it your way," Casey evilly smirks as he goes in for a punch. Sarah catches his arm._

"_Let me do it," she smiles at him. She lifts his emotionless face that has remnants of tears. She laughs and punches him across the face as hard as she could. Chuck's head thrashes as the forces spins his head. Another punch with the other hand crashes on his right eye. She then kicks him in the stomach as a few of his ribs audibly crack._

_Chuck slowly raises his bloody and bruised face and tries to speak. "Sarah… I love—" Another punch crashes into his mouth and a tooth flies out. She laughs at his disgrace._

"_You?" She smirks evilly. "Having trouble talking?" She knees him in the ribs as another cracks._

"_Please!" He chokes out as everyone laughs and another punch crashes on his left eye. Another on the same eye and a loud crunch reverberates throughout the room. She uses all her strength and uppercuts him under his chin and his head forcibly jerks backwards with blood spraying out of his mouth. _

Sarah's heart is in constant pain watching this whole thing. She cannot watch herself beating up the only person she has ever loved.

_Chuck is barely alive, blood dripping out of his mouth and nose. Each breath releases more blood and she stares at him. "Pathetic," she comments and roundhouse kicks him in the cheek. His cheek shatters and his heart fails._

"No!" Sarah shouts in pain. Chuck's eyes shoot open and he sits up quickly. Sarah runs up to him and cradles his head in her arms after taking the device off. "Chuck, I love you so much," she cries as she kisses him fiercely on the lips. "You are not a loser. You are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me!" Chuck looks up at her teary eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He reaches his hands up and cups her face.

"I know," he whispers as he admires her perfection, even with the stream of tears on her face. "It was just a dream." Beckman looks over at Dr. Dreyfuss expectantly.

"I believe he is afraid he isn't worthy of Agent Walker's love," Dreyfuss explains.

"But he is!" Sarah insists while still holding Chuck tightly. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve him!" Chuck looks at her surprised. "I would just be an emotionless spy if it wasn't for you. You showed me there is more to life and you gave me a family in Devon and Ellie and this whole team." Chuck smiles up at her sheepishly. She kisses him passionately.

"So… What's the verdict?" Chuck asks Stephen while still holding Sarah in his arms.

"Well, from what we saw, the Intersect is overpowering your subconscious fears and increasing your potential nightmares to be more powerful and frequent," Stephen explains as he gets a room of blank stares back because of the technical jargon he used. "It is acting like a hyper-drive that heightens your dreams into your worst fears."

"So can you fix it?" Chuck asks hopefully.

"I may be able to create a device that regulates the use of the Intersect while you dream. It will take me at least a few days, but I'll work on it right away."

"Thanks Dad," Chuck gets off the bed and kisses Sarah again. "I'm going to get better. Just for you," he whispers into her ear and she feels relieved and happy to have her Chuck back. "General? Have you figured out a plan to lure the mole out?"

"Yes, but I will not initiate it until you get back to full health," Beckman explains and Chuck nods his head. "I will file a mission report for the infiltration of an Insignia hideout. Your team will be in wait and ambush the team of Insignia agents that the mole will most likely send."

"What if the mole doesn't send anyone?" Stephen asks.

"Then we will have to try a new tactic but I believe this is sufficient."

"Sounds good General," Chuck says.

"I'm going to get on the device to help you son," Stephen says as he disappears through one of the rooms.

"Bartowski," Beckman gets Chuck's attention along with everyone else's, "I am assigning you to therapy sessions until Stephen can fix your problems."

"Ahh…" Chuck drawls in annoyance and the Dreyfuss is eyeing him. "It's not that I don't like you or anything. I mean, you could be a really cool guy and all. It's just that I hate therapy in general," Chuck rambles as everyone chuckles quietly over his comical antics. The General and Dreyfuss are both looking at Chuck expectantly. Chuck rolls his eyes in defeat. "When do we start, doc?"

"When do you want to start?" Dreyfuss asks in a calm, low manner.

"Never," chuck mumbles and then speaks up, "How many hours do I have to do each day?"

"Two hours," Beckman chirps.

"How about later today at say… Four?" Chuck asks.

"Four until six at my home," Dreyfuss assures in the same manner. He quickly dismantles the equipment that Chuck personally named 'The Dreamwatcher.'

"Good luck," Beckman says as her and Dreyfuss leave the base.

"But what about the address?" Chuck barely finishes asking when he gets a text message. He checks it and it shows the address on it. "Oh."

"You know we don't think of you as a loser," Bryce says. "You're my best friend." Morgan eyes Bryce suspiciously, but lets it pass.

Chuck smiles at all of them. "I know. It's just a stupid dream," he explains like it doesn't matter. He hopes that no one was disgruntled by his nightmare, though. He looks at his whole team along with the new addition of Morgan and smiles. "Looks like we get to have a little vacay," He quips with two thumbs up.

/

**I know this is like a side story that serves to delay the inevitable of my story ending but it's not a true Chuck story without complications. I am really having fun writing this and hope you all are enjoying it.**

**Please review. It will make me update faster! Maybe this will motivate everyone.**


	9. Chuck Versus the Stakeout

**I do not own Chuck.**

/

Chuck forcibly awakes in bed and feels around for Sarah. She was lying against his chest and he obviously woke her up. "What's wrong? Another nightmare?" She softly asks with worry and love.

"Yea," he embarrassingly admits. He feels horrible because the nightmares are hurting Sarah so much. She is in pain, watching him in pain.

"Lets go back to bed," she lays him back down and holds him tightly. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her legs around his legs. She rests her face against his in a comfortable position for both of them. "Everything is going to be fine," she comforts him to the best of her abilities. He revels in it because he rarely gets to see this loving, caring side of her. "Your dad is going to make something to stop the nightmares," a lone tear slides down Sarah's face and glides onto Chuck's face. He wipes her cheek and then his. He places a gentle kiss on her lips and turns to face her and holds her closer to him, hoping the warmth will relinquish the nightmares.

"I love you," he whispers before drifting off to sleep again. She hugs him tighter in content and lets Chuck fall asleep before she does.

/

A few days pass with Sarah soothing Chuck back to sleep after his nightmares and having therapy sessions with Dr. Dreyfuss. Chuck looks more miserable than ever. Stephen comes in holding a silver watch. "Here you go son," Stephen hands Chuck the watch.

"Is this it?" Chuck asks with hope.

"It is a beta version. I am going to make the final one smaller and less fragile. I call it the Governor because it governs the Intersect to work in tune with your neural capacity," Stephen explains as Chuck puts the watch on and instantly he feels calm and collected.

"This feels so soothing," Chuck says after letting it course through his veins and into his heart and through the arteries and into his tired muscles.

"This will also help with the long flashes and continuous flashes."

"Thank you so much," Chuck hugs him in relief. "So I need to wear this at all times for it to work?"

"Yea, that is why I want to make it into something smaller. Maybe even a micro chip that we can insert under your skin."

Chuck shivers at the thought. "No needles though right?"

"I'm no doctor, but I don't think so.

Chuck breathes a sigh of relief. "How long until the micro chip is finished?"

"I need to find a way to install as much capacity on a smaller device but with the same power, so I think I can have it done in a week."

"Sounds good."

/

"General, my father finished the device," Chuck flashes the watch to her. "It is called the Governor. This is just a beta version and the finished one will be a micro chip underneath my skin."

"How do you know it is working?" Beckman asks skeptically.

"I can feel it. It relaxes me and should help with flashing too."

"Before you are field ready, I need you to ensure that it works and also Dr. Dreyfuss needs to clear you for field duty."

"I understand, General."

/

That night, Chuck prays that he can finally sleep peacefully with Sarah in his arms. Chuck washes his face and tells himself everything will be alright. He glances at the watch and walks out of the bathroom. Sarah is lying on the bed, leaning on her elbow. "How do you feel?" She asks.

"A little nervous but otherwise pretty good," he fiddles with the watch and looks back at her. "It feels like my nerves are calmer now and my brain is relaxed, if that makes sense." She smiles at him as he climbs into bed next to her. She immediately lays half on top of him and kisses him.

"Goodnight," she kisses his forehead softly and snuggles closer to him with her eyes closed ready to fall asleep.

"Goodnight," he whispers back with a gentle brush of her hair with his fingers. They both fall asleep.

/

The next morning, Sarah wakes up to hearing Chuck's warm, beating heart. His rising chest makes her sigh in content. She doesn't remember Chuck waking up with any nightmares and that is the first good sign. She stares at his peaceful face and sees his face is recognizably better without rings under his eyes. She slowly slithers her way out of bed and decides to make breakfast for Chuck. She wants him to get all the sleep he can because of the days he's missed.

She cooks pancakes on a pan and starts flipping them with a spatula so they cook evenly on both sides. Chuck follows his nose to the amazing scent and sees Sarah cooking. He smiles to himself as she is wearing one of his old shirts and some cute cotton panties.

"Hey sweetie," he calmly says. She spins around on the balls of her feet and readies the spatula as a weapon. His eyebrows raise in sarcasm. "A spatula?" He asks.

"Don't scare me like that," she playfully pouts. "How did you sleep?"

"Magnificently," he fiddles with the watch, "thanks to this guy here."

"So it works?" She asks with hope pouring out of her voice.

"I guess so," he quips before Sarah hops onto him in a loving embrace. Chuck stumbles slightly, not expecting her to jump on him. After she finally releases herself from Chuck, he stares at her with a goofy grin. "It feels good to get a good amount of sleep."

"I'm making pancakes if you want any," she smiles at him and then attends to the pancakes.

"Of course I do," he says as he walks up behind her and holds her waist and breathes on her neck. She shivers in pleasure. He trails kisses along her neck and shoulder. She turns her head and kisses him passionately.

/

"General, the Governor works," Chuck informs her happily. "I haven't slept that well in weeks."

"That's good to hear. I will send you the mission specifications and we will have a briefing in one hour," she explains.

"Yes ma'am."

/

The team is gathered in the base, ready to acquire their new mission. Beckman's face materializes on the screen. "The mission is simple. You will wait until the Insignia agents arrive and then apprehend them," Beckman explains.

"Where is the location?" Casey asks. The computer screen next to the one Beckman is on shows schematics to an empty warehouse.

"It will be along the docks of Los Angeles. I'm sending you the exact coordinates."

"So we just hide and when the agents get there, pop out and arrest them?" Chuck asks.

"If you want to put it that way," Beckman concurs but dislikes his unprofessional description.

"When do we leave?" Bryce asks.

"The infiltration was set for nine tonight. I want you all there and ready by seven."

"Is this like a stakeout?" Morgan asks, fearful of the backlash for his talking. Chuck and Sarah both look at each other and smile.

"Kind of buddy," Chuck tells Morgan.

"Make sure you don't kill anyone," Beckman warns, staring at Casey. With that, the feed ends and Chuck examines the blueprints of the building to plan on where each person is going to stakeout.

"Looks like there are only two ways inside," Chuck says pointing at both of them.

"So we have three teams of two to watch two doors," Bryce explains.

"Precisely," Chuck agrees. "Sarah and I will be waiting here." Chuck points to a spot on the map that should provide enough cover. "Carina and Morgan," he looks at both of them and Carina looks anoyed as Morgan looks thankful, "you will be posted over here," he points to an area looking over the other entrance. "Casey and Bryce, you'll watch over both entrances from here." He points to a spot that will work. "Any questions?" No one says anything and Chuck takes that as a no.

/

Sarah and Chuck are waiting in their van, hidden behind cover where they could still see the entrance and the ramp into the docks. Chuck glances at the clock and it reads 7:36 pm. He pulls out a remote and grins at Sarah. He hits the button and the song _Private Eyes_ by Hall & Oates plays on the car's audio system. He gives her a peck on the cheek and reaches in the back of the van. He comes back with two take-out boxes of sizzling shrimp.

"You really know how to spoil a girl," Sarah scoffs.

"No one does a stake-out like a Bartowski," Chuck quips.

"So I've heard," she smiles as she slips a piece of shrimp in her mouth. After a couple minutes of enjoying the music and food, Sarah sparks a conversation. "That was sweet of you."

"What was?" Chuck asks nicely, oblivious about what she is talking about.

"Setting Morgan with Carina," she smiles, thinking how much Carina is going to hate Morgan by the end of the mission, but it is hilarious.

"He likes her and I thought I would help him out."

"You're such a good person," she kisses him on the lips, "but we all know he has no chance."

"You wanna bet?" Chuck asks slyly.

/

Bryce and Casey are relaxing in their van. They are both professional so no music or food. They are just making small talk to pass the time.

"I could only wonder what Carina and Morgan are doing," Bryce tells Casey.

"He's probably already been gutted," Casey jokes.

Bryce laughs heavily. "Good luck to him."

"It's surprising enough Bartowski got someone as beautiful as Walker, but Grimes doesn't have a chance."

"Taking a fancy to agent Walker?" Bryce jokingly asks. Casey grunts in the negative. Bryce just laughs. "Think I should just put Morgan out of his misery?"

"I think you should let Morgan have his ounce of dignity by letting him at least try." Casey would want nothing more than to laugh at Grimes but Grimes could never have a chance and it would be interesting to see how it plays out.

"Why is that?"

"He has no chance in hell with Carina but he deserves a chance uninterrupted."

"I won't interfere. He's Chuck's best friend and I know Chuck put them together for that exact reason."

/

Carina and Morgan are sitting awkwardly in the van. Morgan wants to say something but Carina is just so intimidating to him.

"Nice weather, huh?" Morgan asks, not sure what to talk about.

"I prefer beach weather," she responds nonchalantly. Morgan just thinks of Carina in a bikini and his jaw almost drops.

"Do you want to listen to music?"

"Yea, sure, whatever," Carina can care less. She just wants the action to start.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Anything except that country crap."

"Good choice," Morgan turns the radio on and slowly makes it to a nice volume where the music can be heard clearly and they can still hear each other. "How long have you been a spy for?"

"Look…" Carina is starting to get annoyed but she cannot remember his name.

"Morgan," he informs her. She wanted to call him Martin for some unknown reason.

"I understand you are Chuck's best friend and all but I really don't feel like talking about me."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing."

"But we have over an hour to wait."

"Do you like me?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question."

"Well you are very beautiful and haven't killed me yet so yea."

For the briefest moment, Carina felt emotional, having heard him say that. "You don't want to like me," she massages his thigh sexually.

Morgan blushes and stares at her in disbelief. "Why not?" He stutters at her public affection.

"Because I don't like you," she seductively says, still massaging his thigh.

"You're uh kind of giving me mixed signals," he fearfully says.

Headlights appear, floating down the ramp into the dockyard complex. Carina sits up and watches intently, keeping her hands to herself. The headlights were about to cross by them and Morgan makes a bold decision and kisses Carina. She quickly pushes him off of her after the cars drive by. "What the hell was that?" She fumes.

"I didn't want them to think we were spies," he makes up the excuse.

"We're hiding in the shadows with all the lights turned off in a black van," she deadpanned.

"Please don't kill me," he cowers into the fetal position on the chair. She rolls her eyes and gets back to the mission.

"Two cars just pulled up," she informs everyone on the radio.

"Finally some action," Casey grunts into the radio.

"Lets go," Chuck says over the radio.

/

They all got out of their vans and scouted the cars. There were two SUV's that were ten people deep. "Remember, no killing. Tranqs only," Chuck whispers over the radio frequency they are using. All six of them stealthily approach the SUVs with their guns aimed and ready to fire. All the men went inside except for two, who are guarding the vehicles.

"Got a light?" One of the agents asks the other while pulling out his box of cigarettes. Sarah kicks the guy who got asked the question in the mouth as Casey puts the smoking one in a choke hold. After about twenty seconds, the man falls into unconsciousness. Both agents were easily taken care of and Morgan was in charge of putting the bodies in the van, just to be safe.

The rest of the team heads inside alert and prepared while Morgan is carrying the bodies into his van. He is dragging one of the bodies and mumbles to himself in anger and annoyance that he has drag bodies while they get to kick ass. He gets one body in and then gets to the other. He drags that body and struggles to lift the body into the van, when he finally lifts the body high enough, he tosses it in. A loud thump was made when the unconscious agent's head collided with the floor of the van. "My bad," Morgan says with a sheepish grin on.

The other man starts shuffling around and Morgan panics. He fumbles out his tranquilizer pistol and finally holds it steady and fires three shots into the man. One hit his hand, another in the chest and the last in the neck. "Three for three. No wonder why Chuck hates real guns. There is no recoil at all," he smiles as he shoots the other one in the neck and locks up the van and waits for the team to get back.

The rest of the team sneak through and find the eight men standing in the middle of an empty warehouse. The leader of them is talking on the phone. "It is empty. I think we were set up, Gaerhart." Chuck's eyes flutter and he flashes on the name. He is an NSA Lieutenant Colonel who has a record of disobedience. Chuck motions to everyone that he flashed, which was way harder than he expected. How did they not know what blinking eyes meant? "I'm sorry, sir." The man on the phone continues. "We'll be back in thirty minutes, sir." He hangs up the phone and looks at everyone else. "Why does it matter if I say his name or not? It's not like there is anyone here. Anyways, lets move out."

Chuck's eyes flutter again as he learns multiple methods of hand-to-hand combat just in case a fight breaks out. He motions that he is ready and they wait for their ambush by hiding in the shadows. As the eight agents pass them, they quickly apprehend all of them with tranquilizer pistols. All eight agents drop into a twelve hour slumber. Chuck makes sure it is safe outside before doing anything.

"Morgan?" He asks, looking at the van. He sees Morgan appear from behind his van and starts to walk up to Chuck. "We need your help moving some bodies."

"More? Can't you get Casey to carry six of them?" Morgan complains after the struggle with first two bodies.

"Isn't the life of a spy glorious?" Chuck jokes as he leads Morgan in. They arrive inside the warehouse where the rest of the team is waiting by the bodies.

"Looks like someone called the cavalry," Bryce jokes and Chuck and Morgan laugh humorlessly.

"Lets get this done," Chuck says with a shrug and they start to carry the bodies.

"Hey Johnny?" Carina asks Casey innocently. Casey acknowledges her with a grunt. "I don't think I could carry a body," she explains while getting close to him and rubbing his shoulder sensually as Casey looks at her skeptically, "you think you could help me?" Casey's face doesn't change so Carina whispers, "I'll make it worth your while," she teases as she starts rubbing his chest.

Casey rolls his eyes and shoos her off. "Lets get out of here," he grunts under his breath as he carries a body on each shoulder and Carina doesn't carry anyone.

/

The team is back at the base, after having the men sent into custody. General is on the feed and expecting a status report. "General, I know who the mole is. It is Lieutenant Colonel Jason Gaerhart," Chuck explains.

Beckman pinches her nose in disgust. "I should have guessed. He has been sleazy from the start. Good job team. I will have him apprehended immediately and this should cripple Insignia significantly." The feed ends and the team is left to themselves.

"That wasn't too bad," Chuck quips. "I didn't even need my kung-fu." Sarah smiles as she falls into his chest and arms. Casey just rolls his eyes and walks out. Sarah laughs loudly and everyone looks at her like she is a psychopath. Casey glances back with a death stare and she laughs harder. "Okay, what is so funny?" Chuck had to ask because he was so curious.

"Nothing," she says, obviously hiding something.

"You're gonna tell me," Chuck threatens playfully, tickling her sides for a few seconds to give her a taste of what will come. She yelps in laughter and Chuck gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well that was interesting," Morgan comments.

"Was it?" Chuck asks with the intention of learning what happened in the van with Carina. Carina gives Chuck an evil stare and then narrows her eyes at Morgan. Morgan yelps quietly.

"You know me, just an overall fun mission; although carrying the bodies wasn't fun. I am not John Casey," Morgan complains while mocking Casey, changing the subject flawlessly. Everyone laughs.

"None of us are John Casey," Chuck laughs. "We all struggled with the bodies."

/

"So…" Chuck looks devilishly at Sarah. She looks back with an adorable smile. "Are you going to tell me what was so funny?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she scoffs humorously.

"Oh you don't?" His fingers raise and tremble towards her.

"What are you doing?" She shrieks as she climbs onto the bed, retreating from him.

"The famous Bartowski Torture," he jokes as he climbs onto the bed as if his hands are stalking their prey.

"Chuck, I'm warning you," she threatens but he is having none of it. He gets closer and closer, his hands mere inches from her. She readies herself as his hands wrap around her lower back and pulls her to him. His fingers then start roaming her sides, causing her to involuntarily squirm. "Stop… it… I'll… kill… you… gah… stop… Chuck… please… kill…" She shrieks with laughter as his fingers work wonders tickling her worse than she has ever felt before.

"Are you going to talk, Agent Walker?" He scoffs.

"Never!" She shouts before his fingers get back to work and she writhes around, trying to get loose but Chuck is holding her down. She never knew he was so strong. "Stop… I… breathe… please… I won't… no… stop… gah… I'll talk! I'll talk!" She shouts and his hands ease up.

"I thought you were trained to resist torture?" he slyly asks as his lips press against hers.

"That was worse than anything imaginable," she jokes while breathing hard.

"You know you liked it."

"I did."

"So you failed to resist my torture. Now you need to tell me what was so funny."

"It was Casey," she laughs, trying to stay composed. "I went by his place a few days ago when you were in bad shape."

"Uh, huh," he has no idea where this is going.

"You know how Casey always leaves so quickly after missions?"

"Yea, it's because he hates prolonged human contact."

"On the contrary," Sarah smiles deviously, "he is quite the ladies man."

"What?" Chuck was in shock. "John Casey? Colonel of the NSA?"

"Yea," she bit her lip to not succumb to the laughter. "When I was there, he had a half naked woman sleeping in his chair." Chuck's eyes widen in surprise. "I think he celebrates by getting girls back to his place."

"No way," Chuck says in disbelief.

"Yea, and attractive women around our age." She is now smiling like a fool, struggling to stifle the laughs. Chuck is doing the same, but not quite as successful.

Ca-Ca-Casey?" He bursts out into a fit of laughter. Sarah joins him moments later, not able to hold it in any longer. They are rolling on the bed laughing there heads off. Tears of laughter are pouring out of their eyes until Chuck falls off the bed.

"Chuck!" Sarah quickly climbs over to check over the edge of the bed, while still laughing. She peeks over to see Chuck laughing even harder. She dives onto him and feels his chest rapidly hitting her chest.

"Oh god," he tries to calm down. "This has to be a joke."

Sarah shakes her head. "I'm serious."

"That is too great."

"You can't tell anyone though. He'll kill us."

"I know. I won't."

/

The next day, Morgan and Chuck are playing Call of Duty. "I never did get to ask you what happened with Carina last night," Chuck says.

"It was confusing," Morgan explains. "First it was all awkward and she was starting to feel me up, but telling me she didn't like me."

"Really?" Chuck is listening with skepticism. He knows Carina's tendencies but this seems very eccentric.

"Yea, and then I kissed her."

"Really? So does she like you?" Chuck is confused now.

"I don't think so. She kind of got mad at me when I kissed her because I blamed the cars coming."

"Smooth," Chuck scoffs. "Are you going to try to talk to her about it?"

"I don't know. She can kill me in a blink of an eye. She scares the hell out of me but it's so hot."

Chuck laughs heavily. "I know how that feels, but I'm learning to defend myself. I wish I could help you but Carina is a wildcard. She is too unpredictable for me."

"Thanks buddy."

"I guess I owe Sarah ten dollars," Chuck jokes as he had made a bet with Sarah last night, while waiting in the car. Chuck bet that Morgan would get somewhere with her.

/

**Well, there you have another chapter. Staying awake for 27 hours straight makes you loopy so there may be some typos.**

**Please review.**


	10. Casey Versus the History

**This is going to be mostly a bonding chapter (not bondage! You sickos, although I brought it up).**

**If you have a cool name to call the team, let me know in a review and I may use it.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

All six members of the team are having a conference with Beckman two days later. "We apprehended Gaerhart and he is singing like a canary," Beckman explains. The whole team is smiling and giddy. "We've already arrested twelve NSA members and more are being arrested. Great job team and this is the largest cleansing of a government agency in history."

"Just doing our job, ma'am," Casey says while stifling a smirk of accomplishment.

"This is cigar worthy," Bryce jokes with Casey.

"I think more than just a cigar," Chuck snidely jokes and him and Sarah start laughing loudly. Casey gives them a death stare and they bite their lips trying to contain their laughter.

"Is there something humorous about Insignia's treachery within the government's agencies?" Beckman asks coldly. The desired effect works and everyone stands at attention quietly.

"No ma'am," Casey says, giving Sarah a quick glance that says I'm going to kill you for telling the nerd.

Beckman's lips start to curl into a smile. "Take a couple days off. You all deserve it but I expect you to be back here in three days."

"Yes General," they all nod there heads and the feed ends. Casey goes straight back to giving his death stare to both Chuck and Sarah.

"Okay," Carina has had enough of this, "what is going on between you three?"

"Casey just really knows how to celebrate," Chuck replies lightheartedly.

"Shut up," Sarah hits Chuck playfully.

"Or I'll cut off your manhood and feed it to a prisoner," Casey threatens. Chuck gulps loudly and lets it go.

"Oh, you mean this?" Sarah jokingly cups Chuck's private area.

"You're touching my crotch. You're touching my crotch," Chuck stammers awkwardly. She smiles at him as she removes her hand. Bryce, Carina, and Morgan all look in confusion at what is happening.

"Who do I have to handcuff first? Sarah? Chuck?" Carina scoffs, "Casey?" She smiles devilishly because she is fed up with being left out.

"What are we supposed to do for a few days?" Morgan asks harmlessly.

"I can think of something," Sarah seductively says, getting closer to Chuck.

"Not a bad idea," Chuck jokes, holding Sarah to him. Everyone rolls their eyes.

"I'm serious!" Morgan bellows.

/

They all decided to take it easy, relax and rest up. Carina and Sarah went on a girl's night out with Ellie. "It's not nice to play with Morgan like that. He's a good guy and doesn't deserve what you are doing to him," Sarah explains annoyingly to Carina.

"I'm not screwing with him," Carina explains seriously. "I told him I didn't like him but hinted that he'll find someone. I'm not a heartless bitch."

"So… how's my baby bro?" Ellie appears with three drinks, shrugging off hearing the last few words of Carina's comment.

"Better than ever," Sarah smiles.

"Yea he is," Carina seductively explains, confusing Ellie.

"He's not with both of you, is he?" Ellie asks.

"No. Carina here just likes to joke around," Sarah says, staring Carina down. "Plus, she's with Morgan."

"Chuck's best friend; little bearded man, Morgan Guillermo Grimes?" Ellie asks in disbelief before Carina can deny it.

"Yea," Sarah happily answers, again Carina doesn't get a chance to deny the accusation.

"The guy who took my pillow to his junior prom?" Ellie is still in disbelief.

"He did?" Sarah laughs. Carina joins in, imagining the scene.

"Yea," Ellie chuckles with them.

"I'm not with Morgan!" Carina clarifies. "Anyways, what I want to know is how you could settle down," Carina asks Sarah, changing the subject.

"When you find someone you love as much as I love Chuck, you'll settle down," Sarah happily assures Carina. Ellie's heart turns to mush hearing that and hugs Sarah.

"When I fall in love, that'll be the end of the world," Carina jokes. "No! Once Casey falls in love, then the world will end," Carina jokes and Ellie laughs but Sarah laughs lightly, having something about him nagging her constantly. Carina reads Sarah and can tell she is not laughing genuinely.

"Are you in love with Casey?" Carina slyly jokes. "Ditching the nerd for the military grunt?"

"No!" Sarah quickly discredits Carina's questions. "I love Chuck." Ellie gushes slightly at hearing this.

"I'm just joking," Carina says.

"How's Awe—Devon?" Sarah asks, changing the subject.

Ellie giggles at the slip up of calling Devon Awesome. "He's awesome," Ellie jokes, going along with the pun. "He is great. He's slowly easing up on the dangerous, life-threatening extreme sports."

"I'm sure it's not as dangerous as being a spy," Carina remarks happily.

"Probably not but if I ever want to have a family, I can't let him die on me," Ellie explains.

"Oh my god! You're not pregnant, are you?" Sarah's eyes widen and glance at Ellie's stomach, thinking about the foreshadowing comment.

"No I'm not," Ellie laughably denies the accusation. "But hopefully one day I will. I know Chuck's going to want kids," Ellie nudges Sarah playfully. Sarah freezes up and she averts her gaze. Carina notices and speaks up.

"We're spies, Ellie," Carina sincerely says. "It is hard enough to have a relationship. We just aren't known for setting roots."

"I understand," Ellie apologizes to Sarah. "I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"It's alright," Sarah sheepishly smiles. "It's just a new concept to me. I really do love Chuck. It just freaks me out thinking about kids."

"I won't force you guys because I know how much Chuck loves you," Ellie smiles happily dropping the conversation, "You girls wanna dance?"

/

The next day, Sarah heads to the shooting range to relax and fire some guns. This is her normal way to relax as a spy. She walks in, hearing gun shots and sees Casey already there shooting. "Hey Casey," she sincerely greets him.

"Walker," he acknowledges her before continuing to fire. She grabs her trusty handgun and loads it. She places a target up and starts shooting. After a few rounds, Sarah feels competitive.

"Wanna have a competition?" She asks harmlessly.

"You do know I was one of the top marksmen in the world, right?"

"I know, but I think I could beat you," she challenges him.

"Alright," he smirks as they both reload their pistols and wet up a new target. "Forty feet."

"Feeling dicey, huh?" She smirks as she reels the target out and gets ready. "Top score wins."

After the first round, Sarah scored an eighty six. Casey scored a ninety four. "I'm just a bit rusty, that's all," she smirks as they get ready for the next round.

"Are you sure it's not the nerd getting to you?" He jokes, knowing it will annoy her.

"Shut up and shoot," she aims at the target and starts to fire. Casey grunts in satisfaction because he loves a woman who kicks ass and takes no shit. After the second round, the score is ninety two to ninety in Sarah's favor.

"I told you," she smiles as Casey starts to get competitive.

"Last round wins," he declares as he sets up another target. He sets it back to fifty feet and grins. "Lets see how you fair with the big boys. Fifty feet."

"Humph," she grins as she sets the target up. The last round consists of glances to each other and electric filling the air. Both of them are on their last bullet and Sarah smirks as Casey wipes a drop of sweat from his forehead. "Getting a workout?" She jokes as Casey grunts and stares straight at her. His eyes focus on her and he aims with one hand and smiles. "There is no way you're gonna hit the target like that," she laughs as she watches his aim carefully. His smile deepens and he fires the bullet.

Sarah watches the bullet clip the bull's-eye and she looks at him surprised. "Damn! Almost a dead-on bull's-eye." She feels the tension as she has one last bullet and decides to do the same. She aims with one hand and lines her shot up before looking at Casey.

"They don't teach you that in the CIA," he jokes as she fires the gun. The bullet clips the edge of the target and she exhales angrily. "Good try. Lets see who won." After they tallied the scores, Sarah lost by two points with a ninety. She curses under her breath. "Don't worry Walker, that was the most challenge I've ever gotten." She starts to smile for at least making it difficult for him. "I'm just too good," he boasts and she hits him playfully.

"That was fun. I'll beat you next time," she smiles as they walk out. Something is still nagging her. "You really had a wife?"

"Yea," he answers, not knowing where she is going with it.

"What happened to her?"

"I left her for the country."

"So is she still alive?"

"Yea, but she thinks I'm dead."

"Why don't you tell her you're alive?"

"She went to my funeral and mourned my loss. How would you feel if Chuck died?" Casey asks seriously and Sarah's heart skips a beat. She wouldn't be able to live anymore.

"Horrible," she mumbles in depression, "but you're not dead!"

"It's safer this way, Walker." Casey is starting to get annoyed and Sarah knows it but she persists on Casey finding someone.

"I think she would want her husband back."

"She's probably moved on by now. Why do you care so much?"

"It just surprises me that you were once a husband."

"Why is that so hard to believe? I'm not a bad looking guy and I can support a family."

"You got that last part right," she jokes, thinking about his toughness and means to do anything possible for their safety.

"That was part of my old life. We all have to make decisions and I chose the country over a family."

"I still think you should check up on her. Just see how she is faring. What's her name? I'll check for you."

"I am not intruding in her life. She has probably already found someone else who will actually be there for her."

"You don't know that. I think it would help to at least know how she is."

"If I tell you her name, will you end this conversation?"

"Yea. Casey, you deserve this."

"Kathleen McHugh."

"Good talk and I'm sure she misses you."

"Whatever," Casey mumbles in a grunt.

/

Sarah searches the government databases for a Kathleen McHugh. It comes up with three identities. One is from Wisconsin, one is from England, and the other is from Encino. She checks the one closest to them, which is the one in Encino.

She checks the records and shows a marital record of her being with an Alex Coburn. She looks at the picture of him and it resembles Casey. She thinks that Casey must have originally been Alex Coburn, but she'll ask him later.

She searches deeper into Kathleen and sees that she has a daughter who was born just a few months after the death of Alex Coburn. Her eyes widen as she puts the pieces together. "Casey has a daughter!" She says out loud. She finds out that Kathleen hasn't remarried and lives with her one daughter.

She debates on telling everyone else or telling Casey first. She also thinks that maybe she should tell Kathleen that he isn't dead. She thinks hard about it.

/

Sarah needs to confront Casey about this. She knows he has his occasional 'booty calls' but he could actually find love. He definitely deserves it after everything he has done for Chuck and her. She knocks on his door and waits. He answers it with confusion on his face. "Now what, Walker?"

"I need to tell you this," she focuses on making eye contact. "I searched your wife—"

"I told you I didn't want to be part of her life anymore."

"I know but I found out something you might want to know." Sarah insists and Casey grunts in annoyance. "You have a daughter."

"That's crap!" He spats at her.

"I checked! Her name is Alexandra McHugh. You used to be Alex Coburn—"

"Don't say that name!"

"That is your real name."

"Not anymore!" He is starting to get frustrated.

"Casey, I'm trying to help you. You have a daughter and if you don't want to be in Kathleen's life, at least be there for your kid."

"Goodbye Walker," Casey leads her to the door slightly forcibly.

"You should tell her!" Sarah hollers as she gets pushed out the door and the door closes.

Casey, now alone, thrashes about thinking about the conversation that is fresh in his mind. "I have a daughter?" He asks himself. Kathleen must have been pregnant when he faked his death. He feels sorry that he left her all alone during the whole pregnancy and mothering of the child. He just needs to shrug it off and forget about it with some amber liquid. "I think this calls for the Blue label," he mumbles as he grabs a bottle of the most expensive whiskey he owns. This doesn't change anything to him. He is still a spy and she still thinks he's dead. If they survived for this long, then he is not needed.

/

Sarah really wants Casey to find happiness in his life. How could he not want to see his daughter? She decides to go into action and calls Carina to meet at a coffee shop.

Carina arrives and sits across from Sarah. "Is that what I am to you? Just a coffee date?" Carina jokes.

"This is serious," Sarah says.

"What do you need?"

"I found out that Casey has a daughter."

"What? You're kidding."

"No, I'm serious. I just found out yesterday."

"Wow… Johnny has a kid. Does he know?"

"Yea but he doesn't want to see her."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"I know he needs a friend in this and you are quite persuasive," Sarah grins. "In all seriousness, I think you could force him to at least meet his daughter and ex-wife."

"Wait! He was married too?"

"Yea, he left all that behind when he became a spy."

"That must have been really hard on him. I'll talk with him."

"Thanks Carina."

/

Carina knocks on Casey's door an hour later. He answers the door and rolls his eyes. "Walker told you, huh?"

"You have to at least acknowledge her," Carina sincerely explains.

"That was an old life; skeletons in my closet."

"We all have skeletons but how many are actually still alive? We're going there and you're meeting your daughter and ex-wife."

"They think I'm dead. How do you think they'll react?"

"I don't know but we won't find out until we go there," she tugs on his arm and he resists.

"I haven't been a part of their lives and am not going to force my way in."

"Please, John," she pleads in a hush tone after exhausting her previous try, "I want to see you happy."

"She's going to hate me."

"You don't know that. Dress nice and we'll go in thirty minutes," she demands as she heads out the door. "I'll be with you the whole time."

/

Carina arrives back at Casey's apartment thirty five minutes later. She is wearing a nice summer dress that is more conservative than usual for her, but she doesn't want to come off as a cheap floozy or anything to Casey's family. Casey opens the door wearing a fancy polo and some slacks.

"You look great John," Carina compliments as she hugs him and pulls him out the door. Casey awkwardly follows suit. He has been in plenty of wars, been shot plenty of times, survived torture, but this just scares the hell out of him.

/

Carina and Casey are standing outside Kathleen's house. Casey is nervous and Carina knows it. She has never seen a vulnerable John Casey before but she likes it. She is more attracted to him than ever before. "You got this," she cheers him on with a peck on the cheek as they walk up to the door.

"She is going to hate me," Casey comments, not wanting to do this.

"I find that hard to believe," she hugs Casey's arm tightly and she knocks on the door. The wait is intolerable and feels like it will never end until the door opens thirty seconds later.

Kathleen is standing there, looking at him in confusion. There is something familiar about him, but she cannot put her finger on it. "Do I know you?" She asks cautiously, not wanting total strangers in her house.

"Yes, but it would be better if we can talk to you inside," Casey explains while imagining Chuck telling him _Man up, nerd_. He scolds himself for thinking of Chuck actually insulting him about feelings.

"Alright," Kathleen says as she leads them into the living area. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you," Carina responds as they all sit down.

"So, how do I know you?" Kathleen asks cautiously.

"This is not easy to say, but I am Alex Coburn," Casey says hesitantly.

"What? That's impossible. He died defending this country," Kathleen is in disbelief.

"I didn't die. I had to fake my death to protect this nation," he explains.

"Alex was a patriot!"

"He is a patriot," Carina sincerely says. "He made an impossible decision protect millions over just his family."

"I don't expect you to forgive me. If I knew I had a daughter, I wouldn't have left you," Casey explains sadly.

"How do you know about Alex?" Kathleen asks in surprise.

"I am a government agent but cannot tell you anymore. I just want to make sure my—our daughter is doing well."

"This is insane," Kathleen is in awe, but doesn't know if she should be angry or sorrowful.

"Hey mom!" Someone yells from the front door. They all hear the door close and see a young, pretty brunette walk into the living area. "Oh, company. Hello, I'm Alex."

"I'm Carina and this is John." Carina and Casey look at her. Casey's eyes widen slightly as he studies his daughter.

"Nice to meet you. Mom, you look like you've seen a ghost," Alex has no idea that Casey is her father.

"That's because I am looking at one," Kathleen could barely speak now. Alex is totally confused by this.

"How does my mom know you both?" Alex asks, wondering what has her mom so spooked.

"There is no easy way to say this, but John here," Carina exhales loudly, "is your father."

"What? John? His name was Alex! My father died a military hero!"

"I faked my death to protect this nation, but if I knew your mother was carrying you, I would have never left."

"What is going on?" Alex is angry and confused.

"A blast from the past?" Carina tries to lighten the mood.

"This is crazy," Alex sits and studies Casey. "Why haven't you come back before?"

"I didn't know about you and I didn't want to intrude because my job is not easy to have a relationship." He cringes at that last word.

"So, you're like a secret agent?"

"I cannot legally tell you, but something along those lines."

"So, why did you come back now?" Alex is now intrigued.

"I didn't know about you until a couple days ago. I want to make sure you know that I am here for you now."

"A little late, but better than nothing."

"I don't expect you to tell me all about your life; I don't even expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know you have a father," Casey explains sincerely and Carina slides closer to Casey to comfort him.

"So are you a spy too?" Alex asks Carina.

"Me?" Carina laughs. "I'm just his lover." Everyone's eyes widen at the joke. "I'm kidding, we're just partners."

"I think we need some time to let this soak in," Alex says, holding her mother who is still in fright.

"I understand," Casey and Carina stand up. "Here is my number if you ever need any help or want to just talk," Casey places a business card on the table and walks out silently with Carina.

"That wasn't so bad," Carina comforts him.

"I'm going to kill Walker for this," Casey grumbles.

/

**I don't think Chuck was in this chapter at all. Wow! I know there was no action in this but I hope that doesn't discourage anyone. I'm just trying to get all the characters into the story, because hopefully this will be one of those long ones that gets over 300 reviews (hopefully).**

**Please review with anything you want. If you didn't like it or want something in the next chapter, let me know in a review.**

**If you have a cool name to call the team, let me know in a review and I may use it.**

**I thought of something nasty and unfair. I will update every ten reviews for now on. Muyhahahaha! maybe…**


	11. Chuck Versus the Van

**I do not own Chuck.**

/

Stephen lets Chuck know that the finished Governor is ready. Ellie and Devon slide it under the skin in his shoulder easily. It only took a few stitches to close up. He doesn't need the watch anymore as the new Governor works just as well.

**/**

"How was your break?" Beckman asks the team.

"Fun, we—" Chuck starts to explain.

"Spare me the details. I have a mission for you that requires your unique set of skills." Beckman explains as they all nod. "We believe Insignia is going to capture Dr. Lewis Darvin." A picture of the doctor shows up next to Beckman.

"What is his significance?" Chuck asks.

"He is the lead scientist for a new project we're working on."

"What is this project?"

"It is not necessary to know for this mission," Beckman growls. Chuck wants to know why she is not telling him.

"So, we just take him to a safe location?" Chuck asks, not knowing the exact mission.

"I need you to watch over him during a party tonight and flash on any Insignia agents. You will stay in the van on this mission while Walker and Larkin go as a couple." Beckman explains seriously as Chuck's expression immediately turns to sadness.

"Why do I need to stay in the van?"

"It is of the utmost importance to keep you safe right now and you haven't healed from the Governor installation. I cannot let you be captured by Insignia. They are not aware of the Intersect and we cannot let them find out about it."

"Alright," Chuck says dejectedly.

"Casey and Miller will go as another couple while Grimes stays in the van with you. You will watch over him until the end of the night and must inform me of all Insignia agents. I will have a team apprehend them all and have Darvin taken to a secure facility."

"So, we're just on baby-sitting duty?" Carina asks.

"Yes Agent Miller," Beckman growls. "Do not apprehend anyone unless absolutely necessary. You will be at the party tonight at eight." The feed ends abruptly.

"This is bull," Chuck curses under his breath.

"It's just a mission," Sarah consoles Chuck.

"I promise nothing is going to happen," Bryce truthfully says.

"I know," Chuck thrashes around angrily, "it's just that I can protect myself fine. She treats me like I'm a child."

"Buck up, Chucky," Carina says as she leans against Casey and looks up at him. "You ready Johnny?" Casey just grunts.

/

The team is getting ready and Chuck is just sitting there depressed. Sarah walks out looking amazing in an elegant blue dress that is conservative to help her blend in, although that is difficult being that beautiful. Chuck looks up at her with widened eyes. "You're beautiful," he says before slumping back down.

"Chuck, it's just a mission. I am not leaving you or anything," she consoles him with a kiss.

"I know, it's just—"

"This is what happened in your nightmare?" Sarah states more than asks.

"Well, yea, but I just don't want to be stuck in a van if something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen. Bryce, Carina, and Casey will be there just in case."

"You're right. I'm being stupid. I love you and this is just your job," Chuck explains, lifting his own spirits up.

"And I love you too," she happily kisses him on the lips and the kiss deepens. It starts to get hot and heavy until Sarah pulls away. "You're going to mess up my make-up," she playfully explains in a giggle.

"Sorry about that," he smiles at her.

/

Bryce and Sarah step into the party with their arms interlocked. Carina and Casey follow suit a few minutes later. All four of them are roaming the party with cameras in the American flag pins on the men's suits. Chuck and Morgan are holed up in the van, watching the video.

"Cameras are clear," Chuck informs them that the cameras work.

"I love you," Sarah whispers into her hidden microphone.

"Mics are working. I love you too," Chuck says back to her. He sees the goofy smile on her face through Bryce's camera.

"Ugh," and a grunt informs everyone that Casey's mic works.

"We found the doctor," Sarah informs everyone.

"Keep an eye on him. We'll search for Insignia," Casey tells Sarah and Bryce. They all continue to roam the party while Chuck watches intently to see if he flashes on anyone.

"No flashes yet," Chuck informs them.

"Keep looking," Casey grunts. Chuck turns off his mic and starts chatting with Morgan.

"I hate being stuck in the van," Chuck expresses his hatred.

"It's not that bad," Morgan replies.

"I should be out there with Sarah."

"Dude, I know how much you love Sarah. I mean we all know how much you love her. She loves you too. You need to stop worrying so much."

"I know. I don't know why I am worrying so much."

"Plus, I'm the one who needs a smoking hot girlfriend! I'm all alone every night."

"Humph," an amused grunt is heard over the mics.

"You forgot to turn off your mic," Chuck quickly flips the switch.

"That was sweet Morgan," Sarah says.

"And revealing," Bryce jokes.

Morgan embarrassedly flips the mic back on. "Thanks guys," he says sarcastically. He turns to Chuck, "Now would be a good time to flash."

"I wish it worked like th—" Chuck's eyes flutter and he flashes on the man in the corner of the room. "Ugh. That shady guy in the corner is Insignia."

"Good job," Sarah says. "Darvin is moving. Let's follow him," she whispers to Bryce.

Chuck is watching Bryce's camera bouncing as it follows Darvin to the buffet table. Someone confronts Darvin and Chuck flashes on the guy. "That would be Jarvis Benson. He is Insignia. He is one of the top torturers in the world too," Chuck explains as he shivers at the thought.

"We need to get Darvin away from him without causing a scene," Casey tells them.

"I got this," Carina confidently says.

"Remember that he is a scientist that is known for working on psychological diseases," Chuck informs her so she has something to talk about. She walks up to the doctor and introduces herself. She sparks a conversation as the Insignia agent stands awkwardly to the side, being neglected. He gets fed up and speaks up.

"Remember what we talked about," he tells Darvin and Darvin looks frightfully.

"Are you alright?" Carina asks after the guy is out of ear-shot.

"What? Oh, yea. I'm fine. Now where was I?" Darvin pretends there is nothing wrong.

"What were you talking about with that man?" Carina asks innocently.

"We're only supposed to watch," Sarah tells Carina through the earpiece.

"Sarah's right," Casey tells Carina. "Just let it go." Carina ignores them and continues to pry.

"It was nothing, really," Darvin explains.

"I know that guy is part of Insignia," she whispers to him.

"H-h-how do you know?" Darvin asks nervously.

"What are you doing Carina?" Sarah growls.

"I'm here to protect you. You see that couple over there?" She points to Sarah and Bryce.

"They're with you?"

"Yea and…" She looks for Casey but he is no where in sight. Casey steps into the van with Morgan and Chuck.

"What is she doing?" Chuck asks Casey.

"Trying to blow our covers," Casey grunts as he watches Bryce's camera. "We need to get everyone out."

"Sarah, Bryce get out of there now." Chuck orders them. "Carina, get the doctor out of there!"

Bryce and Sarah make their way to Darvin and Carina and tell the doctor to come with them. "I see two guards closing in fast. Move!" Casey says through a headset.

Carina, Sarah, Bryce, and Darvin make their way upstairs where it is vacant. "We need a way out," Bryce tells them. Chuck looks at some blueprints.

"Third door on the right," Chuck tells them. They get to the door, but someone aims a gun at them.

"I wouldn't move," the ominous Insignia agent says. "Good to see you again, Dr. Darvin."

"What do you want? I already said no," Darvin replies. They are surrounded by six men with guns, including the agent.

"Well, we don't accept no as an answer." The man looks at the three agents." Now we have three CIA agents that will tell us everything they know about Insignia."

"We need to get in there!" Chuck panics. "I'm going in!"

"They can handle themselves," Casey holds Chuck down.

"I can't let anything happen to her!" Chuck cries out.

"We can't just barge in there guns blazing. Walker will get herself out of there. Trust me," Casey looks Chuck in the eyes.

"Lets go," the Insignia agent says as his men start to zip tie the agents and the doctor. Chuck, Morgan and Casey watch through Bryce's pin camera.

Bryce gives Carina and Sarah a reassuring glance and at the same time, they all steal the gun from the guy cuffing them. They all stand back to back to back and aim their guns at the agent and other men, using his men as bodyguards.

"We are taking Darvin and you're not moving," Sarah states as they slowly back up towards the stairwell.

"Sorry, but he is just too important to let leave," the agent says as he shoots his own men that Carina is using as a bodyguard. Carina is stunned as Sarah and Bryce both shoot at the Insignia men. A shootout occurs, as everyone hides inside door frames and fire out. Carina takes the doctor through one of the doors.

"Climb out the window. There will be a team waiting," she tells the doctor.

"What about you?"

"I need to help my team," she tells him as she heads back into the gunfight. Darvin climbs out the window and safely gets picked up by Morgan and into the van.

"We need to get in there!" Chuck demands.

"It's too dangerous," Casey growls back.

"I don't care!"

Sarah takes out one of the men from her position. Bryce is on the other side and Carina is a few feet ahead of them. "We need to get the doctor out of here!" Sarah yells to Carina.

"Already done," Carina yells back as she blind fires a few shots.

"Do you have Darvin?" Sarah asks through the mic.

"We have him. Get out of there!" Casey tells them.

Bryce rolls across to Sarah's side, while shooting. "We need to get to Carina!" He tells Sarah as they both hear a female grunt. Sarah frantically peeks over the edge to see Carina against the doorframe, holding her left arm. Blood is seeping through and around her hand.

"Carina!" Sarah yells as she fires a few rounds and clips one of the men in the leg. "Cover me," Sarah tells Bryce. Bryce pops out firing shots as Sarah dives across the hallway to the other side. She is still a few feet back and hears another yell from Carina. Sarah peeks over to see her being held by the ominous agent. "Shit!" Sarah curses under her breath as Carina is being dragged away by the man.

"They have Carina! I'm going out there!" Sarah tells everyone through the mic.

"Dammit! They need us!" Chuck complains.

The man takes Carina around a corner and his three men retreat. Sarah and Bryce chase after them, but didn't get there in time. They see her with the men get into a blue van. Sarah and Bryce rush to their van. "They have Carina! Follow them!" Sarah orders as Casey chases the van through the streets.

"What the hell happened?" Chuck asks as he holds Sarah in his arms.

"They made us before we could get out," Bryce explains.

"I got them. They are only twenty feet ahead," Casey says.

"Stay on them!" Sarah states seriously.

"We need to get the doctor to safety," Bryce explains.

"It's Carina!" Sarah barks at Bryce, angrily.

"I know and I want to save her just as much as you do, but the doctor is our priority," Bryce explains.

"I'm not stopping," Casey informs him, concurring with Sarah.

"Let me and the doctor out," Bryce suggests. "I'll protect him while you guys get Carina."

"We'll lose them then," Chuck says.

"Can we locate her on GPS?" Bryce asks. Chuck checks on the computer and sees her on it, moving quickly down the street.

"I got her on here," Chuck informs everyone.

"Then let me out here. I'll get the doctor to safety and you get Carina back," Bryce orders.

"Dammit! He's right," Casey says to Sarah. They stop chasing the Insignia van and hurriedly take Darvin to a safe location. Chuck watches Carina's every movement on the GPS. After they drop off Bryce and Darvin, they head for Carina's position.

They are swerving to avoid cars as they rush down the street. "I just lost her!" Chuck states frantically.

"Where was she last?" Casey asks angrily.

"23rd and Weston," Chuck answers quickly. They head towards there as Chuck checks to see what the area looks like. "It's a warehouse. How long till we get there?"

"Fifteen minutes."

/

The two men tie Carina to a chair. After they finish, the ominous agent walks in. "Do not toy with me," he states. "I need that doctor. Actually my superiors need him. You're going to tell me where he is."

"I don't know where he is, but obviously not in your grasps," Carina spats out hatefully. The man thrusts his finger into her gun shot wound on her left arm. She squirms and yells in pain.

"Maybe I should just cut both your Achilles' heels. Then I wouldn't even need to tie you up," he debates with himself. "That would be too messy though, so I'll just break your legs." The man paces back and forth, hoping that she was intimidated enough to talk. One of the men hands him a baseball bat.

/

"We need to hurry!" Sarah expresses her panic.

"It should be just around the corner," Chuck says as the van drifts around the corner. They get in range to hear Carina's microphone. They listen as they make their way to the warehouse.

/

"This isn't going to look good," the man says while fiddling with the bat, trying to toy with her.

"I've suffered worse," Carina states with hatred.

"We'll see," the man readies the bat.

/

Everyone is listening to it in the van as they dash to the warehouse. They hear a loud crack noise and Carina scream in pain. Everyone winces at hearing her screams. Chuck holds Sarah as a tear drops down her cheek.

"Carina, if you can hear me," Casey says sincerely into the microphone, "we are outside. How many men are there?"

/

Carina's leg is pulsating with horrific pain as she hears Casey's comforting voice. She fears that her leg is probably shattered in approximately ten places and another hit could cause permanent damage.

"Are you ready to talk yet?"

"I'll talk," she painfully squeaks out. "They took him to the office on Third Street."

/

"There are three men in there," Casey says as he climbs out of the van. "We're coming to get you," he tells Carina as they all head out.

"Morgan, stay in the van!" Sarah yells at him. Morgan is about to protest, but Chuck looks at him.

"Sorry buddy," he yells as they rush into the warehouse.

/

"Now was that so hard?" The man asks rhetorically. He lifts his cell phone to place a call, but two gun shots disturb him. Carina smiles wickedly at the man.

"Third Street," she mutters and then laughs maniacally as the man looks at her.

"What did you do?" He fumes. She just laughs harder. The man grabs the bat and decides letting out his rage on her would be the best idea. He grabs the bat and swings it back as a gun shot blares through the room.

The bat gets heavy and he drops it. He looks down and feels his stomach, where blood is seeping out. He falls to his knees and into unconscious pain as he sees Casey hurry to Carina.

"You alright?" He asks as he unties her.

"Nothing a little love can't fix," she jokes as she feels weakened from the loss of blood. "A little earlier couldn't hurt," she tries to act nonchalant about the pain that is coursing through her leg. "My leg is probably shattered in like ten places." She reaches up for Casey, not being able to walk with the broken leg and the lightheadedness from the loss of blood. "My hero," she jokingly scoffs in a whisper.

Casey lifts her up out of the chair and holds her in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a peck on the cheek as he carries her out, making sure not to aggravate her leg. He meets up with Chuck and Sarah, who just called in a cleanup team. "Call Ellie and Devon! She has a broken leg and a gun shot wound!"

Chuck quickly calls them as they get back in the van. Casey lays Carina down gently in the passenger seat and they hurry back to the base.

/

When they get back to the base, Ellie and Devon are waiting there for the team. Casey carries Carina through the front door and down into the infirmary.

"What happened?" Ellie asks.

"Broken leg and gun shot wound," Casey quickly answers as he lays her on the bed softly.

"We need to remove the bullet and get an x-ray," Devon says as he pulls up the x-ray machine. Ellie gets the supplies to take the bullet out.

"Where's Bryce?" Ellie asks, fearing the worst.

"He finished our mission for us," Chuck says quickly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sarah asks fearfully.

"The bullet didn't hit any arteries and I haven't seen the x-ray yet, but from the look of it, she'll recover fully," Devon explains with hope.

/

An anxiety-filled hour later, Ellie and Devon come out giving everyone the news. "Her leg is broken in two places and she won't be able to walk for a week," Ellie explains.

"The bullet wound should heal in the next few days," Devon explains.

"Dammit!" Casey curse under his breath. "How long until she can get out in the field again?"

"She'll need to rehab her leg and should be back to full strength in a month," Devon explains.

"That didn't happen by accident," Ellie deadpans, demanding an answer to how she got her leg so damaged.

"Stairs?" Chuck squeaks in fear of Ellie's wrath.

"She was tortured," Casey states truthfully. Ellie feels her heart struggle to beat.

"Can we see her?" Sarah asks.

"Yea, she's just relaxing on the pain meds we gave her," Ellie lets them know in a friendly manner.

They all walk in and she looks at all of them. "This isn't an intervention, is it?" She jokes.

"How are you?" Sarah asks as she steps up to her and holds her hand.

"Jeez Sarah, if I didn't know any better, you were in love with me," Carina scoffs. "What do you think Chucky, threesome?" Chuck blushes and freezes up awkwardly. Everyone laughs at Chuck's expression.

"Well, she's fine," Sarah acts apathetic to Carina and releases her hand after that comment.

"Are you alright though?" Casey asks.

"Much better now that you're here," she says seductively. Everyone's eyes widen and they leave Casey and Carina in a comical fit.

"It's official, the world's gonna end," Ellie jokes and Sarah laughs hysterically.

/

"What the hell happened out there?" Beckman growls at the team angrily. "You were supposed to just watch!"

"Our covers were blown and we had to improvise," Chuck explains. "They were going to take him, so at least we stopped them, but Carina was hurt."

"Larkin and the doctor are safe but you weren't supposed to intervene. Because of your recklessness, a member was injured. This cannot happen!"

"We understand," Chuck says as everyone nods there heads.

"I'm disappointed with how you accomplished your mission," Beckman says and the feed ends.

"What were you thinking?" Sarah asks Carina, obviously angry from them just getting their asses chewed out by Beckman.

"Improvising," she simply responds.

"One of her best assets," Chuck jokes, not wanting to see a fight between them, or does he? No, she has a broken leg and a gun shot wound so it probably would not fare well.

"Only one of them," Carina jokingly warns, talking about her body.

"Yea, well it might be tough having sex with a cast on your leg," Sarah jokes.

"Nothing stops me from having sex," Carina says with conviction as she glances at Casey. He looks at her with a confused and surprised expression.

/

**And another chapter finished, phew… I hope this had enough action for everyone because that last chapter didn't really have any.**

**Please review with ideas or anything you want to see happen. You never know what I may add. Also it couldn't hurt, could it?**

**Seriously though, leaving a review makes me happy and makes me want to write faster.**


	12. Chuck Versus the Team Magnus

**I do not own Chuck.**

**For the next installment of Chuck Versus the New Enemy: **

/

"Damn! We're down a man now," Chuck expresses his frustration with the whole fiasco that happened.

"Woman," Carina warns, strolling in the room in a wheelchair. Chuck nods apologetically.

"And Bryce," Morgan informs everyone.

"Dammit! Two people!" Chuck has no idea how the team is going to fare against Insignia with the two substantial losses.

"We'll manage," Sarah comforts Chuck.

Beckman's face materializes on the screen in front of them. "Good morning team," Beckman looks over all of them. "I understand you are a member short now—"

"Two members. Bryce," Chuck refreshes her memory.

"Right, Agent Larkin has been reassigned to go deep undercover to infiltrate Insignia. He will hopefully inform us of their operations." Everyone is surprised, but it is understandable. "While we wait for his cover to sink in, I have a mission that should be a breeze." Everyone nods their heads in acknowledgement. "I need you to oversee an NSA squad infiltrate an illegal arms deal."

"Will we be in the front lines?" Casey asks, itching for some action.

"No. You will just coordinate the team," Beckman explains and Casey grumbles quietly. "I will inform the Corporal of your team. I need you to leave immediately." The feed ends and they all start gathering gear.

"I'm going on this mission," Carina states.

"You need to heal," Chuck denies her.

"That is crap. You don't need legs to create a plan," Carina insists.

"She's right," Casey concurs with her.

"Thanks John," she winks at him

Chuck rolls his eyes. "Everyone fine with her being there?"

"I have no problem," Sarah says quickly.

"Nope," Morgan speaks up.

"Well then you're gonna need this," Chuck happily obliges her with a pistol. She smirks at him.

/

They pull up to the border where the Corporal is waiting. Everyone gets out, except Carina, who cannot walk yet. "Casey?" She asks quietly because she hates having to depend on someone else.

He looks back to see what she needs and immediately realizes that she needs her wheelchair. Casey pulls it out of the back and opens it. He places the chair by the door and turns to leave. "I need some help," she lies just so he'll carry her.

He rolls his eyes and lifts her out of the vehicle and sits her on the wheelchair comfortably. "Thanks hun," Carina slyly says while rubbing his forearm. The team arrives at the site and meets up with the Corporal. "Corporal James, sir," the man salutes.

"At ease, soldier," Casey replies, relishing in the military jargon. Chuck flashes on the Corporal and learns that he is very distinguished and has been part of the NSA for six years and has no complaints on his record. They all introduce themselves and the Corporal brings out the plans for the operation.

"We have set a boundary around the warehouse. Our men are hidden and there should be no suspicion right now, sir," James informs them.

"Good," Casey mumbles as he looks over the plans of the warehouse.

"We have a team ready at these two entrances, sir," James points at the map.

"Do you have a team on the roof?" Casey asks. Everyone else decided to let Casey revel in this mission because it is similar to what he used to do.

"No, I will arrange one, sir."

"Good. Have them breach through these two windows," Casey points at the giant windows along the sides of the warehouse. "How many members are on each team?"

"We have a team of six at both entrances and I will arrange a team of four at each window. Will you be assisting the teams, sir?" James asks Casey.

"Yes," Casey smirks.

"Beckman told us to only coordinate, not assault," Sarah tells him.

"I can't pass this up," he replies in almost a laugh.

"Let him have his fun," Chuck tells Sarah.

"Damn broken leg," Carina huffs in anger.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it," Casey grins slightly. "Lets move out!" Casey leaves to introduce himself to the squad.

"You work with 'the' John Casey?" James asks Team Bartowski.

"You know him?" Chuck asks enthralled.

"Do I know him? He is a legend among Marines! He still holds the record for the longest recorded kill, and it was on a moving target!"

"Casey's one total badass," Morgan says amazed. "I guess I'm lucky to be trained by him."

"He's training you?" James looks at Morgan with envy.

"Yep."

"Damn, you are lucky."

"Casey, on the other hand, not so much," Chuck jokes and pats Morgan on the shoulder.

Everyone joins Casey and the team, to get ready. "What are the numbers we're looking at?"

"We've cataloged a patrol of two men at each entrance. We haven't been able to get a clear visual inside, sir," James informs him.

"My kind of mission," Casey muses as he puts on a vest and helmet. "Move out!" All the men ready their weapons and head to their marks.

"Unleash the Casey!" Chuck hollers to Casey as he gets into position. This gives Casey a nice grin on his face. "This is great," Chuck laughs to the rest of the team. "I've never seen Casey so happy."

"I have," Carina muses.

"Are you and Casey, you know…" Sarah is appalled as she clasps her hands together as a visual aide.

"Having sex?" Carina asks harmlessly.

"Yea," Sarah is still in shock as Chuck and Morgan just stand there in awe and surprise.

"He's very passive-aggressive. He is very sensual at first—" Carina slyly responds.

"Eww! Stop it! Brain bleach! Brain bleach!" Chuck stammers as he rubs his eyes. Everyone laughs.

"I'm happy for you," Sarah truthfully tells Carina. "I really am," she chuckles as they watch the tactical teams hurry to their positions.

/

Casey is set up with one of the teams breaching an entrance. He holds his radio out to make sure everyone is ready. "Red team in position?" He asks through the radio.

"Check!"

"Blue team?"

"In position!"

"Yellow team?"

"Ready, sir!"

"Breach and clear; Hoowha!" Casey chants into the radio as his team charges the entrance. Casey puts two quick burst of his M4 rifle in both guards outside the door. "Two tangos down," he mumbles.

"Two bogies asleep," One of the other teams informs over the radio.

One of Casey's team members opens the door slightly as another tosses a flash bang in. They close the door and hear a loud bang and rush in, Casey first obviously.

At that exact same moment, a team crashes through the windows firing their weapons on the enemies. They rappel down and quickly hit the ground in a constant barrage of gunfire.

Casey quickly apprehends two enemies that were blinded by the flash bang. "Sleeping with the fishes," Casey muses contently. He continues through the warehouse, taking out enemies until he gets shot at. He retreats behind a wooden box. The gunfire holds him there. A few distinctive bullets silence the enemy's machine gun.

Casey peeks out cautiously and sees Corporal James moving towards Casey's position. "You good, sir?" James asks Casey.

"Thanks for the assist," Casey responds as they continue the raid on the warehouse. James almost gushes with pride, hearing Casey thank him.

Casey and James turn a corner where three men are holed up, ready to fire. Casey quickly unleashes on them and they all drop dead before they could fire a bullet.

"Nice one, sir," James muses. Casey turns to look at James and sees an enemy rushing them with his assault rifle at his hip. Casey pushes James out of the way with one hand while pulling his sidearm out with the other hand. He quickly fires three shots that all pierce the enemy's chest, but the enemy gets a few shots off.

Casey grunts as a bullet hits him in the chest. He stumbles slightly from the force, but his Kevlar vest held up and he checks on James. "You alright?" Casey asks James as he gets up quickly and unscathed.

"Yea. I'm fine, you?" James says quickly.

"I'm good," Casey responds.

"Thanks for the save," James shows his appreciation in relief that he wasn't shot.

"Just returning the favor," Casey muses as they finish their raid.

"Blue team clear," Someone says over the radio.

A few seconds later, another call comes from the radio. "Red team clear!"

"Yellow team clear!"

"I'm all clear here. Sweep the warehouse for reassurance," Casey orders over the radio.

/

The rest of Team Bartowski are chilling as Casey finishes the raid. They see Casey walking up to them with his rifle relaxing by his waist and his helmet under his arm and a smile on his face.

"How'd it go?" Sarah asks, noticing the joyous look on his face.

"Perfect," Casey responds, feeling the urge to babble like a school girl. Chuck starts laughing vigorously. "What?"

"You're all giddy and happy," Chuck answers while laughing. Casey tries composing himself, realizing that Chuck is right.

"Humph," Casey grunts happily as he lifts Carina out of her wheelchair and carries her victoriously. Carina giggles slightly at the aggressiveness that no other man has ever dared to be with her. Everyone else's eyes widen slightly as they follow.

/

"The raid was successful with no casualties," Casey informs Beckman back at the base.

"Good job team and next time inform me that you're going to be in the front lines," Beckman infectiously smirks at Casey.

"Yes, ma'am," Casey replies as the infectious smirk forms on his face. The feed ends and everyone looks at Casey on the verge of laughing. He grunts loudly, which shuts everyone up nicely.

"Does our team have a name?" Morgan asks harmlessly.

"Team Bartowski," Sarah happily answers, looking lovingly at Chuck.

"We need a cooler name, no offense," Morgan says to Chuck. Chuck wards off the comment nonchalantly.

"Like what?" Sarah asks, indulging Morgan.

"I don't know but something really cool," Morgan answers.

"Team Tron," Chuck muses jokingly and Morgan is about to agree with him.

"No way," Sarah says. "We are not being named after a movie. Team Nerd, maybe," Sarah cautiously warns.

"I won't do Team Nerd," Carina denies with disgust.

"Team Badass?" Chuck muses. "I know we can't use Team Intersect," he jokes. Everyone cocks their heads in thought.

"Team Moron," Casey insists with a laugh.

"If we were called Team Moron then that insists every member of the team is a moron and you are part of the team. So therefore you would be calling yourself a moron," Chuck rambles until Casey grunts in annoyance.

"We need something awesome like a Greek god or something," Morgan explains as everyone ponders what would be a good name.

"Like Prometheus?" Chuck asks.

"Yea, something that has a deep meaning that really describes this team."

"I'm shot," Carina says, not able to think of anything.

"Me too," Sarah says. This leaves Chuck and Morgan to think hard about a team name. They look very focused and are in their own worlds.

"Team Magnus!" Morgan exclaims. "That is perfect! We are a great team!"

"That's not bad," Chuck concurs with Morgan. "What you think, sweetie?" Chuck asks Sarah.

"I'm still a bit partial to Team Bartowski, but I kind of like it," Sarah answers, smiling up at Chuck.

"So we're settled on Magnus?" Morgan asks for reassurance.

"Sure, buddy," Chuck happily responds as he takes Sarah in his arms.

"Whatever," Casey walks out apathetically.

/

Chuck is lying in bed, waiting for Sarah to join him. Sarah steps out of the bathroom in one of Chuck's old, worn out shirts that dangle just below her waist. Chuck stares at her in awe.

"You have to stop that," he teases.

"What?" Sarah asks, totally oblivious to what he is talking about.

"How am I supposed to sleep with you looking that sexy?"

"This is what I always sleep in," she deadpans.

"I know and it makes it so hard for me to fall asleep."

"Shut up," she playfully smacks him as she climbs in bed with him. She cuddles next to him and he wraps his arms around her gently. "If you're not tired, I have something we could do," she says seductively.

"Ah," he scoffs, "you think I'm that easy?" His hands start massaging her sensually.

"I do," she whispers happily, "and I know I'm right."

"You're always right," he muses as he kisses her passionately.

"Can you believe Casey and Carina?" Sarah asks harmlessly after the kiss.

"Well you just killed the mood," he mockingly complains.

"Seriously," she giggles.

"Oh, were you offering me some brain bleach then?" He asks sarcastically. Sarah starts laughing.

"Can you believe they are actually together?" She asks, after recovering from the giggle fit she just had.

"No, but I'm happy for both of them," Chuck explains truthfully. "They both deserve it and I think they are genuinely happy together."

"I'm happy too. It's just such a shock, you know?"

"Yea, I wonder how they do it with her broken leg," Chuck ponders harmlessly until the image materializes in his mind and he cringes. "Eww…," he trembles in disgust, "I shouldn't have thought about that."

Sarah laughs heavily, "Someone has a dirty mind."

"I'm sorry," he pleads, "I couldn't help thinking about it. It won't go away anymore. It is like it's burned into my mind. I think I'm mentally scarred for life."

"Ew! Stop talking about it!" She shrieks with the image of Casey and Carina 'doing it' forming in her imagination.

"They are probably in Casey's bed right now," Chuck jokingly continues.

"Stop it! I'm warning you," Sarah jokes but is kind of serious.

"Oh Casey!" Chuck mockingly screams with orgasmic pleasure in Carina's voice. Sarah gets annoyed and disgusted.

"You're so awesome Ellie!" Sarah screams in her interpretation of Devon's voice to get back at Chuck.

"Ugh! That's not fair!" Chuck is totally grossed out by thinking about that.

"All is fair in love and war," Sarah smirks devilishly.

"So you're a philosopher now?"

"I'm your philosopher," she seductively whispers as she goes in for a juicy kiss.

/

**And there you have another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! Reviews are like my drug. I am addicted!**


	13. Chuck Versus the G Men

**I do not own Chuck.**

**I hate when you read a 40,000 word story and the ending is nothing special. Happened to me the other night; I was not happy that I wasted my time. It was so frustrating! Aaahhhggg! I hope no one feels like that about this story.**

**I realized that I haven't thanked anyone for reviewing my story yet, so… Thank you and keep doing it or you may get shot.**

**For the next installment of Chuck Versus the New Enemy:**

/

It's been a week since Carina's broken leg. "Finally I can ditch that crappy wheelchair," Carina exhales in relief. "That crap was slumping my style."

"I don't think that's possible," Sarah jokes. Carina gives Sarah a reassuring look.

"You'll need these," Ellie explains as she hands Carina some crutches.

"Ugh," Carina rolls her eyes in disgust.

"You're still not quite ready for Team Magnus, but soon," Morgan lightheartedly explains.

"I hate that name. Why do we need a name?" Carina asks in annoyance.

"It defines us. Every team needs a name that makes them mysterious and intriguing," Morgan explains like it is obvious and essential.

"We're not all geeks here," Casey smirks.

"Whatever," Carina gives up on the argument. "You wanna carry me, hun?" She asks Casey innocently. Casey rolls his eyes and lifts her from her chair.

"Grab her crutches," Casey orders one of the team members.

"Thanks babe," Carina whispers seductively into Casey's ear as he carries her out. Chuckles from the rest of the team fill the air of the room.

/

"The war against Insignia is of the utmost importance," Beckman explains to the team. "I understand your team is a member short but we cannot wait." Carina nods her head in acceptance. "We still believe there are Insignia agents within the FBI, ATF, and the Secret Service. That means they may be closer to the President then ever before. We are unaware if they may have a presence in any other agencies."

"Crap," Casey mumbles under his breath. "The President?"

"Yes, Colonel, we need your help more than ever now."

"What's our mission, General?" Chuck asks determinably.

"You are going undercover as an FBI agent and need to find out who the Insignia agent is."

"Aren't all the members in the Intersect and therefore I'll flash on everyone?"

"That could put too much strain on his brain," Sarah explains, scared for Chuck.

"You're right, but we cannot let this opportunity pass," Beckman explains. "I'm sorry but I don't see any other way."

"It's alright, General," Chuck says. "We need to stop them no matter what."

"Chuck, please. You can't do this," Sarah is worried for Chuck. She knows how the Intersect affects his brain and she cannot lose him.

"Sarah, I love you. I always have," Chuck holds her and looks into her sapphire eyes. "If I don't do this, Insignia may try to contact you again and possibly worse."

"I don't care. I can't lose you," Sarah fearfully spills out her heart. "If you are doing this then I want to be there too." She turns to Beckman, "I want to go undercover with him."

"That was my plan. You will all be undercover," Beckman informs. "Bartowski, you will be under the name Charles Carmichael. Walker, you will be Samantha Rhodes." Sarah cringes slightly at the name and Chuck notices it. He places his hands on her shoulders comfortably as Beckman continues. "Casey, you'll be Adam Cobb and Grimes," Beckman glares daggers at him; "you'll be Michael Alek and don't screw this up." Morgan gulps loudly. "Your new identities will arrive there tonight and you will start tomorrow."

"What are our positions in the FBI?" Casey asks.

"Bartowski and Grimes will be analysts," Beckman explains, "and Walker and Casey, you will be field agents." Casey grins maniacally. "You will report to me every night until you find the Insignia traitor."

"General, with all due respect, my handicap shouldn't affect analyst duties," Carina states, hoping to be included on the mission.

"I understand your frustration of not being involved but the team is there to protect Bartowski and you are not fully capable of doing that."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Carina lashes out.

"Rest and when your leg is healed, you will be included on all further missions. Any questions, team?"

"No, ma'am." They all nod their heads and the feed ends.

"We're gonna be female bod—" Morgan jokingly is about to say before Chuck's hand lands on his mouth, shutting him up.

"Don't say it," Chuck warns.

/

Chuck and Sarah are relaxing, waiting for tomorrow so they can start the mission. "Are you alright with this mission?" Chuck asks Sarah truthfully after seeing her effect from the mission briefing.

"Yea! I'm fine," she rejects his worry, but he can tell there is something bothering her.

"I know you're not fine. What's wrong?"

"It's just the whole mission in general," she lies to him, afraid to tell him the truth.

"I know you don't like me having to flash a lot, but we need to do this," he envelopes her in a heartwarming hug.

"It's not that," she murmurs, knowing how much Chuck wants her to be happy.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just," she struggles to let the words out, "the cover name—"

"It's just a cover name," he gives her a light soothing kiss on the cheek making sure she knows everything is alright.

"I know, but the name just doesn't suit me," she explains into his shoulder.

"Come on, Samantha Rhodes," he jokes around using her cover name.

"Stop saying it!" She orders him with seriousness and not a hint of joking.

"I'm sorry. Just tell me why you hate it so much?" He feels like he has struck a nerve but has no idea why. He is totally confused by her reaction.

"It, it, Sam is," she fights the agent inside her to force it out, "that's my real name," she blurts out so quickly, Chuck barely caught it.

"What?"

"Sam is my real name," she speaks slower and calmer now as if saying it the first time lifted a thousand pounds off of her shoulder.

"Wow, I always pictured you as a Sarah," he muses comically to keep her spirits raised.

"Shut up," she smirks as she keeps her head against his shoulder.

"Sam is a cute name, but you'll always be Sarah to me. That's how I met you and that's how I fell in love with you."

"Thank you."

"For what? Saying your real name is cute?"

"No, for not making this a big deal."

"I think you're the one making it a big deal," he laughs with a goofy grin on his face and she just melts in his arms.

/

Team Magnus arrives, in professional suits, at the FBI building in Los Angeles. They walk in and inform the receptionist that they are there for their new jobs. She leads them into a waiting area and lets them know they'll be starting orientation in a few minutes. She leaves them to their thoughts, which is probably not the best idea.

"Orientation?" Casey grunts quietly. "These blue shirts know nothing about killing for their country."

"I think they prefer the name G-men," Chuck jokes. Casey grunts back and Sarah and Morgan laugh silently.

"Alek, Carmichael, Cobb, Rhodes?" A woman in a business suit pops out of a door and asks. They all nod their heads. "Right this way." They follow her to a classroom that has chairs set up to face the front.

"Reminds me of high school," Morgan whispers.

"That's because you never went to college," Casey jokes and Morgan looks away dejectedly.

"Alright, future agents," the woman projects her voice throughout the room, "I will hand out an evaluation test to see your skills in various subjects." Chuck and Morgan are intrigued to see where they stand in the FBI as Casey and Sarah rolls their eyes in boredom and displeasure.

The woman hands them out and they start the tests. The first question asks if you've signed your name at the top of the paper. Chuck starts laughing and the woman looks at him is skepticism.

"Sorry," he pleads as he calms down, "it's just who forgets to put their name on a test?" He asks rhetorically.

"Oops," Morgan shrieks quietly as he fills in his name. The woman is still looking at Chuck the same, annoyed way.

"Shutting up now," he focuses back at the test after getting a very slight giggle from Sarah.

/

After they all finish the test, Morgan took the longest, the woman leads them to another room. "This is where you will be getting your identification cards," she explains as she points at a camera. They all get their photos taken and are directed to separate rooms.

/

They all head into consecutive rooms and wait for another exam, at least that is what the woman informed them was happening. Chuck is waiting patiently until a doctor walks in.

"Hello Mr. Carmichael," the male doctor greets him.

"Call me Chuck and before we start, are you going to poke me with any needles?"

"What did they do to you at the CIA?" The doctor jokes.

"How, uh did you know?" Chuck is totally flabbergasted that the doctor knows.

"It's all in your resume; you're six years of being an analyst?" The doctor is a little confused by Chuck's surprise.

"Oh, yea," Chuck nervously laughs, "so do I call you Doctor, Doc…?" Chuck asks, changing the subject.

"Call me Jake," the doctor sincerely says.

"Alright Jake. I'm not going to have to pull down my trousers and cough, am I?"

"No, no," the doctor laughs heavily, "nothing like that. Just need to check your eyesight and hearing really."

"Phew," Chuck wipes his forehead in relief.

The doctor checks Chuck's vision and sees that it is perfect. He then checks his hearing and deems it reasonable for an analyst.

"How are your computer skills?" Jake asks harmlessly.

"A bit rusty but I think I'll figure it out quick enough," Chuck truthfully responds.

"I hear they do most of the work," Jake smirks at Chuck. "Well we're done here. Just go down the hallway and tell the receptionist that you are finished."

"Thanks Doc. You don't happen to be checking on…" Chuck cannot remember Morgan's cover name for the life of him, "…a shorter man with a beard…" Chuck thinks about his name and first thinks Cobra, and then Michael Carmichael but that makes no sense.

"Michael Alek?" Jake asks.

"Yes, him," Chuck says relieved. "Would you mind joking with him a little bit?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just tell him that he needs to strip and just stand there for a few seconds. It'll be hilarious."

"You're a funny guy, Chuck. That is rare in this job. Consider it done," Jake smiles sincerely.

"Thanks Doc," Chuck and the doctor leave.

/

Jake walks into the room that Morgan is occupying. Morgan is fiddling with his hands, looking around the room until he notices the doctor and freezes like a deer in the headlights. Jake acts as professional as possible to tease Morgan.

"Michael Alek?" Jake asks in a monotone voice, but Morgan doesn't turn immediately. He then realizes that is his cover name.

"Huh? What? Yea," Morgan stammers.

"I'm going to need you to strip to your under garments," Jake says with the same boring voice.

"Really?" Morgan strongly doesn't want to.

"Yes."

"Fine," Morgan drawls out and stands there awkwardly for a few seconds. He looks at the doctor expectantly and Jake just stands there trying to keep a straight face. "Are you going to give me any privacy?"

"Nope," Jake quickly answers as he continues to focus on the clipboard so he doesn't laugh. Morgan awkwardly starts to undo his tie, before Jake interrupts him. "I'm just joshing you," he happily says with a chuckle.

"What?" Morgan is appalled.

"Your friend Chuck is a funny guy."

"I'm going to kill you, Chuck," Morgan murmurs in annoyance.

"I just need to check your eyesight and hearing."

"Alright."

/

Chuck and Morgan are given their new id cards. Chuck's picture is him smiling slightly and Morgan's looks like a mug shot as he tries to act as cool as possible. They are led into their new cubicles where Chuck has already flashed on four different agents. He sits down for some much needed rest and Morgan's cubicle is right next to his.

"Yo, buddy how you doing?" Morgan whispers to him.

"Just a slight headache," Chuck responds.

"What do we do now?"

"This is where you do your job," Chuck quietly laughs.

"But I don't know what that is."

"I don't either. Just pretend you are doing something. I'm going to get some water and see if I 'you know what' on anyone."

"Alright buddy." Morgan logs into the computer with the credentials they gave him and Chuck gets out of his seat.

/

Sarah and Casey are both at the shooting range with a trainer to test their skills after they changed into FBI issued training clothes. The trainer was amazed by their accuracy and flagged them as the best marksmen he has ever seen. They then head for hand-to-hand combat where they both have to take out three men with blunt weapons.

"Hmm," Casey smirks at how easy this is going to be. He steps on the mat where three trainees are waiting on the mat. One has a Baton, another with a shock stick, and the last with a night stick. A whistle sounds and they all ready themselves to attack.

The man with the shock stick attacks first, but Casey dodges the man's lunge and elbows him in the face. He holds the man's arm outstretched as he kicks the man with the Baton in the stomach before he could reach Casey. The man with the night stick charges, but Casey turns the man with the shock stick in the way as he disarms the shock stick and quickly picks it up. The three men recuperate and Casey just laughs as he holds out the shock stick in their faces. "Piece of cake."

All three attack him in unison as Casey quickly shocks the man with the Baton. The man convulses into a limp body as he falls to the ground. The man without a weapon dodges Casey's attack as the one with the night stick sneaks behind Casey and tries to choke him. Casey is pulling on the night stick so it isn't putting too much pressure on his neck as the unarmed man kicks him in the stomach. Casey grunts as he throws his arm, which is holding the shock stick, up and behind him as he shocks the man choking him. The man drops quickly and Casey taunts the last man who is unarmed.

"Just give up," Casey smirks as he slowly approaches the man like he's stalking his prey. The man rushes valiantly at Casey and the man is met with the shock stick to the face as he falls to the mat.

"Good job Cobb," the trainer says as Casey steps off the mat to meet up with Sarah and the trainer.

"Nice," Sarah remarks as she raises her hand for a high five. Casey happily obliges as they witch places. The three trainees slowly get up and recover their weapons. "Water break?" She asks in a laugh as they nod their heads.

"Take five, trainees," the trainer orders as they disperse from the mat.

/

Chuck barely makes it back to his cubicle after flashing on almost every agent that walked by him. His head is starting to throb and he makes a mental note to ask his dad if he could make the Intersect have less strain on his head.

"You're not looking too good," Morgan whispers to him.

"The headache is getting worse and I still haven't found the traitor yet," Chuck responds frustrated. "What have you been up to?"

"Minesweeper, it's the only game on these computers."

"Nice."

/

Sarah stands at the middle of the mat as the three trainees circle her with their weapons in hand. A whistle sounds and Sarah readies herself. The men decided on a new tactic to have two attack at once while the third one come in a second later. The man with the Baton and the night stick both lunge forward and Sarah drops to the ground with a leg sweep to the man with the night stick. The man with the baton barely jumps over her leg as the man with the shock stick decides to attack.

Sarah sees him from the corner of her eye and dodges the jab of the shock stick. The man with the baton tries to sneak behind her but she quickly elbows him in the face. As the man stumbles, she uses him as a vault plate and kicks off his chest. She flies towards the man with the shock stick and lands a flying right hook before the man could react. The man who got hit by the leg sweep finally gets up and sees the other two trainees on the ground, groaning in pain.

The last thing that the trainee thinks is: _At least I didn't get shocked this time._

Sarah swiftly cartwheels, grabbing the shock stick in the middle of it, and she tosses the shock stick at the man like a javelin. The man gets hit in the chest and he convulses to the floor. "Done," she brushes her hands off like it was nothing.

"Great job Rhodes," the trainer says as he leads them to where they could take a shower and get back into their suits.

/

Chuck and Morgan's shifts finally end with a mostly uneventful day. Chuck flashed on almost every agent he saw, except for the rookie and sophomore agents, but still not Insignia. Team Magnus is back at the base, reporting to Beckman.

"How was your first day at the FBI?" Beckman asks smugly with a slight smirk.

"Uneventful," Chuck answers cryptically. "We haven't figured who the traitor is yet," a slight pang of dissatisfaction is present in his voice.

"What about you, Casey and Walker?"

"Just some physical tests and such but nothing that could lead us to Insignia," Casey answers nonchalantly.

"Did you photograph all the agents you met with?"

"Yes, ma'am. We will upload the photos after the debriefing," Sarah answers.

"That is unnecessary. We need you to flash on them, Chuck," Beckman says professionally.

"I can look over them but the Intersect is causing more strain on my brain," Chuck complains professionally.

"How bad are the headaches?" Beckman actually has a slight worrisome tone.

"Minimal right now but when I constantly flash, it gets worse."

"I understand. Take breaks between looking over the photos."

"Yes ma'am." Chuck nods and the feed ends.

"I know the headaches are worse than you just said," Sarah expresses her worry.

"Nothing a little ibuprofen can't fix," Chuck answers sarcastically.

"Just take it slow," Sarah looks Chuck in the eyes intently, "for me."

"I will," he smiles greatly at her and this grants him a sweet kiss on the lips. Casey uploads the photos on the computer and opens the first one. Chuck flashes and there is nothing bad about that person so he shakes his head in negligence.

After about five unsuccessful flashes, Chuck starts to feel lightheaded and needs to sit down. Sarah comes to his aid with some water and love. "Lets take a break," she orders sincerely.

"How many more pictures?" Chuck asks.

"Eight," Casey answers.

"I can do this," Chuck smiles at Sarah confidently as Casey nods and puts up the next picture. Chuck doesn't flash and they place it in a 'possible' pile. The next seven are all unsuccessful and Chuck's head is now pulsating with pain.

"So no Insignia?" Casey asks.

"Sorry, I guess not," Chuck says obviously in pain.

"Chuck, we're going to bed right now. I know what will help you sleep," Sarah helps Chuck up as she orders seriously.

"Humph," Casey grunts amusedly.

"Shut up, Casey," Sarah leads Chuck to his bed.

/

**Another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed. I don't know anything about the FBI so don't judge me too harshly unless you want to tell me in a review (pleassseeee!).**

**Seriously, reviews are always helpful and encouraging. Let me know what you think and what would help make it better because I know it's not pure perfection; maybe a diamond in a rough, very, very, rough.**


	14. Chuck Versus the Birra Moretti

**I do not own Chuck.**

**Chuck is officially having 11 more episodes. That makes Season 4 a mind-blowing 24 episodes! Everyone rejoice and review my story! Yay!**

**I unfairly stole a name used in supesfan18's amazing story "Chuck vs the Coma." I didn't mean to steal it, I'm just borrowing it. Don't hate me for it and read supesfan18's story!**

**Thanks for reviews so far. I thoroughly enjoy seeing the number next to "unread" on my email account.**

**I never understood why a lot of fanfics make Beckman out to be evil, but she is quite good; almost scary good at times. This may be foreshadowing, but we'll see. Enough about this rant and enjoy the story.**

**For the next installment of Chuck Versus the New Enemy:**

/

Sarah wakes up to a pleasuring feeling that she was unaware of. She looks over at Chuck, surprised by his actions, but he is still in a deep slumber. She shivers slightly as she feels his hand underneath her waistband and on top of her crotch area. His hand slowly brushes her clean-shavened, luscious skin as he makes its way lower and lower. His hand keeps south until it reaches between her legs. Sarah has a giant grin on her face as his hand gently bounces around as if it is confused by what it is touching. His hand goes back to rubbing her skin and then whips out from under her waistband and out of the covers.

"Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry," he stammers awkwardly as his eyes shoot open and almost pop out of his sockets. She looks at him with her stupid, pleasured grin.

"Morning, Chuck," she stretches as she bats her eyebrows slowly at him.

"That was an accident," he explains sheepishly.

"An amazing accident," she gives him a peck on the cheek as she climbs out of bed. "You ready for work at the FBI?"

"I just want to find this guy so I don't have to flash on every agent I see," he answers in frustration.

"I know it's hard. I hate that we have to do this too," she gives him another peck on the lips as she heads for the shower.

/

Chuck and Morgan walk into the Federal building and scan their id cards. They sit at their seats and start their work on figuring out what poses a threat to the government technology-wise.

Sarah and Casey step into the Federal building an hour later, ready to take on "jokes of a mission" as Casey calls it.

/

Chuck is sitting at his computer while Morgan is playing Minesweeper on his. A man walks up to Chuck and hands him a folder. "Take this to Ryan's office," he orders Chuck because of superiority. Chuck stifles his want to tell the man to shove it, but holds it in.

"Yes, sir," Chuck feigns happiness. The man leaves without Chuck getting a good look at his face. Chuck looks at Morgan. "Guess I have some real work to do," he jokes with a laugh as he gets out of his seat.

Chuck takes his time and apathetically makes his way to the elevator. Ryan's office is on the eighth floor while he is on the third. He presses the button and fights the urge to look at the folder out of curiosity. He knows that it could be grounds for treason and he may be tried for terrorism, which sounds ridiculous after the thought materialized.

The elevator opens and is empty, which surprised him. He steps in and presses the eight button. He gives into the urge and opens the folder. The first thing he sees is a file about Project Light Storm. He flashes on it and is flagged by Insignia and is about turning the field agents within the FBI. Chuck, thinking quickly, presses the button for the seventh floor and gets out there. He pulls out his secure phone and calls Beckman.

"Are you in a secure area, Carmichael?" She asks, knowing he should be working right now.

"Not really, Diane," he keeps the names informal. She dislikes it but lets him get away with it. After the frustrated grunt she expresses, he continues. "I just flashed," she whispers the last word, "on Project Light Storm. It is about turning field agents to them."

She really hates how he is talking, but understands his discretion. "Great job. Do you know who the mole is?"

"I don't know his first not but his last name is Ryan," Chuck explains.

"We need to be certain. Did you flash on him?"

"I actually haven't seen him yet, so no," he sheepishly answers.

"See if you flash on him."

"Alright Diane," he snickers quietly and hears a loud grunt on the other side and then nothing. He puts the phone away and goes up to the eighth floor. He walks through the hallway until he finds Ryan's room. He knocks and hears a muffled voice through the door.

"Come in," Ryan says. Chuck walks in and flashes immediately. He sees a picture of Assistant Director Jason Ryan who has only recently been part of the FBI. He sees an Insignia flag and comes to the conclusion that Insignia placed him there instead of being turned. "You alright?" He asks, seeing Chuck stumble slightly from the heavy flash.

"Oh, I'm fine," Chuck scratches his head mindlessly. "I have a folder I was told to bring to you." Chuck hands him the red folder.

"Thank you," Ryan says as Chuck walks out. He pulls out his phone and finds the most secure place he can before calling Beckman.

"He is definitely the one," Chuck quickly answers, "Assistant Director Jason Ryan."

"Great, now finish your shift and you can go back to being a real spy," she insults the FBI and Chuck just thinks how alike Casey and Beckman are. "I will let the rest of the team know."

/

Casey and Sarah are forced on a case about the Moretti family. They are an Irish mob that is becoming a problem in the greater Los Angeles area. Casey and Sarah are outside one of the Moretti establishments called O' Hooligan's Irish Pub. "This sucks," Casey expresses his hate for being in the FBI. They are just standing guard outside as other agents are questioning the employees and owners of the bar.

"Don't like flashing the FBI badge?" Sarah jokes with him.

"Honestly, I'd rather some ginger drunks over all the illegal Mexicans," he snidely comments. Sarah laughs as the other agents step out.

"We got what we need," Agent Michaels informs Casey and Sarah. "We're done here. Lets go."

/

The team's shifts are finally over and they are all at the base being briefed by Beckman. "Looks like Chuck has found the traitor and he will be apprehended soon."

"Thank god," Casey rolls his eyes in relief. "I don't think I can take another babysitting mission about the Moretti family."

"Whoa," Chuck trembles slightly as he shivers.

"Did you just flash?" Sarah asks, knowing Chuck so well that she can always tell now.

"Apparently they are getting illegal weapons from Insignia," Chuck explains.

"Damn!" Beckman curses under her breath.

"Shouldn't we just let the FBI deal with it?" Chuck asks.

"They have no idea how dangerous Insignia is. Casey and Walker, you will need to continue working with the FBI," Beckman explains as two loud groans causes her to pause. "Bartowski, you're going to have to infiltrate the Moretti mansion." Chuck rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Am I going in alone?" Chuck asks, curious to know if he will have Casey and Sarah to back him up.

"Yes. Walker and Casey will keep the FBI off your back as you complete your mission."

"When do I go in?" Chuck asks in a defeated tone.

"Tonight. We need to make sure they have no suspicions so we cannot arrest Ryan until you complete your mission. Any questions?"

"What do Carina and I do?" Morgan asks unsurely, still frightened by Beckman.

"You will help Bartowski get in and out successfully."

"Yes, ma'am," Morgan nods and she is slightly surprised by his professionalism until she ends the feed.

/

Chuck is gearing up for his infiltration mission. He is holstering his two tranquilizer pistols and packing a balaclava so his face stays hidden. Sarah is watching him intently, making sure he grabs everything. "Here," she says as she hands him some night vision goggles. He fondles them closely.

"Just like Splinter Cell," he jokes and she doesn't get it but smiles at him.

"Please be careful," she says with a kiss on the lips.

"I will. Nothing will stop me from coming back to you. You have fun with your G-Men pals," he jokes as Morgan comes in.

"We're ready when you are," he informs Chuck.

"Thanks buddy. I'll be up in a minute," Chuck says happily as Morgan leaves. Chuck pulls Sarah in by her waist and kisses her passionately on the lips. "Take this and give one to Casey," he hands her two earpieces so she can hear his mission.

"We'll inform you if we learn anything that can help you," she grabs two watches that contain microphones in them.

"I love you," he states as he makes his way out.

"I love you too," she happily says as she gets ready for her shift at the FBI with Casey.

/

Chuck drives the van to a quarter mile from the Moretti Mansion. He makes sure everyone is ready and steps into the back. Carina and Morgan are both on the computers, ready to help any way they can. Chuck slides his balaclava and night vision goggles over his head.

"Dude! That's just like Splinter Cell!" Morgan exclaims on how cool Chuck looks.

"That's what I said!" Chuck smiles brightly at their common trains of thought.

"Nerds…" Carina states with a smirk on her face. "Okay, you need to tap into their security box on the east side of the complex," Carina points at a map of the mansion. "We'll be with you all the way. You see that third light on those goggles?" Chuck nods. "That is a night vision camera that we'll be watching the whole time."

"Great, but it just isn't the same without Sarah and Casey," Chuck muses disappointedly.

"You miss Casey that much?" Sarah mockingly gushes through the microphone she took to help Chuck. Then he hears a loud grunt. "I'll help you out the best I could. Remember, you're not alone," Sarah says sweetly but confidently.

"Thanks babe," Chuck says with a huge smile as he climbs out of the van.

"Wait, we need a cool name to call you," Morgan says. The first name that came to him was Sam Fisher, but he let it slide. He knows Cobra has already been taken by him.

"How about Shadow?" Chuck asks.

"How about Nerd," Carina jokes.

"No, I like Shadow," Morgan states and Chuck nods and closes the van doors. He slides on his goggles and everything turns green and visible. He studies his hands in amazement and then the environment around me.

"These are so cool! I can see everything," Chuck muses happily.

"Do they have sonar capabilities?" Morgan asks in hope.

"No, I don't think so."

"Stop drooling over the equipment and get a move on!" Casey grunts break him out of his amazed daze from his earpiece.

"Sorry," he mumbles as he heads towards the complex. He makes his way through the shrubbery and gets to a wall that surrounds the mansion. He scans the area for any security cameras and doesn't see any. He steps up to the fifteen foot wall and focuses on it. "Come on Intersect," he mumbles as his eyes flutter and he sees various gymnastic moves.

He takes a few steps back for a running start. He races to the wall and perfectly runs up the wall and grabs onto the top by his hands. He lifts himself up and looks around from the heightened position.

"Chuck, the electrical box is along that wall ahead of you," Carina informs him. Chuck sees the box and there are two guards leisurely circling the house. There is another guard pacing the east wall that Chuck is perched upon. Chuck, hidden in the shadows, waits for the guard to stand under Chuck. Like a predator, he jumps from the top of the wall.

Chuck lands in a delicate roll after his elbow crashes down on the guard's head, knocking him unconscious immediately and quietly. Without a whisper, Chuck crouches his way to the electrical box. He waits in the shadows until the coast is clear and quickly opens the box with his tactical knife. He connects the bug to the power source and powers the bug on.

"We're into their camera feeds," Carina states as Chuck closes the box and sneaks back into the darkness without anyone seeing him.

"What's my way in?" Chuck whispers.

"The front door is just around the corner," Carina jokes.

"Seriously," Chuck whispers heavily.

"There is a drain pipe on the northeast corner that you can climb straight up to the third floor where Peter Moretti is relaxing."

"Roger that, Shadow out" he smirks at the thought of him ever saying that in a realistic situation. He makes his way towards the northeast corner using shadows to his advantage. He watches the guards intently as they separate from the corner. "Put the camera feeds in a loop now. I'm going in."

Carina loops the footage and Chuck quickly and silently climbs up the pipe having the gymnastic skills still fresh in his mind. He scales the pipe to the third floor and then swings his body to a window sill three feet away.

"This is awesome!" Morgan exclaims. "It's like watching a movie in third person!" Chuck laughs quietly as he hears Carina hit him hard. "Sorry," Morgan mumbles apologetically.

Chuck slides the window open quietly and scans the hallway before climbing in. "The third door on your left," Carina directs him.

"Damn!" Sarah curses in frustration. "Chuck, Peter's brother, Blaine, was supposed to be caught in the drug bust. He isn't here. He must be at the mansion. Please be careful."

"Got it," Chuck whispers as he creeps stealthily to the door that Peter is in. He hears noises coming from around the corner and quickly hides in a room. He scans the room for any threats and sees that he is in the bathroom. "Crap!" He whispers in anger. "I had to hide in the bathroom. Someone was coming. Is there any way to get to Peter from here?"

"Out the window is the rood of the second floor. You should be able to get to his room from there," Carina informs him. He climbs out of the window and softly walks on the tiles, careful not to jar any from their spot. He gets to Peter's window and peers inside to see Peter talking with Blaine.

"Damn, Blaine is talking with him," Chuck informs everyone.

"Wait until Blaine leaves," Carina orders, "if he doesn't leave in time, tranq him and interrogate Peter." Chuck cringes slightly at that word.

"Does that mean torture?" He asks frightfully.

"Stop being a pussy and do it," Carina orders.

"Shut up!" Sarah yells at Carina. "Chuck, you have to get the info from him. Just threaten him. If he doesn't cave, tell him you have his family and they will be tortured and killed."

"He has a family?" Chuck's voice quivers with fear.

"Chuck, you're not going to kill him. Remember that. You are just acting," she doesn't like where the conversation is heading so she changes it.

"Did I ever tell you I played Perchik in _Fiddler on the Roof_?" He asks, trying to calm himself down.

"Yes and you're a great actor. I know you can do this," she encourages him and he smiles for what seems like the first time in forever.

"I love you," he states boldly as he transforms his fear into courage.

"I love you too," she states and Chuck watches through the window for any opportunity to sneak in.

Peter was already facing away from the window watching television. Blaine is still looking in the general direction of Chuck, talking with Peter. After a minute, Blaine sits next to Peter and Chuck groans quietly.

"I'm going to have to take Blaine it first," Chuck informs everyone as he sneaks through the window deathly silent. Both men are looking the opposite direction of Chuck, luckily. He aims his tranq pistol at Blaine and readies his tactical knife in his other hand. He flashes on the knife and learns a thousand ways to kill a person with a knife suddenly.

He fires the tranq pistol, hitting Blaine in the back of the neck and presses the knife against Peter's neck in one swift motion. "Don't move," Chuck orders.

"What did you do to my brother?" Peter asks frightfully.

"He's just sleeping for right now but if you don't tell me what I want to know, he'll be in worse condition."

"Okay."

"Good, now ask him what he knows about Insignia," Sarah directs Chuck.

"What do you know about Insignia?" Chuck asks in a deathly low voice.

"W-who?" Peter asks.

"Don't play stupid with me."

"Alright, all they do is sell me weapons for a cheaper price."

"What's the contact's name?"

"I don't know. He just tells me to meet him somewhere."

"How do you contact him?"

"I send an encrypted text message and he responds in the next day with the location."

"Send him a text saying you want more weapons. Do you know what he looks like?"

"No, he always wears a mask," Peter stammers as he slowly pulls his phone out of his pocket and slowly types the message, making sure Chuck can see it clearly. "There," he sends the message, "now get out of my house."

"Not so fast. Give me your phone." Chuck puts out his right hand out, palm up. Peter places the phone in his hand and Chuck pockets it. "Has he seen your face?"

"Um, I don't think so. I usually send my most trusted men."

"Good. You're going to disband your mob and stop selling drugs," Chuck's voice is cold and low without wavering at all. "…Or I'll come back here and kill your whole family."

"Okay, okay. I promise! Just don't hurt my family."

"As long as you keep your side of the deal, I'll keep mine," Chuck says as he aims the tranq pistol to the back of his head.

As the cold steel presses against Peter's neck, he shudders and begs for his life. "You said you weren't going to kill me! You made a promise!"

"Don't worry," Chuck's voice takes on a sadistic tone, "I'm just putting you to sleep." With that, Chuck fires the pistol and the dart sticks into Peter's neck. He loses consciousness fast and Chuck removes the knife and takes the darts out of Peter and Blaine. "You got all that?" Chuck asks Carina.

"Yep. Good job, now get out of there," Carina answers, quite pleased with his performance and even more surprised by how well he sold it.

Chuck climbs out the window and looks for a safe area to jump down. He finds a gap between the oblivious guards circling the mansion. He flashes on how to land from a high jump and takes off the second floor roof and lands twenty five feet down in a perfect roll. He winces with pain as his right ankle landed heavily, but continues into the shadows.

The adrenaline rush keeps Chuck from feeling his ankle as he gets to the wall and flashes on how to climb up it. He runs up the wall, grimacing as he puts weight on his ankle, and climbs over the edge. He jumps down quickly and hurries to the van. He climbs in, sits down, and pulls off his balaclava.

"Phew," he wipes his face with his hands. "That was pretty good, right?"

"Great job, now give me the phone," Carina says as Chuck hands her Peter's phone. Carina pops the back plate off and pulls out a bug that was on it. She crushes it against the ground and smiles as she puts the back plate back on.

"Dude, that was so awesome!" Morgan cheers by pushing the air with his hands. "You were like Sam Fisher, Jack Bauer, and Solid Snake rolled up in one!"

"Thanks buddy," Chuck laughs at the comparison he just came up with. "I had this guy to thank, "he points at his head.

"Yea, but that interrogation. Dude, that gave me chills," Morgan shivers slightly to show what he means.

"I don't know what came over me. I just focused on every interrogation movie I could remember and went with it."

"Well it worked."

"Thanks, can you drive? I hurt my ankle from that fall."

"No problem, Shadow," Morgan smiles as he climb into the front seat. They drive off back to base to inform Beckman of the mission.

/

"General, I infiltrated the Moretti Mansion and Peter told me that he only buys weapons from Insignia," Chuck explains.

"I reviewed your mission and may I say, very well done. I knew you had it in you," Beckman was as surprised as anyone by his accomplishment. Sarah hugs his arm as he smiles brightly.

"We are awaiting the text message about the location of the meet with the Insignia agent," Chuck explains. "I think we should send Casey to meet the seller because he has a background of Irish." Casey looks at him skeptically, although it is true.

"Good point," Beckman says. "When the seller texts you, let me know and we'll set the plan up." The feed ends and Chuck looks at Casey apologetically.

"I'm not going to have to worry about my lucky charms, am I?" Casey asks jokingly but sounds serious.

"I don't think so, but you'll definitely need to put on an accent," Chuck laughs just to mess with Casey.

"I'll kill you Bartowski," Casey narrows his eyes. Chuck smiles innocently with puppy dog eyes. "I'm not that easy, at least a dinner date," Casey jokes.

"I always knew you liked me," Chuck happily pats Casey on the shoulder.

"Ugh," Casey steps away from Chuck.

"Well I tried," Chuck muses as smiles at Sarah. They all leave the base because it is starting to get late after the mission.

/

Chuck waits for Sarah to join him in bed, while she is getting ready in the bathroom. She walks out and climbs into bed next to Chuck. "You did an amazing job on the mission tonight," she states truthfully.

"Yea, except for hurting my ankle; it still hurts slightly," Chuck finds the one complication during the mission just to downplay his triumph.

"You jumped off the roof of a two story house," she deadpans. "You're lucky you only hurt your ankle," she smiles at him.

"I was uh, wondering if you wanted to uh, move in here," Chuck stammers awkwardly. "I mean you almost always sleep here anyways and that hotel is probably wasting taxpayers money and—"

"The hotel is free through a government contract," she deadpans while stifling a laugh at how nervous Chuck is.

"Okay, but what about the tourists who want to stay at the hotel? The hotel has one less room to make money off of and—"

"Chuck," she puts her finger on his lips to stop him from continuing his ramble, "I would love to." She smiles at the sight of Chuck's gigantic smile. She gives him a comforting, reassuring kiss.

/

**Thanks for reading this far and if you haven't reviewed yet, you should be ashamed of yourself. Just kidding, but seriously.**

**I have nothing against the FBI, so don't judge me.**

**Please review if you have any ideas that you would love to see or if you just feel like making my day.**


	15. Chuck Versus the Lucky Charm

**I do not own Chuck.**

**For the next installment of Chuck Versus the New Enemy:**

/

"Finally," Casey exhausts as Morgan fires the handgun successfully getting a bull's-eye in the shooting range.

"I did it! I hit a bulls-eye!" Morgan exclaims happily.

"Yea, now do it again."

"Like it's that hard," Morgan acts nonchalantly as he aims again and fires, clipping the outside layer of the target.

"Humph," Casey grunts amusedly.

"At least I still hit the target." Morgan fires the rest of the clip in various spots on the target.

"That's enough for the day," Casey says as he takes the gun from Morgan and puts it away.

"Thanks, Casey," Morgan shows his gratitude for teaching him to shoot a gun.

"Whatever," Casey dismisses him.

/

Chuck and Sarah have been watching over the phone, waiting impatiently for the text of the location. Chuck's right foot is in a walking cast because Ellie is so protective of him. It was only a hairline fracture, jeez! "It's been like five hours!" Chuck complains.

"So we've been watching the phone since six in the morning?" Sarah asks sarcastically.

"Well," Chuck knows he's defeated, "we've still been waiting a long time. When were enemies so lazy?"

"Chuck lets watch a movie. We could watch over the phone at the same time."

"Good idea. What movie should we watch?"

"Well that depends on what you're itching for?" Sarah and Chuck both turn around to see Morgan standing there.

"How was the shooting range?" Chuck asks.

"Great! I got a bulls-eye!"

"Nice… So Sarah, what kind of movie?"

"Something funny and not that stupid funny that is just ridiculous," she answers.

"I got just the movie," Chuck muses as he pops in a disc. The DVD menu pops up, showing _The Big Lebowski_.

"What's this about?" Sarah asks harmlessly.

"You don't know _The Big Lebowski_?" Morgan asks as if he is offended.

"Uh, CIA spy over here," she informs Morgan.

"Sorry."

"It's about a laid back man who gets mixed in with a kidnapping case because he has the same name as a rich billionaire," Chuck explains as simply as possible.

"And this is funny?" Sarah is confused by the summary Chuck gave her.

"It is very hilarious. Trust me," Chuck snuggles closer to her. She smiles as the movie starts. Morgan sits in the chair across from them and watches with them. Casey comes up from the shooting range.

"Great, another geek-a-thon," Casey muses.

"We're watching _The Big Lebowski_," Chuck informs him. "Even you could appreciate the Dude."

"So no text yet, I presume?"

"Nope," Chuck answers and goes back to watching. Casey goes against his better judgment and watches with them.

Thirty minutes into the film, the phone beeps and Chuck quickly checks it.

"What does it say?" Sarah asks.

"It says to meet behind the Kissing Dragon Restaurant tonight at eight. Code is waterfall," Chuck reads the text out loud.

"We better tell Beckman," Sarah says as they stop the movie and head downstairs to the base. Chuck brings up Beckman on the screen.

"We got the text. It says to meet behind the Kissing Dragon Restaurant at eight," Chuck explains to her.

"Alright, Casey, you will go as the buyer and get as much intel as you can from him."

"Yes, ma'am," Casey nods his head.

"Ryan has been arrested and we've gotten some good intel about Insignia from him as well as from Agent Larkin."

"Great," Chuck exclaims, hearing good news about his good friend Bryce.

"By the way, how is Grimes' training going?" She asks expecting it to be abysmal.

"His firearms skill is better than can be expected but there are too many variables out in the field to know how ready he is," Casey answers truthfully and Morgan nods his head in agreement.

"Start him on hand-to-hand training and see where that takes him," Beckman orders so Morgan may actually be able to hold his own in a fight or at least get a lucky hit somehow.

"I believe Agent Walker would be a more proficient teacher," Casey informs without looking back at the scowl that is now invading Sarah's delicate face.

"Very well Agent Walker, you will start Grimes on training immediately," Beckman says and the feed cuts off.

"Oh I got to see this," Chuck exclaims.

"Lets go Morgan," Sarah says dispassionately as they head to the dojo. Morgan and Chuck follow her.

/

"Alright Morgan," Sarah instructs. "I'm going to show you defensive tactics first."

"Buddy, was on wax off," Chuck jokes as Sarah stares him down. Chuck shrieks quietly and shuts up. Sarah looks back at Morgan.

"I am going to punch at you in slow motion and I want you to block it," Sarah explains. She punches forward and Morgan makes a circular form with his arm, deflecting her arm away from him. "Good, now the other hand," she punches with her left and Morgan successfully blocks it. "Now a little faster…" She punches with her right arm at about thirty percent speed and then with her left. Morgan blocks both easily.

"This is just like Mr. Miyagi taught!" Morgan exclaims agreeing with Chuck. Sarah gets annoyed at Chuck's snickering and throws a punch at full speed, stopping it centimeters from Morgan's face. He didn't even react as he stands there stunned.

"Now," her voice is strained with frustration, "you need put your forearm up and use it to push my punch away from you." She does the motion as a visual aide and he nods in understand. She punches at fifty percent speed and Morgan tries to block it but ends up being punched in the forearm.

"Ow!" Morgan holds his arm in pain. Sarah rolls her eyes thinking Morgan will be hopeless and Chuck's laughing is not helping. She has faith in Morgan but that is fading away quickly.

"React faster," Sarah states a she punches again. Morgan barely caught his forearm on hers. "Faster!" She punches again and he deflects her punch better. "Faster!" He blocks it again. "Faster!" She puts a little more power in her punch and she almost hits him right in the face but stops herself. "Try leaning into the block," she instructs as she throws another punch and he leans forward blocking it, but stumbles forward. He grabs onto what ever he could to pull himself up and ends up with his right hand cupping Sarah's breast and the other hanging onto her right wrist.

"Oops!" Morgan blushes and shies away. His hand quickly retracts from her breast. "That was an accident. I swear." Chuck is laughing even harder as he almost falls to the floor in laughter. Sarah gives Morgan a look saying it is alright.

"Keep your balance," she throws another punch and Morgan leans in with less power and blocks it successfully. "Good, now again," she orders as she punches again and Morgan blocks it with his left forearm. They do this for about ten minutes, with Sarah increasing the speed slightly once he gets a hang of it. Morgan is totally out of breath and Sarah is fairly calm.

"Five minute break?" Morgan asks in between breaths.

"Fine," she walks over to Chuck who hasn't been laughing too much anymore because Morgan is actually doing well. "You will not speak of this to anyone or I'm cutting you off," she threatens.

"For how long?" Chuck asks cautiously.

"You ass! You were actually contemplating it!" She hits him hard on the arm.

"Ow! I was kidding," Chuck laughs as he gives her a reassuring peck on the cheek.

"You better of been," she chides as she waits for Morgan on the mat to teach him how to block with the other arm.

/

The team is getting ready for the meet with the Insignia agent. Casey is dressed in a suit and has a pistol hidden on his ankle and an earpiece in. "Here," Sarah gives him the watch with the microphone.

"How was training Mini Moron?" Casey asks while putting the watch on.

"Not bad actually. Once he sets his mind to it, he does quite well. Obviously not even close to being field ready though."

"Humph," Casey grunts in amusement as he knows that is true as he learned from training Morgan in firearms. Chuck walks in, giving Casey a charm bracelet with a pot of gold on it and a rainbow. Casey narrows his eyes as Chuck and Sarah start laughing. "Real funny Bartowski but you can't laugh without your tongue," Casey threatens.

"I'm just kidding," Chuck backs off, "you will be going on a man date with this Jackson." Casey rolls his eyes in frustration. "See if you can get him alone so we can apprehend him."

"This is not my first rodeo," Casey angrily informs Chuck.

"Alright, I just thought you could use support for your new lifestyle," Chuck stifles a laugh.

"Bartowski…" Casey growls in a threatening manner.

"You can come out of the closet, we still love you," Chuck starts breaking out in to laughter as Sarah follows suit. Chuck's laugh is cut short when Casey's bear claw of a hand pins him against a wall. "I… was… kidding… can't… breathe," Chuck chokes out.

"Good," Casey smirks as he holds him there for another second before dropping him.

"You're definitely a people person," Chuck muses sarcastically as he rubs his neck.

/

Casey walks down the alley behind the restaurant at 7:52 pm while the rest of the team waits in the van. Casey sees a man in the corner, smoking a cigarette. His mask is pulled just above his mouth before he notices Casey. He tosses the cigarette and puts it out with his foot. He covers his mouth again and walks up to Casey.

"What's the code," the masked man asks.

"Waterfall," Casey answers simply.

"Never seen you before," the man is getting suspicious.

"And I've never seen you before," Casey answers slyly.

"Touché," the man chuckles quietly. "What weapons do you need?"

"It depends on what you're offering," Casey answers with the same sly tone.

"I can provide anything from peashooters to rocket launchers."

"My boss is getting suspicious of how you are acquiring these weapons," Casey explains cautiously not to elicit any negative feelings.

"He's never cared before."

"Well he's had a change of heart."

"This is not how this works," the masked man says as a gun presses into Casey's lower back from another man.

"You're just going to kill me?" Casey asks just as calm as before. "My boss isn't going to like his best man being killed."

"Your boss is pathetic and means nothing to us."

"Does this mean you aren't going to sell me the weapons?"

"As long as you stop with the questions."

Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan all sneak out of the van to get in a position to take out the two Insignia agents.

"My boss needs a shipment of MP-5's and HK36's," Casey explains simply. The gun to Casey's back is retreated and Casey fixes his jacket in annoyance.

"Seems simple enough. No explosives this time?" The man asks jokingly.

"We need to stay under the radar."

"That makes sense," the man muses. Chuck and Sarah both get in a position where they can take both men out, while still in the shadows. Morgan follows behind them and accidentally kicks an empty can that rolls along the gravel loudly. "What was that?" The man asks as he directs the other agent to check it out.

Sarah and Chuck both give Morgan a death stare as Morgan cowers away apologetically. Chuck flashes on different types of fighting styles as Sarah gets ready to shoot the seller with a tranquilizer pistol. Chuck nods to her in reassurance as the agent closes in on Morgan's position where the can had made noise. Chuck waits in anticipation as the man turns to behind a dumpster to see Morgan staring at him in fear.

At that moment, Chuck punches the man in the kidney with his left hand as he knocks the man's gun out of his hand. Sarah fires a tranq dart that pierces the seller's neck and he hits the ground hard. Chuck grabs the man in a headlock and squeezes until the man blacks out.

"That was Grimes, wasn't it?" Casey asks in annoyance.

"No, that was me," Chuck takes the blame because he doesn't want Morgan to be discouraged.

"You almost got me killed moron."

"It was an accident. It worked, didn't it?" Chuck asks. Casey rolls his eyes because it did work.

"Thanks buddy," Morgan whispers to Chuck.

"No problem."

/

"Team, we have the two agents and they agreed to selling weapons to the Moretti family. Moretti will be arrested for illegal purchase of weapons and we hope to get more about Insignia from the agents," Beckman explains to the team.

"Two birds with one stone," Casey mumbles happily.

"What was that Colonel?"

"Nothing, ma'am."

"I will update you if I learn anything further," Beckman ends the feed.

"Now what?" Morgan asks.

"We could finish that movie," Sarah suggests actually enjoying it.

"Sounds good. Carina, how's the leg doing?" Chuck asks.

"Fine. I can almost walk without crutches now. How about you?"

"Oh this is nothing. Just a hairline fracture."

"Alright," Carina nods her head and looks at Casey. "Lets go home; I'm tired of walking." Casey rolls his eyes and picks Carina up.

"He's whipped," Chuck jokes as everyone laughs. Casey growls loudly, effectively shutting everyone up. They watch Carina and Casey leave.

"I'm gonna go, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Morgan bids his farewell and leaves a few minutes after Casey and Carina.

"Want to help me pack all my stuff up at my hotel room?" Sarah asks Chuck so she can move in quicker.

"I'd love to," Chuck smiles as they walk out of the base.

/

Chuck and Sarah arrive at her hotel suite. "I'm almost already packed. Just go to the closet. I need to use the restroom," she explains as Chuck walks to the closet to see it virtually empty except for one suitcase. Chuck looks through all the drawers and they are all empty so he just carries the suitcase out. A piece of clothing falls out.

"Oops," he mumbles as he picks it up. He holds it out, noticing that they are purple boy shorts.

"You like those?" Sarah smiles brightly in the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Huh? What? It fell out," he stammers sheepishly, "but I like all of them." She smiles devilishly as she gives him a tender kiss and grabs the underwear from him.

"Mmm…" she muses cutely.

"Is there a reason why you haven't unpacked your clothes?"

"I'm a spy. I need to be ready to move at any moment."

"I hope you're not thinking of leaving me," Chuck sarcastically jokes.

"It is just second nature for me. Maybe I'll unpack it when we get to your house."

"You mean our house," he does his special Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"I like the sound of that," she muses with another tender kiss.

/

The next day, Morgan and Chuck are having a Halo marathon. "How was your training this morning?" Chuck makes small talk with Morgan.

"Better," Morgan answers, "but I've never been so sore in my life."

"It gets easier, I think," Chuck encourages him.

"You're lucky. You get to do your flashy thing and you become a kung-fu master," Morgan explains as if it is unfair.

"At least you have Sarah training you. It's better than Casey."

"That's true. You're so lucky you have her. She has the most perfectest breasts in the world!"

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about," Chuck scoffs jokingly.

"I'm sorry but yesterday when I accidentally touched it…" Morgan shakes in excitement. "Yeah…" They both drawl breathily in unison at the thought of Sarah.

"Don't worry buddy. There's a girl out there for you too."

"Not like Sarah though," Morgan says dejectedly.

"You don't need to tell me again," Chuck stops him before digging a deeper hole of self-loathing. "Didn't Carina say there was someone out there for you?"

"Yea, so…"

"Well I know Carina and she doesn't lie. That is the thing about her. She is always honest and if she believes there is someone out there for you, then you should believe it too."

"Thanks buddy. You always know how to cheer me up," Morgan smiles through his beard.

"Ditto," Chuck focuses back on the screen. "Double kill! Triple kill!"

/

**Another chapter down and the story only gets deeper, I think.**

**Please review because I am like a starving child and reviews are like food.**


	16. Chuck Versus the New Friend

**I do not own Chuck.**

**For the next installment of Chuck Versus the New Enemy:**

/

Casey is taking full advantage of the rare occasion of not having a mission. He is sleeping in with Carina by his side. Her hand is gently lying on his stomach and her head is using his shoulder as a pillow. His phone wakes them both up. He groggily reaches for it before Carina stops him.

"Let it go to voicemail," she pleads softly with a slight smile while holding his arm from reaching to the table. The phone rings again.

"I have to answer it. You never know if it might be a mission," he informs her as he picks up the phone and looks at it and it just shows a phone number. He looks at it contemplatively, wondering if he should answer it. He climbs out of bed and sits on the edge.

"Come back to bed, Johnny."

"Hello?" Casey asks cautiously through the phone.

"Is this John Casey?" The female voice on the other end asks.

"May I ask who's speaking?" Casey asks, again cautiously. Carina's hands start snaking around Casey's neck and chest.

"This is Alex McHugh."

"Alex? I didn't expect you to call." Casey wards Carina away but she is not that easy to get rid of.

"Yea, sorry. I thought I had a right to know my father."

"Oh, yea, you did. I'm actually glad you called," he puts the phone to his chest. "Carina…" he warns her sincerely as Carina just smiles at him with a sly crooked grin.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" Alex asks unsurely.

"No, it's fine. Did you want to meet for lunch or something?" Casey asks kindly.

"That sounds good. I work at this diner and I get an hour break at noon."

"I'll be there. I'm looking forward to catching up."

"Me too. Bye dad," Alex hangs up the phone. Casey stands there for a second in shock.

"You alright John?" Carina asks seriously.

"She called my dad," he mumbles to himself.

"What?"

Casey shakes it off. "I'm going to have lunch with my daughter today," Casey informs Carina while his eyes are still glazed over in surprise.

"That's great. I told you they still care about you," Carina happily says as she hugs him from behind.

/

Chuck and Sarah wake up, reveling in not having any mission to attend to. Chuck's head is laying on her chest face down, rising up and down constantly at a comforting pace. Her right arm is intertwined with his left arm. Sarah squeezes her eyes shut tighter when the sunlight drenches them with a golden glow. Her eyes flutter as she looks down to see Chuck face down in her chest. She laughs silently, but the unnatural rise and drop of her chest wakes Chuck up.

"Morning," Sarah whispers to him.

"Morning," he mumbles into her chest as she giggles at his breath tickling her. He lifts his head to look at her, "Good morning."

"What do you want to do today?"

"If we don't have a mission, anything you want."

"Anything?" She asks seductively.

"Yep. Oh, wait! Ellie wants the whole team over for dinner tonight."

"I haven't had her cooking in awhile. Sounds good," Sarah happily agrees with a tender kiss to Chuck's forehead.

/

Casey walks into the diner that Alex works at a few minutes before noon. He decided to go alone so it could be an intimate conversation without any interruptions. He stands awkwardly just inside the entrance looking for Alex.

"John!" Alex exclaims as she walks by him and he gives him a quick hug. "I'm just about done with my shift. Take a seat anywhere and I'll be right with you."

"Okay," Casey finds an empty booth in the corner. He sits down and waits patiently while looking over the menu.

A few minutes later, Alex comes out of the back, smiling at Casey as she sits down across from him. "How are you?" Alex asks sincerely.

"I'm good, how 'bout you?" Casey asks. She notices him fidgeting with the menu.

"I'm pretty good. The best thing on that menu is the apple pie."

"That sounds good, and your mom?"

"She's fine, but she is still having trouble knowing you're not dead," Alex explains and then turns around to tell the cook to make an apple pie.

"I'm really sorry for everything that I did to her."

"I understand. I'm more curious about your work and your friends though," Alex changes the subject willingly because she is so intrigued by Casey's occupation.

"You know I'm not allowed to tell you what I do for a living."

"I know, just tell me whatever you're allowed to," Alex smiles brightly.

"All I can tell you is I'm a government agent of the NSA, but I'm more interested in you."

"Have you killed people before? What countries have you been to? This is so cool," Alex gushes in excitement.

Casey allows himself to chuckle slightly. "Yes, I've killed before and I've been to many countries, but only when it was to insure national security."

"So you can kick anyone in this place's ass?"

"I would hope so, but what have you been up to?"

"Nothing as cool as you, just some online classes to help get a college degree."

"Really? What degree are you trying to get?" The server comes around with the apple pie for both of them.

"A degree in criminal psychology. I love watching those CSI shows."

"That's a great degree. That may even come in handy for my line of work," he jokes.

"Really? I would love to work with you," she thinks he is serious.

"It won't be too helpful for my job, but the government will need someone like you," he stresses the 'will' to encourage her.

"I want to meet your friends then."

"My only friends are my partners," he answers without a hint of sadness that he has no outside friends. He does have his old Marine buddies but he hasn't seen them in a long time.

"I want to meet them then. Maybe they'll tell me more about your job," she jokes.

"I'm sure they would love to meet you too. I'll talk to them soon."

"Great!"

"This is some good apple pie," Casey is genuinely surprised. He wouldn't have expected it from a diner.

"That's the specialty here," Alex couldn't help but smile.

"So… any boyfriends I may have to discourage from dating you?" Casey jokes.

"Nope, lucky for them," she laughs with him. Casey's phone interrupts their conversation and he knows it is an emergency.

"Damn," he curses under his breath, "I have to go to work, sorry," He leaves thirty dollars on the table and heads for the door.

"Don't forget to tell your friends I want to meet them and bye Dad," she hollers as he turns back around with a smile on his face.

"Bye Alex and I won't forget." He walks out the door and leaves Alex to ponder what all his friends are like.

/

"What's our mission General?" Chuck asks after the team has assembled.

"Agent Larkin informed me of a CIA agent Insignia is holding," Beckman explains. "I need you to rescue her."

"Where is she being held?" Casey asks, ready for a new mission.

"At an Insignia warehouse that Larkin has provided. We believe she is still alive. I'm sending you the coordinates now. Good luck and lets hope we aren't too late." Beckman's face disappears from the screen after the last heartfelt moment there.

"Good thing I got my cast off," Chuck says as he focuses on the coordinates. "Looks like an abandoned office building."

"We can make a plan on the way," Sarah says hastily. "Lets go!"

/

They arrive at the abandoned building and pull out thermal scans of the building. There is a large heat source on the third floor and a very weak source of heat in the corner. They believe the weak source is the CIA agent. "We need to hurry Casey. Her body heat is lower than normal," Sarah explains hurriedly.

"Lets go then. I'll take the east entrance with Grimes," he orders with a grunt after the saying Morgan. "You two take the west entrance."

"Alright. Carina, stay in the van," Sarah orders and Carina rolls her eyes in arrogance.

"Like I can go anywhere?" She asks sarcastically speaking. Sarah smiles slightly as they hurry to save the agent.

/

Chuck and Sarah are posted outside the west entrance, waiting for Casey and Morgan to get ready. "In position," Casey grunts over the radio.

"3… 2… 1…" Sarah counts down and they both bust through their respected doors with their guns aimed ahead. Sarah fires a few shots into a couple enemies' chests. Casey does the same from his side. The three enemies that are left are outnumbered (even with Morgan not knowing how to use a real gun well and Chuck using tranquilizer darts). The enemies have no cover, but don't want to be captured so they fire their assault rifles erratically in the team's general directions.

Sarah peeks out of her side and double taps one of them in them in the chest. Casey, from his cover, kneecaps one of them and then fires a second shot form his handgun into the same enemy's face. This leaves one enemy left and Casey is feeling sentimental and lets Morgan take the shot after he hears the enemies gun clicking because there are no more bullets left. Casey taps Morgan on the back to tell him to shoot.

Morgan glares over the cover and sees the man frightfully reloading, almost dropping the new clip twice. Morgan takes his aim for the chest and trembles. He remembers the training and to breathe out when you fire. He breathes in a huge breath and slowly breathes out. He squeezes the trigger and the gun fires, clipping the enemy in the stomach. The enemy cringes as Casey crooks his head in thought of that not being that bad for the first time ever. Casey fires a shot ending the enemy's suffering and looks over to Morgan, who looks fearful and disappointed.

"Not bad for your first time, rookie," Casey pats him on the back as they find the CIA agent curled in a ball in the corner, in just her undergarments.

"Shit!" Casey curses loudly after gazing at the tall blonde in just her underwear. This is the worst part of the job for Casey and he doesn't care if anyone else finds out.

"Alex Forrest?" Chuck asks sincerely and softly not to startle her as he approaches her slowly. He doesn't even know if she is still alive. She makes a barely audible noise, but Chuck hears it and gives her his long sleeve tactical shirt slowly. They don't know how she may react after what has happened to her.

Alex's lips are cut up from numerous punches and blood is caked under her nose. Her arms have several different lacerations that will get infected if they don't get her medical help soon. Her left cheek and right eye are swollen beyond recognizable. Her stomach is cut up and bruised from more punches and a knife. She has second degree burns littering her back from either a lighter or a blow torch. Her legs are fairly unscathed except for a few more knife wounds that are fairly superficial.

Morgan averts his gaze in sickness as his stomach wants to purge after seeing how cruel people can be. Sarah and Casey have seen this kind of stuff before but it is still just as painful as the first time. Chuck is disgusted and nearly vomits, but holds it in as he sincerely helps her put on his shirt. Forrest flinches away from Chuck in fear.

"We're here to help. We're CIA and NSA,' Chuck informs here nicely. "We're going to get you medical help." Alex slowly looks up at all of them. She studies them, noticing Sarah. She has heard about Sarah being one of the best agents and Graham's personal protégé. She has only heard rumors about her team, practically a ghost team that no one has evidence of.

"Agent Walker?" Forrest squeaks out painfully.

"I'm here," Sarah sincerely answers, raising one eyebrow in confusion by the question. A slight smile forms on Forrest's face that relaxes everyone else.

"Here, lets put this on," Chuck helps her put his shirt on so she'll be covered up.

"Thanks," Forrest says as they help her get up.

"Don't worry, we have our pack mule right here," Chuck jokes about Casey, which elicits a grunt. "He's quite gentle, kind of like a gentle giant." Casey steps forwards with his arms out, looking for any recognition that it is okay for him to pick her up. She nods her head and Casey lifts her up gently. They slowly and carefully rest her on Casey's arms. Chuck calls Ellie and Devon to help out as Sarah calls a clean-up team for the dead enemies.

/

The team gets Agent Forrest to the infirmary and Devon and Ellie attend to her while the team informs Beckman of the mission.

"The mission was a success, General," Chuck informs her somberly with a tight-lipped smile.

"If you call that a success," Casey grumbles to himself, shaking his head slightly.

"Agent Forrest was tortured and badly beaten. Ellie and Devon are fixing her up right now," Chuck explains.

"Great job on the mission, although I wish we could have gotten there earlier. Update me on Agent Forrest's condition. Director Graham will be grateful to have one of his best agents back," Beckman says and then ends the feed.

Carina pats Casey on the back, seeing how hard he is taking it. Chuck is just bottling his anger as Sarah justifies that they got revenge by killing the enemies. Morgan doesn't know what to think. The first thing that came into his mind was that she was a stunningly beautiful woman that he would love to get to know, although she could probably kick his ass just like every other girl he knows, including Ellie.

/

Ellie and Devon walk out of the infirmary, two hours after they started operating on Agent Forrest. The team sat their patiently waiting for any news. "How is she?" Chuck asks fearfully.

"They did a real number on her, bro," Devon says in a hush tone.

"We were able to stitch up all the lacerations and release the swelling on her face. Devon realigned her nose and we put an ointment on her burns," Ellie explains.

"Will she fully recover?" Casey asks.

"She'll have some scars from the stitches but she should heal completely; at least physically. Emotionally, she is messed up. I don't know if she'll ever recover from it," Ellie explains sadly, with her head down towards the end of her explanation.

"She wasn't raped, was she?" Sarah asks frightfully. She will create a personal vendetta on Insignia if they did.

"No, they didn't force her to do anything sexual," Devon answers.

"How long until she recovers?" Chuck asks.

"She should be back to normal, physically in a couple days. Her cheek bone was slightly fractured and she'll be in bandages for a couple weeks from the lacerations," Ellie explains.

"Thanks Ellie," Chuck looks at her seriously and then to Devon. "Thanks Devon."

"No problem, bro," Devon claps Chuck's shoulder gently.

"Are we still on for dinner?" Chuck asks, changing the depressing subject.

"I would hope so. If you guys still want to," Ellie says.

"I could never turn your cooking down," Morgan exclaims. Chuck looks at Sarah, who is nodding her head.

"We're in," Chuck says. Casey stands there a little awkward.

"Is it okay if I bring my daughter?" He asks sincerely. Everyone's eyes widen except for Sarah and Carina.

"You have a daughter?" Chuck asks, appalled.

"Yea," Casey quickly answers, feeling like an outcast.

"We would love to have her join us," Ellie says with a comforting smile as she assures it with Devon who is nodding happily.

"I guess I'll try the talk of the town," Carina accepts happily.

"Great! Tonight at six everyone. I'll see if our guest is up for dinner too," Ellie happily walks back into the infirmary to check on Agent Forrest.

/

Everyone, including Agent Forrest, is lounging just before Ellie finishes preparing the meal. The team is telling Forrest how lucky she is to heal with Ellie's miraculous and delicious cooking. Forrest is grateful that they saved her and she scarily acts just like Casey. The doorbell rings and Chuck gets the door. He opens it to see Casey's daughter, Alex standing there.

"Hi there, I'm Chuck and welcome to Casa Woodcomb," Chuck smiles brightly as he points out who is who as Alex smiles and waves to all of them. "Are you ready to have your taste buds spoiled?"

"Yep," Alex happily answers. Casey is happy to see his daughter there and they all sit at the table, ready to eat Ellie's amazing cooking.

"Alex's, are you ready for the best meal of your lives?" Chuck asks jokingly.

"Better than rations," Forrest grunts nicely. Casey was thinking the same thing, coincidentally.

"Ready!" Alex cheers.

"Stop over-hyping my cooking," Ellie playfully tells Chuck.

"He definitely is not," Morgan continues the compliments. "I fall in love every time I eat her food." Morgan is surprised by Casey's daughter being so… normal. He is actually greatly attracted to her, although he is attracted to almost any female.

"He's not lying," Chuck adds humorously.

"Why do you think I married her?" Devon jokes.

"Because Ellie is awesome and you're the captain of awesome," Morgan jokes.

"That's true," Chuck informs the two Alex's. "His nickname is Captain Awesome because everything he does is awesome."

"Okay, okay. Enough about my awesome husband," Ellie changes the subject. "So Casey, you really have a daughter," Ellie is in disbelief.

"Yea, and I am proud," Casey says while smiling at Alex.

"So what have you been up to?" Ellie asks Alex.

"Trying to get a degree in criminal psychology," Alex responds.

"That's great!" Ellie gushes slightly.

/

**Damn, 16 chapters down. I feel like my imagination is exhausting. Maybe I should take a break instead of writing all the chapters constantly.**

**Please review because I am addicted to them. Please don't cut me off! I beg you! I'll do anything! Just review each and every chapter and my withdrawals won't act up.**


	17. Chuck Versus the Nerd

**I do not own Chuck.**

**I guess reviews are hard to come by lately but I'll still try to update as soon as usual.**

**A thanks for the reviews so far, just because I don't respond doesn't mean I don't like them. Please continue with your lovely reviews and I'll continue to update.**

**For the next installment of chuck Versus the New Enemy:**

**/**

The team is talking with Beckman about a week after rescuing Agent Forrest. Forrest is staying at Chuck's, in the guest bedroom. She is among the team, being briefed by Beckman. "It's good to see you live and well, Agent Forrest," Beckman starts the conversation.

"Thank you, General," Forrest answers. She still has some bandages along her arms and abdomen. The bruising on her face is gone and the fracture in her cheek is unnoticeable.

"I trust you are going to want revenge?" Beckman states more than asks with a slight devilish tone.

"I would want nothing more," Forrest says with a tinge of anger.

"You will become a temporary member of the team until Graham needs your services again." Everyone nods at Beckman's order. "I need you to develop an asset to our side. We believe he has some kind of weapon that he is dealing with Insignia. We cannot allow Insignia to get their hands on this weapon."

"Is seduction involved?" Chuck asks disgustedly. He hates having agents use seduction because it s so degrading.

"I don't believe that would be necessary," Beckman explains happily. Seduction is not one her more favorable ideas and dislikes them too. "I believe you and Grimes will be able to befriend him enough for him to trust you."

"Nerds…" Casey warns with mock disgust. Chuck and Morgan couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sending you his file right now," Beckman disregards Casey's comment. "His name is Manoosh Depak. You need to acquire this weapon that he is in possession of and get him to trust you enough to easily accept life in a bunker."

"We're going to send him to a bunker?" Chuck asks sadly.

"It is too dangerous for him to be out while Insignia is out there," Beckman shows some compassion.

"I don't think anyone deserves that," Chuck says dejectedly under his breath.

"I know it is not easy, but it is necessary. Are there any questions?" Beckman asks. Chuck raises his hand sheepishly. "Bartowski?"

"What is this weapon?"

"That is what I need you to find out." Beckman ends the feed. Casey goes straight to the computer and looks at Manoosh's file.

"World class nerd," Casey muses as he reads over the file. "Loves all things computers, video games, nacho sampler; wow this guy is more of a loser than you, Bartowski."

"Real funny," Chuck laughs humorlessly. "So, how are we going to know where he is?"

"That's the beauty of global satellites," Casey and Forrest say in unison. Casey and Forrest both look at each other eccentrically. The rest of the team furrow their brows in contemplativeness. Casey lets the pause pass as he zeroes in on Manoosh's apartment. "We'll watch until he comes out and see where he goes. Since he's a nerd like you and Grimes, I'm sure he is there playing video games or something nerdy."

"Enough with the nerd jokes," Chuck is getting serious.

"Can't take a joke, Chucky?" Carina scoffs.

"If I'm such a nerd, then how did I get this fine specimen here, huh?" Chuck asks confidently and boastfully as he pulls Sarah close to him and she giggles slightly. He gives Sarah a reassuring kiss to strengthen his argument.

"That, we'll never figure out," Carina rolls her eyes.

"The mystery of love," Casey jokes. Chuck just closes his eyes and shakes his head in their ignorance.

"So what are we supposed to do on this mission?" Forrest asks, talking about everyone but Chuck and Morgan.

"We play puppet-master to the nerds," Casey answers frivolously. "We'll watch over the asset until he leaves."

/

Casey watches the live satellite feed and sees Manoosh leave his apartment. The team was just lounging around, waiting for the few hours. "We got movement," Casey informs everyone. They all shoot up from their relaxed positions and glance at the satellite feed.

"Keep an eye on him," Sarah orders as she goes over what to talk about with Morgan and Chuck. She takes them off to the side. "He is quite similar to you both, so this shouldn't be too hard. His favorite comic is _Y: The Last Man._ His favorite snack is the nacho sampler," she explains to them as they nod their heads in understand. "Just relate to him. He doesn't have anyone to talk about this stuff with and you both will be there for him."

"We got this," Chuck says confidently and Sarah smiles at him.

"Looks like he is at a restaurant right now," Casey informs them. "Make haste!"

/

Chuck and Morgan climb out of the van just outside the restaurant. They are all ready to confront Manoosh with their earpieces in and the rest of the team logged onto the internet just in case they need to find something to interest Manoosh.

"You'll do fine," Sarah encourages them as they head for the restaurant. They step into the restaurant to see him sitting at the bar alone. There are two seats to his left that Chuck and Morgan are going to take.

"You ready buddy?" Chuck asks Morgan for reassurance.

"Lets do this," Morgan smirks as they make their way to the bar.

"How could you like _Ex Machinima_ more than more than _Y: The Last Man_?" Chuck asks in disbelief loud enough for Manoosh to hear.

"I just believe Brian Vaughan did a better job on _Ex Machinima_," Morgan argues. They both sit down next to Manoosh, who overhears their conversation and is intrigued.

"_Y: The Last Man_ is revolutionary! The only man left alive to save the human population!" Chuck points out how amazing the comic is.

"You like _Y: The Last Man_?" Manoosh asks with surprise, wanting to join their conversation. He would never expect to find someone else like him in a restaurant.

"I love it!" Chuck turns to Manoosh with excitement. "It is only the best comic series ever! Can you explain this to my friend here?" Manoosh peeks over to Morgan, who looks annoyed.

"_Y: The Last Man_ is definitely the most interesting story ever. That is why it won the Eisner award in 2008," Manoosh argues.

"Thank you," Chuck deadpans. Morgan throws his arms up in frustration.

"Oh great, nerd talk," Casey muses over the radio with a grunt. Chuck and Morgan ignore him, barely.

"Can we get a nacho sampler here?" Morgan alerts the server in defeated anger.

"Nacho sampler? That's my favorite," Manoosh says, surprised. It is like he is in a Twilight Zone episode.

"Really? Mine too!" Morgan says with mock surprise.

"I'm Chuck," Chuck introduces himself. "The bearded one to my left is Morgan."

"Hey," Manoosh says happily. This is such a rare occasion to meet similar people like this.

"Can we get a round of beers here?" Chuck asks the bartender, assuring Manoosh is okay with beer.

/

Six beers and two and a half nacho samplers in and they are all laughing together about a stupid joke Morgan said that no sober person would ever laugh at.

"You've liquored him enough to get him to bed already," Casey explains angrily. "Get him to spill on his new weapon."

"It sounds like there are little voices in my head," Morgan laughs, thinking he is hallucinating. His alcohol tolerance is way lowered than Chuck's because of the size and weight difference. "We're doomed," Casey smacks his forehead.

"Chuck, ask him about what he does for a living," Sarah orders Chuck using as simple words as possible so Chuck understands it in his inebriated state.

"So…" Chuck takes a sip of his seventh beer, "what do you for a living?"

"I can't really talk about it but it is huge," Manoosh exclaims while swaying slightly.

"Like making the next big comic book series?" Chuck muses, hoping to get him to talk more.

"Something a little more dangerous," Manoosh describes discretely. "Let just say it will change the way we win wars."

"Sounds pretty epic," Morgan smiles, barely able to comprehend anything now.

"So like a super weapon?" Chuck asks in awe. "Like a death ray?" He laughs as both nerds join him.

"I like you guys," Manoosh says happily, sounding like he is conflicted. "I want to tell you guys, I really do."

"But…?" Chuck wants him to continue.

"I stupidly told this company that I would sell it to them." Manoosh then goes closer to Chuck to whisper into his ear, "I'm not going to give it to them. Do you know how much I can make off of this?" Chuck shakes his head, not knowing. "I can make millions! Maybe even billions!" Manoosh erupts with power and happiness.

"You know you're just making me more curious," Chuck warns playfully.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You know you want to…" Chuck tries to use peer pressure.

"I do, but it could cause you harm and I would never want that to happen."

"I'm more capable than you think," a huge smile grows on Chuck's face and he tries to get into a kung-fu stance. "Whaaaa!" He tries his best to keep a straight face but fails miserably as he erupts with laughter.

"Dammit! He's not talking. I think we need plan B," Casey says over the radio. Chuck turns away from Manoosh.

"What's plan B?" Chuck whispers, feeling left out.

"Don't worry about it," Casey slyly says.

"No, don't interfere. I got this."

"By all means…"

Chuck turns back to Manoosh, who is starting to sway a little more vigorously from all the alcohol. "There is no way I can drive," Chuck laughs. "You want to share a taxi?" He asks Manoosh and then looks over at Morgan who is half asleep, resting his head on his elbows. "He's out," Chuck laughs and smiles.

"That's a good idea," Manoosh looks around and stumbles off the stool. Chuck pays the bartender and has him call a taxi for them. Chuck and Manoosh direct Morgan outside, where they are waiting for the taxi.

/

"How could you have not seen that Youtube video?" Chuck asks as they all climb out of the taxi in front of Manoosh's apartment.

"I've been a little busy, sorry," Manoosh responds.

"Is this your place? Because we are going to watch it right now!" Chuck orders drunkenly.

"Lets go," Manoosh leads Chuck and Morgan to his apartment.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Manoosh says as elegant as possible in his intoxicated state. The apartment is fairly small with a one bedroom and one bath and a fairly small living area.

"Sorry," Chuck mumbles dejectedly as he sticks a tranquilizer dart into Manoosh's neck. Manoosh's eyelids get heavy and he topples over. Chuck catches him and places him down gently on the couch. "I tranqed Manoosh. It's safe to come in," Chuck informs the team over the radio.

A minute later, Casey, Alex, and Sarah are in his room, searching for this weapon. They are practically ransacking the place, although keeping it just as neat and ordered. "How are we supposed to find this weapon if we don't know what it looks like?" Chuck asks harmlessly.

"Maybe if you and the gnome would have done your job correctly, we would know," Casey growls in frustration after searching the whole apartment.

"I thought we did a pretty good job," Chuck remarks as he looks over at Morgan who is belligerent and tripping over his own feet. "Well, at least I did a pretty good job."

Morgan is stumbling around aimlessly as he bumps into the computer desk, making a loud bang. "Contain yourself!" Casey growls. Morgan throws his hands up like a basketball player arguing that he didn't do anything. He sees an Oakley glasses case. His curiosity gets the better of him as he opens the case to reveal some sleek, black, shiny glasses.

"Check me out! I'm a super spy," Morgan exclaims as he puts the glasses on.

"Stop messing around!" Casey charges towards Morgan, who is standing there erectly like a statue. Chuck stops Casey as Morgan shakes his head in confusion.

"Whoa…" Morgan says in awe as he blinks his eyes furiously. Morgan takes the glasses off, acting like he is a new man; a confident, suave man.

"What happened?" Chuck asks Morgan.

"Those glasses, humph," Morgan acts cool and nonchalant, "they just taught me how to fight like you guys!"

"What?" Sarah's eyes widen.

"They must have an Intersect in them!" Chuck exclaims in just as much surprise as everyone else. "Good going, Morgan. You found the weapon!"

"That's what I'm here for," Morgan says as if he can care less, although he is very happy to show he isn't totally useless.

"What is an Intersect?" Forrest asks, having no idea what they are talking about.

"In short, it is a computer program that can be placed into someone's brain to let them recall the info at any time," Chuck defines it as simple as possible without telling her that he is an Intersect. He could never be too careful.

"Sounds useful," Forrest muses.

"That it is," Chuck smiles as they take the glasses and Manoosh.

/

They place Manoosh in one of the holding cells inside the base. He is still fast asleep from the tranquilizer and the team checks in with Beckman.

"General, I believe we found the weapon," Chuck starts.

"He created an Intersect," Sarah blurts out in surprise.

"What?" Beckman questions furiously.

"He somehow created an Intersect into a chip small enough to fit in a pair of glasses," Chuck explains. "We believe it is only the martial-arts aspect though."

"We cannot let anyone know about this. Do you have the asset contained?"

"Yes ma'am. He is still unconscious and we haven't gotten a chance to interrogate him," Casey informs.

"Get all the details from him. We cannot let Insignia know what he has built," Beckman stresses the dire situation. "Report in once you acquire the details," Beckman ends the feed.

"So how long until he wakes up?" Chuck asks.

"Well the tranquilizer puts him out for about six hours," Casey starts explaining.

"With the amount of alcohol consumed," Forrest goes on.

"About ten hours," Casey and Forrest say simultaneously. They both look at each other with agreement.

"Approximately," Casey adds in.

"I don't know what is going on with you two, but it is scary," Chuck muses.

"So he'll be out for another nine hours?" Morgan asks, after sobering up insurmountably.

"Yes, moron," Casey chides.

"Everyone can get some sleep," Carina suggests, "Johnny and I will keep watch on the asset."

"Keep watch, huh?" Sarah smiles devilishly.

"It's not like I would dare touch that table again after leaving you two," Casey slyly answers, talking about Chuck and Sarah. They both blush slightly.

"Come on, let the kids have their fun," Chuck jokes as the whole team leaves except for Casey and Carina.

"Hey Chuck," Morgan gets Chuck's attention before he leaves.

"Yea?" Chuck asks.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," he then looks over to Sarah. "I'll be in bed in a few minutes," he hollers to her as she drifts into the bedroom. "What is it buddy?"

"You know when you meet a girl and you really like her but there are complications," Morgan starts rambling as he paces back and forth nervously.

"You met someone?"

"Well, I like her and she gave me some signs that she likes me…"

"But…?"

"Well…" Morgan is afraid to say it, knowing what could happen to him.

"Who is this girl?" Chuck asks harmlessly with a stupid grin on his face. He is happy that Morgan may have found someone.

"Casey's daughter," he barely squeaks.

"What?" Chuck yells loudly.

"Shh! I know. I don't know what to do. She gave me her number and told me to call her some time but Casey will kill me."

"That's quite the predicament you're in," Chuck is genuinely surprised and has no idea how to react.

"I know," Morgan says dejectedly.

"If you really like her, then call her. I will do my best to hold Casey back but no promises. Alright?"

"Thanks buddy. You're the best!" Morgan gives chuck a man hug and walks out, leaving Chuck with a smile that says 'this is going to get ugly.'

/

The next morning, Manoosh finally wakes up inside an interrogation cell. His ankle is restrained to the bolted down chair he is in. "Hello?" He asks fearfully. He tries to recall what happened last night and remembers talking with Chuck and Morgan. Everything else is hazy to say the least. "Hello!"

"Looks like the geek woke up," Casey reluctantly climbs out of the bed inside one of the holding cells. Carina looks up at him with longing from under the covers. "I'll go wake up the others," he tells Carina so she can take her time.

"Thanks John," she genuinely feels happy with a content smile embracing her face.

/

The whole team is watching Manoosh thrash around in fear through the double-sided mirror. Casey starts at the door before Chuck stops him.

"I'll talk to him," chuck suggests. "I got him in this mess and it is only right I finish it."

"Be my guest, but if torture is necessary, I'm doing it," Casey responds and Chuck shakes his head. Chuck walks into the interrogation room Manoosh is occupying.

"Chuck?" Manoosh is appalled to see Chuck. "What are you doing here? You need to help me out of here!"

"I know about the glasses," Chuck informs him coldly.

"What? Who are you?"

"The people you were going to sell them to were evil."

"Chuck, what is going on? This is something out of the Twilight Zone!" Manoosh is freaked out now. Chuck can see Casey shaking his head in annoyance, saying 'nerd' in his head.

"I'm a CIA agent and we couldn't let you sell your weapon to the enemies."

"So you lied to me? You pretended to be my friend just so you can stop me!" Manoosh's fear turns into anger. He feels betrayed.

"I'm sorry," Chuck truthfully explains, "I know what I did was wrong—"

"And Morgan is an agent too?"

"Not exactly. Look, I need to know how you were able to make the glasses."

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Look, there's an agent behind there who is just itching for a good torture victim. I really don't want him to have to torture you. Please, just tell me how you made the glasses and I'll try to get you into the nicest living facilities they offer."

"Like a padded cell?" Manoosh questions with disgust.

"Hopefully a nice one bedroom, one bath home," Chuck doesn't want to tell him that he'll be living in a bunker.

"So, was everything faked? Do you actually care about anything we talked about?"

"No, everything we talked about was real. I am into comics and video games just as much as you," Chuck truthfully confesses. "Well, except for the nacho sampler. That isn't my favorite appetizer. I'm more of a traditional chips and salsa guy."

"I do believe you, Chuck. So what happens to me if I tell you everything?" Manoosh has calmed down and understands he has no way out.

"I can push for a nice home with state-of-the-art amenities and all the comics and video games you could ever want."

"A nerd's dream," Casey muses from the other side of the glass.

"Once we stop the threat, you will be allowed to have a normal life," Chuck explains.

"The glasses you found are the only ones. They are just a prototype. I was going o show them off at Weap-con in Dubai," Manoosh explains.

"How did you engineer it?"

"It was so easy. Those guys… what were their names?" Manoosh snaps his fingers, trying to remember. "Ensign, Signage…."

"Insignia?"

"Yea, them. They gave me a bunch of files and told me to place them into a subliminal messaging program. From there, it was just a matter of placing them into something as small as those glasses."

"So you would be able to make another pair of these?"

"Yea, it's simple. Just duplicate the chip and a miniature projector within the lens."

"Is there any side effects to using the glasses?"

"None that I am aware of. I have been testing them for a few weeks now and I believe the amount of data is small enough to not affect the brain at all."

"Thank you and I promise I will do my best to get you the nicest place with everything you want."

"Thanks Chuck. I had no idea that I was dealing with enemies."

"I know," Chuck walks out of the room and into the adjacent room where the rest of the team was watching. "Is there anything else we need to ask him?"

"That was great," Sarah comforts him, knowing how hard it was for him to do that.

"Why does it matter if he can make more?" Casey asks, hiding his surprise of Chuck doing so well.

"I thought that they come become very useful and Morgan could use a pair," Chuck explains before he looks over at Morgan apologetically, "no offense."

"None taken. Those glasses were awesome!" Morgan cheers.

"We should inform Beckman," Casey says as the team walks to the main area of the base. Casey brings Beckman up on the screen.

"What did he tell you?" Beckman looks up from her desk into the monitor.

"Everything. He hacked into the CIA's database to get the files and the glasses we found were the only one of its kind," Chuck explains.

"Good, I will have a team pick him up to place him in a bunker."

"With all due respect General, he didn't know what he was doing and I think he deserves to at least have all amenities and may even be able to help out. Imagine if all of your agents could instantly know all fighting styles just from wearing some glasses."

"I will take that into consideration but it would be too dangerous for every agent to be in possession of."

"So that would be a 'no' to Morgan having a pair of these glasses?"

"We'll see, Bartowski," Beckman sighs loudly. "Have Stephen inspect the glasses thoroughly," she orders before she ends the feed.

/

A team of three agents arrive an hour later to take Manoosh. Chuck watches over the transfer, feeling guilty but knowing that is has to be done. The men start taking Manoosh away and his eyes catch Chuck's.

"Please don't let them lock me away forever," Manoosh pleads desperately.

"I won't," Chuck answers.

"You promised!" He hollers as they take him away. Chuck looks down in depression. Sarah holds Chuck tightly. She hates seeing him so sad.

"You did the right thing," she comforts him softly.

"Did I?" He asks himself mostly.

"Looks like the guilt trip just started," Casey comments sincerely.

"Chucky, this is what we have to do for our job. The spy life is not glamorous," Carina adds in.

"Johnny Walker Black," Casey informs Chuck as he leaves the base.

/

Chuck is sitting there with a bottle of Johnny Walker Black Label in front of him. His hand is clasped around a glass. He feels so guilty for forcing Manoosh into a bunker. Sarah is trying to convince him not to turn to drinking.

"Chuck, please," She sits in his lap and gives him a tender kiss on the lips. "Don't do this." The inner turmoil inside Chuck's head is making it hard for him to make decisions.

"He's never going to see the light of day again."

"He shouldn't have helped out Insignia then. He brought it on himself. Why can't you see that?"

"I don't know. I guess it all felt too similar. He made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, but he has to be stuck in a bunker because of it."

"Life is not fair. I mean, I get you all to myself," Sarah tries to comfort him with humor.

"And I get you all to myself," he slowly starts to get out of his funk.

"Yep," she smiles her million kilowatt smile as she takes the glass from his hand and puts it down. She takes his hand and puts against her cheek. She slowly drives his hand down her neck to her shoulder. She lets his fingers graze just below her neck, causing her hairs to rise. She slides his hand under the collar of her shirt and lets it rest on her bare breast. "You know you like it…" she convinces him playfully.

His other hand snakes its way under her shirt and roams her washboard abdomen sensually. He feels her stomach contract at the pleasuring feeling. "You're right," he says as he blinks furiously to get out of his funk. He removes his hands and wraps his arms around her back, pulling her in for an intense, passionate kiss.

/

**Lets keep this story going. The only way to do that is by reviewing. I Thought I would put a spin on Manoosh because I liked the character. This is pretty much because I've run out of ideas for the following chapters, but I have a couple ready for publish that I'll still post regularly.**

**Please review because it is like finding an extra fry at the bottom of the bag.**


	18. Chuck Versus the Fear

**I do not own Chuck.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far and keep them coming. You know you want to…**

**For the next installment of Chuck versus the New Enemy:**

**/**

The team is being briefed inside the base, three days after recovering Manoosh's weapon and detaining him. "How is the recovery going?" Beckman asks Agent Forrest.

"Quite well, ma'am. I am ready for the next mission," Forrest responds, hoping to exact her revenge after the last mission wasn't very fulfilling to her.

"Good," Beckman has this wicked evil tone to her voice. "Graham's been asking about you. I hinted that you're not quite ready for field work, but that was a ruse." Beckman actually chuckles maniacally as everyone's eyes widen. They have never seen this deceptive, scheming side of Beckman before.

"Thank you General," Forrest says, surprised.

"I will not let you leave without your revenge and this mission will hopefully suffice your bloodlust." Beckman shares a quick laugh with Forrest. "A source has told me about an Insignia hideout that is just asking to be destroyed. You will raid it and take any prisoners left for interrogation," she stresses the word 'left,' hinting at the fact there may not be any when the team is done. "There may be hostages that I want alive. I'm sending you the specifications now. Good luck team and use discretion. Beckman out," she smirks evilly as the feed ends.

"Did someone replace Beckman with an evil, maniacal devil?" Chuck asks jokingly.

"I think she even scared Casey," Sarah laughs as she pats Casey on the back, who has had the same expression of confusion on his face since Beckman said her first words. Casey shakes it off inconspicuously and surveys the team with a grunt.

"Lets look over the blueprints," Casey orders as they look at the schematics of the building and studies the plans.

"So… What's the plan? Let Alex kick ass and take names?" Chuck jokingly asks. This earns him a rare grin from Forrest.

"We have uneven numbers," Casey explains before giving Carina a sheepish tight-lipped smile, "no offense. I think we need a team of two to infiltrate quietly while the other three will go in guns blazing. I'm on going guns blazing with Lassie," Casey smirks devilishly as he points to his M249 light machine gun.

"Lassie?" Chuck raises his eyebrows.

"Don't start, moron," Casey grunts angrily.

"I think Chuck and Sarah should go on the infiltration team," Morgan suggests, changing the subject from Casey's gun.

"I second that," Carina concurs. "Chucky here is quite the sneaky one. He snuck into the Moretti mansion like a pro and Sarah's 'assets' are amazing in black tights." She puts emphasis on the 'assets' seductively with a predatory smile. Chuck nods thankfully at first but then hears the end and raises his eyebrows in shock. He now wants to look over Sarah's body and see her in tights too. Sarah blushes slightly, but just stares at Carina with the thought 'really? You would say that.'

"I think I'm going to have to third that one," Chuck smiles at Sarah. She rolls her eyes and returns the smile in a quiet laugh.

"Fine," Casey just ignores the sexual comments and continues. "Grimes, Forrest, we're going in balls first," he smiles inertly at the thought.

"Looks like there is an air duct we can sneak into," Sarah points at the blueprints. "We'll do some recon from there and tell you the opportune time for you to strike."

"Just don't kill too many," Forrest warns, wanting to kill them all herself.

"HA!" Casey laughs briefly in almost a snort. "Bartowski doesn't even use a real gun." This grants him a narrow-eyed stare of irritation from Chuck. "Walker, on the other hand, no promises."

"I have killed before! In my early missions in the CIA," Chuck protests with a high-pitch shriek. "I just don't like the fact that I'm ending someone's life." That translates to 'I'm a pussy and afraid to end a life' to Casey.

"That's why I love you," Sarah smiles at him to make him feel better although she knows he is going to have to kill at one point as Casey rolls his eyes. She looks at Forrest, "I'll try not to. You guys have the fun making a bloody mess while we acquire the hostages."

"Sounds good," Forrest muses with a gracious nod.

"Now for the best part," Casey pushes a sliding door open to reveal an armory filled with all the newest, state-of-the-art weaponry someone could ever want. "Picking your toys," Casey has a happy grin of comfort on his face that only weapons could ever grant him; maybe Ronald Reagan too. Forrest's eyes open wide for a slight moment before she steps in to scan the artillery that could provide for a small army.

Forrest lifts an M4 assault rifle with a holographic sight and admires it for a second. She puts it back and eyes the MP5 but that isn't nearly powerful enough for her. Her eyes drift to the FAMAS and she handles it. "The only good thing to come out of France," Casey muses as he is getting a kick out of her reactions. Oddly, that is exactly what she was thinking. She comes to terms with the LA86A1 LSW light machine gun. Casey grunts in satisfaction as he looks for a sidearm. The rest of the team lets them have their fun, not wanting to interrupt their happiness.

"This will do," Forrest muses as she then goes for a sidearm. She finds the Beretta Px4 Storm and chooses that quickly.

"Dirty little guy right there," Casey muses as he grabs the Desert Eagle, "but I prefer the .50 caliber rounds. Someone could survive a .40 caliber but a .50 will tear them limb from limb… from limb," he crooks his head in comical ponder at the end.

Morgan scampers his way and grabs his favorable H&K USP .45. "I got mine," he smiles to everyone.

"Grimes, you're going to need some more firepower than that. Here…" Casey hands him the FN SCAR rifle and Morgan almost wets his pants in excitement.

"Really?"

"It's reliable, new, and there aren't any Kalashnikovs," Casey answers with a subtle smile, loving all the gun talk.

"Sweet," Morgan muses happily in awe as he cheers in front of Chuck, shaking the gun in excitement with both his arms. Chuck walks over and grabs his trusty tranquilizer pistol and a backup one. Casey grunts amusedly as Chuck grabs them.

"What?" Chuck asks in frustration. He knows Casey is insulting him.

"Chuck," Sarah grabs his attention kindly, "you're going to have to use a real weapon at some point. I know you hate it and I do too, but killing is part of being a spy."

"I know," he says dejectedly as he looks at his kicking feet.

"We'll work on getting over your fears," she whispers so no one else can hear. She hands him an H&K Mark 23 mod 0. "This was designed for stealth with the suppressor and laser sight. It's just in case," she warns as he takes it and fondles it like a genie lamp.

"Don't drool on it," Casey jokes. Chuck whips his head up and gives Casey a pointed look that says 'screw you.'

/

The team arrives outside the hideout. It is an abandoned warehouse that is four stories tall on the edge of the Los Angeles docks. Carina is stuck in the van, monitoring their lipstick cameras and guiding them using the blueprints. The team steps out of the van with their weapons. Chuck and Sarah are dressed in black outfights that are tight to their bodies and lightweight Kevlar vests.

"Carina wasn't lying about how you look in tights," Chuck admires Sarah's perfect form underneath the black tights. Sarah looks at him with an embarrassed but turned on smile.

"I told you," Carina says over the radio with a laugh.

"Okay," Casey shuts everyone up, "you two," he points at Chuck and Sarah, "climb up the fire escape and slip into the air ducts. We'll wait for your signal."

"We need code names," Morgan suggests. Casey rolls his eyes.

"Well, I already used the name Shadow so I'll keep that. Casey, you'll be Sugar Bear," Chuck's straight face dissipates immediately as he sees an enraged John Casey marching towards him with intent to kill. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Chuck pleads desperately with his hands in front of his face.

"You guys can play grab ass later," Sarah obstructs Casey's path. "I don't care what the names are," she says apathetically, just wanting to get on with the mission.

"Me neither," Forrest concurs.

"Alright," Morgan comes to a decision. "I'll do all the hard work. Sarah, you'll be Valkyrie. Alex, you'll be Avenger. Casey, I'm thinking Plague or Death?" Chuck crooks his head in surprise, thinking 'those names aren't bad.'

"I'll use my Marine nickname, Thunder," Casey demands.

"Why Thunder?" Chuck asks curiously.

"I like explosions and loud noises," Casey smirks slightly.

"What about me?" Carina asks.

"Watcher, because you're watching over us," Morgan suggests.

"I like it," Carina muses with a calm smile.

"What's yours?" Chuck asks Morgan.

"Gnome," Casey smiles slightly.

"Cobra," Morgan answers like it is obvious.

"Now that we have that done, lets get on with the mission," Casey focuses everyone's attention back on the mission and Sarah silently pleas with him.

"Valkyrie," Chuck grins slightly at the name, "lets move out." She smiles as they head towards the fire escape. Chuck gives her a boost up so she could grab onto the ladder. She pulls herself up and quietly drops the ladder down for Chuck. They hastily and quietly sprint up the stairs and get to the top of the building. Chuck is slightly out of breath as they walk to the air duct. Sarah unscrews the grate and Chuck pulls the grate off.

"Go ahead," Sarah directs him.

"Ladies first," Chuck doesn't want to go first for ulterior motives.

"Now is not the time," Sarah deadpans.

"Well you have extensive knowledge on firearms and should be the one to go first; not to mention throwing knives and stealth…" Chuck argues in a babble, keeping his real reason hidden.

"Fine, whatever," she heads in and Chuck has a giant smile on his face. They both climb into the air duct, crawling through it quietly. Every so often, there is a grate that gives them a view of the room but they are all empty, but furnished. The building is definitely not abandoned.

"Wow Chuck," Carina muses breathily.

"I know," Chuck happily answers.

"What?" Sarah turns around to see the plastered grin on Chuck's face quickly turn serious.

"You just wanted to stare at my ass!" Sarah almost yells.

"Shh! I'm sorry," the grin replaces his serious face again. Sarah knows she cannot do anything about it, so she ignores him and continues.

"I'm definitely keeping this video footage," Carina muses. "Sorry Sarah," she lies to hopefully diffuse her anger.

"What is the point in code names if you don't use them?" Morgan asks aggravated. Him, Casey, and Forrest are getting in position to breach the building.

"Sorry, Cobra. Shadow out," Chuck says quietly as he stays right behind Sarah, mesmerized by her toned behind bouncing ever so slightly as she lifts each leg forward. Sarah peeks through another grate and sees two men sitting by a computer system with multiple monitors showing different parts of the building.

"Security room. Two tangos," Sarah whispers as quiet as possible while still audible to the team. She looks back at Chuck with two fingers up to insure he knows and he nods his heads. She silently unscrews the grate and places it past the now agape hole.

She stealthily peeks her head out and confirms that there are only two hostiles. She slides her body through the whole, supporting herself by pressing against both sides of the duct with her feet. This gives a crystal clear view of between Sarah's legs and Chuck has to use all his self control to not do something regrettable.

"This is getting hot," Carina muses seductively. Chuck smiles brighter as Sarah clasps her lips together in annoyance. She grips the edge of the hole and flips her body out of the grate and in seconds, she lands on the floor below her without making a single noise. "Ahhh…" Carina drawls in mock sadness of not seeing Sarah's ass anymore.

It is now Chuck's turn and he pops his head out as Sarah has a gun trained on the two oblivious security guards. Chuck follows suit by gripping the edge of the hole and tries to flip himself out. Unfortunately, he is too tall and his feet hit the top of the duct. A loud bang ensues and echoes throughout the room.

The two guards turn around hastily, while reaching for their sidearms, to a silenced S&W handgun in their faces. She quickly fires a bullet into each guard's head. Both bodies drop quickly and Chuck jumps down awkwardly as he lands on his feet. "Sorry," he says dejectedly, feeling bad for screwing up.

"It's alright," she gives him a reassuring smile as they get on the security system. "We're at the security computer. We're going to see if we can get you in. Valkyrie out," Sarah is too focused to see the smile on Chuck's face because she used her code name.

"Let me see," Chuck goes to work, using his computer skills and decrypts his way through the encrypted firewalls in minutes. "I'm in. I'm going to relay it to you. Shadow out."

A few seconds later, Carina gains access to all the cameras within the building. "I have eyes on everything, Carina informs them. "The hostages are being held on the third floor. Room 316. Watcher out."

"We cannot let them know of our presence until we get those hostages out," Chuck commands.

"Then that is where we're going," Sarah concurs as Chuck hides the bodies in a storage closet, which was not easy. The bodies were heavy and didn't want to stay standing up. The bile rising in his throat didn't help either from the sight of blood dripping down their faces.

"You're our eyes. Warn us of any hostiles, Watcher. Valkyrie out," Sarah says as she quietly opens the door to the hallway with her gun in front. As they step out into the hallway, Chuck guards Sarah's back with his new deadly weapon.

"Go right and there should be a stairwell that leads to the third floor. The building is almost empty except for the first floor. It seems to be a type of warehouse, but there are about fifty agents down there. Watcher out."

"Does that mean there is no one on this floor except us?" Chuck asks.

"There are three men in room 428 on your left," Carina informs them.

"We cannot risk it. We have to take them out," Sarah says as she pulls out a flash bang. "Flash and clear," she nods to Chuck who nods unsurely as he stares at his gun like it is evil. Sarah notices and confronts him because it is too dangerous for him to be conflicted on a mission. "Chuck, these people are bad. They made their choice. I know how much you hate it but it is their fault. You don't have to feel guilty about it. None of it is on you. Their choice, their outcome."

"I know but it just seems so wrong," Chuck knows that she is right, but cannot accept it for some unknown reason.

"Chuck," she takes his head in her hands as she stares into his soul through his eyes, "you are a spy and this is what spies do. You are killing a few to save thousands. You need to understand this."

Chuck grips the pistol tightly and aims down the sight, trying to shake off his fear. He knows how truthful Sarah's words are. He tells himself that they made this decision over and over to reassure it is the right thing to do. "I'm ready," he says confidently as she can tell he is serious by looking into his eyes. She nods her head and turns back to the door.

She picks the lock quietly in under twenty seconds. She opens the door quietly and gets ready to drop a flash bang in the now ajar door. She slides it along the tiled floor and closes the door. A muffled bang ensues seconds later as Chuck and Sarah step in with their guns aimed. The three men are all dazed, scratching at their eyes as they are trying to get their guns out. Sarah fires quickly dispatching the right-most enemy. She trains her gun on the middle one and takes him out. She looks at the last man, who is still dazed, and sees Chuck's gun trembling slightly in his hand.

"You got this," she encourages him quickly as he feels his veins run cold and fires the gun. The bullet pierces the enemy's chest and he falls to the floor. Sarah steps over the near-death guard and fires a bullet into his cranium. "You did the right thing," she can see the inner turmoil in his mind and feels horrible for what she just did, but knows it was necessary.

"Did I?" He asks fearfully.

"Yes you did," she boldly answers as they head back into the hallway. Chuck aimlessly follows her as he fights with himself about what is right. Killing is bad, that is obvious. Then, how is it justifiable at all? If he is saving thousands doing it, then it is right. What if those men had families? Chuck pictures a crying woman with her two kids crying at a cemetery, in front of a coffin slowly sinking into the ground. Chuck shakes his head violently as he rids himself of those thoughts. He is doing the right thing. These people are a threat to his family and many other people's families. He chose to live that life and deserves death for betraying the country.

"Chuck!" Sarah's voice wakes him from his deep thought. He looks up to see her aiming a gun at him.

"What?" He fearfully asks as he raises his hands.

"Get down!" She orders and he follows obediently and she fires a shot that whizzes above his head and penetrates an enemy's neck. The enemy falls to the ground and Sarah quickly kicks his gun away and ends his life. "Chuck, are you alright?" She comes to his aid as he slowly gets up, bewildered of what just happened.

"Uh, yea. I'm fine," he answers, still not quite out of his daze as he feels his body for any gunshot holes.

"How did you not see him Carina?" Sarah is mortified and livid that she didn't warn them.

"He must have gotten off the elevator," Carina answers, not knowing where the enemy came from.

Sarah breathes heavily. "Just keep a closer eye," she knows there is no point in fighting. "Chuck, you good?"

"Yea, lets go," he glances at the body briefly and then they head to the stairwell. They take the stairs down one floor and find themselves in another pale white hallway with doors on both sides.

"There are three guards sleeping in room 314. They must be on shifts watching the hostages," Carina informs them. "There are another three guards watching the hostages."

"Thanks," Sarah muses as she and Chuck stand directly outside room 314. "We sneak in and quietly take them out," she whispers to Chuck who nods more confidently than last time.

Sarah picks the lock and they sneak in. The guards are on cots and their guns are against the wall, out of reach. They know that using a silenced weapon is still loud enough to wake the other guards. Sarah quietly covers one guard's mouth as she slices his throat with a tactical knife and lets him bleed quietly until his life is gone. Chuck watches her intently so he doesn't mess it up somehow. The blood gushing out is making him feel sick to the stomach but throughout his CIA training, he was able to get over his fear of blood.

He takes his knife out and covers an enemy's mouth with his left hand and slices his throat in one clean cut. The blood rushes out a second later and Chuck pushes down as the guard squirms, trying to break free. Chuck sees the man's eyes studying him like he will never forget Chuck's face. His black beady eyes are peering into his soul, looking remorseful and confused. If the guy could talk, he would be asking 'why am I being killed? What did I do to you?' Chuck looks away in disgust until the man stops struggling and Chuck looks back to see the man's eyes almost shut and he removes his hand and looks to see that Sarah already took care of the third and final guard.

Chuck and Sarah leave the room of nightmares and are outside the room 316. The hostages are in there along with three guards. "What are the guards' positions?" Sarah asks Carina.

"The one on the left is looking at your three o' clock. The middle guard is looking at your twelve o' clock. The right one is looking at your nine o' clock," Carina informs as specific as she can.

"So none of them are looking directly at the door?" Chuck asks.

"Yea, but flash bangs are too dangerous. They may fire in fear and kill the hostages. Chuck, I need you to be able to shoot. You cannot hesitate. Promise me," Sarah tries to stress the importance of him being there.

"I promise," he says after a slight hesitation.

"Chuck, I need to be sure that you'll aim with intent to kill."

"I know. I will. These guys are a threat to me and you; to all of us and our family. I can do this," Chuck states with as much conviction as he has. They both don't realize he said 'our family.'

"Good," she silently picks the lock and unlocks the door. "Ready?" She looks back at him for assurance. He nods his head confidently.

Sarah opens the door swiftly, making the guards turn their heads. Chuck and Sarah are standing at the door frame with their guns aimed. Sarah immediately fires a shot into the right-most guard's head. She aims for the middle one and does the same. She aims at the third one, but the guard is already on the floor, bleeding out. Sarah looks at Chuck to see his stone-hard face as he kicks the gun away from all the enemies, just in case.

Sarah quickly takes off the blindfold of one of the hostages and peels the tape off his mouth. "We're here to save you," she informs him as Chuck starts helping the five other hostages with their blindfolds and restraints. "Who do you work for?"

"We're CIA analysts," the man blurts out quickly. His heart is beating twice as fast as normal.

"What did they want with you?"

"They, they made us, they forced us to make an Intersect," the analyst stammers. Chuck immediately locks eyes with Sarah, who is shocked.

"Did you complete it?" Sarah asks the analyst.

"Yes," the analyst looks away in cowardice.

"You getting this, Watcher?" Sarah asks Carina.

"All of it. This is bad. I think they are going to upload it into all those agents on the first floor. They are all facing a stage with a screen behind it," Carina responds quickly.

"Call Beckman and tell her to send an air strike. We cannot let them successfully upload it into any agents."

"But you're still in there," Carina argues fearfully. She doesn't want to risk her best friend and her lover, who has become a great friend too.

"We'll get out. Now I need you to call her now. Then find us an escape route. Valkyrie out." She looks over to Chuck, who unbound all the other hostages and they were all ready to move.

"Where do we go from here?" Chuck asks frightfully after hearing about sending an air strike.

"We find a way out of here," she tells him. "Cancel your raid, Thunder," Sarah tells Casey over the radio. "We need to make haste!" She leads the hostages out, with Chuck behind them to guard the rear. Sarah leads everyone to the stairwell and knows they cannot get all the analysts out through the ventilation shaft so she carefully directs them downstairs to the first floor.

"I talked to Beckman; she was livid. She said the air strike is en route and will be there in fifteen minutes," Carina explains hastily.

"Good. Now what's our exit?" Sarah asks quickly as she peeks out of the stairwell and sees about fifty agents standing there, looking like an army. Their eyes are all glued to the stage, waiting for something. The door is halfway back from the front of the stage, but agents are on both sides.

"There is no easy way to say this but there aren't any. The only way out is through the double doors on the other side of the agents," Carina answers sadly.

Sarah looks across the rows of agents and sees the doors. "Shit," she curses under her breath.

**/**

**I am so sorry for this cliffhanger but I thought the chapter was getting a bit long and I am evil enough to do this.**

**Please direct your hatred and death threats in reviews.**

**For people who aren't angry at me, please don't be afraid to click the blue writing and tell me your thoughts so far. You can express your ideas of what will happen next in a review. I may even respond to it. Oooooo!**


	19. Chuck Versus the Air Strike

**I do not own Chuck.**

**I don't know what it has been, but people just don't feel like reviewing. I am curious to know if this is just my story or is it a more global problem (like global warming lol). Anyways…**

**Thank you for reviewing this story. I am pouring my heart and soul into it, I think.**

**For the next installment of Chuck Versus the New Enemy:**

**/**

Previously on Chuck Versus the New Enemy:

"There is no easy way to say this but there aren't any. The only way out is through the double doors on the other side of the agents," Carina answers sadly.

Sarah looks across the rows of agents and sees the doors. "Shit," she curses under her breath.

/

Sarah and Chuck, along with six analysts, have no way out of the building. Both of their minds are going crazy, trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation alive. The agents are standing there with their eyes pasted forward. There are some large boxes around that can provide some cover, but not enough to get all the way across. It doesn't help that the analysts are wearing white clothing. Sarah sneaks behind one of the boxes, while the rest of the group are still in the stairwell. She motions for Chuck to post next to her. He sneaks his way next to her and they sit there for a second, looking longingly into each other's eyes.

"What are we supposed to do?" Chuck whispers.

"I don't know. There is no way for us to get across," Sarah sadly answers.

"Welcome!" A loud voice projects throughout the floor. Chuck's heart stops for a second as he thinks they have been found. "Are all of you ready to become the future of Insignia?"

"Yes sir!" The agents click their heels together and chant in unison. Chuck and Sarah both peek over and see someone on the stage talking to the agents.

"Looks like Nazis," Chuck muses quietly at all the agents standing in perfect columns. He tries to focus on the man on the stage, but he is too far away.

"You will become the deadliest and most proficient agents ever!" The voice booms and Chuck feels a flash coming on from hearing the voice. It takes a little longer, indicating it is a huge flash. He sees a file of the three Insignia heads that control everything about Insignia, but their pictures are blacked out. He then sees a voice recognition that gives a name to the voice.

"That guy is Jason Emile," Chuck whispers to Sarah. "He is one of the heads of Insignia."

"You get that Watcher?" Sarah asks Carina.

"Yea, his death will cripple them insurmountably," Carina informs them. Her voice becomes very tender and sad. "The air strike will be there in ten minutes. I am really going to miss you guys," her voice is grim and she is on the verge of tears as she doesn't think they'll make it out alive.

"Don't say that," Sarah fights back the fact that Carina is probably right. "I'm getting out of here if I have to kill every last agent."

"She's right," Chuck concurs with Carina. "We can't kill fifty armed agents." He looks lovingly into her eyes with sadness brimming. "I love you Sarah," his voice is gloomy. "I'm going to miss all of you guys. Make sure you stop Insignia for us. Tell Ellie and Devon we love them, Morgan."

"Will do," Morgan's voice is just as depressing as Chuck's.

"Chuck," Sarah pleads with tears forming in her eyes, "we're going to make it." She doesn't want to let the realization that they are screwed into her head. She cocks her gun with determination. "I'm going to take as many of these basterds down as I can. Are you going to help?" She looks to Chuck with a new motive.

Chuck nods with conviction and gives her a passionate, forceful kiss.

"I love you Sarah Walker."

"I love you Chuck Bartowski."

**Air Strike ETA: 8 minutes.**

Chuck and Sarah both stand from behind their cover and ready their guns. They both look at each other and nod in agreement. They are going to die fighting!

Both of them start firing their weapons upon the agents. They take out five of them before the other agents notice. All the agents turn and pull out their weapons. Three more agents die by Chuck and Sarah's hands before gunshots unleash on them. They both hide behind the cover as bullets are whittling their cover away. Sarah peeks out the side, firing her pistol, taking out two agents and running out of bullets in the clip before she hides again. Chuck blind fires over the cover, clipping a few agents because they are all within close proximity because there isn't really any cover for them. They know their cover won't last much longer and have no chance. There are still about forty more agents blasting away at what little cover is left.

"How many rounds left?" She asks Chuck.

"Three in the clip and one spare. You?"

"Just the spare."

The agents are cautiously flanking Chuck and Sarah from both sides. They know they are done for and have no chance of survival. Chuck grabs Sarah's head forcefully as he gives her all his love and passion in the most heart-searing kiss ever. He puts all of his love and hope into the kiss as his tongue forces it's way into her willing mouth.

**Air Strike ETA: 5 minutes**

A loud explosion shakes the building slightly. The air strike must have arrived early. At least they will die from the missiles and not bullets. They don't care; their lips are glued to each other as heavy machine gun fire vibrates the air around them. All the agents are using handguns, so this fire is coming from someone else.

Chuck reluctantly pulls his lips away and they both peek over the rubble that is their cover and see the agents firing their weapons in the opposite direction. Through the smoke of the double doors, their only exit, Casey, Morgan and Forrest are firing their weapons with an onslaught on the agents. The agents are dropping like hail in a snowstorm. Sarah looks over and sees the unmistakable grin on Casey's face as bullet casings rain on his feet as he blasts away his light machine gun at 800 rounds a minute.

Sarah and Chuck quickly start taking out agents from their cover. The agents are too focused on Casey, Morgan, and Forrest. Chuck quickly gets the analysts to follow them as they run towards the double doors their team is guarding, taking agents out while on the run. The agent numbers have diminished to only about ten agents left as Chuck, Sarah, and the analysts get to the doors.

Casey, Morgan, and Forrest are now pinned down in their cover. Chuck directs the analysts out of the building and meets up with the rest of the team.

**Air Strike ETA: 2 minutes**

"Good to see you again," Sarah tells all of them.

"You too. Here!" Casey tosses her his Desert Eagle, knowing she is out of ammo.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asks, surprised by them showing up.

"I wanted to use Lassie! Plus, someone has to save your ass," Casey grunts amusedly.

"And I didn't get my revenge!" Forrest grunts similarly to Casey.

"If we weren't in a gun fight right now, I'd kiss you Casey," Chuck says truthfully.

"Keep it in your pants, Bartowski," Casey answers with a mock scowl.

"A little help guys," Morgan pleads as his cover gets barraged with bullets. Forrest pops from her cover, firing her LA86A1 on the agents gunning for Morgan. Luckily, most of the boxes in the warehouse were along the sides so the agents didn't have much cover and she took three of them out before getting clipped in the arm.

She hits the ground hard, behind the cover. "Ah!" She looks at her left upper arm and sees how superficial it is.

"You okay?" Casey asks her.

"I'm great!" Forrest chants as she pops around the corner firing more bullets at the agents.

**Air Strike ETA: 1 minute**

"We need to get out of here! Air strike!" Chuck informs everyone.

"We're working on that!" Casey jumps out from his side, firing his 200 round clip at the seven agents that are left. He gets clipped in the leg and falls to one knee in an angry grunt as he continues firing.

"Casey!" Sarah has to use all her self control to not run out there and try to get him back. Casey continues to fire and after fifteen seconds, Casey's gun is dry and there are no more agents left.

**Air Strike ETA: 20 seconds**

"Lets get out of here!" Casey yells after displacing the pain of the gunshot to the back of his head. They all sprint as fast as they could away from the building. The sound of fighter jets blares through the chilling night air.

**Air Strike ETA: 10 seconds**

"RUN!" Sarah yells as they dash away from the building. They are twenty yards from the building as they continue to get as far away as possible.

**Air Strike ETA: 5 seconds**

Their sprinting from the building is halted when missiles explode behind them, the force lifting them from the ground. They get forced five feet forward as they hit the ground hard and slide across the pavement. Chuck lands hands first, scraping his palms against the asphalt.

Sarah turns so she lands on her right shoulder heavily, leaving what will become a nasty bruise. Her clothing protects her from the rough asphalt.

Casey lands on his chest, his face making impact with the asphalt. This gives him a nasty scrape along the left side of his face where his skin has been sanded off from the asphalt.

Morgan actually got thrown almost sideways as he lands on his hip hard; his clothing protecting him from the asphalt.

Forrest lands on her right forearm, rolling slightly as the skin on her arm gets sanded down to red liquid. Her stitches from the earlier torture open to cause extra bleeding.

Sarah gets up first, to see the blazing inferno thirty five yards behind them. The rest of the team slowly get up, as she helps them each. They make their way to the van, where Casey opens the van door to a very angry Carina.

"What the hell happened!" Carina shouts at them as she sees five bruised and scraped agents slumping in their stature. She sees the blood and dirt caked on Casey's face and drops her angry façade. "Are you alright?" She asks worriedly as she steps over to inspect his face.

"Fine. What happened to the analysts?" Casey asks nonchalantly.

"Over there," she points to six men and women in white coats looking around aimlessly.

"Get a car in to pick them up. Looks like the mission was a success," Casey tells Carina as he steps into the driver's seat.

"You can't drive like that!"

"I don't think any of us are in shape to drive, but I'm offering."

"I'll drive," Sarah steps up. "I just hurt my right shoulder. This is an automatic, right?"

"Yea."

"Alright," Carina suffices. "I'll call for a pick-up for the analysts. Let them know that they're safe."

"I'll call Ellie and Devon to check up on us. Your stitches have opened up so they need to re-stitch that," Chuck informs everyone.

/

The beaten and battered team arrives back at the base, where Ellie is tapping her foot with a scowl on her face, and Devon is assuring her the team is fine. They walk up to Ellie and Devon, who look horrified with raised eyebrows. "What the hell happened? Did you start a fight club?" Ellie demands in anger.

Chuck allows himself a nice laugh at that question. "Just a little scraped and bruised."

"Dude, not awesome," Devon adds in as he checks over the patients. "Looks like your stitches opened up. Let me take a look," Devon leads Forrest to the infirmary.

"Who's next?" Chuck quips. Ellie's eyes scan over each member, from left to right. As her eyes fall upon each member, they speak up.

"I'm fine," Sarah says as she painfully winces as she moves her shoulder. "Just a bruise."

"Me too," Morgan states.

"Casey, that looks pretty nasty," Chuck smirks slightly.

"Humph," Casey grunts amusedly. Chuck has heard that one before and it means 'you did good, nerd.'

"Were you shot?" Ellie appears in his face and Casey flinches at her sudden appearance. It felt like she teleported, moving so quickly. She takes him to the infirmary quickly to clean his wounds and the rest follow to have their injuries checked out.

/

An hour later, the team is in the base getting ready to brief Beckman on the mission. The team looks pretty scrappy, covered in gauze tape and bandages. Casey is in a wheelchair because of the bullet in his leg. Sarah and Morgan both have an icepack wrapped to their bruises. Chuck calls Beckman and a couple seconds later, her face appears on the screen.

"How was the miss—" Beckman's eyes widen at the sight of the beaten up team in front of her. "What happened?"

"Well, it was successful," Chuck quips.

"It's good to see you again Chuck and Sarah," Beckman says with compassion as she thought they were going to be fried in the air strike, after hearing Carina's testimony about them being stuck inside when ordering an air-strike.

"Thanks General," Chuck and Sarah say in unison and then share a look of love with each other. This obstacle has just strengthened their relationship more.

"I am sending a team to rummage through the remains of the building to see what's left," Beckman explains.

"I saw one of the three heads of Insignia there, but I think he is dead now. His name is Jason Emile."

"Did you confirm his death?" Beckman asks in hope. This is a big step in defeating Insignia.

"Sadly, no, but I don't think there was any way out except for the way we left," Chuck explains. "Unless there was a secret door that he escaped through."

"I'm going to have to have a word with Agent Larkin about them having an Intersect. They shouldn't even be aware of it," Beckman's angry side starts to come out, but then it turns to slightly maniacal. "Did you suffice your blood lust, Agent Forrest?"

"Yes, ma'am," Forrest smirks slightly that infects Beckman, who smirks back.

"Good. How is your injury?"

"Just opened up some stitches. I should be ready for duty in two weeks tops."

"Good to hear. Graham will be happy. I will send transportation at 1900 hours for you to go back to Langley."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, I want to know the exact details of the mission."

"Chuck and I infiltrated the base successfully, saving the hostages…" Sarah starts.

"But then the only exit was on the other side of fifty enemy agents," Chuck continues.

"We didn't expect to survive, so we decided to go out fighting, but then the rest of the team distracted the agents long enough for us to extract the hostages and escape in time before the air strike," Sarah finishes. Beckman nods with a relieving smile.

"I am glad you made it out without any casualties," Beckman is very pleased with their mission. If only they would have confirmed Jason Emile, it would have been perfect; but a destroyed hideout that had an Intersect set up and fifty agents will suffice. "I want to look over the footage you have of your mission." Sarah blushes, thinking about how Chuck was just staring at her ass the whole time.

"Yes, General," Carina nods and looks over at an angry, flushed Sarah Walker.

"Is there something I should know?" Beckman can see the tension between the two of them.

"No, ma'am. It is just part of the footage is of… Chuck's wandering eyes," Sarah answers, carefully choosing her words. Chuck smiles with embarrassment as his cheeks turn bright red.

"I don't need to see that part, but the rest I expect to be in a file in the next hour," Beckman smiles so brightly, it makes her look fifteen years younger.

"Yes, General," Sarah nods along with the rest of the team.

"Take a few days off to heal," Beckman orders nicely, "you deserve it." The feed ends instantly after.

"Well, that was one hell of a mission," Chuck quips comically.

"That it was Bartowski," Casey smirks. "I got to use Bessie."

"You and your guns," Chuck muses with a smile on his face and a subtle shake of his head. "Seriously though, thank you guys for saving us. We would have never made it out of there without you guys." Casey grunts in satisfaction to show he cares.

"I thought I would return the favor," Forrest says.

"That was so awesome!" Morgan cheers. "We came in all badass, guns blazing like 'here comes the cavalry'! I probably killed like ten of them!"

"I'm sure you did buddy," Chuck smiles brightly. "I'm sure you did."

"It was an honor working with all of you," Forrest says seriously. "That was the most enjoyment I got from a mission."

"Doesn't revenge feel amazing?" Casey jokes.

"More than anything," Forrest says hoarsely. Casey makes a pleasurable grunt and Chuck just shakes his head in disbelief.

"I don't get it," Chuck says mostly to himself. "It was fun working with you, Alex, and you saved our asses. Good luck on your future missions."

"Yes, thank you for saving us. We didn't stand a chance without you, without all of you," Sarah says truthfully. Forrest nods gratefully.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to get some much needed sleep," Chuck breathes out as he looks at Sarah for confirmation. She smiles as they head upstairs to go to sleep.

"I think I'm going to have to close up shop," Casey informs everyone. "It was a pleasure, Agent Forrest," Casey shakes her hand.

"Thanks for helping save my friends," Carina tells Forrest as she tries to catch up to Casey. "Wait up, Johnny!"

"Well, you're here for only thirty minutes," Morgan starts, uneasily continuing with his ramble. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"That isn't going to happen," Forrest says professionally.

"Well, I tried," Morgan quips. "It was fun busting caps into those Insignia asses though, right?"

"Yes it was," Forrest smiles. "It was great. Good luck with your future missions," Forrest heads out.

"You too!" Morgan hollers quickly before she was out of the base. "I'm totally sleeping on the couch here," Morgan muses, not feeling like going home after the hectic mission.

/

Sarah wakes up with a horrible pain in her arm. She can barely resist the urge to yelp in pain as she squints her eyes, pushing the pain back. She climbs out of bed, not very subtle, waking up Chuck accidentally. She hurries to the bathroom and looks at her shoulder. Her right shoulder is its own shade of yellow, black, and blue that reaches down to her bicep muscle and up to her clavicle bone. Chuck groggily steps in to see what had her so worried.

"Whoa!" His eyes widen in shock at seeing her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He carefully comforts her uninjured shoulder.

"I'm fine," she tries to downplay the pain.

"I know you're not fine. Are you sure you didn't dislocate it too? I can ask Ellie for some pain medication."

"No, no. I'm fine. It is just a lingering pain. Ibuprofen will be fine."

"Alright, but don't expect to do much today. We are going to relax all day," he makes it sound so refreshing.

"I'm looking forward to it," she smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Chuck covers his bare chest with a shirt and walks out to the kitchen.

"Ah!" Chuck jumps back as he sees Morgan's sleeping form on the couch. He rubs his eyes vigorously with his palms before realizing the bandages on them as the pain stabs his nerves. He looks down and removes the bandages to see dried blood and nasty scabs along the edges of his palms.

Morgan stirs in his sleep slightly. "I do like that," Morgan says seductively in his sleep. Chuck furrows his brow in curiosity of what Morgan may be dreaming about. Morgan shoots out of his slumber and looks around in confusion.

"Hey buddy. What was that dream about?" Chuck asks.

"I was with Casey's daughter and we were just getting intimate," Morgan smiles.

"How is it going with her anyways?"

"Awesome. She definitely likes me," Morgan acts nonchalant about it.

"Well that's amazing buddy!"

"I know! I've only been on two dates but I really like her too!"

"I'm happy for you buddy. You want any breakfast?"

"Sure, why not. Ow!" Morgan reaches for his hip.

"The bruise?"

"Yea, it feels like someone hit me with a sledge hammer."

"That sucks; my hands are pretty ugly," Chuck puts up his palms to show him.

"That's nasty man. How's Sarah's shoulder?"

"Not too good—"

"I'm fine," Sarah says, standing at the doorframe.

"Great! We can have a night of Morgan!"

"I don't think so buddy. I think we're just going to relax and let our wounds heal," Chuck sincerely declines Morgan's offer.

"Fine, but you'll be missing out," Morgan pressures as he smiles brightly at Sarah. Sarah laughs slightly.

"I'm sorry Morgan," she nicely rejects him too.

"Man, you both have each other for TLC," Morgan complains. "You guys are so lucky. I'm going to see what Alex is up to and tell her how I saved your life!"

"Who's Alex?" Sarah asks but then puts the pieces together. "Casey's daughter?"

"Yea," Morgan answers. Sarah laughs heavily.

"Casey isn't going to like that," she warns comically.

"That's why I don't tell him."

"Good plan," Sarah quips.

"I'll see you guys later!" Morgan heads out the door to start his plan of wooing Alex.

"Is Morgan really dating Casey's daughter?" Sarah asks Chuck.

"I think so. We're going to have to protect him, you know that?"

"I will only go so far to protect Morgan," Sarah warns playfully.

"I know, but Morgan is not a bad guy. It will just take some major convincing on our part to show Casey that too."

"We'll see," she steps in and gives him a quick kiss.

/

Casey wakes up groggily to a gentle finger massaging the skin around the scabbing on his face. His leg is in pain as is the left side of his face. He goes to get up before he notices his left hand is handcuffed to the headboard. "What the hell?" He tests the cuffs as he pulls on them.

"Good morning, sweetie," Carina says seductively as her left hand roams his upper body.

"Are you kidding me with this?" He is annoyed more than anything.

"You need to get your rest and I know just the thing to make you tired," she winks at him.

"You can't really do much in a wheelchair anyways," he angles his head in thought, giving into Carina.

"Now you know how it feels," Carina smiles devilishly.

"You didn't have to cuff me," Casey deadpans.

"How else was I supposed to get you all alone?" Carina climbs over him and straddles him.

"Carina…" Casey warns as Carina's hands massage his upper thighs from behind her.

/

Morgan stops by Alex's diner and catches her just before her break at noon. Alex sees him and walks up to him to hug him. "Morgan! I didn't expect you to be here," she gives him a sweet hug.

"Ow!" Morgan cringes as she accidentally touches his bruise.

"What happened?" She retracts quickly, confused by his reaction.

"Sorry, I bruised my hip yesterday and I was hoping to get some TLC," Morgan smiles as brightly as he can.

"I'm almost off break. We can get you some TLC in a few minutes. Just take a seat anywhere."

"Alright." Morgan sits in a booth and waits patiently until Alex sits down across from him.

"So, what happened? You looked like you were in a lot of pain," Alex asks nicely.

"Lets just say I survived an explosion," Morgan says coolly.

"What?"

"An air strike is very powerful. Threw us off our feet. I landed on my hip."

"An air strike? What the hell do you do?"

"Just rescue my best friend and his girl."

"Chuck and Sarah?"

"Yea. You should have seen it! Me, your dad, and another person saved their lives!"

"My dad? Is he alright?"

"I think so. He did take a bullet in the leg and scraped his face."

"Shot?" All of these words are horrifying to her. She doesn't understand how Morgan can be so nonchalant about it. She starts to get out of her seat before Morgan stops her.

"He is fine. Plus, Carina can make anything heal. Anyways, it was so awesome! We busted into a warehouse, guns blazing. We saved Chuck and Sarah, who were trapped inside. We only had a few minutes until an air strike and that is how I got the bruise."

"Wow, Morgan. You guys are crazy. Is my dad alright though?"

"I think he's taken worse," Morgan chuckles reassuringly.

"So, how does he feel about you and me?"

"What? He, well, he doesn't know."

"You haven't told him?"

"He scares the hell out of me."

"Morgan, I like you. I think you like me, but if it is too much to deal with him, then I understand," she explains sadly.

"No, wait. I do like you a lot. I'm going to tell him. I just need to find the right time."

"This 'right time' is going to happen soon, right?"

"I promise. Now, to the TLC…" Morgan quips as Alex leans over and gives him a quick kiss.

"Get better soon. I'll see how my dad is doing later," she smiles brightly as Morgan melts in his seat, not able to move as his arms lie limp by his sides.

**/**

**This is only the beginning, hahahaha. There is much more to come in this story, as long as my imagination doesn't fail. This may be a lie as I am having trouble figuring out what to do next.**

**Please feed my addiction of reviews. You won't like me when I'm detoxing.**


	20. Chuck Versus the Rage

**I do not own Chuck.**

**The big 2-0. Chapter 20 of this god-awful story!**

**And 100 reviews! It's a miracle!**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. If this was an awards show, I would be at a podium congratulating all of you for making this happen. Then probably Warner Bros., the cast, NBC, and then the music would kick me off the stage. No tears, though. I am a man after all.**

**For the next installment of Chuck Versus the New Enemy:**

**/**

"It's good to have you back," Beckman states sincerely, looking at Casey. It has been a week since the aftermath of the air strike. Everyone is healthy and ready to continue the fight against Insignia.

"It's good to be back," Casey quips. Beckman grins slightly.

"The air strike destroyed the building completely. There was nothing left in the rubble. We didn't find any other exits from the building so Emile should not have survived, but we cannot confirm it. Therefore, we have to believe he is still alive," Beckman explains.

"What did Bryce know about the Intersect they had?" Chuck asks.

"He had no knowledge of it. After destroying one of their hideouts, they are becoming more strict and it is harder to contact Agent Larkin."

"Is his cover blown?"

"I don't believe so. The intel he gives us will be less frequent now, but he was able to alert me of a mission Insignia is going on. They are meeting a diplomat that may be corrupt. I need you to take the place of the diplomat and find out as much as you can about Insignia. I took the liberty of delaying the diplomat's plane and halting all calls in and out so Insignia should have no idea that you are not the diplomat."

"Sounds reasonable. Who will be the diplomat?" Sarah asks.

"Bartowski, you will be the diplomat. Walker, you'll be his assistant. Beckman out." Her face disappears from the screen.

/

Chuck is decked out in a gray business suit with a blue tie over his white dress shirt; all over a bulletproof vest. Sarah is also looking very professional with a business suit top with a gray skirt. She has thin black glasses and her hair pulled back in a bun. Chuck and Sarah's covers are Charles Johnson and Rebecca Stanton respectively.

"Looking sexy, Rebecca," Chuck smiles as he pulls her closer to him by her waist.

"Our relationship is supposed to be professional only," Sarah responds seductively as Chuck gives her a tender kiss.

"I guess I'm going to have to cut you off then," he quips as he releases her. Sarah pouts mockingly.

"What are you packing?" She asks.

"A gun on my ankle," he lifts his right pant leg, "a hidden blade under my collar," he undoes the flap to show a blade under it.

"Good. I have my throwing knives on my right thigh and spears in my hair."

"That's sneaky," Chuck smiles devilishly and Sarah returns it. Chuck pulls her closer for a kiss.

"Ugh," Casey grunts in disgust. They both look at him standing in the doorframe. "You're gonna make me sick. You ready?"

"Yea," Chuck nods as him and Sarah follow Casey out.

/

Chuck and Sarah are both inside the restaurant, waiting for the Insignia agents to come. The restaurant is fairly empty at this hour and there are only ten other people inside eating. "You ready?" Sarah asks Chuck.

"Yes I am, Rebecca," Chuck quips confidently, creating an air of smug to further his cover.

"Just remember that they are going to try to convince you that they are for the good of the nation."

"Come on, it's me." She giggles slightly. "That was very unprofessional," Chuck states sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Johnson," Sarah feigns professionalism.

"Enough with the school girl chit-chat," Casey's voice blares through their earpieces. "The agents just arrived." Chuck and Sarah both fix their posture and act professional.

"Mr. Johnson," one of the agents shakes Chuck's hand. "I'm Travis Marx. This is Anthony Jansen."

"Good to meet you both," Chuck responds as the two men sit down. "This is my assistant Rebecca. She is as trustworthy as I."

"That's the problem, sir," Both agents pull a gun out on Chuck and Sarah. "You are not Johnson."

"Well that wasn't how this was supposed to go," Chuck inconspicuously goes for his gun as Sarah goes for her knives.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Travis says. "You see, all the people in here work for me." All the costumers and employees pull out weapons and aim their guns at Chuck and Sarah. "You're surrounded. Just give up."

"Damn!" Casey grunts angrily. "Just go with them. We'll be right behind you. We have you on the GPS."

Chuck and Sarah raise their hands and have no chance against all the enemies. "That's what I thought," Travis tests their patience as he walks behind them and pistol whips Chuck in the back of the head. Sarah winces as she sees Chuck fall to the ground, unconsciously. She wants to help him but doesn't want them to know how much they really mean to each other. Her eyelids get heavy as she feels a prick on her neck. She removes a dart and stares at it as her vision blurs and she falls into unconsciousness.

/

Casey, Carina, and Morgan are all in the van, listening to Chuck and Sarah's abduction. "We need to go in there and stop them!" Morgan orders fearfully.

"There's too many," Casey halts Morgan.

"He's right Morgan," Carina sadly agrees.

"But three people could kill fifty agents," Morgan mumbles to himself in anger.

"We care about them just as much," Carina comforts Morgan who is angry and sad to see Chuck and Sarah taken.

"We have them on the GPS. We won't lose them," Casey informs Morgan confidently.

/

Chuck wakes up with a pain in the back of his head. He feels his head and there is a large bruise and then all the memory comes flushing back into his head. "Sarah!" He worriedly sits up and looks around. He is inside a small cell, lying on a cot. There is a steel door and no windows. His head is in immense pain, but he weathers it as he needs to find a way out. He checks to see if there are any weapons left on him. He pulls his pant leg up and sees the empty holster. He checks the flap of suit and finds the blade still there. He unsheathes it and conceals it in his fist.

He examines the door to see if there are any flaws, but fails miserably. He looks around dejectedly, knowing there isn't any way out.

/

Casey and Morgan are gearing up outside the complex they followed Chuck and Sarah to. Morgan straps on a Kevlar vest and holsters his handy H&K USP .45 handgun. "Let me come with you," Carina pleads as she grabs her crutches.

"You can't walk yet," Casey argues.

"I don't care! I'm going in there!" Carina cries out.

"Please," Casey speaks in a hush tone, "I can't lose you. We will get them back." He lays his hands on her shoulders and makes sure she can see the truth in his eyes. "I promise," he states with conviction as he gives her a brief tender kiss.

"Fine," Carina looks down dejectedly. "Don't you die on me," she quips with tears in her eyes and a sad smile. He gives her a sideways grin and grunts.

"Lets move out," Casey orders Morgan as they both grab an MP5 and climb out of the van and head for the complex.

/

Chuck is sitting there, waiting impatiently for someone to confront him. The deadbolt on the other side of the door unlocks and Chuck perks his ears up and looks at the door. Travis Marx walks in, looking confident and arrogant.

"Where's my assistant?" Chuck asks angrily.

"That beautiful blonde?" Travis muses smugly with an evil smirk. "She's taking a nice nap in our interrogation room. I can't promise my men won't take advantage of her." His grin gets wicked and maniacal.

"You won't touch a hair on her body or," Chuck's eyes narrow at Travis. "I'll kill you." Chuck readies himself to charge Travis, but Travis pulls out a gun.

"Uh, uh, uh," Travis wags his finger in Chuck's face. "I want to know who you are first."

"My name is Charles Johnson! I am an American diplomat!" Chuck spats hatefully.

"We know you're not Johnson. He has been disposed of already."

"You killed him?" Chuck states more than asks.

"Kill is such a harsh word, although true." Travis laughs slightly. "So… Are you going to answer my question or do I have to order my men to take advantage of the blonde?"

Chuck buries his anger at the thought as he stares intently with hatred into Travis' eyes. Chuck looks away as he feels a flash coming. He flashes on kung-fu, jujitsu, krav maga, and karate. His facial demeanor changes to an angry scowl and his eyes blacken with rage.

"I'm waiting…" Travis rolls his eyes in annoyance. In one swift move, Chuck lunges towards Travis with a flawless attack of all the fighting styles blended together seamlessly. The gun discharges once, blaring through the room as Chuck disarms him by stabbing his hand and leg sweeps Travis. Travis' body falls to the ground, but Chuck twists his arm against his triceps, causing Travis' right arm to hyperextend until it breaks as all his weight causes his arm to bend further backwards. Chuck drops to one knee and grabs Travis' throat quickly.

"You are going to tell me where she is or I will end you right now!" Chuck orders with venom and disgust in his non-wavering voice; his eyes blacker then death itself.

Travis is still in a daze at how quickly he has ended up on the floor with a broken arm and Chuck threatening him. "Wha—"

"Tell me now!" Chuck tightens his grip on Travis' neck as Chuck's scowl tightens his muscles on his face.

"She, she is in the interrogation room," Travis stammers as his arm is in horrific pain.

"Where is that?"

"Th, third door on your ri, right," Travis answers in fear and pain.

"You don't deserve to live," Chuck strikes him with his pistol across the face, knocking him unconscious.

Chuck grabs the gun and notices blood on his suit. He examines it further to see that he got shot in the lower left side of his stomach an inch below his vest. He rolls his eyes and sighs in frustration as his adrenaline is running at max capacity and he heads out with determination.

/

Casey and Morgan breach the front door and gun down two enemies quickly. "Lets go!" Casey orders as Morgan follows close behind. They rush through a corridor, firing at each enemy that gets in there way. They get into a stairwell and Morgan pulls out his phone. He studies it, checking where Chuck and Sarah's positions are.

"Chuck is moving on the second floor. Sarah seems to be still," Morgan informs Casey.

"Alright, lets move out," Casey says as he and Morgan head up the stairs to find their team members.

/

Chuck kicks open the door to the room Sarah is occupying. He doesn't care about being discrete and quiet. He needs to find Sarah as quickly as possible. The door flies open and the guard watching over Sarah's sleeping form quickly fumbles his slacking assault rifle. Chuck fires two bullets into the man's chest and rushes to Sarah.

"Sarah!" He vigorously shakes her. "Please wake up!" The tones of worry are clearly present in his voice.

"Ch, Chuck?" Sarah barely speaks as she tries to lift her eyelids, but they are too heavy.

"Sarah," he breathes out in relief, "thank god you're alright. I'm going to get you out of here." Chuck proceeds to lift her over his left shoulder and turns towards the door.

"Freeze!" An enemy shouts as he erratically aims his gun at Chuck. Chuck squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head in frustration. A burst of gunfire wrings through Chuck's eardrums as he sees the enemy drop to the ground, lifeless.

Casey and Morgan turn the corner to see Chuck holding Sarah. "You good?" Casey asks Chuck.

"Yea," Chuck responds.

"Her?"

"Tranqed."

"You're shot!" Morgan shrieks.

"Occupational hazard," Chuck quips as he grabs Travis' gun. Casey smirks and grunts in satisfaction saying 'you've become a man. I'm proud.'

"We need to move!" Casey orders as him and Morgan usher Chuck out of the building. They find little resistance as Casey and Morgan already took out most of them. They make it outside and get to the van. Casey opens the doors to Carina sitting there, looking in horror.

"Is she alright?" Carina asks, fearing the worst.

"Just tranqed," Chuck answers quickly as he lays her down gently. Carina releases the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm calling in a tactical team to clear the building," Casey informs all of them. "Call Ellie and get that wound looked at." Casey throws him a temporary bandage and Chuck nods.

"What wound?" Carina shrieks. Chuck winces as his natural adrenaline starts to wear off and the pain starts to get unbearable. Carina sees the pain in Chuck's squinting face and follows his arms down to his hands that are covering a bloody patch of his suit. "Oh my god, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Chuck's voice is raspy from the painful struggle. Chuck covers the wound quickly with a bandage and tape and then checks on Sarah. He sits next to her and gently brushes the hair out of her face. "Sarah, are you alright?"

Her eyes flutter slightly as she tries to move, but the tranquilizer is too powerful. She tries to speak but nothing comes out. "Ch…" she squeaks inaudibly.

"I know. I'm here," he kisses her on the forehead. "You're okay." He holds her until she lets the tranquilizer put her back to sleep.

/

They get back to the base where Ellie is waiting. The pain has increased ten-folds since his natural adrenaline has worn off completely. He steps out of the van, holding his stomach. "Casey, can you lay Sarah on my bed?"

"Yea, make sure you're alright," Casey answers affirmatively.

"Ahh… You do care about me," Chuck jokes with a groan as it hurts to breathe, let alone talk.

"Don't push it," Casey grunts back as he lifts Sarah out. Chuck walks up to Ellie.

"Shot, Chuck? Shot?" Ellie shrieks in anger.

"Occupational hazard," Chuck squeaks in fear of Ellie's wrath as he slowly smiles sheepishly. She gives him a menacing look. "Sorry," Chuck looks away dejectedly.

"Lets go," Ellie demands as she hastily takes Chuck to the infirmary. "How did you get shot?" Ellie insists as she cleans the area around the wound.

"I was in the process of taking someone down when he got a lucky shot in," Chuck describes truthfully.

"You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Chuck yelps in pain as she digs into his stomach to pull the bullet out.

"Being a spy, Chuck. You and dad are the only family I have left. I cannot lose you."

"I know how much you hate me being a spy but…" Chuck ponders on what to say.

"I know how much it means to you to be saving the world like this," Ellie explains as she stitches the wound up. "But I am not ready to mourn your loss yet."

"Ellie, I love you, but this is my choice to stop the threats against the government."

"Is it your choice? Or do you feel obligated?" She gives him a pointed look.

Chuck thinks about it. He does feel obligated, but he still chooses to help. "It is my choice. Yes I feel a little pressure to help, but ultimately it is my choice."

"Fine, but don't go dying on me," Ellie smiles sadly.

"Come on, it's me," Chuck quips with a bright smile.

"I'm all done here. The bullet didn't hit any organs and you'll be fine in a few days."

"Thanks Ellie. You're the best." He gives her a gentle hug, careful not to put pressure on his stitches.

/

Chuck immediately heads to his room to check on Sarah. She is lying there, sleeping soundly. Chuck slides the covers down and places her under them. She tucks Sarah in and gives her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you Sarah. Get better soon." He steps out to join the briefing with Beckman about the failed mission.

/

"Bartowski was shot?" Beckman asks in angry horrification.

"I'm fine," Chuck replies as he joins the rest of the team. The pain meds that Ellie gave him are working like a charm. "They had already killed Johnson and knew I wasn't him."

"They destroyed his plane minutes before the meeting," Beckman explains grimly, shaking her head slightly.

"Did the tactical team Casey sent in get anything?"

"There wasn't much there. They recovered a hostage named Travis Marx who is set up for interrogation. His arm was already broken and had a knife wound on his right hand."

"That would be from me. He was one of the main captors. He should have some information."

"That is what we're hoping for."

"You tortured him, Bartowski?" Casey asks in bemusement, surprised that Chuck would ever do something like that. Chuck's comical, nerdy posture turns to cold and calculated in a flash.

"The guy squealed like a pig. He threatened Sarah. I should have killed him," Chuck answers with disgust.

"Remind me not to threaten Sarah then," Carina quips. Chuck's coldness fades away quickly at hearing Sarah's name. He disregards it as anger for threatening Sarah and that is all.

"What is Walker's condition?" Beckman asks.

"She is asleep, ma'am," Chuck answers before looking over at Casey. "Thanks for carrying her, Casey," Chuck shows his gratitude towards Casey. Casey grunts nonchalantly meaning 'no problem.'

"Alright team; I will contact you when there is a new mission that requires your needs. For now, get rest and heal," Beckman's eyes dart on Chuck before she ends the feed.

"Is Sarah alright?" Carina asks.

"She's fine. She should be awake in a few hours," Chuck responds sincerely.

"Listen to Beckman and get some sleep," Casey suggests to Chuck.

"Will do, boss," Chuck mockingly salutes. Casey rolls his eyes as Chuck heads upstairs.

/

Chuck climbs into the bed with Sarah. She is still asleep and immobilized, so Chuck cuddles up to her. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek. "Sleep well," he whispers softly as he lets the inevitable slumber take him.

/

Sarah wakes up slowly to a warm feeling on her right side. Her extremities are stiff and reluctant. She turns her head, wincing at her stiff neck. The last thing she remembers was the meeting. "Chuck!" She groans as her mouth is drier than a desert. As her head finally finishes turning, she sees him stir around in his sleep.

"Ugh," he groans painfully as he slowly wakes up.

"Chuck," she shakes him vigorously. "Wake up."

"Uh, what?" He asks with annoyance present in his voice.

"What happened on the mission?" she remains persistent, not knowing what happened. Chuck realizes that she was asleep the whole time.

"Are you alright?" He quickly jumps up to check on her. "Ow! Damn," he yelps as he stretches the stitches on his stomach. Sarah sees the pain in his face and sees his hand reach to his side. She moves his hand to see bandages under his shirt.

"What happened?" She demands with a slight scowl on her face.

"It's nothing. Don't worry," he tries to play it off, but she doesn't fall for it. She narrows her eyes in expectance. "I kind of got shot," he smiles crookedly in awkwardness.

"What? When?"

"That Travis guy hit me when I attacked him," Chuck explains truthfully while Sarah traces around the bandages with her fingers. Her facial expression eases and turns to remorse as she knows he did it to save her. A long silent pause ensues.

"You saved me," she murmurs to herself, but loud enough for Chuck to hear. She envelopes him in a crushing hug. Her lips crash into his and he smiles against her lips.

"Ow, ow," Chuck complains reluctantly as she tightens her hug. He doesn't want Sarah to let go of him but his wound is hurting too much.

"Sorry," she smiles ear to ear as she releases him. "I love you."

Chuck's smile widens at hearing those three words. "I love you too."

**/**

**I didn't like writing this chapter much, so don't be too harsh on reviews.**

**Chuck has been through a rough couple of missions. First, blown up from an air strike and now shot by a gun. Ellie should strap him to a chair and not let him out of her sight.**

**Anyways… Please review. It makes the world go round.**


	21. Chuck Versus the Trap

**I am really sorry for the delay. My computer's motherboard fried and I couldn't get any of my documents from it. I just recovered everything yesterday.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"Take it easy at first," Ellie suggests to Carina after taking her cast off. "And use the cane." Carina rolls her eyes.

"I won't work it too hard," Carina states in annoyance.

"Each day I will help you rehab it back to normal," Devon informs her. "We're serious, though. Don't walk on it too much or you will re-break it."

"Alright, alright," Carina apathetically responds, just wanting to get the conversation over. Carina walks out of the infirmary to the whole team sitting around the base. Carina is using the cane to help her walk and hates the idea of using it. "I feel like an old geezer with this thing," she shakes it to push along her point.

"I think it gives you class," Sarah quips with one side of her mouth grinning.

"Yea, you look elegant," Chuck adds with another joke.

"Don't make me hit you with it," Carina threatens playfully while shaking her head. Chuck lifts his hands in innocence and Sarah just laughs.

/

"My team just recovered video footage of your escape from the last mission being sent to a remote location," Beckman explains with haste. The team's faces turn to pale scowls. "I need you to infiltrate the location and retrieve the data before Insignia sees it."

"Yes, ma'am," Chuck answers quickly, knowing the repercussions of Insignia knowing who they are.

/

The team reaches their destination, just outside the location. The location is a warehouse miles away from civilization. Chuck, Morgan, Casey, and Sarah head out of the van, leaving Carina on surveillance duty was again. She hates it but knows she cannot run yet with her leg still rehabbing.

The team hurries to the door of the pale white warehouse with no windows. They get to a door with a keypad to enter. "Give me twenty seconds," Sarah says as she pulls out a device to bypass it.

"I don't like this," Chuck muses while looking around, not seeing any cameras, any windows, and nothing around them.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asks curiously.

"It just feels weird. I don't know—"

"Got it," Sarah exclaims as she opens the door slowly with her gun peering around the door first. Sarah goes in, followed by Chuck, then Casey, and finally Morgan. They infiltrate carefully, finding nothing as they head down the metal walkway. There are exhausts and piping all around them. They head down the stairwell and search the next floor. Again, they find nothing.

They make it to the ground level, starting to get uneasy from finding nothing. There is another section behind a metal opening. Sarah, Chuck, and Casey walk in before hearing an odd clicking noise.

"Get back!" Sarah commands as they all turn around to run back. A metal wall drops before they can get out, leaving Morgan stuck alone on the other side.

"Morgan!" Chuck calls for him. "Get back-up!"

"Chuck? Guys?" Morgan asks with fear, not able to hear anything. "Not cool, man." He presses his microphone, "Carina, they just got trapped on the other side of a wall. I don't think I can get through."

"Damn!" Carina responds with anger. "I can't get a hold of them on their earpieces. I'm going to call for back-up. See if you can find a way in."

/

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey survey the room they are stuck in. There are no ways in or out. "Damn!" Casey grunts. "I can't get a hold of Carina."

"What do we do?" Chuck looks around at the metallic, metal walls. Gas starts pouring into the room through two vents on the ceiling. "That's not good," Chuck muses as he shows Sarah by pointing at it.

"Cover your mouth!" Sarah informs everyone as she pulls your shirt up above her nose and mouth and presses her hand against them. Casey and Chuck follow suit and cover their mouths.

"We need to get out of here!" Casey feels the walls, hoping for something they can push. After searching quickly, he looks at both Chuck and Sarah, who are both banging on the wall that blocks the way they came in from. The gas fills the room and they start to lose strength.

"Sarah, I love you," Chuck says as his eyelids flutter from the gas making his eyelids heavy.

"Love you too…" she mumbles as the gas puts her to sleep. Chuck quickly catches her and sits down, placing her on his lap. Casey knows they are screwed and sits down too.

"Morgan is our only hope…" Chuck mumbles as the gas puts him to sleep and his head dangles lifelessly from his shoulders.

"Damn…we're… screwed…" Casey trails off as the gas finally knocks him out.

/

Morgan, after failing to get in, hears noises coming from around the corner. He quickly hides behind some pipes. He watches intently as five men turn the corner. Morgan mutters in his mind how bad this is as one of the men pulls out a remote and presses a button. The metal door opens and Morgan watches in horror as they carry his partners' lifeless bodies out of the room. As the men leave, Morgan follows them closely but stealthily.

"Carina," he whispers into his microphone, "I'm following some agents who took them. I think they might be dead." His voice is full of dread and worry.

"They can't be dead," Carina responds. "They obviously want them for a reason. Stay on them. Back-up should be coming in thirty minutes."

"Cobra out," he continues his stalking of the agents as the relief of Carina's words calms him immensely. He repeats to himself that they are alive and backup is on its way.

The agents go deeper into the warehouse to a door with a computer screen next to it. The front agent places his hand on it and it recognizes the handprint and the door opens. As the last agent gets in, Morgan sprints to the door to stop it from closing. He gets his foot in the door, just in time and then he opens it to stay on the agents with his partners.

The agents take Sarah, Chuck, and Casey into a room and Morgan hides around the corner, not sure what to do from there. He knows that he has no chance of killing the five enemies by himself, so he just watches carefully.

The men disappear into the room and he waits outside. "Carina, what do I do? They took them into a room," Morgan asks her with worry flowing through his veins.

"Just watch. Back up will be there in twenty five," Carina informs him.

"Sounds easy enough," he tries to calm himself, but is still uneasy.

"Just don't try to be a hero," Carina says boldly.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," he smiles to himself, knowing how true that is.

All five of the enemy agents walk out of the room and head in the opposite direction of Morgan.

"Crap, crap, crap," he mutters in a worrisome dilemma. This is his best chance to save them but what if there are more enemies inside. "Screw it," he breathes in a huge breath and sneaks into the room. He slips through the door and sees his partners with their hands handcuffed behind them in chairs. He runs up to Chuck, after noticing the room is empty. "Chuck," he whispers and gets no response. Morgan shakes Chuck until his eyes flutter and he stirs around. "Chuck, wake up. I don't know how to undo handcuffs."

"Morgan?" He asks groggily with only one eye open in a squint.

"Dude, wake up," he slaps him kind of hard across the face.

"Ow!" Chuck looks at him with more alertness. Morgan rubs his hand in pain.

"Sorry, but it was necessary."

"Where are we?" Chuck looks around to see if he can recognize anything.

"We're still in the warehouse. How do I get you out of handcuffs?" Morgan asks him quickly and determined.

"What?" Chuck realizes his hands are cuffed behind him. "You have a lockpick set on you. Get it out and give me one of the picks."

"I do?" Morgan pats his vest down, looking for it.

"Check the right stomach pocket," Chuck suggests and Morgan finds it in that pocket.

"How'd you know?"

"Give me one," he hastily orders. Morgan opens the set and hands him one before he hears some noise coming from the hallway. "Hide!"

Morgan runs into the corner and hides behind a crate as the door opens.

"Bryce?" Chuck asks as his eyebrows furrow and he flinches back a bit. Bryce widens his eyes and purses his lips to try to shut Chuck up but it was too late. Chuck flashes on how to pick handcuff locks. His confused look changes into an angry scowl and his eyes darken with hatred.

"You know him?" The agent with Bryce asks in surprise.

"Yea," Bryce laughs evilly, "he used to be my partner back in the CIA. The fool trusted me with his life. Ha!" The agent gets a sickly grin on his face.

"You want me to torture him?" the agent asks, not sure if Bryce would be comfortable.

"No way. I've been looking forward to this," Bryce smirks with half his mouth raised.

"How come he is the only one awake?" The agent asks suspiciously.

"Must have built a tolerance," Bryce answers, really not sure why Chuck is awake over everyone else. If anything, Casey should be the first awake.

"Alright. Pump him for info," the agent laughs as he stands in the corner. Bryce walks towards Chuck, looking like he is going to enjoy the torture.

"You basterd," Chuck grits his teeth in anger as he is still fiddling with his handcuffs inconspicuously. His blackened eyes follow Bryce as Bryce leans in so his mouth is right at Chuck's ear.

"I didn't know they had set a trap. I'm going to have to beat you up a bit, sorry," Bryce whispers as he looks back at the man who is smiling from ear to ear, thinking Bryce is getting into Chuck's head. Chuck's anger subsides and the brown color flushes back into his eyes. Chuck realizes that Bryce is on his side and goes along with it as he growls slightly through clenched teeth.

"Enough with the pleasantries," the agent orders Bryce to start the torture. Bryce steps back and flashes Chuck an apologetic frown before he swings his arm around, crashing into Chuck's cheek.

"Ugh!" Chuck winces as his head whips to the right. Morgan covers his mouth in shock, making sure he doesn't make any noises.

"What are you doing here?" Bryce shouts.

"Looking for your mom," Chuck answers back with hate and disgust. Bryce has to stifle the laugh before it escapes his lips. He quickly buries the hilarious comment to continue his torture. Another punch rocks the right side of Chuck's face. Morgan winces in fear for Chuck's life. He thinks Bryce is an enemy.

"Why are you here?" Bryce asks again, but more forcibly.

"How could you betray your country?" Chuck narrows his eyes believably with confidence and disgust at the sight of Bryce. Chuck thanks his acting chops from playing Perchek when he was younger.

"They betrayed me!" Bryce spat back with mock hate, but very believable.

"You're a disgrace and I will never talk!"

"Everybody talks," Bryce laughs heavily as he punches Chuck in the gut. Chuck's stomach rolls into itself as his head lunges forward from the force.

"Except me," he croaks as his breathing starts to come back after the winding punch.

"I'm gonna start on the blonde," the agent informs Bryce as he starts towards Sarah. Chuck flashes a pleading frown towards Bryce. "I'm sure I can get her to talk, if you know what I mean," the agent laughs maniacally.

"No!" Bryce shouts, startling the agent. The agent narrows his eyes in skepticism. "I'll get him to talk," Bryce lowers his voice.

"Fine," the agent sighs in frustration. He really wanted to have his way with Sarah. The agent backs up and goes back to watching Bryce interrogate Chuck.

"Are you going to talk now?" Bryce asks Chuck. Chuck stays quiet with his eyes staring intently at Bryce. "Looks like we're gonna need the toys," Bryce says with a slight upbeat personality.

"I'll go get them," the agent leaves the room.

"What the hell, Bryce?" Chuck asks angrily.

"Sorry buddy. I had to keep my cover intact," Bryce responds as Chuck pulls off the handcuffs. "How'd…?" Bryce is flabbergasted that Chuck got the cuffs off.

"Morgan's in the corner over there," Chuck tells him as Morgan peeks out waving sheepishly.

"We need to get the video footage of Sarah and my escape from our last mission," Chuck explains to Bryce with haste.

"There wasn't any video footage. It was a set-up," Bryce explains.

"So our identities are still safe, technically?" Chuck asks for reassurance.

"Yes. No one here knows about your team. You guys are practically ghosts. My bosses are always complaining," Bryce laughs subtly.

"Great, now we need to get out of here," Chuck looks to Bryce for a plan.

"He's going to be back any minute. I'm going to wake everyone else up and we need to stage an escape," Bryce plans out the way out.

"I'll break out and knock you unconscious in front of that other guy," Chuck starts suggesting.

"And Morgan, you have to take that guy out without killing him," Bryce informs Morgan, who looks worried.

"I don't really know how to fight that well," Morgan confesses with a sheepish grin.

"Just attack him and I'll finish him," Chuck suggests, giving relief to Morgan.

"Sounds good," Bryce starts waking Casey up as Morgan wakes Sarah up.

"Larkin?" Casey grunts as Bryce's face is the first thing he sees.

"We're staging an escape for you guys," Bryce explains to him. Casey nods understandably.

"Sarah?" Morgan shakes her awake.

"What? Where's Chuck?" Her eyes open to a warehouse room and she sees Chuck smiling at her. She feels a wave of relief at the sight of Chuck before she notices her hands are cuffed. "What the hell? Bryce?"

"We have a plan to get you guys out and to keep my cover intact," Bryce informs her and Chuck nods to reassure her.

"What is it?" She asks, hoping she can help.

"Chuck's out of his cuffs, but he's going to pretend to be cuffed. He's going to break out and attack me as I act surprised," Bryce explains.

"Morgan is going to attack the agent and I could hopefully finish him off," Chuck continues the plan. "Then we'll un-cuff both of you and escape with their weapons."

"That's a good plan," Sarah truthfully muses.

"Thanks. It was kind of a collaboration between us," Chuck babbles.

"Oh! There should be back-up, whatever that is, coming in like fifteen minutes," Morgan informs everyone.

"That would be two teams of five and a medical team of four," Sarah clarifies for Morgan. Morgan's eyebrows rise in surprise, thinking that is one hell of a back-up.

"Cancel it," Bryce looks at Morgan with seriousness. "They cannot capture anyone or my cover will be blown."

"Alright," Morgan nods as he puts the microphone to his mouth. "Carina, we have a plan to escape. Bryce says to cancel the back-up so his cover isn't blown."

"Thank god they're alright. Thanks Morgan," Carina's voice is filled with relief as it causes a smile to grow on Morgan's face. "Wait, Bryce?"

"He's here as a double agent," Morgan explains into the microphone to Carina before turning to everyone else. "Now is a good time to say this," Morgan starts to explain while fidgeting with his hands and looking at the ground. "Casey, I'm uh kind of dating your daughter." Morgan looks up with the biggest smile he can muster. Casey's eyes bore holes into Morgan's soul and he pulls on the cuffs violently.

"I'll kill you Grimes!" Casey struggles around in anger as Morgan knew this would be a good time where Casey can't physically harm him. Chuck shakes his head in disbelief.

"We don't have time for this," Bryce cuts the tension. Casey's eyes tell Morgan how dead he is and Morgan gulps loudly. They hear the squeaking of the tray of torture tools the agent is bringing in to interrogate Chuck. "Get in position!" Bryce orders everyone as Morgan goes back to hiding, with Casey's eyes stalking him the whole way and Chuck gets in his chair with his hands behind his back. "Sorry," Bryce smirks apologetically. Chuck furrows his brow as Bryce cocks back a punch. Chuck rolls his eyes, knowing what's coming.

The agent walks the tray in the room. "Ugh!" he sees the punch strike Chuck's left cheek and a bit of blood flies out of Chuck's mouth as his lip bleeds slowly. The agent smiles as he notices Casey and Sarah are both awake.

"Looks like we have more victims," the agent laughs evilly as he sets the tray up and turns his back to everyone and starts fiddling with the torture tools. Bryce nods to Chuck, telling him to attack now. Chuck flashes on different fighting styles and his face tightens into a serious scowl and his vision turns slightly red. He pulls off the cuffs and throws a punch that crushes Bryce's face. Bryce falls to the ground and feigns unconsciousness as his cheek starts to bleed.

The agent turns around to see a little bearded man's fist. The fist hammers the agent's nose and he falls back in pain, pushing the tray away and hitting the ground. He sees Bryce knocked out before Chuck steps over him and hammers a punch into the agent's face. He looks back to see Morgan with a furrowed brow in confusion. Chuck calms down and looks around, like he wasn't there before.

"Nice punch buddy," Chuck does a small punching motion to relay his compliment.

"Thanks. I was just thinking where the best place to punch and the nose seemed reasonable," Morgan explains happily as Chuck goes to get Sarah out of her cuffs.

"What the hell?" Bryce angrily yells at Chuck. "You didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. It just seemed automatic," Chuck answers truthfully as he shakes his head slightly. Chuck heads for Casey's cuffs and gets him out. "It makes it look more realistic, right?" Chuck jokingly muses, hoping to calm Bryce down. Bryce grunts as he feels the blood on his cheek. Casey, finally out of his cuffs is not happy. Morgan turns around to look at Casey as a giant bear hand pins him to the wall by his neck.

"I'm sorry!" Morgan shrieks as his beard hair rises in fear. "I… can't… breathe…" Morgan complains in airless groans.

"You will not date my daughter!" Casey growls as he watches Morgan's face turn pale.

"Casey!" Sarah shouts to get his attention. "We don't have time for this!"

"She's… right…" Morgan breathes out as his eyelids start to get heavy. Chuck slaps his hand to his head because of Morgan's ignorance.

"Casey!" Sarah threatens as Morgan's face turns shades of purple. Casey reluctantly drops Morgan, who falls to the ground choking for air.

"Not… cool!" Morgan complains between coughs. "I helped… save you!"

"Just shut up Morgan," Chuck helps him up.

"Fine!" Morgan throws his hand across his body.

"Good, now lets get out of here," Chuck orders. Morgan throws him his back-up pistol as Sarah and Casey gather Bryce's gun and the other guy's gun respectively. They sneak out of the room, following Morgan's direction because he is the only one who was awake while going through the base.

"We go left," Morgan directs them as Casey is in the front so he doesn't have to see Morgan. He doesn't know if he can hold in his anger and seeing the gnome will most likely put him over the edge. "Then left. There should be a door with a handprint scanner here."

Luckily, the scanner is only for the entrance, so they get out successfully. They head to the van and get inside as Carina feels relieved and happy to see them again.

/

"General," Chuck explains the mission, once back at the base, "it was a trap. They set us up. There was never any footage. Our identities are safe for now."

That's good news. Now, why didn't you arrange a team to clear out the hideout?" Beckman looks at Chuck with expectance.

"Bryce was there. He helped us escape. We needed to make sure his cover was still intact," Chuck explains.

"I don't think they will be using that hideout now that we've escaped," Sarah speaks up.

"That's better than I expected. Are you sure Bryce's cover isn't blown?" Beckman fears the worst.

"I don't think so. He did tell another enemy that we used to be partners, but it shouldn't affect his cover," Chuck assures Beckman.

"Great job team. How is the leg healing?" Beckman's eyes shift to Carina as her voice becomes softer and more personal.

"Quite well, General," Carina answers with optimism. "The Woodcombs have been doing excellent work rehabbing it."

"That's good to hear. That is all. Beckman out," she smiles before ending the feed.

"Is it just me or is Beckman getting nicer and cooler?" Chuck asks everyone else.

"She's losing her edge," Casey answers.

"She's becoming a human being with feelings," Chuck clarifies Casey's comment with a grin that shows how proud he is.

"You just rub off on everyone you meet," Sarah smiles brightly at Chuck and he smiles back.

"Now to finish what we started," Casey distorts his mouth and flairs his nostrils at Morgan. Morgan backs away with his hands up in surrender. Chuck stands between them both, holding Casey back with both hands.

"Come on Casey," Chuck tries to convince him not to hurt Morgan. "Morgan's a good guy." A vein starts pulsating on Casey's neck as his mouth distorts more and he clenches his fists. Chuck flashes on different choke holds as he looks into Casey's eyes with hate and death. He has no idea why he flashed on that, but resists the urge to now choke Casey out. "Casey! It's better than some random guy you would have to run a background check on," Chuck hatefully explains through the serious scowl pasted onto his face. Casey's face muscles start to relax and the white on his knuckles fade. "You know Morgan is faithful and will do everything he can to make sure she is happy." Morgan nods vigorously to press Chuck's point.

"Fine!" Casey growls fiercely before easing his tense muscles. "You better not hurt her."

Morgan gulps loudly in fear and slowly smiles cowardly with fear in his eyes. "I promise." Casey gives him a fleeting stare of threaten. Chuck breathes heavily with his eyes closed to calm himself. He shivers slightly as he blinks furiously, looking around.

"Come on hun," Carina turns Casey away from Morgan. "I know a way to release that anger," she lifts half her face in a seductive grin. Casey grunts as they leave the base.

"That was close," Morgan breathes heavily in relief.

"Maybe you should have waited a little longer?" Chuck suggests with a slight snicker.

"Alex demanded that I tell him. Now I'm afraid to do anything wrong."

"Don't worry buddy," Chuck pats his shoulder, "you're a great guy and just need to be yourself… Oh! And not play as many video games."

"But I only play video games with you," Morgan argues, not seeing where Chuck is going with it.

"I know and it's a problem for me too," he turns to smile sheepishly at Sarah. She smiles calmly back as she latches onto Chuck's left arm in content.

**/**

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay. My computer crashed and it took a week to recover the documents, including this one.**

**I finally wrote this chapter. It took me like two weeks to write. I couldn't think of anything, but I know how I want to end this. I just need to continue the arc that is growing.**

**Please review… Just do it.**


	22. Chuck Versus the Vacation

**This chapter has a slight Mature rating for sexuality (Just in case).**

**Re-watching season 2 is hard when Chuck is such a fool for Jill. It just gets ridiculous how many times he takes her side after every time she betrays him. It really frustrates me. And then Sarah doesn't lash out at all. It is totally ridiculous. Sarah should've at least chewed him out a little bit. Chuck should've never let Jill escape later on for everything she's done to him; even if he felt bad meeting her family and all. Enough about my ramble.**

**500 hits not a single review, hmm… That's unusual for a Wednesday. Well then, I'll pretend that didn't happen.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck wakes up the next day with a throbbing headache. He looks around through his blurry vision and sees Sarah sleeping on the other side of the bed. He places a tender kiss on her forehead and gets out of the bed. He walks into the bathroom and swallows four ibuprofen tablets.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asks worriedly from the doorframe.

"Huh?" Chuck spins around as he gets startled. He relaxes his tensed up muscles and gives her a fake smile. "Sorry, just a headache. I'll be fine."

"Good," she whispers half-heartedly. She can tell there is something wrong with Chuck. She walks up to him and lays her head on his shoulder. She traces the bruises on his face that Bryce left him with her index and middle finger. He stands there, looking into the mirror, feeling his scar from the gunshot wound on his lower left abdomen, as he sees a different person than himself. Instead of seeing a clumsy, loving nerd; he sees an emotionless, cold killer.

Sarah watches the frown and confusion form on his face. She can see the pain in his eyes. "Chuck?" Her voice is filled with worry.

"Yea?" He tears his gaze from the killer in the mirror to Sarah's sad frown and puppy dog sapphires.

"I love you," her voice is still grim and worrisome. She is hoping to convince him to open up without having to ask directly. He plants a quick tender kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too," he tries to smile at her but it falters as it never reaches his eyes. "I'm sorry Sarah," he breathes heavily as she watches intently. "I feel like I'm losing myself."

"What do you mean?" She squeezes his arm tighter to let him know she is there for him.

"I just… I don't know. I feel like I am becoming angrier," he answers as truthful as he can, not knowing what is actually wrong with him.

"It's just been rough with all these missions," Sarah suggests, hoping that she is correct.

"You're probably right," he mutters to convince himself more than her. "I think we should take a vacation," he suggests with a genuine cheeky smile.

"I'd like that," she returns the smile as she kisses him on the lips passionately.

/

"A vacation?" Beckman asks with slightly raised eyebrows. Chuck and Sarah are asking for permission while in the base.

"Yes, ma'am," Sarah nods. "These last few missions have taken a toll on us physically and mentally. I believe a little time off will help us heal and be prepared for future missions."

"This actually works," Beckman says with slight surprise. "Larkin hasn't come up with any new details and I have no assignments that need your team's expertise. I will grant you and your team a week long vacation. All expenses will be paid for by the government."

"Thank you General," Chuck nods with a subtle smile.

"I expect you to be ready when you get back. I'll inform the other members," Beckman's smirking face dematerializes from the screen.

"Well, where should we go?" Sarah looks over at Chuck.

"I want to go to a nice beach. I haven't seen you in a bikini in forever," he grins childishly from ear to ear.

"You've seen me in less," she crosses her arms akimbo in mock anger. Chuck's smile turns into his million kilowatt smile that is reserved for Sarah's eyes only. "I hate when you smile like that!" She jumps onto him, fervently attacking his lips.

/

"Bartowski got us all some time off," Casey informs Carina as he puts his phone down. "Looks like he's getting soft on us." He smirks with an amused grunt.

"He's had it rough lately," Carina stresses Casey to take it easy on him. "You need to stop hassling everyone," she explains with an amused smile.

"I'm just busting the kid's chops," Casey argues comically.

"Yea, but he's becoming one of the best spies and a great friend. He cares about all of us more than any partner should. Have any of your partners ever cared about you like he does?"

"No," Casey looks away knowing Carina is right.

"Exactly and Morgan is not a bad guy," Carina confidently states. Casey's face turns into a scowl as his eyes pop out of his sockets slightly in anger. "John, he's good for Alex and it's better him than someone else."

"I know. I guess I'm just overprotective because I missed so much of her life."

"That's why you need to be there to encourage her."

"You can be very smart when you feel like it," Casey starts to smile as he pulls her in by her waist.

"That's not all I can be," she grins seductively. "Now, lets take advantage of this vacation Chuck was so nice to give us." Carina crashes her lips onto Casey's. He lifts her up by palming both of her ass cheeks and she moans in pleasure.

/

Morgan cheers happily while in his apartment, enjoying Beckman's new mission of a vacation. He throws his arms around in enjoyment until his arms get tired. He picks his phone back up and dials a number. He puts the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A woman asks.

"Alex, it's Morgan!" His voice is flowing with happiness as he smiles ear to ear.

"Morgan! What's up?"

"I got a week off. You want to go on a vacation? It's totally paid for by my bosses, well more the tax-payers money but still. It's free!"

"I would love to!"

"Awesome! Oh, and I told your dad about us!"

"How'd he take it?" Alex's voice is filled with uneasiness.

"Not too well. He kind of choked me out… twice," Morgan sheepishly stretches his bottom lip in a crooked grin.

"What? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he answers after a laugh. He feels great to have someone care about him. "We can go anywhere! Is there anywhere you have always wanted to go?"

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Europe," Alex suggests.

"Me too! Where in Europe?"

"Italy?" Alex asks, not sure if that is alright.

"Sounds great! We can go backpacking to Rome and Florence and Venice…" Morgan trails off different places.

"This is going to be so fun! I love you Morgan!" She exclaims with effervescent joy. Morgan's smile stretches beyond his skin and muscles normally allow.

"I love you too! I'll get the tickets for tomorrow!"

"Thanks Morgan. I'll see you tonight at around six."

"I'm looking forward to it! Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Alex hangs up the phone and Morgan follows suit. Both are extremely happy now.

/

Chuck and Sarah open the door to their hotel suite in the beach resort they are staying at. The suite is very roomy with a king-size bed and a plasma television. There is a hot-tub style bath and a shower. There is a balcony that looks over the pool and shoreline from the sixth floor.

"This is going to be awesome!" Chuck cheers as he puts the luggage down. Sarah smiles brightly at Chuck, seeing how happy he is to be on vacation with her. "What should we do first? Massage? Relax on the beach? In the bed?" With that last one, he does the Bartowski eyebrow dance. Sarah giggles into his arms as he embraces her.

"We have the nights for the bed," she smiles up at him. He smiles so widely that his mouth is agape. "It's only ten in the morning. Lets relax on the beach for a little while and then a massage. I didn't show you my collection of bikinis yet," she smirks seductively through tight lips.

/

After the tranquil rest on the beach, Sarah has the urge to get a massage. She rarely ever has the time to be pampered no matter how much Chuck tries.

"Chuck, why are you staring at me? Is it because you don't like this bikini?" She asks him from her lounge chair. Chuck is lying in his lounge chair next to Sarah and has been on his side, admiring Sarah the whole time. Chuck, who was enjoying the view of Sarah lying in a bikini, glistening in the sun, smiles reassuringly.

"I told you I like all of them," he leans over and gives her a peck on the lips.

"Do you want a massage? I've been dying for one," she says with mock exhaustion.

"So that's why you're always risking your life on missions," Chuck scoffs with a mock pout. "For a massage?"

"No," she playfully scrunches her lips to resist a grin from showing. "I just haven't had one in a long time."

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," he smirks with a subtle devilish undertone that Sarah overlooks.

"Okay sweetie," she sits up and leans over and places a passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiles his million kilowatt smile as she walks away; his eyes on her ass the whole time.

/

"Right this way, Ms. Walker," the female receptionist directs Sarah.

"It's Bartowski," she lies, curious to see how the name fits. "I'm on my honeymoon with my husband."

"Sorry, Mrs. Bartowski," the receptionist clarifies with emphasis on the 'Mrs.' Sarah smiles at the thought of being married to Chuck. "You can place your clothes on the bench over there and lay face down on the bench with the towel over your backside," the receptionist smiles genuinely and bright. "And congratulations on getting hitched."

"Thank you," Sarah smiles back just as brightly.

"The masseuse will be with you in just a few minutes," the receptionist takes a glance at Sarah's ass before she walks out with an envious smile thinking her husband is one lucky man.

/

Chuck rushes to the massage parlor and gets to the front desk in haste. His breathing is slightly labored as he startles the receptionist.

"Hi," he breathes loudly, "I'm looking for my girlfriend, Sarah Walker."

"Mr. Bartowski?" the receptionist grins and Chuck nods. "Ah… Congratulations!"

"For what?" Chuck raises an eyebrow.

"For being married silly! She told me that you guys are on your honeymoon!" The receptionist laughs heavily. Chuck smiles from ear to ear and that is the moment the receptionist sees how someone as beautiful as Sarah could fall in love with Chuck.

"Oh, right. It's all new to me, you know?" He stammers, not expecting to hear that.

"We get many honeymooners, it'll sink in."

"I was wondering if I could talk to her," Chuck winks slightly and the receptionist smiles wider than she knew was possible.

"Certainly," the receptionist directs him with a devious grin.

/

Sarah is lying face down on the bed, au natural with just a towel lain across her bottom. She hears the door open and relaxes, hoping for a great massage. She closes her eyes to get the full experience from the massage.

"If you can just start with my shoulders, that would be great," she orders sincerely. She shivers as the warm lotion squeezes onto her back. Two gentle large hands sensually spread the oil over her back.

Sarah moans as the hands massage her shoulders and neck. The hands slowly knead their way down her back, making sure she enjoys it at every moment. Another moan elicits a smile from the masseuse. The hands spread to her sides and rub up and down slowly, brushing the edges of her flawless breasts every so often.

Fingers press into her back and mold her skin and muscles into a perfect female form. Sarah moans slightly louder as she melts into the bed. The tender hands leave her back and end up on her thighs. The first initial touch causes Sarah to shudder. The hands glide up and down her thighs, getting a little higher than she is comfortable for a complete stranger. The hands slide to her inner thighs and Sarah sighs throatily.

The hands go back to her lower back and start to creep under the towel. Sarah doesn't want it to stop but knows that is not right and feels like she'd be cheating on Chuck if he found out another man touched her ass. The hands slide the towel off completely and her eyes fly open and widen. She is thinking this guy is perverse and should lose his job. She feels a tender kiss on the convex, soft skin of her left ass cheek.

"Excuse me," Sarah raises her voice as she turns to see a tall, curly haired man.

"No happy ending then?" Chuck grins from ear to ear, standing over her perfect nude form.

"That was you?" Her eyebrows raise and eyes widen hugely as a smile forms on her face, growing larger by the second.

"Yep," he smiles as he places another kiss on her ass cheek.

"That was amazing…" She sighs in pleasure and turns onto her back, so her flawless breasts lay in plain view to arouse Chuck immensely. "About that happy ending…" she lays back, ready to be ravished. Chuck grins as he trails kisses down her midsection.

/

"This is so awesome…" Morgan sighs in awe as his eyes scan the historic monument that he and Alex are standing in. "Oh!" Morgan gets a stranger's attention and shows him the camera. "Can you take a picture?" The man smiles sincerely and nods as he takes the camera.

Alex and Morgan stand next to each other with huge smiles on their faces as the man snaps a few photos of them inside the Coliseum in Rome. "Thank you so much!" Morgan takes the camera back nicely and the man smiles again as he walks away. "Where to next?" Morgan feels like a kid in a candy store as energy and excitement keeps him happy.

"Well," Alex points at a map, "The Sistine Chapel?"

"And the Vatican? Yea!" Morgan starts leading Alex to the exit. She laughs at his over-joy of being in Italy. She gives him a peck on the cheek and they head out.

/

Casey and Carina never were the vacationing type. They always devoted themselves to their jobs, not worrying about 'normal' people's joys. They are still in bed as the sun has already peaked in its course. They've just been 'getting comfortable' with each other for the last six hours.

"What should we do today?" Carina asks.

"You mean tonight?" Casey clarifies her question and Carina laughs loudly and kisses his chin.

"Seriously though. We have to do something," she looks at Casey for an idea of what to do.

"Beats me," Casey shrugs with raised eyebrows.

"Fine, we'll go to an elegant restaurant. I expect to see you in a tux," she playfully hits his chest as she gets out of bed. He flinches slightly at the hit, but remains calm.

/

"A toast," Chuck raises his glass of red wine at the romantic dinner table he and Sarah are sitting at. She smiles as she raises her glass. "To the most beautiful girl in the world who is the love of my life," he smiles as Sarah feels heart-warmed.

"To the most handsome guy in the world who is the love of my life," she mimics him and they clink their glasses together and take a sip.

Chuck's eyes fade over behind Sarah's shoulder and he feels a flash coming. "No, no, not now," he complains as his eyelids flutter and he learns that the guy sitting over there is an Insignia agent.

"Chuck…" Sarah looks at him with one raised eyebrow, "did you just flash?"

"What? Me? No," he tries to lie. She gives him a skeptical look. "Fine, he's an Insignia agent," Chuck clarifies as he looks at the ground in disappointment.

"We need to arrest him," Sarah orders in a hush whisper.

Chuck looks around for a second before shrugging. "Looks like there isn't a way. I guess we're stuck having a great vacation," he mockingly acts defeated.

Sarah gives him a humorless laugh. "If he is here, we have to assume he knows about the rest of the team. I'm going to call Beckman," she gets out of her seat and leaves curtly.

Chuck's eyes glance over at the guy, who raises his glass towards Chuck, while smiling. Chuck, aggravated that this guy is intruding on the lovely night he was spending with his angel, walks over to the agent. "Hello, I'm Chuck," he shakes hands with the agent.

"Hello Chuck, I'm Steven," the man acts friendly. "Would you care to join me for a second?"

"Sure," Chuck says with undertones of annoyance as he sits across from the man.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Steven asks nonchalantly. Chuck nods. "Then you know we have your other agents already." Steven bluffs calmly, hoping to get Chuck to trade himself in.

"Unlikely," Chuck doesn't waver from the comment. "I think you have it wrong. We have your men."

"Do you now? So you captured all of them in the last twenty minutes?"

"Possibly," Chuck smirks evilly. "I think we should take this outside. Don't want to frighten any of the guests."

"Sounds good," Steven says as he cocks a gun aimed at Chuck from under the table. "Move," he orders quietly. Chuck rolls his eyes and stands up and walks out with Steven directly behind him with the gun pressing against Chuck's lower back.

Sarah comes back to get a glimpse of Chuck and the agent leaving and she quickly follows. Chuck and Steven get outside and onto the beach where it is dark and no one will care what they are doing.

Sarah sneaks behind them, making sure to be stealthy and inconspicuous. She slowly unsheathes a throwing knife when she sees the gun glimmer in the moonlight for a brief second.

"Steve, I can call you that, right?" Chuck asks, not worried at all to have a gun against his unprotected skin. Chuck isn't wearing a vest because he is on a damn vacation!

"Yea," Steven answers as he takes a small step back.

"Why are you disrupting my vacation?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question really."

"We have footage of you and your team escaping."

"Doesn't that just suck," Chuck muses as his eyes flutter and he flashes on different fighting styles. His demeanor turns dark and angry with no signs of his former self. His face turns serious and he frowns slightly as his face muscles tighten and his teeth clench.

"Yes it does," Steven grins, thinking he has Chuck where he wants him; mistaking Chuck's flash for cowardice.

"More so for you," Chuck says with pure hate in his voice as he sees red. He knocks the gun out of Steven's hand swiftly. Chuck then lands a hard right hook on Steven's left cheek and he stumbles over. Chuck kicks him in the stomach and knocks the wind out of Steven. Chuck kneels over Steven and swings his right fist across Steven's face to knock him out. Sarah comes running up as quick as possible to see Chuck hovering over the unconscious enemy agent.

Sarah places her hand on Chuck's shoulder and Chuck turns around with his angry scowl and his fist raised, ready to attack before he sees Sarah and calms down. His eyes lighten back to brown and his vision clears up as his muscles relax. "Chuck?" She asks, seeing the change in him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He said that they have the rest of the team. What did Beckman say?" He dismisses any worry she has to the best of his ability.

"She said she would inform them and she was sorry for the vacation being interrupted," Sarah responds quickly as she looks over Steven's unconscious body.

"Call her again and tell her we captured the agent and make sure the rest of the team knows that are being watched," Chuck orders as he lifts the body over his shoulder. "Also that they know who we are." Sarah looks horrified as her eyes bulge out of her sockets slightly.

/

Carina and Casey arrive at a grand ballroom, where one of the most prestigious restaurants resides in. Carina is in a red wine colored sash gown that hugs her hips perfectly and has a slit that rides to her upper thigh. Her hair is combed to one side as it rests over her left shoulder. Casey is wearing a black pin-stripe tuxedo with a dark red handkerchief in his left breast pocket that compliments Carina's dress perfectly and a white dress shirt under the jacket.

"You look great," Carina leans into Casey's chest and raises her bad leg back.

"Thanks," Casey grunts. "You look very beautiful yourself." She grins happily as she lunges up to give him a kiss. They sit at the small round table that is meant for romantic dates. They order their food and the server lets them know it will be a little while.

"Lets dance," Carina orders sincerely, gesturing to the large ballroom floor that many couples are dancing on with a live orchestra playing calming classical music.

"I'm not much of a dancer," Casey resists, not moving from his seat.

"I don't care," she gets up and tugs on his arm, trying to get him to stand up.

"What about your leg?" Casey persists as he lets Carina pull on his left arm.

"I can slow dance fine. Come on…" She begs with her lower lip bulging in a pout and her eyes sadden. Casey squints in frustration.

"Damn," he chugs the remaining wine in his glass and stands up. Carina cheers as she leads him onto the dance floor. After a brief few seconds on the dance floor, Casey's phone rings. He answers it with a normal greeting, "This is Casey."

"Are you in a secure area?" Beckman asks hastily.

"No, ma'am," he looks around, not expecting the call.

"Call me Diane. Insignia may be watching you. Be careful and stay in populated areas for now," she informs him professionally. Carina sees his brow furrow.

"Alright Diane. Carina is with me and we'll be careful," Casey explains as he stares Carina in the eyes to show her that something is happening.

"Good Casey. Beckman out," he puts the phone away after she hangs up.

"What's wrong?" Carina asks with a slight anger present in her face. Casey pulls her to him and kisses her forehead.

"Insignia is watching us," he whispers into her ear. She tries to step back to survey the area, but he holds her head against his chest. "Don't act like you know anything. We just need to stay with the crowd."

"Alright," she relaxes into his chest for a second before continuing the slow dance they were interrupted during. Throughout their dance, they inconspicuously exam the area for anyone suspicious while enjoying each other's company.

/

"No! No! No!" Morgan complains as he slams his phone on the counter angrily.

"What is it?" Alex asks from the opposite side of the coffee table at the coffee shop they are occupying.

Morgan leans in close and she gets closer. "We're being followed," he whispers to her. Her eyes widen in horrification.

"What?" she shrieks as she flinches back.

"I know, I'm sorry. We need to cut the vacation short," Morgan averts his gaze in sorrow. She sees how heartbroken he is over it and feels bad for her outburst.

"It's okay Morgan. We can spend time together at home," she smiles reassuringly as she takes his hand in hers. He faces her with a worried smile.

"You're such a great person, you know that?"

"Now I do," she smiles as she gives him a peck on the cheek. "Lets go," she leads him out of the coffee shop.

"There will be a plane to take us to the U.S. at the airport," Morgan explains to her.

"Alright, I'll get a taxi to take us there," Alex waves her hand, trying to hail a taxi. Luckily, she can speak almost fluent Italian and it has proved immensely helpful on the trip.

/

Chuck is taking the unconscious body of Steven through the lobby. The receptionist looks at him like he is a murderer. Chuck notices and diffuses the situation. "Sorry, he's drank way too much. Passed out on the beach and I thought I'd take him to his room. The only problem is that I don't know what room he's in or even his full name," Chuck smiles crookedly, hoping his lie will work.

"That is very nice of you. What's his first name?" The female receptionist asks calmly.

"Steven," Chuck breathes out in relief that she believes him. She starts typing on the computer and searches Steven's name.

"I found three Stevens," The receptionist looks at him unsurely.

"I don't think he is with anyone, if that helps"

"Certainly. That leaves only one; Steven Tambour," she smiles to Chuck.

"That must be it."

"He's in room 434," she hands him a key. "You're a real gentleman, helping this hopeless guy like that."

"I wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to him, you know?" Chuck says, using all his charm and she nods. "Thanks," he smiles brightly as he takes the Steven to his room.

/

Sarah enters the room after Chuck told her where he was. She sees Steven tied to a chair and the room a little messy. "So what's up?" She asks, seeing Chuck digging into a drawer.

"I haven't found anything yet. What did Beckman say?" Chuck asks with his head still buried in the drawer.

"They haven't been taken, but she warned them that someone may be watching them. She ordered Morgan to come back home immediately and Casey and Carina to watch their backs and stay in crowds."

"Damn! Morgan's vacation is ruined and so is ours!" Chuck pulls his head out of the drawer forcefully. "And I can't find anything here!"

"It's okay Chuck. At least they haven't captured anyone yet," Sarah informs him with a soft tone as she lays her hands on his shoulders.

"You're right. You're always right. It's just I feel like I'm angrier than usual," he explains truthfully, not able to explain what is wrong with him.

"Well, we were having the best times of our lives," Sarah suggests as a reason for his anger as she kisses him on the lips. "I'll have a team bring this guy in and we can continue our vacation. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind another massage," she scrunches her lips in a seductive smile.

"That was four hours ago," Chuck deadpans with a snicker.

"I know," she says throatily in a whisper as she leans in for another kiss.

**/**

**Another two part chapter, sorry about that, but I thought they needed some fluff after everything that has happened.**

**Please review… It is the only recognition us writers get.**


	23. Morgan Versus the TSA

**I do not own Chuck.**

**Thank you for all the great reviews so far and I will no longer complain about reviews. A wise man once told me: "It is what it is." He wasn't wise but I will try to keep to this pact.**

**/**

Morgan and Alex are walking through the airport, when an official stops them. Both of them are nervous, knowing they have no back-up and are an ocean away from anyone they know.

"May I see your passports?" The burly official asks.

"Certainly," Morgan fumbles his out and hands it to the man. Alex hands hers to him right after. The man checks over it and the anticipation is killing them as the man makes inaudible grunts while looking them over. He hands then back to them.

"Can you two come with me?" The man asks.

"Well, I was hoping we could just get on our flight back home, you know?" Morgan tries to charm him with a sheepish smile.

"You have plenty of time," the man laughs as they follow him through some double doors that read 'Personale di Sicurezza Solo' and 'Security Personnel Only' and the same in different languages. Morgan gulps as they pass the doors and follow this man into an interrogation room with a single mirror window on the wall and a table with four chairs; two on each side.

"What is the reason for this?" Morgan asks harmlessly.

"Just take a seat and someone will be in shortly," the man gestures with his hand pointed to the table. Morgan and Alex take their seats, both on the side facing the door. The man leaves and they sit there in silence, fear flowing through the air.

/

As Carina and Casey finish their dinner, they get out of their seats and head for the door. "This was a great night, John," Carina smiles into his arm as she hugs it tightly.

"Yes it was," he grunts happily.

"I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back. Meet me outside?"

"Sure," he answers as she releases his arm and heads for the bathroom. Casey walks outside and gives the valet his ticket. He is waiting for his car while a man is watching him from a distance.

"Eyeing my man?" Carina startles the man. As he un-holsters his gun to aim at Carina, she quickly responds with a right hook and she clenches his arm between her left arm and left side. She wrenches the man's arm until he drops the gun and she elbows him, being careful of putting too much pressure on her leg. The man falls to the ground and she kicks him in the face with her good leg.

She signals Casey over with a wave and he jogs up to her and the barely conscious man. "Man that felt good," she exclaims with a satisfied grin on her face. She hasn't been able to fight anyone since hurting her leg.

"Is your leg alright?" He asks her as his head turns to her from the man on the ground.

"It's fine," she dismisses any worries. "He pulled a gun on me. He has to be the agent," she informs him while looking at the man. Casey kneels over the body and checks the pockets. He pulls out a wallet and reads the name 'Jeremy Reynolds.'

"Call Beckman and have her pick this guy up for interrogation," Casey orders as he browses the credit cards and business cards in Reynolds' wallet.

/

"This is not good," Morgan whispers into Alex's ear.

"Aren't you supposed to be the calm and collected one?" She asks him while he is twitching and fidgeting with his hands.

"No, you're right," he breathes slowly to calm himself. "I'll get us out of this. I promise." Alex eases a little at the comforting words, but the moment is short-lived as the door opens. They both tense up and freeze as a man walks into the interrogation room.

"Hello Agent Grimes," the man sits in the seat with an obvious smug air around him.

"Who are you?" Morgan asks with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"The real question is, who are you?" The man asks with a devious grin as he sees Alex's brow furrow and Morgan's eye narrow. "You never went to college. You used to work at a Buymore; and now you're an agent for the NSA? How does that work exactly?"

"Well you obviously know who I am, so who are you?" Morgan neglects the question as he reverses the conversation.

"Where are my manners?" The man feigns embarrassment. "I'm the one who is going to stop you and your team."

"Insignia," Morgan grumbles as he frowns slightly.

"Precisely. Now, please come with me," the man gets up and motions for Morgan to follow with his hand. He can see Morgan look confronted with worry and anger. "Don't worry, we'll have her on the plane and back home safely. She is just a civilian."

"You better," Morgan says through clenched teeth. He doesn't know if he can trust this man, but definitely doesn't want Alex to get mixed up with the spy world.

"You have my word," the man opens the door and waits.

"I'll be right back," he tells Alex as he gives her a quick kiss on the lips. She is a bit stunned and just nods slightly as Morgan follows the man out.

Morgan and the man are all alone in the hallway. Morgan recalls his training with Sarah to apprehend the agent.

/

"_Alright Morgan," Sarah explains professionally. "Chokeholds are your best friend if you can get behind your enemy." She walks behind Morgan slowly as he stands there awkwardly and not ready for what's next. "When the opportunity strikes, you need to place your arms in the exact right places."_

"_Alright," Morgan gulps as he can feel Sarah's presence behind him._

"_Use your left arm to constrict the neck," she lightly wraps her left arm around his neck. "Use the right to hold their right arm in place," she intertwines her arm with Morgan's and locks her hands to the right of Morgan's neck. "Then constrict," she gives herself a quick smirk, thinking how Casey would love to see this before pulling her left arm tighter to her chest. Morgan immediately struggles for air and tries to get out but his right arm is stuck in the air, unable to move and his left arm isn't strong enough to pry her off._

"_Alright… Alright!" He coughs as she lets go of him. He coughs as he bends over, trying to catch his bearings._

"_Good, now try it on me."_

/

Morgan, using all the training Sarah has taught him about fighting and chokeholds, takes advantage of the empty environment. Morgan grabs the man from behind; the man being so arrogant didn't think to watch Morgan carefully. Morgan wraps his left arm around the man's neck and wrenches it back as Morgan confines the man's right arm in the air using his right arm. Morgan interlaces his fingers and constricts as much as he can. The man claws at Morgan's arm with his left hand, trying to pry it off, but is not having any luck with it.

Morgan counts in his head of how many seconds after the man stops struggling to release his chokehold. The man falls to the ground lifelessly and Morgan hurries to Alex. He busts the door open to see her flinch with surprise.

"We need to get out of here!" He orders as she gets up and follows him. They hurry down the hallway, passing the unconscious agent.

"You did that?" Alex asks, not able to see Morgan hurting a fly.

"Yea, don't worry. He's still alive," Morgan responds quickly as an official turns the corner and sees Alex and Morgan standing over the body. The man thinks they are fugitives trying to escape.

"Tu! Arreste!" The man hollers as he rushes towards Morgan and Alex. Morgan curses under his breath as Alex steps up to confront the man. Morgan looks up in confusion of what she is doing. As the man places his hand on her shoulder to stop her, she knocks it off and punches the man in the face. She then stomps on the man's toes and knees him in the stomach. The man groans in pain as he falls to the ground.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?" Morgan is flabbergasted as a smile starts to grow on his face.

"I took self-defense lessons at the Y," Alex answers with a smug smile.

"I love you so much!" He says habitually as he pulls out his phone and dials a familiar number.

"Grimes? What's happening?" Beckman's voice is worried and confused.

"We were attacked by an Insignia agent but I choked him out, which was awesome! And Alex kicked this guy's ass! You should've seen it!"

"Where are you?" Beckman interrupts his cheer.

"We're in the airport in Rome. Where should we go?" Morgan is worried and wants to know where is safe.

"The private jet and some agents should be at Terminal 28, Gate 2," Beckman explains. She had called a team from England to ensure the safety of Morgan and Alex, the minute she got word of Insignia watching them. "Go there now!"

"Thanks General," Morgan puts the phone away and they head out those security doors they passed earlier. This leaves Beckman pondering about Morgan not being such dead weight and she would remember to thank Sarah for her useful training.

/

Chuck and Sarah are on a flight back home, forced to end their vacation early because Insignia knows who they are. The government got them first class tickets and they are taking full advantage of it.

"I can't believe we had to end our vacation early," Chuck complains while reclined in his leather seat.

"Who said it had to end?" Sarah grins seductively from the seat next to him, also reclined. Chuck furrows his brow, not sure what she means. They are no longer at the beach resort. She gets out of her seat and lies next to Chuck on his seat. The seats were not designed for two people so it is a bit cramped; she has to lay half on top of his right side. "This is what I mean," she gives him a long passionate kiss as she grabs his left hand. She guides his hand onto her breast and squeezes it.

"Sarah!" Chuck warns like in fear of being seen and arrested for public indecency. "We can't do this here," he whispers as she places her hand extremely close to his crotch. She pulls a blanket over them and moves her hand an inch over, causing Chuck to shiver with pleasure. She has a devilish smile with one cheek raised above the other. "Sarah, please. This is like torture," he tries to remove her hand.

"How?" She asks innocently, reluctantly moving her hand onto his stomach.

"Because I'm totally turned on and can't do anything about it," he answers quickly, kind of embarrassed about saying it.

"Lets fix that," she throws the blanket off them and Chuck covers his crotch with both hands as a blush threatens his pale skin. She laughs as she purposely straddles him as she gets up, letting her hands slide along his chest and stomach. She walks off to the bathroom, making sure Chuck knows to follow.

/

"Grimes was attacked?" Casey growls into the phone. He knows that is no way to talk to a general but his anger of possibly losing his only daughter changes him.

"They are both fine, Colonel," Beckman diffuses his anger. "Grimes actually proved himself for once." Casey's distorted face relaxes back to his usual scowl.

"So Alex is fine then?"

"Yes. They will be arriving in eight hours. I understand your anger Colonel, but don't raise your voice at me again," Beckman chides as she hangs up.

"Sorry ma'am," Casey responds before noticing she hung up. He puts the phone down as he lets out a long breath.

"Are they alright?" Carina asks fearfully from Casey's bed.

"Yea," he stares blankly at the wall in disbelief. "They're fine. Grimes actually saved her." His voice is monotone and the surprise of the situation. "Beckman actually complimented him."

"That's great!" Carina jumps from the bed, still in her eloquent dress. "I knew Morgan was good for her! I told you..." She teases playfully in a sing-song.

"Wow," Casey still is in disbelief. "Maybe I was wrong about him."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Carina demands as she pouts from her seated position. "Now help me with this dress," she grabs his arm, pulling him to the bed. Casey's hand rides up her thigh, spreading the slit in her dress more until his hand reaches to her oblique, unobstructed.

"No panties huh?" He asks from on top of her, now in a crawl position.

"Easier access," she cheekily smiles seductively.

"You're such a slut," he quips as he leans in for a kiss.

"Only for you," she whispers before letting him ravish her.

**/**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I really didn't know how much more fluff I could put without giving it a pure Mature rating.**

**Please review because now that I've gotten to one hundred, my hopes and dreams have been satisfied. I can now die peacefully. Just kidding, so review because it makes me feel all warm and giddy.**


	24. Chuck Versus the Revelation

**I do not own Chuck.**

**Thank you for all the pleasant reviews so far. I've been enjoying them immensely.**

**/**

The whole team gets back to the base and are checking in with Beckman. Beckman's room is on the screen with her occupying the chair behind her desk. She looks slightly dressed up with her hair styled and her face pampered with makeup. Everyone ignores her look, knowing how unprofessional it is to talk about her appearance while on the job.

"Good morning team," Beckman greets them and they all nod. "Great job Agent Walker with training Grimes. He has succeeded well in the field." No one expected that and their eyes widen.

"Thank you ma'am," Sarah nods cautiously.

"Maybe Grimes can be an asset to the team." Beckman gets ready to tell them dire information about Chuck being forced into a bunker because Insignia knows his identity. She breathes in deeply, blocking any sorrowful emotion she may be feeling.

"Thank you General," Morgan speaks up with glee. "And if I might add, you look positively glowing. Is that a new hairdo and some new makeup?" Everyone stares darts at Morgan for the incessant compliments. Beckman smiles slightly.

"You're quite observant Grimes," Beckman continues as her smile deepens, "I'm meeting Vice President Chalmers for dinner tonight," she pushes some hair behind her ear. Beckman sees Chuck flashing and furrows her brow. Chuck convulses slightly and stumbles when the flash ends. He hoists himself up by the chair in front of him and Sarah helps him up with a slight worry on her face. "Did you just flash?" Beckman asks incredulously. Chuck's eyes flash a dark, emotionless black before instantly averting back to its usual calming brown. Beckman sees the quick change in Chuck and she narrows her eyes with contemplation.

"Um yea?" Chuck answers, not really sure how to explain what he just saw. "Is it really necessary to know when he lost his virginity though? Anyways, He's um Insignia."

"What?" Everyone asks in surprise with their eyes bulging out of their sockets. The second in command to the President is an enemy?

"I saw a file that was part of Insignia," Chuck explains.

"Damn!" Beckman curses loudly. "Stay in the base for now. I need to speak with the President." Beckman ends the feed and everyone looks at Chuck in surprise.

"What?" Chuck shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head.

"This is bad," Casey shakes his head.

"I know," Sarah chimes in.

"The Vice President?" Morgan asks himself in disbelief, throwing his hands onto his head. "This is crazy!"

"I know buddy, but if he is Insignia, we need to stop him," Chuck tells Morgan.

"We're stuck here until Beckman calls," Carina informs everyone to calm down because there is nothing they can do.

"You're right," Sarah says, looking around to see anyone's confirmation. Chuck nods to her, making her feel more relaxed.

"Grimes," Casey grunts. Morgan looks at Casey with fright and heightened eyebrows.

"Yea?" He squeaks fearfully.

"I may have been wrong about you," Casey explains, no matter how much it disgusts him to say. Morgan raises an eyebrow in confusion. "You protected Alex while you were alone in Italy. Thank you."

"You're welcome big guy," Morgan slowly starts to smile. "Your daughter is the most amazing girl in the world!" Morgan exclaims with happiness, knowing he has Casey's blessings.

"She is my daughter," Casey cockily answers with a slight smirk and crook of his head.

"She spoke fluent Italian and kicked some guy's ass!" Casey turns his head slightly in curiosity. "You should have seen it! She was like bam, boom, kapow!" Morgan attacks the air awkwardly, trying to re-enact Alex's fight moves.

"Humph," Casey grunts with amusement.

"I'm just saying," Morgan continues, "she is so awesome!"

"Thanks Grimes," Casey reluctantly says.

"For what?" Morgan asks, thinking that Casey already said thanks.

"For making my daughter happy."

"What can I say? The ladies love me," Morgan quips while trying to act nonchalant with a shoulder shrug. Chuck, Sarah, and Carina all shake their heads in Morgan's ignorance, knowing that is not going to go well with Casey.

Casey narrows his eyes with anger, "You break her heart, I break your everything," Casey threatens with pure determination and seriousness as he steps toward Morgan. Morgan gulps loudly and stretches his bottom lip in fearful awkwardness.

"John!" Carina shouts, thinking he's about to pummel Morgan. Morgan flinches into his famous position of turning and covering his groin and face with his hands. Casey looks over to her with a half smirk. Casey steps up to Morgan and puts out his hand for a handshake. Morgan's eyes widen along with everyone else's eyes. Morgan cautiously shakes Casey's hand and Casey grunts during the exchange. "You scared me for a moment," Carina smiles at Casey with relief.

"I think he scared me more," Morgan quips with a smile. Casey grunts as Carina falls into his arms and lies against his chest, breathing in relief that they didn't have another team member get injured.

Beckman's face appears on the screen. She furrows her brow and flinches, seeing Casey and Carina so intimate. "Team?" She asks, catching their attention. Carina jumps out of Casey's arms and looks at the screen with a slight blush on her cheeks. "It's alright Carina. I'm glad to see you and the Colonel happy," Beckman smiles. She has never seen love appear so often within one team, but if anyone deserves it, she knows it is Casey. There is something about Bartowski that makes everyone want become emotional.

"Thank you General," Casey nods with a smile.

"I couldn't reach the President so I'm asking you to help me capture the Vice President," Beckman explains. "This is a rogue operation and is not sanctioned by the NSA," Beckman warns, hoping she can trust the team. "If you are captured, no one will be able to save you. You will be tried for treason to this country. Are you sure your flash was accurate?" Beckman's tone of voice is pleading for them to help, but still allowing them to decide.

"Yes ma'am. I flashed on Insignia files when hearing his name," Chuck explains. "As for it being a rogue operation, I'm in," Chuck says with conviction and a quick nod.

"I'm in too," Casey speaks up, having Beckman been the best General he has known and served under.

"I'm in," Sarah says, smiling at Chuck before nodding to Beckman. Sarah leans onto Chuck, willing to do whatever he believes because she now confides in him and trusts him more than anything and anyone.

"Lets do this," Carina lays against Casey and Casey puts his arm around her. She smiles contently as she lets her body mold to his side.

"Grimes?" Beckman asks, not sure if she wants him to accept, knowing how dire the situation is. He is the least trained and doesn't deserve to be pressured into such a harsh situation.

"How can I say no?" Morgan smiles, flashing his teeth in the opening of his beard that is his mouth.

"Alright," Beckman smiles, knowing how determined and close the team is. "I'm meeting the Vice President tonight, in seven hours. I have already sent a jet to take you to D.C. I will meet with him and pretend I don't know anything. You will be surveilling the meet until I give the order to arrest him. The code phrase is 'Looks like we're done here' and you take him into custody. He will tell us all about Insignia's plans. Thank you for staying with me for this mission."

"No problem ma'am. I trust Chuck's flashes and if the Vice President is Insignia, then we will stop him," Casey explains truthfully. Chuck nods at Casey for trusting him.

"We're ready ma'am," Chuck explains.

"Head to LAX airport immediately and go to terminal 48, Gate 1. I have agents awaiting your arrival. Good luck team and I look forward to seeing you in person," Beckman explains as everyone nods. She ends the feed and leaves the team to quickly stock up in the armory and rush over to the airport.

/

The team gets on the plane and the plane takes off. Sarah and Chuck are sitting next to each other, as Casey and Carina are too. The flight is four hours long in the private jet.

"Want to cuddle?" Chuck asks Sarah, smiling like a fool.

"Definitely," she puts up the armrest between them and climbs into his lap. She wraps her arms around his back and lays her head on his chest, smiling contently. She closes her eyes and relaxes into him. He sighs quietly as he strokes her hair and holds her to him.

Morgan rolls his eyes after seeing Chuck and Sarah's affection. He loves Chuck like a brother and Sarah like a sister, but it definitely gets old to him; especially when he has no one in the immediate area to get intimate with. He looks away towards the window and closes his eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

Carina lays her head on Casey's lap, smiling up at him. He gently rubs her cheek, eliciting a content smile and moan from her. He pushes back the hair behind her ear and lightly tugs on her earlobe. "Stop it or we're going to have to join the mile high club," Carina jokes, feeling so aroused from Casey's soft touch.

"You're telling me you haven't joined?" Casey quips.

"You have?" She sits up looking at him in surprise. She would have never expected John 'freaking' Casey to have joined before her.

"I didn't say that."

"But you insisted," Carina smiles seductively at him. Casey grunts and shakes his head with an amused smile.

Morgan sees Casey and Carina getting intimate and gets more annoyed. He knows he has Alex but feels so envious of the rest of the team getting someone to love with them on the mission. He knows that it is more dangerous for them because of that though. Morgan closes his eyes and tries to force himself to sleep.

/

The team arrives in D.C. and immediately start setting up for the mission, only having three hours until the dinner. Beckman contacts all of them to get the mission specs while they are taxiing into the hangar.

"Alright," Beckman starts explaining, wearing a bright red dress and her hair expertly put in a bun and flawless makeup on. "I just sent you the blueprints for the restaurant and make sure you cover all exits."

"Yes ma'am," Chuck nods.

"I have a van with all of your cover outfits for the mission. Sarah and Carina, you'll be the hostesses; Chuck and Morgan, you'll be waiters; Casey, I need someone who can work the surveillance equipment from the van." Beckman explains their covers for the mission, making sure they are all on board.

"Yes, General," Casey nods.

"Remember the code phrase is 'Looks like we're done here.' Good luck. Beckman out," she ends the feed and they all jump into action. The van is waiting there from the hangar and all of their outfits are hung in there, neatly pressed and clean.

"And we're supposed to just change in front of everyone else?" Chuck raises his eyebrows.

"We'll take our turns," Sarah says as she climbs in, pulling Chuck with her.

Chuck is about to retort about both of them being in there at the same time but Casey quips, "Like you haven't seen her naked before."

"Good point," Chuck smiles from ear to ear as Sarah closes the doors to the van, shaking her head.

/

After they all have their outfits on, they hurry to the restaurant with time dwindling down until the dinner. Sarah and Carina both take their position as hostesses in a maroon red gowns that loosely drape around their necks showing enough cleavage to interest people without being too revealing. They are also wearing thin black reading glasses and their hair straightened and hanging behind their shoulders to finish the ensembles. Chuck and Morgan are both wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt on. They both have a black vest over their shirts and black ties to finish their disguises.

They inconspicuously set up cameras and bugs to watch over every entrance and exit of the restaurant. Casey is set up in the van just around the block from the restaurant. They all have their earpieces in and Casey informs them of each camera that he gets a picture from.

/

It is now minutes before Beckman's dinner reservation with the Vice President. They all get set in their positions; Sarah and Carina both as hostesses and Chuck and Morgan as waiters.

"Chalmers and Beckman are walking in," Casey informs the rest of the team. A second later, the two walk in, Chalmers is in his late fifties and has an arrogant façade to him. Chalmers' eyes widen slightly at the two beautiful women standing before him.

"Reservation for Chalmers," he grins to Sarah almost flirtatiously. Sarah feigns a smile back.

"Ah, yes. If you'd just follow me. Your table is ready," Sarah bows slightly as she holds two menus and walks them to their table. Chalmers flashes a seductive grin at Carina before continuing to their seat, his eyes pasted to Sarah's ass. As they sit across from each other at the small table, Sarah hands them each an open menu. "Charles will be your server for the night. He'll be by in just a second," Sarah smiles welcomingly. "And if you have any problems, let me know. My name is Sarah and I'll be at the front."

"Thank you, Sarah," Beckman graciously nods.

"You're very welcome," Sarah turns away and Chalmers' eyes follow her ass as she walks back to the front; his head unconsciously leans around Beckman's shoulder.

"Really?" Beckman deadpans.

"Lighten up a bit, Diane," Chalmers scoffs. "I wonder if they purposely hired the two most beautiful hostesses in the world."

Beckman struggles not to smile at the perverse comment about her agents. "You were always a pervert," Beckman chuckles calmly.

"Looks like we have a Class-A Clinton on our hands," Casey quips into everyone's earpiece.

Chuck clears his throat from Casey's comment before heading over to Beckman and Chalmers' table. "Hello, I'm Charles," Chuck smiles gently, "and I'll be your server for tonight." He pauses for a second. "The specials for tonight are a delicious tomato basil soup with the perfect amount of basil sprinkled on top, a savory filet mignon steak marinated for hours in garlic and rosemary, and a delectable rainbow trout cooked to perfection with a pinch of lemon glazed over it." He smiles, mostly being proud of reciting that without screwing it up.

"Good job Gordon Ramsey," Casey quips, causing Chuck to tense up a bit.

"May I take your drinks?" Chuck asks with a friendly smile.

"We'll take your '92 merlot," Chalmers confidently answers.

"Very good choice sir," Chuck smiles, "I'll be right back with your beverage." Chuck walks away to leave Beckman and Chalmers to themselves. While bugging the restaurant, Carina placed a bug underneath the table, so Casey can hear the whole conversation.

"How are you tonight, Diane?" Chalmers asks with a smug tone.

"I'm fine Jonathan," Beckman uses his full first name to stress he can stop being such a smug douche.

"Do you know why I wanted this dinner?"

"No, I don't and frankly I don't like when you make such late plans. I am a very busy woman."

"Oh come on Diane. You can't let your hair down once in a while?"

She gives him an expressionless stare.

"Fine Diane. You're no fun," Chalmers mockingly pouts. "How is your team doing?" At that moment, Chuck walks up with the bottle of wine. He shows it off before letting Chalmers taste it. Chalmers approves with a nod and Chuck pours both of them a glass and walks away.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Beckman retorts.

"Come on Diane. Don't screw with me. I know you have a mysterious team that seems to get everything done for you without anyone knowing about it," Chalmers shrugs his shoulders and raises his hands above the table in disbelief.

"I have a whole agency to tend to. I have many teams," Beckman stays persistent.

"I'm talking about the team that is fighting Insignia," Chalmers says in almost a defeated tone.

"Where have you heard of them?" Beckman feigns ignorance to see if he'll spill.

"I'm the Vice President. I know about many things you don't," he teases.

"Don't play coy with me," Beckman narrows her eyes. "Insignia is a threat to this nation."

"I think you have it all wrong Diane. They are here to preserve this nation's security."

"How can you say that? This nation has gotten by just fine before them. Plus, I haven't heard of one good deed they've done so far."

"They do the necessary tasks that our government doesn't constitute."

"Is that why they have an Intersect computer and threatened to use it?" Beckman's temper is boiling now as she growls at him.

"Like you don't? I know about the human Intersect," Chalmers calmly leans back coolly.

"The human Intersect has been invaluable to this nation and will stop Insignia."

"I'm sorry you feel that way because Insignia isn't afraid of one person."

"Are you part of Insignia?" Beckman questions through clenched teeth.

"I'm not just part," Chalmers laughs, "but we can't let you or your team stop us."

"Looks like we're done here," Beckman places her napkin on the table after reciting the code phrase.

"That's our mark," Casey informs the team. "Move in!"

"Yes we are, now if you'll follow me outside," Chalmers stands up, still acting complacent.

"I think I'll wait just right here," Beckman says in a sing-song as the four members of the team close in on Chalmers.

"I knew those hostesses were too gorgeous to work here," he quips as he rolls his eyes in defeat, knowing he has no way out.

/

They have Chalmers chained inside a secure interrogation room. He is still acting arrogant and smug. The team and Beckman are standing on the other side of the two way mirror.

"We need to get the information out of him somehow," Beckman explains.

"I can always torture him," Casey smirks.

"We can't just torture the Vice President," Sarah says matter-of-factly.

"He's Insignia and corrupt. He is no longer treated as a Vice President to me," Casey states.

"He's right Sarah," Beckman concurs with Casey. "Did your flash tell you how deep he is in Insignia?" she asks Chuck.

"Not really. I didn't give me much. Just a few files were flagged," Chuck answers truthfully.

"Alright," Beckman pinches her nose as she lowers her head in thought. "Casey, you need to interrogate him for everything he knows. I will try to get word to the President about him being a traitor."

"Yes ma'am," Casey nods with a grin on his face. Torture is one of those few things that makes Casey genuinely happy. The other two are guns and Carina.

"Without physical harm," Beckman warns and Casey's grin immediately drops to a frown. Casey walks out to enter the interrogation room. She turns to Chuck, "Chuck, listen and see if you flash on anything."

"Yes General," Chuck nods.

"I'm going to see if I can get a hold of the President," Beckman walks out, leaving Chuck, Carina, Sarah, and Morgan watching as Casey stands in front of Chalmers.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about Insignia," Casey threatens Chalmers as he places his palms on the table and leans in.

"You can't touch me," Chalmers laughs confidently. "I'm the Vice President of the United States of America!"

"No! You're a traitor!" Casey yells as he slams on the table, making a loud noise that makes Chalmers flinch. "If you tell me everything you know though; I may be able to strike a deal."

Chalmers raises an eyebrow in thought.

"The more you tell me now, the less I hurt you later," Casey grins maniacally. "A finger for your thoughts?" He quips. Chalmers gulps loudly at the seriousness of Casey's stone-cold expression.

"You can't hurt me," Chalmers worried states as his voice wavers slightly. "I'm the Vice President!"

"Were," Casey stands up tall and erect. "Anyways… That doesn't matter because nobody will know about this." Casey leans in close to Chalmers' right ear. "This could be our little secret. I won't tell anyone."

"You, you can't," Chalmers starts to plead.

"You know I've killed someone with just my thumb before?" Casey grunts with amusement as he twiddles his thumb in Chalmers' face. Chalmers leans back in terror as Casey cracks his knuckles in front of his chest and then cracks his neck.

"Alright! Alright!" Chalmers cries out. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Casey leans back in triumph. "Who are the heads of Insignia?"

"There, there was Emile, but he was killed not too long ago," Chalmers explains about the guy who was killed from the air strike Beckman sent on the Insignia hideout. "There is also Marianne Chen."

Chuck hears the name and his eyes flutter back as the flash wracks his brain. Sarah sees him flashing and watches him carefully. As Chuck gets out of the flash, he almost collapses from the information overload. Sarah quickly holds him upright as she sees his eyes darken and his face tense up to seriousness.

"Marianne Chen; fifty one years old; CIA analyst for 22 years; founded CommTech Enterprises in Washington D.C." Chuck recites in a monotone voice as if he had just read it off from a book.

"Chuck! Are you alright?" Sarah asks as she sees the change in him again.

"I'm fine," he states with ice in his voice and shakes her hands off of him. They all look at him in confusion. Chuck would never do something like that to Sarah.

"Chuck, I know you're not alright," Sarah steps in front of him and sees his face relax and his eyes brighten to the brown she loves to see. "Chuck, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he complains as he slumps his shoulders. "I just get full of rage whenever I flash."

"We need to talk to your dad about this. You can't control it?"

"Not really. It helps to see a familiar face though," he smiles at her.

"What did you learn about Chen?" Carina asks, breaking Chuck and Sarah from their reverie.

"She used to be CIA but quit and created CommTech but that is actually a cover for Insignia," Chuck explains.

"Beckman will be pleased," Sarah smiles.

Casey continues with his interrogation. "And the last head of Insignia?"

"That would be me," Chalmers lowers his head in defeat.

"What is Insignia planning next?" Casey pressures some more.

"They're creating a new Intersect," Chalmers cries out. Everyone's eyes widen to saucers. A new one?

"What does this new one do?"

"It removes emotions from the agent and can potentially create unstoppable agents. We put traces of it in the original 2.0, but have nearly perfected the prototype."

Chuck's eyes widen at the revelation. "That must be what is happening to me."

"They programmed it to get rid of emotions?" Sarah almost barks in anger. "How did they not tell you this before you uploaded it?"

"I don't know," Chuck looks at her in surprise, not really sure how to feel at the moment. "Maybe Beckman didn't know that it was part of the Intersect."

"Stay here," Sarah presses her hand on Chuck's arm and leaves the room to enter the interrogation room. She walks in, startling Casey as she steps into Chalmers face. Her eyes are hooded and she is frowning angrily. "Was that part of the original 2.0? Or did you sneak it in?"

"Snuck it in! I swear!" Chalmers answers quickly before Sarah can inflict any harm on him.

"You better have!" Sarah growls as she backs off. Casey is still looking at her in bewilderment and confused by her sudden burst of anger. She walks out and back into the observation room that Chuck, Morgan, and Carina are occupying.

"Sarah?" Chuck asks cautiously as he slowly raises his eyebrows.

"We need to tell Beckman and see if your Dad can fix it," she states seriously as she falls into his chest, letting his arms wrap around her. "I can't lose you," she worriedly leans in to kiss him and he leans forward to meet her halfway.

/

"General," Sarah says; her phone on the table while the phone is on speaker, "Chalmers told us about Insignia making a new Intersect."

"What?" Beckman shouts.

"General," Chuck speaks up, "He told us about the three heads of Insignia and Emile was killed in the air strike."

"That's good news. How about the other two?"

"Well, Chalmers is one of the others and the last is a Marianne Chen," Casey explains.

"Marianne Chen was a CIA analyst and created CommTech Enterprises, which is a front for Insignia," Chuck explains the details from his flash.

"That means she is the only one left. This is great. I'm still trying to get to the President," Beckman feels somewhat relieved.

"General?" Sarah asks with a slight worried tone.

"Yes, Agent Walker?" Beckman asks.

"Chalmers said that Insignia is making the Intersect to eliminate all emotions and they put traces in it in the 2.0. Did you know anything about it before you had Chuck upload it?"

"I had no knowledge of that but I will review the file. Thank you Sarah," Beckman sincerely signs off. "Beckman out."

**/**

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I've seemed to have hit a wall in this story. Some major writer's block is making it hard on me, but I will try to break through it.**

**Please review because it is the only recognition us writers get and make sure you review every story you read.**


	25. Chuck Versus the New Team

**Thanks for the few wonderful reviews so far, they are like an inspiration to continue.**

**Lets hope the website doesn't crash again so you all can enjoy this story and hopefully review.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

The team is still in D.C., awaiting Beckman's orders after she talks with the President. Beckman assigned them hotel rooms at a hotel, so they are in their respected rooms.

Chuck and Sarah are both in their room, getting ready to sleep, but the events in the last few hours have been so significant.

"I can't believe the Vice President is Insignia," Chuck sighs in surprise as he lies on the bed with his head against the headboard. "What if the President is too?"

"Did you flash on his name?" Sarah asks as she cuddles up next to him. He opens his left arm willingly as she lays her head on his chest and he wraps the arm around her.

"No, but the flashes aren't always forced by just names."

"We have to trust the leader of this country, right?" Sarah actually feels almost as uncertain as Chuck now.

"Yea, we do," he concurs with her boldly. "That would be too farfetched."

"Did you talk to your dad about the Intersect yet?" She looks into his eyes with worry and longing. "I don't want to lose you," she whispers grimly.

"I'm not going anywhere. As long as I'm still breathing, I'll be by your side," he smiles at her and she curls herself into a ball and nuzzles deeper into Chuck's embrace.

"And that's why I love you," she smiles up at him.

"That's why you love me? Not my dashing good looks and the giant computer in my brain?" Chuck quips with a laugh.

"And you're funny," she mumbles through her scrunched up smile. "You should call him and ask him if he knows how to fix it."

"I'll do that now just to make sure you stop worrying," he kisses her on the forehead and grabs his phone from the nightstand.

/

Casey and Carina are relaxing on the bed, Carina molded to Casey's side. Casey, being the patriot he is, is angry for the Vice President betraying his country. Carina, honestly, could care less. Her thoughts are about her best friend, Sarah, and Chuck.

"Do you think Chuck is going to be alright?" Carina asks Casey with a concerned tone. Casey has known Chuck for longer than her.

"He'll be fine. Just a minor setback," Casey nonchalantly responds without hesitation.

"But with that Intersect taking his emotions away…" she trails off in fear.

"The kid is like a drama queen. I don't think it's possible to get rid of all his emotions," Casey snorts. "That's why it's taken this long to affect him."

"You saw him though. His face was so cold after he flashed. I've never seen Sarah so scared before."

"Walker's a big girl. She can handle it herself."

"She's like the sister I never had. I won't be able to mend a broken heart at that magnitude," Carina actually starts to tear up. She cannot remember the last time tears threatened her and it annoys her. Casey looks down at her and sees her gloomy glare.

"If I know Bartowski, he would never for the life of him, hurt Walker in any way," Casey states boldly as he tightens his hold on Carina, making sure she knows that she isn't alone. Carina revels in being with Casey. She has never had a real relationship with someone who actually cared 'for' her. She finally realizes why Sarah is so much happier now than before she was with Chuck. It is an indescribable feeling.

/

"Dad," Chuck says while his phone lies on the bed on speaker, "we just found information about the Intersect."

"What is it son?" Stephen asks with worry.

"We just found out there were trace amounts in the 2.0 that was made to eliminate emotions and it's affecting me."

"Please, Stephen," Sarah pleads while in Chuck's arms, "I love him."

"I know Sarah," Stephen says in a hush tone. "I don't recall that being part of the original Intersect plans."

"Insignia snuck it in the 2.0," Chuck answers quickly.

"I'll have to review the plans. How is it affecting you son?"

"When I flash, I seem to get angry and my mind only zones in on the reason for the flash. Like, if I flash on fighting moves, I get this unending urge to kill the person."

"What?" Sarah looks at him with widened eyes. "You never told me that!"

"I didn't want to worry you," Chuck whispers to her as he kisses her cheek to comfort her.

"Guys," Stephen interrupts them before they can fight, "I will see if there is a way to fix it. The Governor obviously wasn't designed for that problem. Give me some time to check all the files and I'll see if I can locate the virus."

"Thanks dad," Chuck sincerely says before he hangs up. He looks at Sarah, who is mixed between anger and sorrow.

"How could you not tell me? How could you lie to me?" She asks sorrowfully; tears threating to emerge.

"Well, technically I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you," Chuck immediately regrets saying that as she climbs off the bed and wipes away tears that came out. "I'm sorry?"

"Chuck," she turns to look at him; anger brimming in her voice, "I love you. You know that, but I need you to trust me—"

"I do trust you, Sarah," Chuck gets up from the bed, "I love you and trust you with everything. I trust you with knowing I'm the Intersect, I trust you with knowing my family and friends, I trust you with," he steps closer to her, "I trust you with my heart."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Her voice slowly softens.

"I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want you to hurt from the thought of something bad happening to me," he gets closer to her; now only a few feet from her.

"It hurts more that you didn't tell me," she whispers sadly as she slumps her head in sadness.

"I know and I'm sorry," he whispers to her, getting closer to her. "I'm an idiot for not telling you right away," he lifts her head up gently by lifting her chin so she can look into his eyes. "I would never lie to you purposely. I love you and you know that."

He closes his eyes, leans in and kisses her lips softly. Their lips only graze each other's but they stay there for a few seconds. Chuck's hand slides around her chin and caresses her cheek tenderly.

"I'm, I'm scared," she barely says as their lips finally part.

"Scared of what?" Chuck asks with concern.

"I can't lose you Chuck. My heart wouldn't be able to take it."

"You're not going to lose me. My dad will fix this and we will be back to me giving you massages and role-playing, and all that fun stuff," he smiles seductively with his lips still closed.

"I wouldn't mind a massage," her cheeks raise as they tug on the sides of her mouth.

"Really 'Mrs. Bartowski'?" He grins from ear to ear.

"What?" Sarah flinches back slightly.

"When we were on vacation, the receptionist at the massage parlor told me you said we were married," he keeps the happiness and humor in his voice as to not scare her into thinking he is serious about marriage.

"Oh," Sarah blushes and Chuck snickers at her adorable face as her lips are scrunched up and her eyebrows fallen to the sides of her eyes. "That was our cover, just in case. It made it a better reason for us to be there," she tells him, shying away from answering the unasked question.

"Good thinking," he smiles from ear to ear. "You're so smart," he kisses her on the lips. "Lets go to bed," he carries her onto the bed and lies down next to her, being the big spoon.

She almost wants to just tell him how much she loves him for not pushing the matter. She knows how hard it is for her to talk about her feelings and he knows it too. She couldn't love him more than now. He knows her so well that he is willing to give her time instead of poking at it.

"I love you," she whispers as she closes her eyes.

"I love you too," he whispers into her ear, eliciting a moan from her. He kisses her on the cheek and hugs her tighter before letting slumber take its course.

/

The team are all inside Beckman's office, standing at attention while Beckman sits at her desk.

"Good job capturing Chalmers," Beckman says with a genuine smile on her face. Everyone nods. "The President gave me the go-ahead on whatever I feel is pertinent to stop Insignia."

"Is he dealing with Chalmers personally?" Casey asks.

"You can say that," Beckman actually grins. Chuck cannot help but smile. Beckman sees his smile and instantly scowls at Chuck, "Is there something comical about our second in command being a traitor?"

"No ma'am, it's just," Chuck nervously stammers, "it's just I've never seen you smile like that." Casey grunts and hits Chuck in the side, and Chuck groans and flinches.

"It's alright Colonel. We could be nearing the end of Insignia once we stop Chen," Beckman explains.

"How do you propose we do that?" Sarah asks.

"They know all of your identities except for Agent Miller, so she will have to infiltrate CommTech with two new agents that I believe I can trust with this mission and it is imperative that they do not learn that you are the Intersect." They all nod after Beckman's orders.

At that very moment, the double doors behind the team open and they all turn around to see the two agents.

One of them is a large, tall, muscular African American who looks like a spokes model for a deodorant commercial or underwear model. Chuck has trouble figuring out which one as the man is in an issued suit by the NSA and not in underwear. _Thank god for that._

The other is a tall blonde with a face that looks so innocent, and she probably takes full advantage of it. Morgan's jaw drops slightly at the sight of her. She is athletic looking and may have used to be a type of wrestler of some sorts, at least Chuck thinks that.

"Ah…" Beckman invites them in, "Agent Mustafa, Agent Keibler. You are temporarily joining this team. This is Agent Grimes, Agent Bartowski, Agent Walker, Colonel Casey, and Agent Miller," Beckman introduces them all.

"You are a tiny man," Mustafa stands over Morgan, who looks up at him in awe.

"Maybe it's just you're a really big man," Morgan retorts by pointing at him comically.

"Agents," Beckman captures their attention, "Your mission will be to infiltrate CommTech Enterprises and find out everything they know about the Intersect. Agent Miller will be joining you two in the field and the rest will monitor from van."

"Yes, General," Mustafa nods confidently.

"Agent Keibler, you will become the new assistant to Marianne Chen and shadow her. We believe she is the last head of Insignia and you must take caution on this mission."

"Yes ma'am," Keibler nods.

"Agent Mustafa, you will become a new security guard and you will need to find the location of the files we need to finish Insignia off." Beckman explains and Mustafa nods. "Agent Miller, you will become a new analyst and will have to steal the files once Agent Mustafa locates them."

"Sounds good General," Carina curtly smiles and nods.

"The rest of you will monitor and will only go in if backup is needed. You are dismissed," Beckman states and all the agents walk out.

/

Agent Keibler marches through the hallway of CommTech enterprises. She is wearing a modest business suit with a long, conservative skirt. Many eyes glance at her as she makes her way to Marianne Chen's office. She knocks on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in," a muffled female voice hollers. Keibler steps in and introduces herself.

"Hello Ms. Chen, I am Stacy and I'll be your new assistant," she smiles brightly to convey your friendliness.

"Yea, yea, good," Chen waves her off while she is on the phone. Keibler walks back out and takes her post at the desk in front of her office.

/

Agent Mustafa goes through his orientation with a breeze. The head of security gave him all the rules needed and gave him his instructions.

"This is the break room and you are welcome to take your breaks here or off-site," the head of security explains. Mustafa nods as they continue the tour. They walk into a room where there are about thirty small monitors set up. "This would be the security room; the worst job of them all," the head of security laughs.

Agent Mustafa makes a mental note that he is going to need to procure a shift in the security room.

"The most boring job of them all," the guard watching the cameras quips with a smile. "I'm Robert," he waves nicely.

"Isaiah," Agent Mustafa nods, "nice to meet you."

"Yea, you too."

"Alright," the head of security continues the tour as Agent Mustafa follows him.

/

Carina is agitated because she doesn't know the first thing about being an analyst. The only reason why she was forced to this cover is because she was tasked with stealing the files once they are located. She is following another woman, getting a tour of the facility.

"Hey Johnny!" The woman shouts to a co-worker.

"Ah, you got stuck with teaching the newbie Rachel," Johnny laughs. Carina just plasters on a fake smile.

"It's not that bad," Rachel shakes her head and looks over to Carina. "Ignore him. He's just joking." Carina nods. "Our job here is to filter through all the different communications that we provide and insure everyone is safe and protected."

"I understand," Carina lies convincingly.

"Great!" Rachel exclaims. "This is your office," she points to a cubicle and carina fights the urge to complain. _How could anyone call this an office?_

"Great, thank you," Carina curtly bows her head as she takes her seat.

"If you have any problems, just let me know," Rachel walks off.

"This is crap," Carina whispers into her microphone that the rest of the team is listening to. "I don't have any idea what the hell I'm doing here."

"Just pretend you're working," Sarah tells her.

Carina huffs as she rolls her eyes. "Fine," she grunts into the microphone.

/

Sarah, Casey, Chuck, and Morgan are all cooped up in the van. There isn't much room inside for all of them.

"I don't think this van was made for four people," Chuck muses sheepishly.

"Deal with it Bartowski," Casey grunts as he focuses on listening to the field agents' microphones.

"I forgot how much I hate the van," Sarah smiles.

"Now you know how I felt whenever you told me to stay in the car," Chuck retorts with an equally big smile.

"Can it, children," Casey grunts again, shutting everyone up.

"Chen just left her office," Agent Keibler informs them through her mic.

"Bug it so we can have audio in there," Casey orders her.

"Yes sir," Keibler confirms.

Ten minutes later, Keibler finishes planting the bugs and they give the team in the van audio of Chen's office.

/

"Report?" Beckman asks after the team's first day undercover.

"I bugged Chen's office," Keibler states.

"I've located the security room," Mustafa informs.

"I hate this job," Carina scoffs.

"We've been monitoring from the van and everything seems to be normal," Casey explains.

"Alright team," Beckman nods, "get back to me when you have new information."

/

The next day, they all resume their covers, working for CommTech and listening in the van. Agent Keibler is at her desk, posing as Chen's assistant.

"Hold all my calls for the next hour," Chen orders as she heads into the office. Chen looks annoyed and angry as she doesn't even glance at Keibler.

"Yes, ma'am," Keibler nods with a smile. After Chen disappears into her office, closing the door forcefully, Keibler says in the hidden microphone on her wristwatch, "Chen is in her office. She must be doing something important."

"We're listening now," Casey informs her as they listen to Chen.

They hear Chen dial a number on her phone, waiting a few seconds before a male voice asks, "Hello?"

"Give me all the details," Chen demands. "Where is Chalmers?"

"We haven't been able to locate him and have no whereabouts on his location," the male voice explains.

"So you're to tell me that one of the heads has already been killed and another one is now missing?" Chen seethes with anger.

"That is how it seems. Be careful of suspicious activity and don't let anyone know we're having this conversation."

"Something suspicious? What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know. Something out of the ordinary," the voice spitballs, "people watching you, new employees, unsanctioned fund transfers. I don't know!"

"I did just get a new assistant yesterday," Chen cautiously says as it dawns on her.

"Damn!" Casey grunts," they made her!" He switches to Agent Keibler's frequency. "Get out of there now! Your cover's been blown!"

"Are you sure?" Keibler persists.

"Yes! Get out of there now!"

"Yes sir," she answers as she hurriedly jogs down the hallway, trying to get out of the building. She gets to the elevator and presses the button.

The doors open immediately to two security guards. A tall, muscular thug-looking man and Agent Mustafa. Keibler hesitates and the other guard speaks up.

"Ma'am. Can you come with us?" He asks as he steps out and puts his hands on her shoulder and arm. Agent Mustafa stays in cover as he does the same.

"What is the reason for this?" Keibler feigns confusion and fear.

"Our boss wants a word with you," Mustafa explains as they drag her to Chen's office. They get into her office where she is studying Keibler carefully.

"Thank you boys," Chen scoffs with a fake polite smile and never letting her eyes drift from Keibler. "Now leave us please."

Keibler takes a quick glance at Agent Mustafa, not sure what the plan is. He nods to her before chopping the other guard's neck just below the Adam's apple, incapacitating the guard. The guard buckles and grabs his throat in an attempt to breath. Keibler jumps over Chen's desk, planting her hands on the desk and kicking Chen in the face. Chen falls back into the wall behind her and Keibler lands on the same side of the desk as Chen and throws a punch into Chen's face, prominently knocking her out.

"Agents report!" Casey demands over the mic.

"Agent Keibler was identified and we had to apprehend Chen," Mustafa explains.

"Alright," Casey grunts, "I guess we'll have to do this the quick way."

**/**

**I hope the story is progressing well for everyone. This story can only last for so long and judging by the diminished amount of reviews and views, readers agree so expect only a few more chapters but this story is going out with a bang.**

**Reviews are more than welcome.**


	26. Chuck Versus the Cold

**I do not own Chuck… or do I? No, I don't.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**/**

"Ugh," Chuck throws his hands in the air, "It's been two days and she still hasn't talked." He studies the captured woman from the observation room through the two-way mirror. The two new agents, Mustafa and Keibler, were assigned back to their old positions.

"Too bad the government canceled waterboarding," Casey grunts.

"What are we supposed to do?" Morgan asks while Chuck is pacing back and forth.

"Chuck," Sarah grabs Chuck's arm, "calm down. It doesn't help to get angry."

"I know but we're so close!" Chuck complains as he clenches his fists. "We just about finished Insignia but if they have an Intersect, we need to find it and stop it."

"I know and we will," Sarah says with conviction and a loving stare.

"Team," Beckman's face appears on the computer monitor behind them, "since we have had no luck with Chen talking, I'm placing Chuck into a secure bunker." Beckman keeps her voice professional and authoritative.

"What?" Sarah shrieks as her eyes widen and anger starts to flow through her.

"I'm sorry Chuck," Beckman solemnly and genuinely apologizes, "but Insignia knows your identity and you are far too valuable for us to let out in public," Beckman's sad voice instantly turns back to its serious, take-no-shit tone.

"General, with all due respect," Chuck speaks up, "you cannot utilize the Intersect if I am locked in a padded cell!"

"This is not a negotiation!" Beckman growls in retort.

"General," Casey comes to Chuck's aide, "Chuck is right. The Intersect is pointless if he is locked away."

"This is an order! You will not fight me!" Beckman's voice rises as she leans closer to the screen.

"The Intersect doesn't work!" Sarah screams back as a last resort as she lunges forward with her clenched fists angled behind her. Everyone looks at her like she just committed the ultimate sin.

"What do you mean it doesn't work?" Beckman narrows her eyes as her voice lowers back to normal and analytical. Sarah looks at Chuck to insure it is alright to tell her and he nods his head at her.

She looks back at Beckman, "General, every time he flashes, he seems to lose himself," she explains gravely.

"Care to elaborate?" Beckman stares at Chuck with a raised eyebrow.

"I seem to lose all emotions except for anger and the flashes are getting stronger. It is harder for me to contain the rage the flashes bring out in me," Chuck explains as truthfully as he can.

"Does your father know about this?"

"I told him and he is trying to find a solution, but until then, it is probably better I don't flash or I could accidentally harm someone I don't mean to harm."

"This is more reason to secure you in a bunker. I will have a team escort you and this is mandatory," Beckman ends the feed before anyone could protest anymore.

"This is not good," Chuck muses as he starts pacing back and forth. "Being stuck in a bunker," he looks at Sarah hopelessly, "I don't think I could do it Sarah."

"I know Chuck," she holds back her tears as she falls into his chest. She puts her head on his shoulder and thinks thoroughly. Everyone drops their heads in disappointment.

After a few seconds, she cocks her head up with an idea. "I have a plan," she states boldly. Everyone looks at her in expectance. "We run."

"What?" Everyone says in synchronization.

"Sarah," Chuck holds her by her upper arms and looks into her eyes, "that's crazy."

"Walker," Casey chimes in, "he's right. We cannot just go rogue."

"Then what do you propose? I am not letting them take Chuck away from me!" Sarah almost shouts at Casey.

"Where would we go? What would we do?" Carina asks.

"Actually," Chuck raises a finger in the air, "I know what we can do."

Everyone's eyes dart to him in expectance.

"Well, Carina's cover at CommTech hasn't been compromised and she could sneak in using her clearance and find all of their information."

"That could work," Casey muses. "She gets the information about the Intersect and we find it and stop it. Not bad Bartowski."

"Well," Chuck quips as he crooks his head, "I have my moments."

"If we do this, we have to go now," Sarah states with conviction.

"I'm willing to do this if all of you are," Chuck looks at all of them for confirmation.

"I'm in if you're in," Sarah gives Chuck a quick peck on the lips.

"I trust you enough," Carina accepts.

"This better work out Bartowski," Casey narrows his eyes as he reluctantly agrees.

"I would do anything for you," Morgan exclaims. "You're my best friend."

"Thanks buddy," Chuck smiles at him.

"Sorry Grimes but this is where you get off," Casey tells him sincerely.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Morgan furrows his brow and flinches slightly.

"I need someone to keep my daughter safe," Casey tells him truthfully. "She needs you."

"But I have to go!" Morgan complains. "I'm part of the team!" Morgan looks between the four team members, hoping for someone to let him stay.

"And you have the most important job of all of us. Protecting my daughter."

"Morgan," Chuck places his hand on Morgan's shoulder, "he's right. We are going rogue. That means that we are going to be considered terrorists and they will most likely come after us. You don't need this. You've been essential to us and Alex needs you more than we do."

"Ahh… Come on!" Morgan thrashes his arms down. "This is not fair."

"It's not about what's fair," Casey chimes in. "It's about what's right and protecting my daughter is the right thing."

Morgan rolls his head in defeat and disappointment.

"Do you love her?" Chuck asks seriously.

"What?" Morgan furrows his brow.

"Do you love Alex?" Chuck asks with more conviction. Casey grunts quietly as he narrows his eyes at Morgan.

"Yes," Morgan without hesitation. "I do."

"Then you need to go back to her. We'll be fine. I love you buddy," Chuck nods as he gives Morgan a quick man-hug with one arm around each other's back.

"Alright," Morgan says calmly, "I'll stay. Good luck and don't you guys die on me."

"Come on," Chuck quips with a smile, "It's me."

"That's reassuring," Morgan sarcastically deadpans with a slight smile.

"We need to go now," Sarah orders.

"Grimes," Casey stares at Morgan, "take care of her. And tell her I love her."

"I will," Morgan nods with conviction.

"Sorry about this buddy," Chuck says with an apologetic smile.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asks as he hears a clicking noise and tries to step forward before noticing his hand is cuffed to the table leg. "Ah, come on. Is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is. When the agents arrive, tell them we forced a gun at you."

"Fine, fine, but this is not cool," Morgan thrashes his arm out in frustration.

"I know buddy," Chuck sighs, "I know."

Chuck, Sarah, Carina, and Casey head out of the room in a hurry, leaving Morgan stuck fiddling with the cuffs.

A few minutes later, Agent Mustafa and Keibler rush in to see Morgan sitting on the floor cross-legged. He looks up to see both of them with furrowed brows.

"Finally," Morgan exclaims as he throws his arms up. "That took you long enough."

"Where're Agent Bartowski and the others?" Keibler asks.

"Hell if I know," Morgan quips. "They handcuffed me to the table and left."

"Do you know where they went?" Mustafa asks as he crosses his arms.

"If I did I would tell you!" Morgan exclaims.

"We need to explain this to Beckman," Keibler orders as she leans down to un-cuff Morgan. Morgan gets a great view of her cleavage and smiles from ear to ear. Keibler sighs in annoyance and she stands back up quickly after undoing the cuffs.

"Thanks," Morgan smiles genuinely as he massages his newly free wrist. "I should be going now. Some people are starting to get worried." Morgan casually whistles as he walks to the door.

"Not yet little man," Mustafa grabs Morgan's upper arm.

"Ow!" Morgan looks at him with pain. "Alright, alright! Enough with the death grip." Mustafa lightens his grip as Morgan turns around.

/

"Dad," Chuck hurriedly speaks into his phone after taking the surveillance van, "I need to know if you found a way to fix the Intersect."

"I'm sorry son," Stephen says somberly. "Are you alright? You seem tense."

"Beckman was going to throw me into a bunker so we had to go rogue. I don't have much time to talk before they find out and trace this."

"What? Are you insane? I'm sending you a secure phone."

"How? We don't have an address to send it to."

"I'll send it to Carina's office mailbox?"

"What? How'd you—"

"I keep tabs on all your missions. The phone will arrive tomorrow. Until then, no more communications."

"Alright Dad," Chuck hangs up the phone and looks at everyone. "Think we can survive for a night?"

"Why?" Sarah asks.

"My dad's sending a secure phone to Carina's office tomorrow."

"Alright," Casey grunts, "we'll need to stay at a motel for the night. Preferably outside the city."

"We can only use cash. How much do we have?" Sarah asks. Everyone pulls out their wallets to hand over their cash. Sarah counts all the money and looks up at them with a furrowed brow. "Only one hundred and twenty two dollars?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to go to an ATM with all these missions we've been going on," Chuck quips innocently.

"We could sell some of the crap in the van we don't need," Carina suggests.

"We can't sell government property," Casey states from the driver's seat.

"We're fugitives now. What's a little stolen property to add to it?" Carina deadpans.

"She's right, but what is there to sell?" Chuck asks.

"Not much," Sarah sifts through some boxes before lifting her hands out, engulfed in wires and cables.

"Well keep looking," Casey orders.

/

"What happened, Grimes?" Beckman nearly shouts as her anger reaches a new level.

"Well, after you told us Chuck was going into a bunker, they all pulled their guns out at me and handcuffed me to the table. Then they ran out," Morgan lies as convincingly as possible.

"Does his story check?" Beckman asks the other two agents.

"When we came in, he was cuffed to the table. As far as we know, he's telling the truth," Mustafa informs Beckman.

"Fine," Beckman reluctantly says through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes. "Grimes, wait outside. I need to speak with Agent Keibler and Mustafa."

"Before I leave," Morgan raises his hand, "can I go back home to Los Angeles?"

"Alright," Beckman sighs in frustration. "I'll send transportation."

"Thanks," Morgan smiles as he walks out of the room.

"If I know Bartowski, he's planning something and Grimes is involved. Take Grimes back to L.A. and shadow him," Beckman orders.

"Yes, ma'am," Keibler and Mustafa nod before leaving.

/

The team rent two motel rooms. Sarah and Chuck are in one while Casey and Carina are in the other. They are all inside Chuck and Sarah's room, formulating a plan.

"Okay so Carina," Chuck informs everyone, "you'll go in and find the files on the location of the Intersect." Carina nods. "We'll monitor you from the van and come in if backup is necessary." Everyone else nods.

"Where are these files going to be?" Carina asks.

"That is what we need you to find out. Once you find them, download them to this drive," Chuck hands her a thumb drive, "and get back to the van. We'll find the location of the Intersect and end it once and for all, finishing off Insignia."

"Good thing the van has some weapons and ammo we could use," Casey smirks.

"So are we all good?" Chuck asks.

"I think so," Carina nods. "The files should be on the computer, right?"

"That's what we're hoping. If not, we'll have to improvise."

"I love improvising," Carina sighs with a seductive tone.

"We know that," everyone replies in synchronization in a sing-song tone and bobbing heads.

/

Chuck and Sarah are cuddling in the motel bed. Both of their minds are racing in panic of the situation they got themselves in. They are enjoying their only comfort; within each other's arms.

"Chuck?" Sarah asks with worry in her voice.

"Yea?" He slowly looks into her concerned eyes.

"I can't believe we went rogue. This is crazy."

"You came up with the plan," he quips with a comforting smile with his right cheek raised higher than his left.

"And I don't know what I was thinking. I just didn't want to lose you," she confesses as a tear threatens to emerge.

"Hey, don't worry," he comforts her in a hush tone by caressing her cheek, "we'll stop Insignia and their Intersect. Then we can tell Beckman how we had to go rogue to stop them."

"But she's not going to take running away lightly."

"She'll understand if this works."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Do you trust me Sarah?"

"Yes," she answers immediately with no hesitation.

"Then trust me when I say we won't fail," he declares boldly with an aura of confidence around him.

"I love you Chuck," she smiles from ear to ear.

"I love you too," he copies her smile with the same genuine happiness. Both of them lean in and touch lips for a brief, tender kiss.

After the kiss, they both adjust themselves to comfortable positions for sleeping.

"I'm cold," Sarah lies just to have him closer to her. He obediently slides closer to her and wraps his arms around her. She turns so they are face to face. She nestles her head into his neck and kisses it softly. "Goodnight," she murmurs in a whisper as she closes her eyes.

"Goodnight my love," he responds quickly as he tightens his embrace around her. He feels her smile against his neck and smiles himself. He kisses her forehead gently and closes his eyes.

Both of them fall asleep with a content smile on their faces.

**/**

**Sorry for the fairly short chapter, but the story is nearing the end and I hope you aren't disappointed. Expect two to three more, if my imagination allows it to go that long.**

**I hope no one is angry about taking Morgan off the team. If you are, feel free to express it in a review.**

**Please review because it gives me something to look forward to other than the show on Monday nights. I'm not kidding; the only things I look forward to are: your reviews and Chuck.**


	27. Chuck Versus the Plan

**I do not own Chuck.**

**For "**_**londonwriting**_**," I read your essay that you gave me and I hope the essay you're working on was as long as the one you wrote in the review. I tried to send you this in a PM but apparently you don't accept them. I hope that even if you don't read Fanfiction anymore that you still watch the show because it always helps the show to have dedicated viewers or just viewers in general. I do understand that sometimes I give unnecessary details but I have been told that it helps them, but I believe I can find a balance to satisfy both sides. I'll take in consideration of everything you said. I do like including lines that were originally in the show because it helps me keep the characters in canon, but I understand what you mean. I only really put lines that I extremely enjoy and are my favorites. And yes, I am a Chuck/Sarah fan and I do see exactly what you mean with Sarah becoming more of a part of Chuck than a part of the team. I definitely say I don't get enough reviews because I am a Nagging Ned and it is always enjoyable to see what people think of the chapters I write. Don't be sorry for the long review because it is actually nice to get some tips and such. That is the whole point in the reviews, for the most part. Before this turns into an essay, I will stop rambling.**

**Thank you for all the reviews that you all are generous enough to leave.**

**I really hope no one takes me removing Morgan from the mission to angrily. I thought it worked better this way and… it is technically my story, although all of you readers make it possible for me to continue. So, thank you and keep reading Chuck Fanfic and watch the show, and last but not least, review the stories you read. It really makes the writers feel a sense of happiness and accomplishment.**

**/**

The four of them, Chuck, Sarah, Carina, and Casey, are inside the van around the corner of CommTech enterprises. They are readying Carina for her cover job as an analyst. Casey is placing an American Flag pin to Carina's lapel of her business suit.

"Really?" Carina deadpans. "I'm for the country and all but is the flag really necessary?"

"It has a camera in it," Sarah answers deftly.

"We'll be able to see what you're seeing and I could maybe flash on something," Chuck further explains the reason for the camera.

"I guess I can feign being a patriotic bitch," Carina sarcastically smirks her left side of her mouth greatly.

"Then we're all settled?" Sarah scoffs.

"I think so," Chuck indecisively answers. "Carina, you just need to get in there and locate the whereabouts of the Intersect."

"I have no idea how to do that but alright," Carina shrugs her shoulders.

"You need to search on the computer for anything that can pertain to the Intersect," Chuck thinks for a second, "such as encrypted files, anything with subliminal in it, anything like that." She looks at him with a dumbfounded expression and a furrowed brow in confusion. Chuck sees her lost expression and encourages her, "don't worry. You'll do great."

"Thanks," Carina responds almost like she doesn't care.

"I think everything is set," Sarah muses, "we have the camera set up to the computers in here," she looks back to see the monitors playing a live feed from Carina's flag pin camera. "You have your earpiece in." Carina turns her heads and shows the clear, undetectable earpiece. "You have some hidden throwing knives, right?"

Carina pulls up her already short business skirt to reveal a holster for six throwing knives along her upper, upper thigh. Chuck and Casey both got a nice treat as the skirt rode high enough to show her panties. Carina pulls her skirt back down and sees the smiles on Chuck and Casey's faces. "Humph," she grunts comically.

"Then we're all good," Chuck informs everyone. "Oh! And make sure you get the package from my dad. It'll have a phone so we can contact him."

"Alright," Carina nods. Casey opens the van door so Carina can climb out. She gets out and straightens her business suit. She looks at Casey expectantly. "A kiss for good luck?" She scoffs just to make Casey uncomfortable. Casey rolls his eyes and grunts at Sarah and Chuck's expectant grins.

He leans in quickly and kisses her briefly on the lips. "Thanks hun," Carina smiles as she whips her hair back and marches towards CommTech. Casey narrows his eyes at Chuck and Sarah with an expression that reads 'I will kill you if you ever tell anyone.'

/

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Beckman growls in anger to the leader, Colonel Walters, of the team searching for Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Carina.

"We've searched every traffic intersection with a camera, all surveillance footage in a five mile radius," Walters explains truthfully.

"You need to find them as soon as possible!" Beckman demands with anger and frustration.

"General," Walters explains, "they are expert spies that were trained to disappear. I believe they are going to head north because they can only stay hidden for so long."

"They wouldn't run like that. They are still patriots. They are planning something. Get back to me when you find something!" Beckman smashes the off button on her feed.

/

"Mail," a young intern hands Carina a package.

"Thanks," Carina smiles as she inspects the two by three by two box.

"That must be from my dad," Chuck informs her through the earpiece.

Alright," Carina gets up and walks out of the office. She heads out and walks up to the van. She climbs in and hands Chuck the package.

Chuck cuts it open courtesy of Sarah's hidden blade around her ankle. Chuck empties the content to see a high tech phone that looks like something from a science fiction movie. A pack of bills with a note rubber banded to it fall out too. Chuck slides out the note and reads it:

_The phone is secure and untraceable. Hold the 1 to call me. The money is just in case you needed it. They are all unmarked bills and are untraceable. Please call right when you get this._

_Orion._

"There's a thousand dollars in here," Sarah muses with an awed expression as she finishes counting the bills.

"The money is just in case," Chuck informs her. "I'm going to call my dad right now. Carina you need to get back to finding those files."

"Yes, boss," Carina scoffs as she opens the van door. She grabs Casey's face and plants a wet kiss on his lips before she climbs out.

"You two are cute together," Sarah quips at Casey's annoyed expression before breaking out into a laugh.

Chuck holds down the '1' button on the touch screen after turning the phone on. He hears the phone ringing and puts it to his ear.

"Son!" Stephen breathes in relief before Chuck could say anything.

"Dad, we just got the phone and thanks for the money," Chuck lets himself grin at the second part.

"Where are you?"

"Inside a van around the corner of CommTech. Why?"

"We'll be there in five minutes."

"Alr—wait, what?" Chuck's eyes widen as he heard the plural form.

"Just relax son. Ellie and Devon are with me—"

"Hey Chuck!" Chuck hears Ellie's far away voice cheer.

"Hey Bro!" Chuck hears Devon's voice immediately after.

"I'll explain everything when we get there," Stephen ends the call. Chuck puts the phone down to his lap.

"Well?" Sarah asks as her and Casey's faces study him.

"Spit it out Bartowski!" Casey growls at Chuck's surprised expression.

"My dad will be here in five minutes with Ellie and Devon," Chuck informs them.

"They're gonna be here?" Sarah asks with confusion overflowing her tone. "I thought that your dad was just giving us the phone?"

"I did too," Chuck answers her truthfully.

/

"What are you up to Bartowski?" Beckman asks herself through clenched teeth. She closes her eyes and cups her forehead with her hands as she leans on her desk.

She knows that Chuck would never betray his country. He would never leave his friends and family behind either. He has done everything he's been told obediently without any complaints or protests. He's immersed himself into this mission way too far to just run away from it.

Almost like a light bulb popping into her head, she lifts her head with widened eyes. She quickly scrambles out all the papers and files on her desk about Insignia. She reads the files thoroughly and thinks of any loose ends that maybe Chuck could have found out about.

If Chen won't talk, then what else is there to do? Her company is a front for Insignia. "Oh… Bartowski," Beckman sighs with new life as a sly grin graces her face. "That's a smart plan." She realizes what Chuck's plan is.

/

"Oh my god," Agent Keibler sighs in frustration from the sanctity of the surveillance van she is sharing with Agent Mustafa while watching Morgan. "He hasn't done anything but play computer games and chat like a school girl with his girlfriend!"

"Oh, so you didn't like their two hour conversation on what kind of sandwich they'd prefer on a deserted island?" Agent Mustafa jokes, although the boringness is starting to eat away at his patience too.

"Thank god that Alex girl had to go to work or I was going to feed him my knife!"

"Calm down Agent Keibler. This is our assignment no matter how obnoxious it may be."

"He's not doing anything! Look at him!" She points her finger at the monitor of his apartment courtesy of the bug they placed inside. "I think the General hates us! And these clothes are all itchy!" She tugs at her clothing vigorously.

"The General believes he is hiding something. As for the clothes part, I don't mind if you need to get more comfortable," he replies with the straightest face without a single remnant of a smirk or grin gracing his face.

"No, I'm good," she calms herself down as she grabs a bottle of water.

/

"Alright son," Stephen says in the van that is now filled with Ellie and Devon too, "I couldn't get a fix for the Intersect."

"What does that mean?" Chuck asks with a slight tinge of fear and curiosity.

"That means there is no way to fix it," Stephen hesitates, implying bad news. "The only way is to remove the Intersect."

"But then Chuck wouldn't be the Intersect anymore?" Sarah gasps in surprise.

"Precisely," Stephen answers. "You will no longer have the Intersect but you are still an agent."

"But I'm not an agent without the Intersect," Chuck retorts Stephen's last comment.

"I've seen your training son. You have been trained as an agent before uploading the Intersect and there is a possibility that some of the flashes have been permanently burned into your memory."

"What does that mean?"

"That means all the fighting abilities that the Intersect allowed you to flash on will still be in your muscle memory and you may be able to recall the abilities."

"This is crazy," Chuck sighs to himself while shaking his head.

"Beckman would have our heads if she finds out," Casey muses.

"That's why we don't tell her until after it's gone," Stephen explains the solution. "Do you want that thing out of your head son?"

Chuck sits there for a few seconds with a furrowed brow in complete thought. "I've never really had a choice," Chuck ponders out loud. He looks over to Sarah and holds her hands. "What do you think?"

"I, I don't know," she answers with a worrisome voice. "Are the flashes getting worse?"

"I think so," he truthfully responds. "There is no real way of telling but I want what's best for both of us."

"I don't want to lose you," she confesses through puffy red eyes. "If this is going to get worse then I think you should get rid of it; but it's your decision."

"I definitely love you more than this job," he clarifies with conviction. He turns back to his dad, "how do I get rid of it?" Sarah smiles through her sad expression.

"I have the program set up but I need an Intersect cube to do it," Stephen explains.

"Where are we gonna find that?" Ellie asks, not really sure what this cube is.

"Insignia's…" Both Sarah and Stephen answer at the same time.

"We find it and change their Intersect to yours," Sarah muses.

"Exactly," Stephen nods. "I also made it to overwrite Insignia's files and burn out the cube after it downloads so that Intersect will be useless."

"That's perfect," Chuck muses, "but we need to find the damn Intersect!"

"We will," Sarah comforts him with her hand in his. "Carina will find its location and we'll use it."

"That reminds me," Stephen pulls out a laptop and opens it on his lap. The laptop is a sleek black with green lights that fluctuate through it like a power core of some sorts. He types a few keys into it and turns it towards everyone else. "I now have access to all of CommTech's cameras."

"That could be useful in finding the Intersect," Chuck muses as he tales a closer look.

"Yea and all of their cameras are now on loops," Stephen adds.

"Great," Sarah exclaims. She presses her microphone to her mouth, "Carina, have you found anything yet?"

"I don't know," Carina answers into her microphone. "I found a few files that are encrypted."

"Send them over," Stephen suggests.

"Carina, send the files to us and we'll look at them," Sarah tells Carina.

After a few seconds, she gingerly taps the enter key like it is sticky and grimy. "Done!' She chimes happily.

"I got the files," Stephen notifies everyone. He types furiously at the keyboard. Everyone watches intently as his fingers bounce from key to key without stopping for a good three minutes.

"I got into the files," Stephen informs everyone. "Son, we need to see if you flash."

"Alright," Chuck nods as Stephen turns the laptop screen towards Chuck. He looks closely at the first file and nothing happens. "Nothing," he updates his dad. His dad goes to the next file and again nothing happens. Chuck just shakes his head. Stephen pulls up the third file and shows it to Chuck.

Chuck feels his brain churn and grind as the gears start spinning quickly from the oncoming flash. His eyelids flutter as his pupils roll back. Chuck slumps down slightly from the heavy flash and Sarah immediately comes to his aid. She helps lift him back up and his face is stoned with a menacing scowl.

"Chuck!" Sarah almost shouts. "It's me, Sarah," she tries to comfort him as he doesn't acknowledge her at all. She turns his head and looks straight into his darkened eyes.

Chuck's eyes focus on her mystical sapphire eyes and all the love he feels for her come flushing back into him. He shakes his head briefly and slowly smiles at the sight of the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Whoa," Chuck sighs as he watches a smile form on Sarah's face. He gives her a peck on the lips, "I'm fine." He looks at everyone else and says with conviction, "I know where the Intersect is."

**/**

**I really hope people have enjoyed this journey Team Magnus has been on so far, but it's not over yet. Maybe I can stretch it for a couple more chapters, but no promises; and I will not just add boring stuff to stretch it (maybe some fluff, if you super awesome readers want) because I am a reader of others stories myself and don't enjoy that pointless stuff.**

**Sarah the kick-ass super awesome spy is not gone. I understand she has been more of a drama queen than anything else, but she's coming back. That is all I can disclose in fear of being fined by myself for revealing too huge of a spoiler.**

**I love reviews more than I love Sarah and I really love Sarah so that means I really, really love reviews. But I love Sarah more than anything in the world, so I'll leave it at a tie. But if there was a tiebreaker, Sarah would win. Followed by Yvonne Strahovski in a close, close competition and reviews would be a very close third. Now that I rambled all this crap and if you took the time to read it, then another minute won't kill you when you leave that review you've been contemplating while reading this chapter.**

**So please, if you'd be so kind, leave a review. It's the least you could do. You know you want to… Everyone else does it (damn, I wish peer pressure worked).**

**I may have to take a break from uploading chapters during this Thanksgiving break. So, don't be surprised if there is no update on Friday morning. Expect Monday morning.**


	28. Chuck Versus the Intersect

**I do not own Chuck.**

**Happy belated Thanksgiving and happy Black Friday to everyone.**

**I hope everyone is up for some action as the story explodes to the big finale.**

**I didn't review this as closely as the rest so typos may appear.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I couldn't have written this much without them.**

**This chapter was fun to write, but hard. Just in case anyone actually cares.**

**/**

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Carina step out of the van in front of the secret Intersect location that is an office building. They are all decked out in tactical clothing. Chuck has a Kevlar vest over his black BDU outfit with two pistols and a tactical knife. Sarah has a thin vest on under her black BDU outfit with two pistols, a tactical knife, and six throwing knives that are holstered on her leg. Casey is wearing a Kevlar vest over his outfit with two pistols holstered and a SCAR-L carbine. Carina has her outfit with the thin bulletproof vest under it and two pistols and a tactical knife.

"Son," Stephen causes all of them to turn around, "I am going to try to get into their security systems." Chuck nods as he fiddles with his earpiece.

"Chuck," Ellie climbs out and hugs him tightly, "please be careful. All of you," she worriedly pleads as she hugs all of them.

"We will," Chuck nods with conviction.

"Good luck bro," Devon claps Chuck on the shoulder. "I know all of you are going to succeed."

"Thanks Awesome," Chuck smiles as everyone nods.

"Good luck guys," Stephen tells them. "I will direct you the best I can."

"Thanks dad. We're getting this thing out of my head and going to stop Insignia. Wish us luck," Chuck quips before they head into the building.

/

"General," Colonel Walters explains, "your intel was perfect and they were last seen by CommTech enterprises thirty minutes ago."

"Great!" Beckman nearly cheers. "I want you to find out where they are now!"

"Yes ma'am," Walters salutes.

/

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Carina get inside the building with their guns equipped.

"Head upstairs," Stephen directs them. "The Intersect should be on the fifth floor because it is using the most power. Let me know when you get in there and I'll upload the Intersect removal."

"Alright," Chuck quickly answers as they rush to the stairs.

"Why was there no one in the lobby?" Carina asks as they race up the stairs.

"Yea, that was just too quiet," Casey concurs.

"I know, but we can't stop. Just stay alert," Sarah suggests.

They get to the fifth floor, allowing their breathing to calm down after the hike. Casey slowly opens the door with his gun aimed first. The hallway is vacant, both ways.

"Split up," Casey orders as he and Carina go left as Chuck and Sarah go right.

Chuck and Sarah cautiously continue down the hallway. They peek out the corner to see two guards standing by a door.

"You think it's in there?" Chuck asks.

"I don't know but they're protecting something," Sarah answers. "I'll take the farther guy and you get the closer one." Chuck nods approvingly.

They both peek out, Chuck standing tall while Sarah crouches by his knees. They both aim their guns at the unsuspecting guards and fire their unsuppressed guns. Two loud bangs ensue and the guards drop lifelessly.

"Lets go," Sarah heads first as Chuck follows behind.

/

Casey and Carina find a door and decide to breach it. Casey slowly and quietly opens the door to a large office area, filled with cubicles. They get behind one of the faux walls of a cubicle. It is only a few feet high and they are forced to duck under it. The room is narrow, only two cubicles in the middle and one along each side, but the room extends at least fifteen cubicles deep. Casey quickly pops his head up to see every cubicle occupied by an enemy in a suit and a gun in their hand.

"Oh shit," Casey muses as he drops his head, barely dodging an onslaught of bullets that pierce the wall behind where his head just was.

/

Sarah and Chuck get to the door where the two guards lay dead. Sarah kicks the door open, aiming her gun ahead. The room is occupied with hundreds of columnar computers spaced with enough room for someone to walk around each one. The room is large, the size of six by ten columnar computers.

"Nerd heaven," Chuck sighs in utter awe.

"Duck!" Sarah pushes Chuck over and fires a bullet where Chuck just was, dropping an enemy who had his gun aimed at them.

"Good save."

"No problem," she posts her back against one of the computer columns. Chuck gets against the one just to her right. Sarah peeks her head out as a bullet clips the edge of her cover. She quickly turns back, evading the bullets from an agent; not getting a good view of where the enemy is.

She looks over at Chuck, who looks ready for her instructions. She points at him and then points to her left side, making a rolling expression with her hand. Chuck nods before he dives across her, rolling like an Olympic gymnast as he gets to the other side of Sarah. The enemy fires a few bullets, trying to hit Chuck. Sarah quickly pops out after hearing the shots and clipping the enemy in the shoulder. As she hears the gun drop, the enemy tries to reach for it but she shoots him again, killing him.

"I'll take the left side, you go right," she orders as they both spread to the sides of the room.

/

Casey and Carina are held down by the overwhelming amount of agents. Casey blind fires from the left side with his assault rifle while Carina is carefully calculating when to pop up and fire at enemies.

"Watch the flanks," Casey almost yells to make sure Carina knows.

She looks to the right and sees an enemy's toes sticking out. She unsheathes her tactical knife from her thigh and stabs the enemy's toes in one swift, fluid motion. The man screams in pain as he doubles over to look at his toe. She fires a point blank shot into the enemy's face, killing him instantly.

She peeks around the corner to see more agents firing at them.

/

Sarah and Chuck carefully walk the length of the room from opposite sides. They get a glimpse of each other as they pass each row of computers. Two enemies appear ahead of Sarah and she swiftly hides behind a column of computers.

"I need some help here," Sarah calls to Chuck. The two enemies creep closer to her, now only three columns ahead of her.

Chuck hurries his pace to get ahead of Sarah and to flank the enemies. He gets one row ahead of her and waits patiently as he sees the first enemy appear across the way. With one well-aimed shot, Chuck kills the first enemy. The second enemy hides behind a column, one ahead of Chuck and two ahead of Sarah.

The enemy aims towards Chuck and Sarah stealthily sneaks behind him and unsheathes her tactical knife. The enemy forgets about her momentarily but it is too late. She grabs him from behind and sticks the knife into the enemy's throat. She pulls the knife out, letting the enemy fall to the ground.

"Lets keep moving!" She orders as she reaches the end of the room; Chuck joining her two steel doors that resemble an elevator.

/

Casey fires a burst of bullets into an enemy's chest from his crouched position. Carina rolls to the other side of the cubicles, now on the far right. From her position, she can see enemies moving on Casey's position.

"Casey! You got three coming!" She shouts to him. She fires three shots through the faux wall, taking out one of the enemies.

Casey leans out, killing the other two with two quick bursts to their chests. "Thanks," he grunts in full adrenaline-filled ecstasy as he gets back behind his cover. He pops back out, firing half the clip, cutting down three enemies as the bullets pierce the walls and enemies. "Yea!" He cheers with excitement from the sheer rush of firing his gun at enemies.

/

Chuck presses a button on the panel next to the steel double doors. After a few seconds, the doors open to an elevator car. Both of them furrow their brows in confusion.

"Dad," Chuck talks into his microphone, "we're about to get in an elevator but I thought the Intersect was on this floor?"

"I am not certain where it is but there is a lot of energy consumption on that floor," Stephen informs him.

"There are a bunch of server computers in this room."

"That could be the energy signatures. Take the elevator. I am working on breaking into the firewalls. They have encrypted the hell out of their servers."

"Alright. Keep us posted," they both step into the elevator.

"Casey, Carina," Sarah updates, "we just stepped in an elevator. Where are you guys?"

"A little busy!" Casey grunts with a content tone in his voice. Sarah could hear gunfire in the background. "We'll meet up with you later!"

"Lets go," Sarah looks at Chuck. He presses the only button on the panel. The doors shut they the elevator descends.

/

Casey and Carina finally kill off the last of the enemies. They do a quick survey of the area before getting out of their covers.

"Looks clear," Casey informs her.

She gets out of her cover and looks around. "Damn that was exhilarating!"

"Humph," he smirks. "We need to meet up with Bartowski and Walker."

"Lets go," Carina leads them out the door to retrace their steps towards where Chuck and Sarah went.

/

"General," Colonel Walters updates her, "we've traced their van and found their location. How do you want us to proceed?"

"If I know Bartowski, he's getting into a huge mess," Beckman explains. "Send a full tactical team."

"Yes, ma'am. We'll be on site by the end of the hour."

/

The elevator doors open to a large underground warehouse with a bright white opening fifty yards at the end and columns to support it. There are three columns in each row with about fifteen feet from each. It is four columns long with three doors on each side.

"How far underground are we?" Chuck asks.

"Don't know," Sarah responds. She presses her microphone to her ear, "Stephen, can you still read us?"

"Yea, I got you. I'm still breaking in," Stephen responds.

"Good," she looks over to Chuck, "lets keep going."

They move a few yards forward when Chuck looks closely at the other end of the warehouse.

"That must be the Intersect room!" Chuck almost rushes before Sarah grabs his wrist. He turns around in confusion.

"We need to be careful," she answers his unasked question. He nods as they continue walking down with their guns trained at the end of their extended arms.

One of the doors along the side opens and five enemies rush out with pistols in their hands. Sarah and Chuck hide behind one of the large columns. Sarah pops out and fires her gun, taking out two of them.

The bright room at the end darkens but they are too indisposed to notice.

Chuck takes out another one from their hidden position. Bullets barrage their cover as the last two of the agents fire their pistols. Chuck peeks out of his cover, shooting his gun. He takes out one of the two enemies before being forced back into his cover.

Sarah pops from her cover and fires her gun. After two misfires, her gun clicks as she runs out of ammo. The enemy hears the clicking and immediately registers it as a dry gun so he jumps out to fire his gun on the disadvantaged Sarah. AS the enemy pops out of his cover, a throwing knife flies into his neck, making him cough as he bleeds to death.

Sarah tosses her gun away and they hurry down the warehouse. Sarah goes for one of the dead bodies' guns when another door on the left side opens behind them and four enemies pour out. "Shit," Sarah grunts as she pulls Chuck behind another column as bullets start hailing by them. She wasn't able to grab the gun and Chuck is the only one with a gun.

"I'll cover you," he informs her. She nods as she counts down from three with her fingers. As the last finger falls, Chuck starts firing his gun, making the agents hide behind the columns. Sarah hurries to one of the dead bodies and grabs the gun as she continues sprinting around the enemies' position.

The room at the end flickers with the bright light again.

Sarah races as she slides along the ground, feet first, firing the pistol she just acquired. She takes out two enemies and one of them moves from the cover, exposing himself to Chuck. Chuck takes him out before running out of ammo. Chuck sprints at the last enemy's position as Sarah occupies the enemy's train of thought.

Chuck reaches the enemy and kicks him in the calf, crippling the enemy. As he falls, Chuck punches the enemy's head, knocking him out.

"It's just ahead!" Chuck rushes to the room at the end with Sarah in tow.

Chuck races ahead of Sarah as she stops to pick up another fallen enemy's weapon.

"Chuck! Wait!" Sarah orders but he already gets into the room. Chuck vanishes into the room and the door slides closed. Sarah hurries to the door to get it open.

/

Chuck stops suddenly as he sees five enemy agents picking themselves off the floor as if they just woke up from a huge frat party. The room is bright white with a center console about thirty feet from him. Chuck looks back to see the door closed behind him and he mentally scolds himself.

"Oh crap," he squeaks. "Dad, I need you to upload the removal," he pleads with a worried tone.

"I'm working on it son," Stephen answers hastily.

The men start to arc around in front of him after straightening themselves out. All five of them tense up and their eyes flutter. Their faces immediately turn to permanent emotionless masks that are as frozen as a wax figure.

"Anytime now," Chuck mumbles before getting ready.

"Last firewall," Stephen updates him.

Chuck's eyes flutter and he immediately learns every fighting style there is to know. His Intersected rage courses through him and his face muscles tighten into a scowl.

/

Sarah reaches the door and bangs on it. "Chuck!" She yells as she kicks the door in frustration as there is no door handle or panel to unlock it. She hears a door open and turns around swiftly to see enemies pouring in from both sides of her. "Shit," she rolls her eyes quickly as she slides behind a column to the left for cover.

The enemies train their guns at her cover. She peeks out to see the enemies mobilizing and closing in on her position from both sides. She grunts as she aims her gun at the opposite side of the warehouse. As an enemy walks out from behind a column, she fires a few shots, killing the enemy.

Two enemies behind the one she just killed step back behind the column. She checks the other side of her cover to see more enemies coming. She quickly fires her gun at them, killing two of them.

She tries to survey the odds as she peeks out, but bullets keep her stuck behind her cover. She looks around for anything that can help her, but she is all alone. She checks how many bullets she has left and sees there are only three left and one in the chamber. She winces in anger at her unluckiness.

/

The enemy agents rush at Chuck. Chuck dodges to the right of the first agent's high punch, elbowing the second agent in the stomach with his left elbow. He then uses the bent over agent as a support as he flips his legs in the air, crashing his left heel on a third agent.

As he lands out of the high spinning kick, a punch rocks his face from a fourth agent, causing Chuck to stumble back slightly. Chuck quickly weathers it as the fifth agent tries to kick him in the leg.

Chuck blocks it with his left thigh against the agent's knee. Chuck feels the presence of one of the agents behind him and ducks perfectly as he evades another high punch from the first agent. Chuck grabs the agent's arm and flips the agent of his shoulder. The agent's legs go airborne as he lands hard on his back.

Chuck takes another punch to the face from the second agent in the left cheek. Chuck falls to the floor and trips the agent with a leg sweep. Chuck tries to get up but a kick to his stomach from the third agent. Chuck gets lifted by the force and his eyes widen in pain. Another kick comes at his midsection but he rolls away from it and lifts himself off the ground swiftly.

His breathing is labored as the four remaining agents set up around him. Chuck realizes he is backed up against the wall and the Intersect goes into overdrive, trying to find the best solution to get away from the wall.

/

Sarah judges the distance to the column across the way from her and concludes it is about fifteen feet. She calculates her chances of making it across successfully and decides to go for it.

She readies herself in a sprinter position and shoots across the gap, bullets chasing her until she makes it across. She aims her gun at the side she just moved from to see an enemy sneaking around it. She fires one well-placed bullet into the enemy's head.

She reminds herself that she is now down to three bullets. From this position, she tries to count the enemies and sees four of them, but more may be hiding.

One of them pops from his cover to shoot at her, but she shoots first, taking the enemy out. _Two bullets left._

She checks around the cover and sees an enemy out in the open fire at her. She quickly rolls to the other side of her cover and fires her second to last bullet, killing the enemy.

She lets out a long breath as she removes the clip. _One in the chamber._

She peeks out to see no enemies reveal their positions. She tosses the magazine clip across the warehouse, making a loud noise in the death-filled silence. Two enemies pop out of their cover to see what it was and she fires her last shot, killing one of the enemies.

_No more ammo. Where the hell are you Casey and Carina? Chuck?_

/

Chuck has now fully been overtaken by the Intersect as it finds a solution to get out of the corner. The second agent attacks first from Chuck's left side. Chuck quickly blocks the punch aimed towards his head and then blocks a second punch. Chuck head-butts the agent in the forehead, causing the agent to stumble back, giving Chuck the opening to get out of the corner.

The third agent throws a wide spinning kick with his right leg at Chuck. Chuck catches the agent's leg, kicking the agent's other leg. The agent's legs split as Chuck thrusts his elbow down at the agent's thigh while using his own thigh to clasp the leg, hyperextending the right leg. The agent falls to the ground doing the splits with his toes now pointed back at the agent's face.

Not a single scream came from the man and that is when Chuck realizes he hasn't heard a single groan or moan in pain form the start. He is too busy to think about it as the Intersect has taken over him. The other two agents quickly kick Chuck in the back, pushing Chuck forward. Chuck stumbles as he regains his balance and turns around to a flying sole of a left foot launching at his face.

The Intersect quickly dodges the leg to the left as he clotheslines the right leg, causing the agent to flip onto the ground, landing with his palms. The second agent recovers from the head-butt and forces himself at Chuck.

Chuck blocks punch after punch, the Intersect telling calculating for any openings but both of them are equally skilled, unless the new Intersect updated fighting skills. Before Chuck could react, he feels an arm wrap around each of his arms.

The fourth and fifth agents hold him by his arms, not letting him go. The second agent thrusts a punch into Chuck's midsection. Chuck tries to double over but the agents hold him in place as another punch crashes into Chuck's right cheek.

A kick hits Chuck in the stomach and he grits his teeth in pain. The Intersect rapidly searches for a way out.

/

Sarah pulls out her three throwing knives she has left and slows her breathing. She doesn't know how many enemies are left, but she guesses around four or five.

She uses the empty gun as a distraction as she throws it at the ground ahead of her cover hard. She handles a throwing knife in each hand as she waits for the gun to land. The gun makes a loud crash, startling two agents. Both of them jump out of their covers to shoot, but a knife pierces both agents in the chest.

She has her one throwing knife and her tactical blade left. The tactical blade won't fly so well, so she is stuck to one ranged weapon. She slides the tactical knife across the columns towards her original cover. As the knife grinds against the ground, a gunshot blares through the room as an enemy fired at it.

Sarah uses her precise hearing abilities to know where the shot came from and she quickly tosses the knife sidearm as she races after her tactical blade. The throwing knife hits the enemy right in the heart, killing him instantly.

Sarah chasing down her tactical blade as she gets back into her original cover, dodging bullets from two enemies. She has no way of killing them and hopes one of them gets close enough so she could disarm him and kill the last enemy.

/

Chuck takes a third punch into his left cheek as the bruising starts to get noticeable. He is still held by both arms as the second agent leans in for yet another punch. The Intersect finally finds a solution and Chuck kicks both legs up into the agent's chest. The power of the kick knocks the agent back and causes the agents holding Chuck to stumble back slightly.

Chuck quickly slides both arms out and hammers both fist backwards, crashing into both agent's noses. He quickly rushes for the second agent and punches him in the gut, the agent not fully recovered from the kick to the chest.

Chuck grabs the agent's head and knees him in the chin. The agent falls back as blood sprays out of his open mouth. Chuck slides to the ground on his stomach, feeling the presence of the two agents behind him. He times it up wrong, allowing the agents to get a free shot at his back.

Both of them stomp on his back, holding Chuck to the ground. He slowly lifts himself as the enemy's strength isn't enough to hold him down. Both agents start to lose the pressure they are placing on Chuck as their legs lift.

Chuck quickly rolls to the right, into the fifth agent's only support, his right leg. The agent trips over Chuck, tumbling to the ground. Chuck kicks him in the face form his prone position before a kick knocks his head back from the fourth agent. Blood spurts out as Chuck slides back from the force.

Another kick whizzes by his face, evading it by mere millimeters by leaning back. Chuck flips himself backwards and stands up with his legs spread. He quickly hops back into a fighting position as the first agent finally gets up after landing on his back earlier.

Again, the three agents stand in front of Chuck at his ten, twelve, and two o' clock. Chuck's nose is trickling blood and his mouth is overflowing from blood. His left eye is constricted slightly from his swollen cheek. Blood slowly seeps from a cut on his right temple.

/

Sarah waits anxiously, almost praying as only luck can save her now. The warehouse is quiet and all she can hear are footsteps that are painstakingly slow. Every two seconds, she hears one from the right and then one from the left. She knows they are flanking her.

She decides she has no chance so she hides the blade behind her waist belt and slowly comes out with her hands raised.

"Freeze!" One of the enemies yells at her.

She slows her walk to barely a step every three seconds. Both agents train their guns on her.

**/**

**It is not easy to write action because there are so many variables that make it impossible to really write. I hope all of your imaginations could conjure up something spectacular out of this.**

**I think there will only be one last chapter after this one.**

**Reviews are always nice and encouraged because as I said, I am a Nagging Ned and want reviews because I love them so much. This week is all about giving and thanking people, so I will thank everyone if they give me a review.**


	29. Chuck Versus the Aftermath

**I do not own Chuck.**

**Thank you for reading this story and taking in the journey I have created using my own imagination. I know, I didn't think it was possible either, but apparently it was. It is quite surprising how writing all these stories has really increased my vocal vocabulary. I also can't help but to imagine things in my head as if I was writing them, which is quite eccentric if you ask me.**

**/**

_Previously…_

_Again, the three agents stand in front of Chuck at his ten, twelve, and two o' clock. Chuck's nose is trickling blood and his mouth is overflowing from blood. His left eye is constricted slightly from his swollen cheek. Blood slowly seeps from a cut on his right temple._

_/_

_She decides she has no chance so she hides the blade behind her waist belt and slowly comes out with her hands raised._

**/**

Sarah stands there, two enemies aiming their guns at her. She isn't sure what she could do at this point, only having a tactical knife on her.

A burst of bullets erupt, echoing through the room.

Both of the enemies fall to the ground dead. Sarah looks down the warehouse to see Casey and Carina standing there with their guns aimed.

"Took you long enough," Sarah plays off her surrender as a ploy.

"I hope we're not too late," Casey smirks.

"Sorry, no more gun fire," Sarah chides with narrowed eyes, "but Chuck is stuck inside the Intersect room."

"Is he alone?" Carina asks.

"I don't know, but there is no way in," Sarah leads them to the sealed door. Both Casey and Carina inspect it and don't find any weaknesses.

"Damn," Casey grunts as he kicks the door, unsuccessfully opening it. "It's too solid. We need some explosives."

"No!" Sarah almost shouts. "Chuck's in there. It's too dangerous."

"She's right," Carina concurs. Casey just grunts, not knowing what to do.

/

The three agents attack Chuck with an onslaught of punches and kicks. Chuck dodges the first agent's punch, allowing the second agent to get a kick at Chuck's side but he blocks it.

Chuck kicks the first agent in the leg, causing the agent to fall briefly. The third agent punches Chuck in the right side under his arm, making Chuck wince as he backs away quickly before another punch can land.

The second agent high kicks at Chuck, but he blocks it with his left arm. Chuck lunges as the man's body is exposed from his leg being caught high in the air. Chuck barrels into the agent's stomach with his fists clenched ahead of him. The agent falls to the ground and Chuck quickly stomps on his stomach. The agent sits up from the force and grabs at Chuck's leg.

The third agent tackles Chuck from the side, falling to the ground. Chuck lands on his back hard but grabs the agent's head in a headlock. Chuck wrenches it as far as he can before the first agent kicks him in the face.

Chuck releases the third agent from the pain and rolls away before another kick could hit him.

/

"Stephen!" Sarah calls him on the microphone, "we can't get in. Can you unlock it?"

"I'm still working on getting into their systems," Stephen explains hastily. "They've encrypted the hell out of their systems.

"We're locked out and Chuck's in there. He's not responding on his microphone!"

"It sounds like he's fighting," Casey suggests.

"He's not alone," Carina sighs like it is a revelation to everyone.

"Damn! What if he's hurt? We need Ellie and Devon here!" Sarah orders.

"We'll get them. Just watch the area," Casey hands her his backup pistol. Sarah nods as she takes the gun. Carina and Casey hurry down the warehouse towards the elevator.

/

Chuck is bruised and beaten. He knows it, the Intersect knows it, and the enemies know it. Chuck knows he has to hold on for a little longer and the Intersect gives him an adrenaline boost that helps him get up.

He still has the three agents to deal with. The other two are out; one unconscious from a knee to the chin, and the other from tearing his right knee ligaments and breaking his lower leg bones.

The first agent and the second both attack with a punch towards his head. He ducks and sweeps both of their legs, knocking them over. The third agent gets a punch on Chuck as he gets up from the leg sweep. Chuck weathers it and attacks the agent before the other two can get up.

Chuck unleashes everything the Intersect has left as he throws a left punch at the third agent. The agent blocks it and Chuck grabs the agent's arm. Chuck pulls the agent towards him and knees the agent in the midsection. He follows the knee swiftly with an elbow to the jaw. The agent stumbles towards the ground as Chuck trips him.

The agent falls down, face first and Chuck quickly stomps on his neck, severing his spine. The first agent kicks Chuck while he was on top of the third agent's neck. Chuck stumbles back, trying to gain his balance, but is met by the second agent.

The second agent punches Chuck in the face, using the momentum of Chuck falling into him. Chuck falls to the floor in pain. The first agent kicks Chuck in the stomach, leveling Chuck before he falls back onto his knees and palms.

Another kick lands hard to Chuck's midsection and he falls to the ground, face down; blood spilling out of his mouth, pooling below his barely lifted head.

/

Sarah is waiting outside the door, listening to what she can hear from Chuck's microphone. She is still trapped outside from Chuck. She hears what sounds like grunting and moans. She fears the worst as she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears.

"I got through," Stephen informs everyone hastily. "Uploading now."

/

Chuck takes his third kick to his stomach as his body has given up completely. It has been physically spent from the pain and energy from the fighting. The Intersect cools down, knowing its host is done for. Chuck holds his stomach in pain as he hears his dad's voice over his earpiece.

"Downloading now. Chuck, open your eyes!" Stephen shouts into the microphone.

Chuck, barely able to breathe with the pain around him turns quickly onto his back and opens his heavy eyelids as wide as possible.

The two agents are about to finish Chuck, but the room darkens, startling the agents. Chuck and the agents get enveloped in a pitch black hole as all the lights turn off. The room suddenly lights up with a different image on each small panel.

The images capture Chuck and the two agent's eyes and attention. None of them can pull their eyes away from images burning into their brains. After a minute of the images flowing across the panels, the room darkens again.

The bright white lights open back up to reveal the two agents passed out and Chuck barely awake. The two agents haven't learned to harness the power of the Intersect, unlike Chuck who has had ample time learning how to control its effects.

The Intersect cube within the console burns into a blackened red and chars. A wave of power surges through all the panels, destroying all the connection to the Intersect console.

"Door is open," Stephen informs Sarah as the door slides open.

Sarah rushes in to see six bodies littering the floor. She immediately recognizes Chuck and rushes to him.

"Chuck!" She falls to her knees over his bruised, bloodied, and battered body.

"Sarah?" His voice is barely audible as the pain makes it hard for him to move, let alone breath.

"Shh… shh!" She shushes him and lets tears fall as she hugs him tightly, his head against her chest. She releases the embrace and kisses him on the lips forcefully. He grunts in pain as his lips are sore from all the hits he took. "I need a medic!" She calls into the microphone.

"We'll be there in a sec," Casey says as he hurries his pace to get there. Carina, Ellie, and Devon hurry with Casey.

They get in the elevator and Casey hits the button to descend.

"Please hurry," Sarah pleads with all her emotion. "It's not good."

The rest of them are still stuck in the elevator, bouncing in anxiety of how slow it is.

"Dammit! Come on!" Casey smacks the panel inside the elevator, destroying it. The elevator finally opens and they sprint across the way.

Sarah is still holding Chuck in her lap smiling through her tears and sadness. "Everything's going to be alright, Chuck. You're going to be fine."

"Sarah," Chuck groans in a whisper. Sarah leans her left ear closer to his mouth. "You won't believe it, but I see a white light just like the movies," he quips to try to make her feel better.

"Did your life flash before your eyes?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Then you're not dying," she quips to dissolve the gloomy tension. She tries to smile through the tears exploding from her eyes. "Come back to me," she holds him closer to her, enveloping him with her arms.

"I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Don't say that," she pleads as more tears threaten her beautiful face.

"I want to see your beautiful face one last time," he slowly struggles to open his eyelids.

"Chuck, you're going to make it!" She cries out before pressing the mic to her mouth. "Hurry!"

"Sarah, will you marry me? This isn't how I planned it, but I fear I won't be able to do it the way I'd like. I don't want to die unmarried and would rather my gravestone say beloved husband over boyfriend," he tries to smile but his jaw is in such intense pain, he just winces.

"Yes Chuck," she doesn't hesitate for a single moment. "I love you more than anything and you can't die on me now."

"Why's that?"

"Because you haven't seen me in a white dress yet… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Without you, I'm nobody… I'm nothing but a spy. Please don't die on me Chuck."

"In that case…" he groans as the pain in his stomach intensifies from the constant aggravation of his diaphragm moving when he speaks and breathes.

Casey rushes in and sees the five agents along the ground. Ellie and Devon rush right past him to get to Chuck's aid. Carina and Casey decide to secure the enemy agents.

"I love you Chuck," Sarah sadly states before Ellie and Devon move her away.

"I love you Sarah," he reaches his hand out to her. She graciously accepts it in both her hands.

As Ellie and Devon check Chuck for all his injuries, Sarah sits to the side, holding Chuck's right hand tightly. She can feel him squeezing slightly and each time Ellie and Devon touch one of his cuts or bruises, his grip tightens slightly. "I'm here Chuck. I'm here," Sarah whispers quietly as she keeps her grasp with both her hands around Chuck's right hand.

Casey steps up to one of the unconscious agents and sees the broken lower leg and the toes pointing upwards. Casey actually cringes from the thought of how much that must have hurt. Casey has never been more impressed by Chuck._ That is just dirty. I always thought Bartowski played fair_. Casey grins at the thought.

/

Colonel Walters' full tactical team arrives at the site. Stephen sees them mobilizing from the van and walks out. He purposely gets himself noticed as he raises his hands to imply he's unarmed.

About twelve guns aim at him instantly and Stephen grins. "I'm on your side."

"Stand down," Colonel Walters walks up to Stephen. "Orion?"

"Haven't heard that in ages."

"Is Agent Bartowski inside?"

"Yes, but I think he's been injured. I have the best doctors in the world working on him. The rest of his team is in there too."

"Thank you," Walters the turns to his team, "Lets secure the area and make sure Agent Bartowski is safe."

"Yes sir," they all chant as they head into the building, leaving a few men to watch Stephen.

"Beckman's goons are securing the area. How's Chuck?" Stephen asks into his microphone.

"They're still working on him," Casey explains with a tone of sadness. He makes sure he is out of range from Sarah before elaborating, "He took one hell of a beating."

"Did the removal work?"

"Don't know. He's barely alive."

"Update me if anything happens. I hope he's alright," Stephen sits against the back of one of the SUVs from the tactical team, pondering on what would happen if Chuck didn't make it. His only son dying because he wasn't fast enough to get through the firewalls. He feels like he has failed his son.

/

"We need to get him to a hospital," Devon informs everyone. "He has broken ribs and possibly a broken hip. We need to run an x-ray to know for sure though."

Right on cue, Colonel Walters' team comes in, seeing them attending to Chuck. Casey greets them.

"Colonel Casey," Casey salutes.

"Colonel Walters. We have an order to bring you all in."

"We need to get him to a hospital now."

"Move in!" Walters waves his hand and two men with a stretcher come in to take Chuck.

"You'll want to detain them," Casey points to the five unconscious agents that are battered and tied up.

"Alright, but none of you are leaving my sight," Walters stays true to his orders.

"Fine, but I need to speak with General Beckman immediately," Casey informs him.

/

"General," Casey and Carina are standing at attention from outside the building, "we were forced to go rogue to stop Insignia."

"I understand," Beckman explains via webcam feed. Both Carina and Casey's eyebrows rise. That is the last thing they expected. "I don't like your methods but I do understand. Next time, tell me about your mission before jumping to conclusions.

"Yes ma'am," Casey feels relieved from her answer.

"Does that mean we're not being let go?" Carina asks.

"No," Beckman leans closer, "at least not yet," she smirks evilly. "What is left of Insignia's Intersect?"

"It is completely destroyed with no traces left."

"What? How?"

"As you know, Chuck was having problems with the Intersect and Stephen created a removal for it. When he uploaded it, the Intersect had a power surge, burning it beyond possible use."

"So Bartowski is no longer the Intersect?" Beckman's voice is enthralled but with a slight tinge of anger.

"We aren't sure if it worked ma'am," Casey explains as truthful as he can. "He is in critical condition and they are taking him to the hospital but from what we saw, it was not good," Casey lets his head hang slightly in sorrow. Carina lets her head drop too.

"Let him know that the United States Government is pulling for him," Beckman states with seriousness. She can grill Chuck later about trying to remove the Intersect.

"Will do ma'am," Casey and Carina nod.

/

Ellie, Devon, and a few doctors and nurses rush Chuck through the hospital doors, while he is laying on a stretcher with an oxygen mask pumping air directly into his lungs. Sarah is immediately behind, watching Chuck at every moment. They push him through some doors before a nurse stops Sarah.

"I'm sorry but doctors only," the nurse sincerely says.

"You're going to let me in or you're going to need a doctor yourself," Sarah threatens through clenched teeth. Ellie sees the confrontation and quickly comes to the nurse's aid.

"Sarah," Ellie places her hands on Sarah's shoulders, "he's going to be fine. I'll wait out here with you." Ellie waives the nurse away as she leads Sarah to a waiting area.

"Don't you need to help him?" Sarah asks somberly as tears threaten her glossy sapphire eyes.

"Devon is a great doctor," Ellie explains with a hopeful smile. "An awesome one."

Sarah giggles slightly as a tear slips from her right eye. "He is pretty awesome," she tries to smile through her sadness.

"He's the best. Chuck is in the best hands."

"Thank you Ellie," Sarah hugs Ellie tightly. "You're too kind to me."

"Sarah," Ellie looks into Sarah's eyes with pure determination and seriousness, "you are family. I will do anything for family." Sarah actually freezes from hearing that. She has never once been part of a family or even had one really. Her family was her weapons. Her only friend used to be Carina. All thanks to Chuck, she has everything; friends, family, a loving boyfriend and soon to be husband, a life.

Sarah actually cries harder, but for a new reason. These are tears of joy now. She hugs Ellie again, this time letting these happy tears fall freely. "I have never had a family before. I'm honored to be part of your family."

Ellie smiles as she pats Sarah on the back comfortingly. Sarah smiles through the tears and knows Chuck will be alright. He has way too much to live for with the best family in the world.

**/**

**I shouldn't do this, but 30 chapters look so much neater than 29 chapters; almost like a milestone. I expect the last chapter to be quite short and fluffy. After this punishment, I think they both deserve some "alone" time.**

**Please review because I crave them like Big Mike craves donuts and they really do make a difference. They not only help us writers, but they also makes us feel appreciated and feel like we aren't wasting our time with these stories.**


	30. Chuck Versus the New Dawn, New Day

**I do not own Chuck, sadly. I recently found out that it is the number one illegally downloaded TV show in the world. If there was only some way NBC could make money off of Torrents. If you are in the U.S., please use . Watching it from there really helps the show prosper. If you're not in the U.S., I can't really say much because it is unfair to have to wait a year longer.**

**Thanks for all the pleasant reviews so far. I greatly enjoy reading them. This is the last chapter unless I do an epilogue, but you can still review as many times as you want.**

**/**

Chuck has been in the hospital for two hours now. The whole team is waiting anxiously for news on Chuck. Sarah paces back and forth, almost praying for a doctor to update them while she fiddles with her thumbs in front of her waist. All she wants to do is envelope herself in Chuck's safe embrace.

Carina is sitting with her head bowed and her hands clasped over her knees and bent forward. Ellie is sitting just to Carina's right, knowing how long this can take. She compartmentalizes her impatience as she sits there with her arms crossed and head aimed at the ceiling.

Steven is comforting Ellie with his hand on her shoulder, whilst praying in his mind that his son will be perfectly fine.

Casey walks up to Sarah and places his hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Walker, you need to calm down. He's going to make it."

"I know, but I just want to know already," Sarah complains tiredly. She is emotionally drained and just wants to lay by Chuck's side and feel his loving warmth.

"He's a tough geek."

"Nerd," she corrects him.

"I know," he actually smiles and it spreads to infect her. She realizes she is smiling too and cannot help it from the realization that he was joking.

"Thanks Casey," she genuinely feels grateful, "I needed that."

"No problem."

/

"Go on in. He should be awake," Ellie encourages Sarah after Chuck was placed in a hospital room. "We'll give you a few minutes." Everyone nods in approval.

"Thanks," Sarah shyly says as she steps into the room. She immediately spots Chuck lying in the hospital bed with a blanket up to his chest and his arms splayed over the snug blanket. His face is covered in bandages with only holes for his mouth and eyes, which are closed.

Sarah steps closer to him, now hovering over him. Sarah stands there frozen, not sure what to say or do next as she rubs his right forearm gently. "Sarah, that's kind of creepy," Chuck jokingly says as his eyes slowly open. Sarah smiles from ear to ear. _That's the Chuck she knows and loves._

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell down a tunnel shaft," he sighs with amusement.

"I think that would be an understatement," she quips as she leans closer to him and taking his right hand in her left. "I missed you," she whispers as her face slowly gets closer to his.

"I missed you too," he whispers with the same hush tone. She finds her lips drawing closer to his, but she doesn't fight it. She accepts the attraction and her mouth and head follow her lips to his, pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

She finds her chest against his as the kiss increases in passion. Chuck removes his right hand from hers and pushes her waist. She complies and climbs on top of him, straddling him. She alertly stays away from his broken ribs as she lets her chest fall onto his.

His hands cup her ass cheeks as he pulls her closer. She moans as his hands squeeze gently. "I love you. Nothing could ever stop me from being with you," Chuck confesses in between the kisses.

"You did scare me for a second, but I realized you're Chuck Bartowski, you can do anything," she smiles from ear to ear as she continues the kissing.

"I didn't mean to push you about the marriage so if you don't want to, then that is fine. That isn't how I wanted it to be. I was thinking something around the lines of race cars and stallions on Malibu Beach, but…" he rambles with slight undertones of disappointment but is still ecstatic to be with her again. She tries to respond before he continues, "I still love you."

"Chuck," she says with conviction to attain his attention, "I didn't say yes because I thought you were dying. I said yes because I love you more than anything in the world and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Really?" His eyes widen so big, the bandages get in the way.

"Yes, but you can take your time with the planning," she coyly scrunches her lips in a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm letting Ellie do all the hard work," he smiles from ear to ear.

"That means you'll be my husband," she gets chills from saying it, "in a week," she jokes.

"Maybe I should hold off on asking her to help then," he smiles, knowing her and her worriedness to change so well. "We have all the time in the world to plan." She smiles brightly from ear to ear.

She rolls over him and nestles herself in his left side. There isn't much room, but she stays close to Chuck. His arm warps around her shoulders as she wraps her arms around his chest. Her head is using his shoulder as a pillow as she revels in his warmth.

"Do you even have a ring yet?" She asks as she looks up at him with a comical smile.

"Um, yea. I have one," he tries to lie but fails miserably.

"You don't, do you?"

"Fine, I don't but my Dad has one for me," he combs her hair soothingly with his fingers. "It was my grandmother's ring. My Dad said he would give it to me if I find the right girl and I definitely found the right girl."

Sarah hugs his chest tighter and smiles into it. "Whatever it looks like, I know I will love it."

/

"You think we gave Sarah enough time?" Ellie asks.

"If you want emotional scarring, be my guest," Casey quips with a slight disgust in his voice.

"He's not kidding," Carina laughs. "I've never seen Sarah so crazy about someone before."

"Babe," Devon lays his hands on Ellie's shoulders and looks into her eyes with a smile, "let them have their fun. We can talk to Chuck later."

"You're right," Ellie smiles and gives Devon a quick peck on the lips.

/

Sarah is lying on the small hospital bed, forced to be molded to Chuck or she'd fall off but she doesn't mind. She enjoys being molded to Chuck with her arms around his chest and his left arm around. Her hair is sprawled across his left arm and he brushes some stray hairs from her contented face.

Everyone else finally decides to come in and they all have different reactions. Ellie immediately sighs "ahh…" in how cute they are together. Casey, on the other hand, shakes his head and grunts grotesquely. Carina smiles at her best friend being such a normal looking girl at the moment. Devon is mentally telling himself how awesome Chuck is with a smile of approval on his face. Stephen just smiles to see that his only son is still alive and alright with the probably the best the girl for his son because Sarah will do anything for Chuck, even take down a Thai fighting ring to save him.

"Hey, uh, everyone," Chuck smiles.

"How are you?" Ellie asks as she comes in closer to hug both Chuck and Sarah. As her hands envelope them, Chuck shrieks slightly.

"Watch the ribs. I'm a bit sore there," he informs her in a friendly manner. "I'm doing alright."

"You seem more than alright," Devon quips as he cups Chuck's right shoulder.

"Well, I had the perfect motivation," Chuck glances at Sarah as she looks up to him. They both share a moment of longing as their eyes lock. Chuck pulls her tighter to him and she obliges by snuggling closer.

"Awesome bro."

"Seriously though, having six broken ribs does not feel awesome," Chuck quips. "That, along with the numerous cuts and bruises to my face…" he trails off.

"He's alright; can we get out of here before I get sick?" Casey looks at Carina for a second before walking towards the door.

"Wait," Carina grabs his arm and looks at Chuck. "Do you still have the Intersect?"

"I don't know, but my head does feel slightly lighter. Like it isn't carrying as much anymore," Chuck answers as truthfully as possible.

"It worked," Stephen sighs in content. "The Intersect is gone and you're alright. To be honest, I really didn't know if it was going to work."

"That's good to hear, but with no Intersect, I'm not an agent," Chuck muses with a bit of disappointment.

"Chuck, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't care if you have the Intersect or not," Sarah speaks up with conviction. "I still love you." Chuck kisses Sarah's forehead tenderly.

"Son, you are still skilled enough to be a spy if you want to. I would rather you not and stay safe, but the decision is not mine to make."

"Thanks dad."

/

Chuck is lying in the hospital bed. He is healing proficiently, as his doctors have told him. They told him he'd be cleared by tomorrow, so he is just relaxing when his phone rings. He picks it up calmly.

"Hello?" He asks.

"How you holding up man?" Bryce's voice projects into Chuck's ear.

"I'm good, I'm good. How you doing?" Chuck is ecstatic to hear from one of his best friends.

"I'm fine. Just clearing up some paperwork with the last of the Insignia agents. I heard you were the one to stop the heads and get rid of them."

"I guess that would be me," Chuck smiles.

"I also heard you took on five Intersect agents. That's pretty impressive. Casey told me some details but I don't quite remember. Something about a broken leg, severed spinal cord, and brain damage? You did all that?"

"I took my share of damage," Chuck laughs. "But no more Intersect for me. I'll have scars to remind me of the fights for the rest of my life, but no biggie."

"So you're like Harry Potter?" Bryce couldn't help himself.

"Nerd," Chuck deadpans.

"What can I say," Bryce quips. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Is it a lightning bolt shape on your forehead?"

"Shut up," Chuck playfully jokes.

"You really got rid of the Intersect, though?"

"Yep. I'm finally free," Chuck jokes.

"That's good to hear. I need to get going but wanted to see how you were."

"Alright buddy. I hope to see you again. We were always a great team."

"Your team alone is already the best," Bryce laughs.

"One more secret agent couldn't hurt."

"Thanks man. I hope to see you again."

"You will. Don't worry."

Bryce laughs. "Alright. Good luck with everything and tell the team I said hello and congratulations."

"I'll tell them. Good luck with your future missions."

"Thanks, bye Chuck."

"Bye Bryce."

/

Team Magnus gets back to Los Angeles a day later. Chuck is finally able to take off the bandages on his face. He is standing in the bathroom of their apartment, directly in front of the mirror without a shirt on. He removes the bandages around his ribs to expose bruises from the broken ribs.

He moves to the bandages on his face as he slowly unwraps the white gauze that has yellowed slightly.

Sarah watches from the door frame of the bathroom while Chuck stands at the mirror. He cautiously removes the last of the bandage to reveal stitches along his right temple, a few stitches across his lower lip, and some trace swelling from the bruises.

"How do I look?" He smiles sheepishly.

"You look handsome," she assures him with a smile.

"You're just saying that," Chuck teases as he walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You do look great. You look just like my husband," she quips as she snakes her arms around his neck.

"Like your husband?" He muses jokingly as he kisses her on the lips tenderly. "Does that mean you're cheating on him right now?"

"Mmmm… It's worth it," she nibbles on his lips playfully. "You do look good," she traces the stitches on his temple gently with her left fingers.

"So the Frankenstein look suits me?" He sighs. "Maybe I should get some bolts to stick out of my neck."

"I don't think that would suit you."

"Me neither," he kisses her again.

/

The team is having a meeting with General Beckman at the base. The General's face is shining on the screen in front of them.

"Chuck," Beckman explains, "I understand you do not have the Intersect anymore, right?"

Chuck nods. "That's right General, but I still want to be a spy."

"You should have consulted me before removing the Intersect," Beckman seethes minimally.

"With all due respect, I don't think you or the Government would have wanted it out of me no matter what it was doing to me mentally."

Beckman shakes her head and smirks, "You're right. We don't like losing a critical asset like the Intersect because of emotional problems. As for being a spy, you have gone through the proper training, but the Intersect may have caused you to forget aspects of that training," Beckman informs him. "That is why you will need to redo all the necessary training if you want to become an agent again."

"As long as I can train with the best," Chuck smiles as he reaches his hand out for Sarah's, who is standing next to him. Sarah for hand to hand combat, Casey for firearms training, Carina for infiltration and inducement of enemy personnel (seduction), and Morgan for the encouragement a best friend can bring while training together. Sarah clasps her hands and intertwines her fingers with Chuck's as she glances at him with a content smile.

"Is training going to be a problem with you two?" Beckman narrows her eyes lightheartedly.

"Nope," Chuck and Sarah both answer quickly.

"Yea," Casey quips immediately after their opposite answer.

"I trust you will keep them in line Colonel?" Beckman stares at Casey.

"Yes ma'am," Casey stands up tall, although he is inwardly cringing.

"Take a few days leave until you are all healthy and rested," Beckman leans forward to turn off the feed. "And congratulations on the marriage." Her face and red hair disappear from the screen.

**/**

**I would like to thank all of the readers who stayed throughout the whole story and especially the ones who reviewed often because I was such a Nagging Ned. Also want to thank BDaddyDL, Grayden13, Tynianrex, Costas TT, just to mention a few, who gave me some advice and NEED to update their stories sooner. If I forgot to mention you, it may be because I recently went through phase three and forgot everything I knew except this story.**

**One last time for good measures, please review with any lasting thoughts you might have (positive or negative). If you have been reading this religiously, but not reviewing. Now is your chance to give me your thoughts on how the story was.**

**I only recently realized that not only do I have over 100 reviews (hopefully over 150 soon), but I also eclipsed 100,000 words. That is quite a milestone in my opinion.**

**Well, anyways, thank you all for sticking with this story and I will try to devote my full attention to my Fallout crossover from here on out.**

**If you would enjoy an epilogue, let me know in a review. It may break the fancy "30" for chapters but your wish is my command.**

**Just curious, what is this "Who Are You? Challenge" that I keep seeing stories for?**


End file.
